Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: !FINISHED! Digimon have started appearing in Japan. Chosen to combat this threat are children and teens, that while fighting Digimon have to balance their regular life.
1. Summary

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**Outline**

In a world similar to ours, Digital Monsters, known as Digimon, is crossing over to the real world, specifically Japan. No one knows why they appear or how. What is known is that the Digimon react to electrical devices and humans.

Humans, specifically children and teens are chosen to assist in stopping the Digimon from destroying Japan and further spread to other countries.

These chosen will have to balance their school life and saving the real world from being invaded by Digimon.

But is everything what it looks like?

* * *

><p>Now the story is using a lot of Japanese terms for things in this story. So, here's the glossary for most terms.<p>

_Evolve = Digivolve._

The level terms for Digimons are also the Japanese terms, the last level might confuse some but this is how I've decided to use it.

_Baby I = Fresh_

_Baby II = In-Training_

_Child = Rookie_

_Adult = Champion_

_Perfect = Ultimate_

_Ultimate = Mega_

* * *

><p><strong>OC'S ONLY SENT BY PM WILL BE LOOKED AT. ANY OC'S SENT THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE IGNORED!<strong>

And here is what I will need to know from you. Now please note the story is taking place mainly in Japan, and there will be some focus on the school aspect, so preferably characters of Japanese descent. I can do with characters from other countries(Transfer Students) but please be reasonable in how well they then speak Japanese.

It's completely okay to send additional characters that can fill roles such as classmates that are friends with your character.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Description: **Physical features.

**School: **Middle, or High School

**Clothing Outside School(General Style): **What kind of clothing does your character generally wear.

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background: **Something about the character prior to the story. Especially important if your character isn't of Japanese descent.

**Extra: **Anything you feel should be mentioned that didn't fit at a previous point.

**Partner Digimon: **No Partner Digimon with incomplete lines. (Shoutmon for example)

**Partner Personality:**


	2. Chapter One: The Moon

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Yup, this corner persists from Digitize. This story will most likely take some elements I wanted to use in Digitize and put them to use here. And just being completely opposite considering the Digital World will play a smaller part, yes that much I am saying this early.**

**Now to point out, this story is taking place in an alternative version of our world (Even if Digimon wasn't in it, it would still be an alternative version of our world)**

**And I was really shocked about the sheer amount of Middle Scholars I received compared to High Scholars. So I changed something minor that in the end might be more helpful. And even though I'm looking at a large cast the different setting will allow more breathing room between them.**

**I don't know if anyone ever noticed this but I try to update my profile with my progress on writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>The Moon, the Foreign World and the Pink Petals.**

**Unknown Location - Tokyo, Japan**

"Another of the creatures have been sighted in Shibuya"

"They keep letting them out don't they?"

"What should we do sir?"

"What can we do? We can't really do a whole lot since we were removed. Besides it's not a strong one, it won't do any harm to this world"

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan - Around 11PM, December 2011**

Meanwhile in the center of Shibuya in Japan, a small creature is skidding across in between the forest of legs, quickly it takes a turn to the right into an alley, and works its way up the building. Finally making it to the top it moves to the edge over looking the giant crossing. "All these lights.. They're electronic? There's something to them"

Down below a group of High School students are working their way towards the station, some slightly wobbly. The majority of the group were singing.

"We should really not have done that" one of them murmured.

"But we're... We're part of the Student Council"

"We can let loose a bit can't we?"

"You're too stiff about it" one of the girls said before returning to singing.

"And besides we have tomorrow off" another girl sang.

Meanwhile the small creature have taken an interest in the group of girls. "I will follow that one" it said to itself happily, As the girls finally made it aboard the train towards their home.

_Next Morning - Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo, Japan._

"Ugh" a teen grumbled from under the covers, her hand fumbling around the small desk for the lone pair of under-rimmed glasses, while the other stayed on her head, "This was a bad plan" she muttered as she managed to slowly move to a sitting position, as she slowly placed her glasses on their right place. "Why did we think karaoke and drinking was a good plan.."

"What's karaoke?" A high pitched voice asked.

"It's when...!" the teen murmured before realizing she lived by herself. Her eyes darted to source of the voice, resulting in her staring directly into a small creature, it looked quite like a drop of water having hit something. "What in the world are you..?"

"Moonmon, I is Moonmon" Moonmon happily chanted.

"But... You can talk" the teen said lowly. "Clearly I'm seeing things, it must be the alcohol.." she said to herself trying to create reason within her mind.

"Moonmon knows" Moonmon chanted again before head butting the girl.

"What are you... Wait, you hit me!" she spoke annoyed, "It hit me" slowly she realized something, "You're real" she murmured before realizing the killing headache. "Don't go anywhere" she grumbled fighting to get up.

"You know who Moonmon is" Moonmon chirped, earning a weird look from the girl, "Who you be?"

The girl sighed, it didn't even speak normally, "Yui" she replied. Yui had dark brown, almost black hair, large chest, slim waist, wide hips, and long legs. She was standing in a simple tank top and panties.

Right now she was thankful her parents had wanted her out. It wasn't because she was a problem child or anything but they were expecting a third child, and since they didn't have any rooms left that could become the baby's room they arranged for her to move out. But if she had to explain the noisy water drop.

Yui slowly dragged herself across the small room that is her apartment to the kitchen area in search of aspirin, while Moonmon eagerly searched the room for interesting things. "Oh great. I don't have any..." she grumbled before turning to Moonmon and sighed, loud. Moonmon had somehow gotten wrapped in a bra. "Really.." Yui muttered before walking back to her bed and slumping down in it.

**Unknown Location, Tokyo, Japan.**

"Is there anything on the creature from last night?"

"No sir, but reports are saying another one have been spotted, also in Shibuya"

"Another?"

"At least they're not the giant ones"

"Yamada, stop making jokes"

"Yes.. Sir"

"Now go out and keep track of that creature, that Digimon"

"Okay... What?"

"Just go"

**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

"I can't believe the chief sent me out to do street work" Yamada grumbled under his breath as he was walking through the mass of people. He had short black hair and was wearing a simple black suit.

Yui was meanwhile walking through the same mass of people, Moonmon had placed itself the small bag she was carrying, just barely being able to see out. Yui was currently dressed in a thick brown coat, with a scarf wrapped around her neck, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots going up to her knees.

_"As much as my head hates me I really have to go out after some aspirin and some food" Yui spoke out loud, as she dried her hair after having taken a quick shower. Her eyes glanced over a Moonmon still playing with her underwear._

_"Yui going?" Moonmon chirped, wrapped in a pair of panties and a bra. "Moonmon going then" it chirped once again._

_"What. No no no no no" Yui said, "I can't have a thing like you with me" she continued slightly frantic._

_"But Moonmon want to see world" Moonmon said happily."Please" it begged._

_"Fine" Yui sighed, "But you will have to stay hidden! I can't run around with you"_

Meanwhile, jumping around from rooftop to rooftop was a greyish like creature, it mostly resembled a mix between a feline and a rabbit, it was able to run on two legs.

"Where is that Digimon" Yamada spoke lowly as he was scouting the masses. What caught his eye was a glimpse of Moonmon in Yui's bag as she turned and walked into a Seven Eleven. "Digimon!" and hurried over.

"So, what to get, what to get" Yui murmured as she looked over what they had.

"That" Moonmon chirped, which made Yui quickly cover the bag as she randomly took something from the shelve to make it seem like she had said that.

"Excuse me" Yamada said as he stood next to her, "Can we talk in private" he asked bluntly.

"You're too old" Yui quickly stated.

Yamada felt his pride take a hit but shrugged it off, "No not like that. About that Digimon you have in your bag"

Yui's eyes widened, how did he know. "What do you mean Digimon?"

"I know you hide one" Yamada's voice was stern, "Can we talk more private now?"

"Fine" Yui pouted, "Just let me finish getting what I need"

After Yui paid for her items, she and Yamada walked into a small alley and sat down at a Soba Stall.

"Just wait here" Yamada said sternly as he went to order.

"You're with quite the young woman this time Yamada" 'Master' said with a sly smile.

"It's work related this time Master" Yamada replied, with a small blush.

"You just remember it is that" Master said smiling as he handed Yamada the two bowls.

"Here" Yamada said as he placed a bowl in front of Yui.

"Let's Eat"

"So, what do you want from me?" Yui asked while slurping the soba noodles. "You've already treated me to lunch and you're saying you didn't just want to ask me out"

Coughing Yamada started to explain, "You see, that Digimon you have with you" he said as Moonmon wiggled out of the bag. "These Digimon are from another world and we don't know how but have started to appear in this world. I work for a company that keeps track of the traffic between the two worlds and make sure Digimon return to their own world"

"And you want to take Moonmon back?" Yui asked.

Moonmon looked worried at the two eating, "Moonmon like Yui. Moonmon stay" it chirped worried.

"Well, clearly a Digimon should be where it belongs" Yamada said, "But I only have to keep track of it right now. We will see whether or not it needs to come back"

Above them the feline Digimon starred down, before noticing Moonmon, "Digimon" it hissed and jumped down.

"You be Gazimon" Moonmon chirped shocked.

_Gazimon, Child Level Digimon, Gazimon enjoy setting traps for other Digimon and watching them fall into them so they can bully, tease and threaten weaker Digimon. Its special attack is Paralyze Breath._

"I can't believe I found another Digimon here" Gazimon snickered, walking closer.

The few customers had already left the small alleys leaving Moonmon, Yui and Yamada staring down Gazimon.

"Any ideas?" Yui asked while carefully stepping backwards.

"The best would be if we could fight it" Yamada said.

"You want to fight it, with what?"

"Moonmon is a Digimon isn't it?"

"Moonmon, can you fight it?" Yui asked worried.

"Moonmon not strong as Gazimon" Moonmon replied sad. "But Moonmon will try" it said jumping forward as a small dark energy ball appeared from its mouth "Dark Burst" the small ball flew towards Gazimon who was only slightly taken aback but shrugged it off.

"Oh great" Yamada muttered annoyed, "We should run" he said grapping Yui's hand and started to run.

"We can't just leave Moonmon" Yui franticly said as she stopped, "Even if I've barely met Moonmon, I like it already" she muttered with a smile before turning around and ran.

"Children" Yamada muttered under his breath before his phone rang.

"_Yamada, report"_

"I've found both Digimon" Yamada replied, "A Gazimon is currently engaged in combat with a Moonmon"

"_And? What else?"_

"Moonmon have gotten acquainted with a girl, and she's just run back towards Moonmon" Yamada said.

"_If her support to the Moonmon can save it, you know what to do?_ "

"Yeah, I know what to do then" Yamada replied, "I will give my report when this is over" he said hanging up.

"Moonmon, don't give up!" Yui shouted as she had finally managed to run back to the Soba stall, '_Avoid running like this again! Way too unpleasant with my build'_.

"Moonmon... Happy" Moonmon weakly said almost smiling, "Yui care"

"You poor little thing" Yui muttered, as the Gazimon got ready to strike again. "Look out!"

A bright light erupted from Moonmon just as Yamada reached them again, "So her support can help it"

"Moonmon Evolve!" Slowly the water drop shape expanded, growing larger , from the head four ears grew, two pointing up and two down, something resembling an antenna pointed out from the forehead , and the shape grew arms, around the chest came a small medallion held by a pink strap. "Lunamon"

_Lunamon, Child Level Digimon. With its big ears, it can hear sounds from any distance, but it is cowardly, and easily becomes lonely. Its special attack is Lunar Claw._

"You changed shape?" Yui muttered baffled, "It's kinda cute"

"Even if you evolve it changes nothing" Gazimon hissed as it jumped forward. Elegantly Lunamon side stepped before dark light covered Lunamon's left claw as it slashed down on Gazimon.

"Awesome!"

Lunamon quickly moved towards Gazimon unleashing a flurry of slashes before knocking Gazimon into a dumpster.

"Don't think you can stop me like that" Gazimon hissed as it spat out what looked like black gas.

Lunamon stood still, looking concentrated as tiny drops of water assembled at the tip of its antenna. " Tear Shoot!" instantly the drops multiplied to ball of water that was shot through the black gas hitting the Gazimon denting the dumpster.

"That's enough" Yamada said walking forward with a small device in his hand walking towards Gazimon, he pointed the device and Gazimon broke down into data that was sucked into the device. "I thank you for taking care of this problem. Would you please come with me?"

**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan - March 2012**

_'It's been three months since that day. Yamada took me and Lunamon to his employer who gave me the option of working for him fighting Digimon that appear in this world or leave Lunamon behind and continue with my regular life. Honestly I picked the fighting, he was paying good money for each Digimon I capture with the device. And Lunamon, she enjoys being with me. Yeah I finally learned Lunamon was a girl. _

**Shinjuku Middle and High School**

"I've always liked these pink petals" Yui smiled walking into the school. She was wearing the high school version of the school uniform for this school. A white blouse with navy blue outlines, a navy blue skirt stopping just above her knees. It was a really tall main building as it housed both the middle and high school. Just next to the entrance were two large cherry blossoms on each side.

"Upperclassman Kijima" a girl almost Yui's height called as she came running. She had black hair with a blue tint to it, put in ox-horn buns. She had grey eyes and creamy skin, she still hid some baby fat and is what you would call a late-bloomer as she hasn't really gotten any curves yet, she stands out slightly as she's half Chinese half Japanese She's wearing the middle school version of the school uniform, the blouse is navy blue with white outlines and a navy skirt reaching her knees.

"Good morning Mei" Yui smiled at the younger girl. "It's weird knowing the seniors are stopping soo- Eek!", Yui said before squealing as a small girl decided to fondle her ample chest.

"Good... Morning tooo... Youu Tomoe" Yui said, stumbling over the words. Tomoe was still a middle scholar until the graduation in the end of March. She was slightly smaller than Mei, and was rather average looking besides that for a middle scholar, she had brown hair reaching her shoulders.

"You should really stop doing that to poor Kijima" Mei said with a sigh.

"I agree~" Yui muttered as Tomoe finally stopped.

"Well, we should get to our classes. I'll see you at the meeting" Yui said as she walked inside.

Classes went by rather fast and soon the after school clubs had begun.

"I'll at first say thank you for the time we've had together" a male said, he had short black hair, and wore the male uniform which consisted of a black blazer and matching trousers. "And starting next year I have appointed Mrs. Yui Kijima to take over as the President" he said.

"You have what?" Yui said shocked, "But, Kitaoka, I can't talk out to crowds.."

"I'm sure you'll do fine Kijima" another male said, Fubuki Izumi, he had dark brown hair reaching the back of his neck and wore the same uniform as Kitaoka.

"Are you really sure Izumi? Yui asked.

"Of course you can Upperclassman" Mei said. "And to think next year we'll have to find new members"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**The new school year starts and more new faces appear. Another Digimon appears and it takes a liking to a student. That is in the next chapter; **The New Year, the Second Digimon and the Digimon Hunting Club.

**!Glossary!  
>"Itadakimasu" have been translated as "Let's Eat". It's just to convert the basic meaning because it's a humble saying.<strong>

**Sempai is being translated as Upperclassman.**

**"Final Comments!  
>Obligatory introduction chapter. And to me this chapters battle felt quite stiff compared to the more fluid style I had gotten in Digitize.<strong>

**And one thing people should notice that get's confusing I mostly have them refer to each other by last name unless they're a bit closer than that. The girls are a bit closer and have referred to each other by first name, though when talking to Yui they still refer to her by last name as she's a senior (ergo Sempai/Upperclassman)**

**And next chapter will feature a lot more Oc's.**

**!Characters!**

**Yui Kijima belongs to me.  
>Tomoe Kurokawa belongs to me.<br>Fubuki Izumi belongs to me.  
>Yamada belongs to me.<strong>

**Mei Song belongs to wisdom-jewel**


	3. Chapter Two: The New Year

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Now, the cast is getting quite large, and surprisingly there's also a lot more females than males.**

**And wow, twelve reviews on a single chapter. I'm not sure how that happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>The New Year, the Second Digimon and the Digimon Hunting Club**

**Shinjuku Middle and High School - April 2012**

"Can you believe we're finally in high school?" a girl, Taiyou "Tai" Ookamiza, asked her female friend, as they were walking through the gates to the school. Tai is about 5'2 with peach skin, her body is small and slim, much like a runner. She has black hair that ends a bit over shoulder; the ends of her hair are wavy. Her eyes are a playful dark blue. She wore the same white and navy blue uniform as the other high school girls at the school did.

"Hey, did you hear about that new game?"

"There's a lot of new games all the time..!"

"True.."

"But what game?"

"Digimon Hunting"

"Aren't Digimon that game series that came from those small things"

"Tama-something right?"

"Yeah, those"

"But this time it's a mobile game"

"Cool"

"It's hard to believe Tai" the girl, Sabrina Garnet William, replied, with a slight accent. She was a foreigner, she was petite, and had black hair shoulder length with a pink ribbon tied in the back(Not a pony tail),green eyes, white skin, and a well developed body. She too was wearing the white and navy uniform.

"I wonder what kind of impressive things will happen here" Tai said with a smile, which was interrupted by squealing from another girl across the yard. "What in the..?" she muttered before she noticed the source of the squeal,

Next to the main entrance were Tomoe once again fondling Yui's ample chest with Mei as the spectator again. "Tomoe, I know you like doing it, but even now when you're in high school" she said empathizing that Tomoe was now wearing the white uniform. Mei was now a 'senior', well a middle school senior.

"High school suddenly seem less mature" Sabrina giggled as they overlooked the scene.

"Did you hear some foreigner will start making music here?"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Kijima, did you get ready to do your introduction speech?" Mei asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You do know the Student Council President do that speech every year."

Yui's eyes widened, the thought of doing a speech in front of the school was enough to knock the fondling out of her head. "I'm doomed" she muttered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Mei said smiling. "And Tomoe, shouldn't you get going?"

"I guess" Tomoe said sighing before giving Yui's breasts a quick rub before running inside.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you after classes" Mei said, "See you Upperclassman" she said as she walked inside leaving Yui alone outside the school building.

"Oh look at this school" a boy said as he walked into the school courtyard, he is Drake Ren, he's a half, half American, half Japanese. He have short black hair, brown eyes and a slightly muscular build. And is wearing the male uniform consisting of a black blazer and matching trousers. "And all of those girls" he added with a smile, looking across the small courtyard seeing all the various female students. "I will like it here"

Meanwhile Yui was sitting at a bench fumbling around with an iPhone, "That job really pays well when you know how to save money. But I'm really bad at this smart phone business." she muttered annoyed, "And then there's that damn speech" she said pouting.

"Yo" Drake called out as he walked towards Yui, who grimaced at his slight accent. "What is such a pretty-"

"Not interested" Yui coldly replied and walked away.

"Hard to get" Drake smiled to himself rubbing his chin, as Yui was walked into the main building. "I like."

**Office - Unknown Location - Tokyo**

"So Yamada, how have Miss Kijima been keeping up?" A middle aged man asked, he had short dark hair, and wore a simple grey suit. He was sitting behind his desk inside an office giving a fine view of Tokyo's skyline.

"She's keeping up just fine, but did you really have to give her that high a salary?" Yamada asked, as he was seated on the other side of the desk.

"It's a small cost Yamada" the man replied, his chair was turned against the window, having the back of the chair facing Yamada. "Besides, she's young and obviously I had some checking on her"

"You have Sir?" Yamada asked as he leaned forward. "Isn't that a far step to go with a kid?"

"We're letting a Digimon stay with a human and you think it's too much? You know what happened!" the man hissed.

"Sorry Sir"

"And besides, it's why I checked on her. Did you know she lives alone?" the man asked.

Yamada grimaced a bit, "No, it wasn't exactly a topic I could bring up"

"So obviously it's not a high salary" the man said. Yamada just sighed and guessed his boss had a thing for the young girl. "Then-" Yamada tried to say before he was interrupted by a beeping noise emitting from the elder mans desk.

"More Digimon, they keep appearing" the elder man said with a smile.

**Shinjuku Middle and High School **

Inside the sports hall, on a small podium with most of the students standing in front of him in fine lines. "And to end this entrance ceremony we have a small speech from the school Student Council President, Miss Yui Kijima" an elderly man said, he had short grey hair, a pair of horn rimmed glasses and wore a grey suit.

Slowly and insecurely Yui walked out on the small stage, "Ehm.. Welcome to all the new students, I hope you will enjoy your years at this school." she said her eyes darting across the standing students

"I'm surprised someone that nervous could be Student Council President" Tai whispered to Sabrina as they stood next to each other inside the hall.

"Well, they could just have chosen her for the appeal" Sabrina said with a giggle.

"She does have you beaten" Tai mumbled, "Kinda impressive."

"And you're saying I'm not?" Sabrina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well we aren't known to be the most well developed in the world" Tai muttered.

"If you have any questions you can come to the Student Council, we will do our best to assist you" Yui finished with a small smile, earning a few whistles though they were shrugged off quickly as she hurried off the stage.

The elderly man walked back on stage to say some finishing words where as Yui snuck out of the hall to avoid the mass of people.

"This makes me thankful it's only middle scholars and high school freshmen starting today" Yui mumbled to herself as she made her way to the main building.

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of Shinjuku a small rock like Digimon had started to walk around, "Now where are you, we have a score to settle" it grumbled as it continued to walk through the alleyways. "I will find you!"

Meanwhile somewhere else another small Digimon is running through the park, "I hope I've avoided him" it said as it continued to run. Towards Shinjuku Middle and High School.

Back at the school Yui had taken refuge inside the Student Councils room, it was rather simple, just a plain room, some books at one end, two small couches and in the other end a table with some chairs, at the chair facing the other wall there's a blackboard, and there's windows that gives a view of the entire school courtyard.

"I'll never get used to all that" Yui muttered as sat down in one of the couches, "How did Kitaoka manage" she said as she took out the phone again, "At least I managed to get a picture of the cherry blossoms"

Meanwhile Tai and Sabrina were using their break to walk around at the school.

"What club do you plan on joining?" Sabrina asked her black-haired friend.

"Honestly I don't know.." Tai said, "Maybe the poetry club, if there is one"

"Well it's a big school I'm sure there might be one" Sabrina replied with a smile.

"What about you?"

"Archery, remember I was in the archery club at our old school" Sabrina spoke.

"What is two so lovely ladies doing all the way out here?" a male asked, the two girls turned and saw Drake walking towards them with a big smile.

"And who are you?" Tai questioned, tapping her right foot.

"Drake Ren, second year student" Drake explained with a smile. "And you are?"

"This is Taiyou Ookamiza and I'm Sabrina Garnet William" Sabrina explained, "Nice to meet you"

"Well-" Drake wanted to say as the three suddenly noticed two creatures fighting, it could have been passed off as animals if it wasn't for one of them being made of rock and the other was dressed up in a Kendo outfit. "What in the world"

"Hey, sword wielder! Watch out!" Tai shouted running towards them, also wanting a closer look which made Drake and Sabrina follow.

"Thank you kind stranger" it said, ducking, before fire enveloped it's shinai "Fire..!" it said jumping forward, "Men!" it finished as it smacked the shinai down on the rocks head. "Had enough Gottsumon?"

_Gottsumon, Child Level Digimon, it's body is entirely made of rock. It can blend it's body into rocks to hide. It's special attack is Angry Rock._

"Never" Gottsumon replied as he brushed himself off. "Now Kotemon, round two!"

_Kotemon, Child Level Digimon, Kotemon never removes the guard from his face so no one knows what a Kotemon looks like. It's special attack is Fire Men._

"I see Digimon still appear" a man said, he wore a simple blue polo shirt and jeans. He had short dark brown hair, and small rimmed glasses.

"Kotemon, finish that rock guy!" Tai shouted, Kotemon surprisingly nodded and collected what looked like lightning around the sleeve and punched Gottsumon square in the face.

"I will take it from here" the man said as he pulled out a small squared device and sucked the Gottsumon into it. "Now Kotemon, you as well"

"Hey! I already like the guy, so he's not going" Tai said placing herself in front of Kotemon. "What do you say, wanna be friends"

"A human? A soldier can always use a purpose in life" Kotemon said bowing, "I would be honored"

"Hmm, then take this" the man said annoyed, handing over a device similar to the one he sucked Gottsumon into. "Now there will be more Digimon appearing, so you will need that"

"Hey, we should totally make a club based on these Digimon things" Drake said with a smile.

"Talk it over with your Student Council then, make it official" the man said as he walked off.

"Well, it would count as club activities if we made one" Sabrina said.

"But wouldn't that mean you'd be giving up the archery club?" Tai asked.

"Us being in the same after school club is enough" Sabrina replied.

"That's cool us three together" Drake grinned.

"Why would you join as well? You don't have a Digimon" Tai said, crossing her arms.

"No, but you need to keep this a secret don't you?" Drake spoke, Tai and Sabrina looked at each other, they knew he was right. "Well, then let's get this club made official!"

"Kotemon, can you hide somewhere around here, we can't exactly walk through a school with you" Tai said, Kotemon nodded as he understood and ran towards the bushes. "Then after classes, we'll meet the Student Council and make the club"

Their classes went past a lot faster than they'd thought and soon they found themselves outside the Student Council.

"Can I help you?" Mei asked as she came from the staircase behind them.

"We want to make a new club" Drake said.

"Well come inside and we'll take care of it" Mei said as she walked past them opening the door. Yui were sitting in the same couch as before reading one of the many books they had, it was all books the council members had decided should be there. "Upperclassman"

"Oh, hello Mei and you three" Yui said as she slipped a bookmark in and closed her book. "What can we do for you?"

"We want to make a new school club, a Digimon club" Drake said with a smile.

'They know about Digimon?' Yui thought. "You need a faculty member connected to your club" she explained.

"That would be me" the man from before said as he walked in. "Hattori"

"It's you from before" Tai said.

"You're that new teacher?" Yui asked, "I didn't see you for a Digimon fan" she said smiling.

"I remember the tamagotchi" Hattori said proudly. "And the new mobile game really feels like the old tamagotchi system"

"Well, I wouldn't know, I wasn't that old when they came out" Yui stated, " But you need more members. Clubs need a minimum of five members. You have till May"

"We'll take care of that in no time!" Drake smiled, "Don't worry" he said as the four left.

"That was an interesting bunch" Mei giggled, as she sat down in the opposite couch crossing her legs.

"Yeah, but I was surprised to see them make a Digimon club" Yui said as she picked up her book again. "I expect you'll take care of the recruitment meeting next week"

"What, me?" Mei asked confused, "But shouldn't that be the President doing that?"

"You know I do speeches bad, why do you think that was a short speech" Yui muttered, "I'm surprised I managed to talk coherently."

"I guess you're right" Mei said with a sigh.

"But this will be an interesting year" Yui said, "I was told we get a lot of transfer students this year, a lot of them are foreigners"

"This year will be interesting with all of them around here don't you think?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, I guess interesting is the right word" Yui said. 'But I still wonder if it is simply because they like the new Digimon games they made that club. Or is it another real Digimon?" she thought to herself as she turned the page in her book.

"It'll be fun seeing all of them that's for sure" Mei said smiling as she stood up again and took out a book from the shelves as well. "I'm surprised Upperclassman Izumi isn't here yet"

"Well the seniors isn't starting till tomorrow so why should he be here?" Yui stated turning a page again. "So we'll see him tomorrow"

"That's true, I'm just used to him being around here as well I guess" Mei said.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The Digimon Hunting club are looking for new members, and more Digimon appear in the real world. And just who is Hattori?** **That and more in the next chapter; **The Completed Club, The Second Group and The Transfer Students.

**!Glossary!  
>Gottsumon = Gotsumon<br>Men is the mask worn in Kendo.**

**!Characters!**

**Taiyou "Tai" Ookamiza belongs to WolfSummoner93  
>Sabrina Garnet William belongs to kitefire<br>Drake Ren belongs to pokemon fan 1991**

**!Final Comments!  
>Took a while to get this out, as a minor writer's block and Easter delayed the work on this. But finally it I got it out.<strong>


	4. Chapter Three: The Completed Club

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Remember I give updates on my process and other things on my profile.**

**All these delays I have. It was said in the recent update of Digitize and I'll mention it here as well. I'm currently preparing for my exams in June. This means reports. I have two due Thursday the 3rd and another one is due Friday the 11th. So updates are kinda all over the place until the 11th where I'll have about a week or so's breathing space, possibly two.**

**And wow. All those reviews I keep getting for this story. It managed twelve reviews for chapter two. Even though chapter three went down to eight... It's still eight reviews! That's quite the average.**

**Chapter naming is actually taken from Kamen Rider OOO. The X, the Y and the Z. **

**So, I've decided this story will have a bit of music "attached" to it. Simply because I could. I suggest you at least listen to it once. **

**The intro exists with English subs if you search for it. The Insert only exist in a Tv-Size with no subs.**

****There might be some errors here and there. This chapter was finished at 4:20 A.M! Yes I was desperate and wanted it finished before I went to bed, Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>The Completed Club, The Second Group and The Transfer Students**

**Haneda Airport - Ōta, Tokyo**

"Wow, what a flight" a male spoke in English, he was of Native American descent. His body was well toned . He have neat dreadlocks that's tied in a pony tail, creating a river of dreadlocks behind that reaches down to his back. Two of the dreads are fallen on the front of his face creating a bang like structure. He's wearing brown leather pants, a red shirt and a black jacket.

"I'm just happy to finally breathe fresh air" the girl next to him said, she was of Mexican descent and have tan skin, brown eyes, black hair with bangs swept to the side and is kept in a ponytail. She's wearing a Wears a blue, short sleeved, v-neck hoodie, white shorts with blue stripes on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and blue and black shoes. "But to think we have to go to school in Japan, what do you think about it Joshua?" the girl asked.

"It'll be different, I just want to experience the culture" Joshua said, shrugging off the question. "What about you Kat?"

"The food. Clearly the food, I'm told it's so different from ours" Kat said jumping on the spot as the two waited for their luggage.

"You're too predictable" Joshua said with a sigh as their luggage finally arrived.

**Opening Theme: One Ok Rock - Keep it Real (0:25 - 2:05)**

"Did they tell you who is transferring away while we have the transfer students?" Mei asked as she stood looking out of the window.

"No. I just know there's quite a few" Yui replied as turned a page in her book.

"Shouldn't we actually be doing anything, like preparing for the upcoming year" Mei continued as she wobbled back and forth on the spot.

"Tomorrow" Yui's bored voice stated. "No use doing it when everyone isn't here. We're also a few people short"

"I guess you're right about that" Mei sighed, glancing at the clock. "I'll be heading home then" she said as she walked over to her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Yui said, looking up waving as Mei left. Turning a page Yui placed a bookmark and closed the book, leaning back. "Digimon huh, I should keep an eye on that club a bit more. They could make my job easier"

A low rustle could be heard from one of the bookcases cabinets, before it finally sprung open as Lunamon tumbled out. "This was not ideal Yui" Lunamon muttered as she stood up.

"I guess it wasn't. But you're not exactly easy to hide here" Yui commented as she stood up from the sofa, flattening her skirt.

"What will you do about the Digimon Club?" Lunamon asked, compared to her previous form Lunamon was a bit more mature and could form more valid opinions.

"I have a feeling there might be a Digimon, but I can't exactly walk up with you by my side and ask, _Do you have a real Digimon like this one_" Yui pointed out sarcastic.

"Well, you don't have to have point it out like that" Lunamon said pouting.

"You take it too harsh" Yui laughed as she nuzzled Lunamon's head. "Ready to go?"

Meanwhile behind the school Drake, Sabrina and Tai were on their way back to Kotemon.

"So, how do we even find two more members?" Tai asked kicking to a rock.

"Clearly we need to help someone being attacked by a Digimon!" Drake said shooting a finger towards the sky.

"Are you always like this?" Tai spoke annoyed at his antics.

"Can't change who I am" Drake replied with a grin earning a small giggle from Sabrina. "Your friend likes it"

"It's just funny seeing you two" Sabrina said still giggling.

"Oi! Kotemon" Tai called out as they reached the site of their encounter with Gottsumon and Kotemon.

"Yes miss.." Kotemon said as he walked out and bowed.

"Ookamiza, Taiyou Ookamiza" Tai replied.

"I see Miss Ookamiza" Kotemon said bowing once again.

"Tai is fine" Tai muttered.

"Oh, I see Miss Tai" Kotemon corrected. "What do you want of this one?"

"Well, we need to get you home to one of us" Drake said. "We can't leave a Digimon at the school"

"I can take him home." Tai said glancing at the clock on her phone, "They should still be at our shop when I get home so I should be able to sneak him inside."

"Are you sure?" Drake asked.

"Sabrina can help, we live near each other so near crowded areas we'll pass him off as a stuffed toy or something" Tai explained. "And when there's no people he can walk"

"As long as you know what to do" Drake said scratching his hair, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and walked off, "Try to think over how we get more members to become official"

"Well, let's get going" Tai said, looking at her friend.

"Operation transport Digimon!" Sabrina laughed as they started to walk.

**Meanwhile at a park roughly 500 meters (Roughly 550 yards) away from Shinjuku Center.**

"Good to know we can always find these Digimon" Yui said as she and Lunamon were walking around the park, as it was getting late not a lot of people were around, and it helped they were away from the trails. "And you're sure it's around here?"

"Clearly it's around here" Lunamon stated, "I can feel it"

"Let's just hurry, I'm still in my uniform and we don't want anyone being able to tie a student to whatever trouble that can occur when you fight" Yui pointed out as they kept walking. Just then a piece of web, sizzling with electricity, shot just in front of Yui, inches from hitting her, it did however hit the grass and instantly scorch it away.

"I take that's the Digimon" Yui commented as she and Lunamon turned to face it. It was a small yellow worm with a orange underbelly, blue spiky feet and black lightning marks.

_Kunemon, Child Level Digimon. Although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face can are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. It's Special Attack is Electric Thread._

"Now let's finish this quickly" Yui declared as Lunamon ran forward, dodging the web shot towards her as darkness covered her claw.

Dodging a piece of web by elegantly jumping over it Lunamon swung down with her right claw, scratching the Kunemon across the face. Kunemon shrieked and slammed itself into Lunamon knocking her back near Yui.

"Just a little more and we'll score some money" Yui grinned as the Kunemon rushed forward. By instinct Lunamon dodged and just as she jumped it occured to her that she had been standing in front of Yui, so in a swift motion Lunamon did her best to turn and try preventing Yui from getting hit, as she formed a ball of water at the tip of her antenna shooting off the ball of water, hitting the Kunemon. As it flew out of course the tip of its tail scratched Yui's leg.

"Time to end this" Lunamon declared pointing at Kunemon who squirmed to get up. "Lop-ear Ripple" Lunamon said as she slowly started to spin her ears as bubbles started appearing and surrounded the Kunemon before entrapping it in a giant bubble. Finally Lunamon collected a lot of water at the tip of her antenna and fired the large ball "Tear Shoot!" she shouted firing the ball of water making the bubble burst sending Kunemon flying into a tree.

Kunemon got up rather quickly, and hissed as it was covered in a bright light. Slowly it's body grew longer, wings grew from its back and it formed proper feet and claws.

_Flymon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Kunemon. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. It's Special Attack is Deadly Stinger._

**Insert Theme: everset - Evolvin' Storm**

"Evolution huh, two can play that game" Yui said as she fished out a small squire device, roughly the size of of a credit card. It had a small screen and three buttons, and pointed it at Lunamon.

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!"

_Lekismon, Adult Level Digimon. The evolved form of Lunamon. A Beast Man Digimon with a phenomenal jumping ability, and quick movement . As phases of the moon, it have elusive personality, and a mysterious aura around it. It's Special Attack is Tear Arrow._

"This is for hurting Yui!" Lekismon shouted as she jumped high in the air flipping around and flying straight down towards Flymon, "Moon Night Kick!" as she hits Flymon in the head knocking it back, Lekismon slowly forms a frozen bow and arrow and fired it, "Tear Arrow!" the arrow flew directly through Flymon that slowly broke down into data and was absorbed into Yui's squared device.

**End of Insert**

"Well done" Yui said with a smile as Lekismon walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lekismon asked before regressing back to Moonmon. "It be Moonmon fault" she said looking at the small cut on Yui's shin.

"Don't worry about it, the blood already clotted so it's all good" Yui laughed, "Now let's head home"

**Unknown Office - Tokyo.**

"Another of the Digimon have been captured by his group" a middle aged man complained, he had short black hair, a thin beard and wore a black suit. "Hattori, what is the delay on the Digimon holder you found!"

"It will take some time, since we want them to blend in at their school they need to get another two to join them. But don't worry, I'm assigned as their faculty member" Hattori explained. "Soon everything will move on just as it should.

"Good. We can't let the Digimon fall in their hands, too much is at stake" the man said.

**Next Morning, ****Shinjuku Middle and High School **

"Morning Yui" Mei called as she walked up to Yui as they met at the entrance to the school.

"Morning" Yui muttered, she looked terrible to put it correct. Her hair was a mess, her glasses just barely held on to the bridge of her nose and sweat was dripping down her face. The small cut she had shrugged off the day before while fighting Kunemon was actually poisonous, the small stinger on the tip of its tail is filled with poison.

"You don't look so good" Mei said, "Are you sure you should be here?"

"I'm the Student Council President, I can't just stay away on a day like this" Yui said, barely coherent.

"I think we should go to the nurses office as the first thing" Mei said demanding, grapping Yui's arm, surprised at how burning hot it felt. "Yes, we really need to go to the nurse!"

Meanwhile Sabrina and Tai had arrived at the school, Drake waiting under the Cherry Blossom tree. "I've found our final members" he grinned.

"Really?" The girls asked.

"Oh yes, guys" Drake called, over to the trio came two identically looking boys. They're halfs, half Japanese, half English. They both have pale skin, large black eyes, thick eyebrows and short blonde hair. They both stand at 5'11 with a slim but muscled build.

"I'm Christopher and this is Toshio" one of the two introduced.

"I hear you actually have a real Digimon in this club" the other said interested. "Can we see it?"

"Easy now, he's hiding so he don't get spotted. We'll go get a club room when classes end okay" Tai said.

"And with that, I declare the Digimon Hunting Club for completed!" Drake cheered and shot a hand into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**The Digimon Club is finally complete, Yui is out of commission due to the battle she and Lunamon had with the Kunemon. And two new students start at the school.** In the next chapter: **The Poisoned, the Foreigners and the First "Hunt".**

**!Characters!  
>Joshua Locklear belongs to Joshua Chung<br>Katalina Alexandria Lione belongs to c0nV3Rs3-LuVr  
>Toshio and Christopher Carrington-Yagami belongs to James95<br>**

**!Final Comments!**

**Obviously I'm taking some liberties with how certain attacks look. Do say what you think about it!**

**Now, the Digimon Club actually takes inspiration from the Kamen Rider Club made in Kamen Rider Fourze that's currently airing in Japan.**

**It takes place at a high school where evil teachers hand out Switches that lets Switcher transform into a monster, Zodiarts, based on constellations with the main bad guys are called Horoscopes, they are Zodiarts based on the twelve star signs. **

**The setting have the Gentaro Kisaragi, the guy who will befriend everyone at the school, transform into Kamen Rider Fourze and along with his childhood friend Yuuki Joujima and her friend at the school, Kengo Utahoshi, at first against his will create the Kamen Rider Club that will protect Amanogawa High School from the Zodiarts. **

**Oh and to top it off. The main writer on this current Kamen Rider series is Kazuki Nakashima who was also one of the writers on Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann!**

**/Random Tokusatsu rambling/**

**Oh yeah, if people likes really obscure Otaku stuff, you should give Akibaranger a try. It's a Super Sentai (The series that Power Rangers gets footage from) Parody aimed at adults. Over-Time is currently subbing it if anyone wants to give it a try. And while at their site I'd personally suggest Kamen Rider Fourze and Spec Ops Cell Go-Busters (36th Super Sentai series)**

**/Random Tokusatsu rambling/**


	5. Chapter Four: The Poisoned

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Did anyone try listening to the songs listed in the last chapter? I'll suggest putting on the insert songs (Both can be found on Youtube). They did make the writing a lot smoother, giving a real sense of action when I wrote it.**

**So, here we returns once again with a chapter that can be posted in this slim window between the remaining report and the one I just turned in yesterday (The other mentioned isn't due before tomorrow)**

**Anyways, chapter contains a bit pre-story Yui information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>The Poisoned, The Foreigners and The First "Hunt"**

"How did you even pick out these two?" Tai asked, twirling a bit of her hair between her fingers.

"Oh, that was easy" Drake laughed, "They were playing the mobile game"

"What happened to, _clearly someone attacked by a Digimon_" Tai asked, saying the last bit with a bad impersonation of Drake.

"The important thing is, they like Digimon!" Drake said pointing directly at Tai. "And that is even more important than anything else."

"We might not look it, but we can be really helpful with this" Christopher said as a smile crept past his lips.

"Well, I guess all we have to do is wait and see" Sabrina pointed out.

"And we need to get our club room!" Drake declared shooting a finger in the air.

**Opening Theme: One Ok Rock - Keep it Real (0:25 - 2:05)**

"I'm surprised you of all people could manage to get poisoned one way or another" Mei muttered as she sat next to the bed Yui was forced into.

"And why is that?" Yui asked avoiding eye contact.

"You're not exactly the outdoor type" Mei pointed out. "The only time you really did go outdoors was when the at the Sakura Festival in Shinjuku."

"Well I did go outdoors with the Student Council" Yui retorted, pouting.

"That was for karaoke" Mei said coldly. "Where most of you were drinking"

"How do you know these things" Yui murmured.

"I was there" Mei sighed. "But it was only you high scholars that were drinking. Which even then, you shouldn't have"

"Maybe... But don't you actually have class" Yui spoke lowly, and tried to get up.

"You stay there!" Mei said gripping Yui's arm. "You need the rest. I'll take care of whatever happens today"

"But..!" Yui complained.

"No buts! You stay here and rest" Mei sternly said glaring back, if eyes could kill Yui would have been dead this instant.

"Okay" Yui mumbled leaning back.

"Thank you" Mei said smiling as she walked out of the nurses office.

"Scary" Moonmon murmured as she crawled out of Yui's bag.

"What are you doing here" Yui hissed lowly, turning towards her back.

"Moonmon sorry" she chirped, "Moonmon fault you there"

"Don't worry about it" Yui said, rolling back on her back. "It's not your fault.."

"What wrong Yui?" Moonmon asked confused as she jumped up on the bed.

"Just thinking" Yui muttered, panting slightly "I wasn't really as perfect as I told you I was"

"What Yui talk about?" Moonmon spoke softly.

"I'll tell you later, after the school" Yui said as she started to relax, "There's something... I clearly need to go buy for the first time in ages" she finished as she dozed off.

"Moonmon sleep too" Moonmon giggled as she nudged under the cover, leaning the against the slowly heaving chest.

Meanwhile Mei was sitting outside, a bit confused over the mornings events.

"I didn't expect to find you outside by yourself Mrs. Sec. You're always with the prez" A female said as she walked up to Mei.

"Oh, Upperclassman Tokushima" Mei greeted. Akane Tokushima, she have medium length black hair, oval face with blue eyes. She's of average height, weight and build. She's a second year student, wearing the high school uniform, a white blouse with navy blue outlines, a navy blue skirt stopping just above her knees.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Akane asked lowly, tilting her head.

"Oh, nothing like that Upperclassman" Mei said flustered, "It's just, Kijima came to school feeling really ill"

"She always were like that, even in Middle School" Akane giggled, "How she shaped up her act is still beyond me"

"Her act?" Mei asked, "How was Kijima before?"

"A handful to say the least. I'm surprised her parents didn't notice" Akane said softly. "Though she was still a good friend." she continued as she pushed away some of her hair.

"She doesn't seem like it" Mei pointed out.

"Well, she seemed like it. And there were a few rumors but I don't think any of them were true at all" Akane admitted.

"Rumors? What kind?"

"Some says she was an 'Enkou', others said she posted images of herself on the internet. Though I have trouble seeing her doing either of those things"

"Enkou?"

"It's generally regarded as when students or school girls sell themselves for money"

"Upperclassman Kijima couldn't be like that... Could she?"

"It's just rumors Mrs. Sec" Akane smiled, "Now just give her time to recover and everything will be fine" she said as she stood up. "I'll see you later"

At the same time, Fubuki was at the Nurses Office talking with Yui.

"What do I earn your visit from?" Yui asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I just wanted to tell you before I leave" Fubuki explained.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm one of the students in the transfer program this year. I already received a scholarship to a US college, and I was given the chance to study abroad starting this year." Fubuki said, "I just felt you at least deserved to know since we're both in the Student Council"

"It'll be lonely without you" Yui said, trying to hold tears back. "And I'll miss you"

"You have everyone here. And I believe you can make the Student Council work just fine. Prez" Fubuki said smiling. "Now enjoy high school" he said as he made a gun like motion with his hands, making it look like he fired it, "Take care"

Meanwhile in the middle of Shinjuku the two foreigners Kat and Joshua were marveling the sights.

"So, do you know where their office is?" Joshua asked in English, dressed with traditional, feathered necklaces and feathered hairbands. Intricate trinkets on both his wrists, a plain shirt and brown leather pants. Topping off is clothes are a pair of cowboy boots with spurs on them.

"I know you're proud of your heritage, but don't you think you're over doing it?" Kat inquired in English. Kat was wearing a blue short sleeved, v-neck hoodie, white shorts with blue stripes on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and blue and black shoes.

"I dress as I want and you dress as you want" Joshua replied. "Now where is that office we're looking for"

"Excuse me?" a man asked the two foreigners as he walked up to them. "I'm Mr. Yamada" he introduced. "We've been expecting you" he said as he showed them towards a black car.

As the three entered they were met by a middle aged man with short black hair and a black suit. "Mrs. Reone, Mr. Rokkuria."

"Ehm, that Locklear sir" Joshua corrected, in basic Japanese.

"And Leone"

"Our language do not deal well with the letters L and R" Yamada explained.

"Now. We have taken care of where you'll be going to school here. You will be teamed with our operative, Mrs. Yui Kijima." The man explained, "Yamada, have you contacted her yet?"

"She doesn't answer her phone" Yamada said, before his phone actually rang. "Hello.."

"Oh, Mrs. Kijima" - "I see" - "Yes, I understand" - "Get well soon"

"So, Yamada?"

"It seems she had complications with her last fight and are currently out of comission." Yamada explained. "But since Mr. Locklear and Mrs. Leone will be at the same school we can handle introductions there"

"See, he can say our names just fine!" Kat said pointing.

"I have been abroad before" Yamada explained.

As the classes went on, the Digimon Club had finally found the time to visit the Student Council's 'office'.

"Excuse me, Prez?" Drake asked as he opened the door.

"Mrs. Kijima is currently at the nurses office" a male said, he had dark brown hair reaching the back of his neck and wore the male uniform which consisted of a black blazer and matching trousers.

"Ah, Mr. VP" Sabrina said.

"VP?"

"Vice President"

"Oh"

"We're the first members of the Digimon Hunting Club, and we were told to come here to make our club official when we hit the five members needed" Tai explained.

"She did write a note about it" Fubuki said, as he walked over to a small cabinet next to the window. "You're here for a club room right?"

"Yes"

"Let's see" he muttered as he looked through the keys hanging in the cabinet, "Here's one. It's for room  
>4-H" Fubuki said as he handed Drake the key. "I'll write you up as official"<p>

As the five were working their way to their new club room they couldn't help but feel happy. Well the males couldn't.

"We're finally a real club!" Drake laughed, "How awesome is that"

"Well, now we just need to set it up, but even then what then?" Tai said as they were walking through the corridor.

"How about bringing up Kotemon to our new location?"

"Yeah, let's see that Digimon!"

"I guess he should see it" Tai spoke as the device handed to her by Hattori started beeping.

"Is that.. A Digimon?" Toshiro asked interested.

"I'm actually not sure" Tai muttered.

"Well, let's check it out!" Drake declared, "Digimon Hunter Club pull out!" he shouted as he shot a hand towards the ceiling.

"Let's go find Kotemon and then we'll find this Digimon"

"This is so cool, a real Digimon battle"

"I can't wait!"

The group rounded a corner as they saw a small ball shaped Digimon with talons and wings attached to its head.

_PicoDevimon, It likes dark places, and usually it lies hidden in darkness. Its power isn't strong, but its achievement is its cunning, doing bad things here and there. It's special attack is Pico Darts._

"All right! Let's get him Kotemon!"

**Start of Insert Theme: Breakerz - Next Level**

"Yes Miss Tai!" Kotemon declared as he sped forward, jumping in the air, setting off on a the side of building swinging his Shinai, aiming for the side of PicoDevimon's head.

In a fluid motion PicoDevimon flipped backwards, avoiding the Shinai with mere inches.

"Why are you a lapdog to humans?" PicoDevimon hissed as he swept down with his talons, Kotemon just barely avoiding.

"This one is no lapdog" Kotemon sternly replied as he readied his Shinai.

"If you work with a human then you are a lapdog!"

"Then this will be a battle of not only wills but opinions of life!" Kotemon said. "Now face this one!" as he jumped forward, "Thunder Kote!" as he aimed the Shinai towards one of PicoDevimon's talons, his Shinai sizzling with electricity, knocking PicoDevimon into a wall.

"Now you've done it!" PicoDevimon hissed as he started to glow white.

"What's going on?"

"It's... The light of evolution" Kotemon explained. "This one is not ready for such power"

"PicoDevimon Evolve!" Slowly he changed shape, growing slightly larger, his wings dissapearing and what looked like spikes grew from under him in place of where his talons were. "Bakemon!"

_Bakemon, Adult Level Digimon. It is said to be composed of data regarding ghosts and similar supernatural phenomena's. It's Special Attack is Hell's Hand._

Meanwhile Yui had noticed the signal as well from her Digivice.

"Time for work" Yui said as she had changed into a different outfit she had started to carry with her. She wore a pair of short shorts, a short skirt over it, with two rivet belts hanging from it, a simple tank top and a long sleeved jacked, though it only went just below her breasts.

"Why Yui change?" Moonmon asked.

"It's simple, people can recognize our uniforms, and this way we won't be tied to the school" Yui said as she tied her long hair in a pony tail. "You ready?"

"Moonmon ready!" Moonmon said as she got ready to evolve when suddenly a person drew the curtain away.

"What is this work you're talking about" Mei said as she stood in front of both her and Moonmon. "And what is that?"

"Moonmon, I think we've been caught" Yui weakly said, looking at her partner.

"Moonmon think Yui is right"

"Did it just talk?"

"Not now Mei!" Yui said as she and Moonmon ran past her.

As they were running towards the Digimon, "Moonmon Evolve!" Slowly the water drop shape expanded, growing larger , from the head four ears grew, two pointing up and two down, something resembling an antenna pointed out from the forehead , and the shape grew arms, around the chest came a small medallion held by a pink strap. "Lunamon"

Meanwhile Bakemon were giving Kotemon a hard time.

"Don't give up Kotemon!" Tai shouted, the others giving their support.

"This one... This one is receiving the support of others. That means this one cannot lose" Kotemon declared as he jumped forward, fire swirling around his Shinai. "Fire... MEN!" he shouted as he slammed the Shinai into the face of Bakemon.

Breaking out into a laughter Bakemon started to taunt, "Is this really all a lapdog like you have to offer?"

"This one is no lapdog!"

**End of Insert: Breakerz - Next Level**

"Maybe. But I am still not finished with showing our difference!" Bakemon shouted as he slowly changed shape, "Slide Evolution..! Soulmon!"

_Soulmon, Adult Level Digimon, that looks like a Bakemon with a witch's hat. It is a Bakemon that has taken in the data of a witch that was entered through fantasy and it is assisted by a black hat that raises its magical power. Due to this, the curse and magic attacks it uses are immense to fulfill its appetite, as their cast magic drains the victim's life. It's Special Attack is Necro Magic._

"It changed again?"

"This is my strongest form lapdog, and even then I have these guys under me!" Soulmon gloated as PicoDevimon's started to appear from the shadows.

"There's more of them?"

**Start of Insert Theme: everset - Evolvin' Storm**

"Lunamon!"

"Got it!" Lunamon said as she sped forward.

"There's another Digimon?"

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!"

"It changed form as well?"

"Get it! It's evolved and a threat to me!" Soulmon shouted as the PicoDevimon's charged Lekismon, who elegantly fought them off and dodged by bouncing of the walls.

"Moon Night Bomb" Lekismon said as it created globes of water at the tip of its gloves as they were thrown at the PicoDevimon's that instantly started to fall asleep.

"I'll finish you later Lapdog!" Soulmon sneered at Kotemon as it flew towards Lekismon.

"What's going on?" Drake muttered, "There's even more Digimon?"

"But this one seems to be on our side" Sabrina said.

"This is so cool!" Christopher shouted.

"Who is that down there?" Tai asked pointing at the silhouette at the end of the alley.

"It must mean other humans are connected to Digimon" Drake guessed, "I think"

They could hear something coming from the other side, but couldn't make out what but guessed it was an order of some sort as Lekismon said "I understand" and created a bow of ice and started to create ice arrows from the water like tubes on its back. "Tear Arrow!" it shouted and fired an arrow through every single sleeping PicoDevimon.

"You might have been able to defeat them, but I won't fall that easily!" Soulmon hissed, "Necro Magic" it shouted as it shot out's it claw like hands towards Lekismon.

"Too easy!" Lekismon said as she elegantly jumped above the claws before flipping and flew down in a drop kick towards Soulmon, "Moon Night Kick!" as the rabbit like Digimon's foot connected with Soulmon is got knocked into a wall, leaving a small dent.

"A job well done" Yui said walking slightly closer, though still staying out of sight from the Digimon Club. "Now to claim my price" she said as her device started to break down the Digimon into data and was transferred into it.

**End of Insert Theme: everset - Evolvin' Storm**

"Who is that?" Tai mumbled as she had walked over to Kotemon.

"I don't know, but she looks hot from here" Drake mumbled, earning a punch in the gut from Tai.

"Are you okay Kotemon?"

"This one is fine. Lekismon is quite strong though." Kotemon said before turning to the group. "Kotemon apologizes for failure on the battlefield" he said as he was on his knees bowing.

"Don't worry about it Kotemon. We just need for you to unlock a trump card like that" Tai said smiling.

Meanwhile at Yui's side, she was leaning towards a building breathing heavily. "So that Digimon Club have a Digimon.."

"Yui, are you okay?" Lekismon asked, she couldn't help but feel worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she muttered as she dug into her bag after a pack of cigarettes. "To think I'm starting on these again" she said annoyed as she placed one in her mouth, ignited it and went towards the train station as Lekismon had regressed to Moonmon and sat herself in Yui's bag.

"Moonmon happy if Yui okay"

"I'm fine, I just spent too much energy getting there, once I get home everything will be fine by tomorrow" Yui said, still annoyed that Fubuki would be going to America.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Mei have seen her first Digimon, Yui's partner. Yui started smoking again. The Digimon Club is preparing to train together to strengthen each other with summer just around the corner, and what's this with foreigners starting at the school. **Next Chapter! **The Disbelieving, The Split and The Training**

**!It's Glossary Time!  
><strong>**Glossary KITAA!**

**Enjo Kousai (often abbreviated as "Enkou," meaning "compensated dating,") is an extremely common form of informal prostitution in Japan, with the archetypal form being that of a schoolgirl or student who advertises her services to older men using one of the vast number of "deaikei" dating sites, or one of the big Japanese social networking services.**

**Hell's Hand is now as Zombie Claw in English material.**

**Kote = Guard/Gauntlet in Kendo terms.**

**PicoDevimon = DemiDevimon**

**!Characters!  
>Akane Tokushima belongs to xXHazel Eyed FreakXx<strong>

**!Final Comments!  
>Now, Yui's comment about how "perfect" she was is referring to the explanation of why she is living alone from chapter one. I'll emphasize more on that later.<strong>

**And quite the chapter in general. The Digimon Club might seem to have been sidelined quite a lot this fight, but I wanted to really show the difference between having the Adult Level and be stuck at Child. This will also make for the Club to want to become stronger.**


	6. Chapter Five: The Disbelieving

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**What is this, a fast update on DMI. Well, I finished my other report and felt like celebrating it, and well. It'll be with you readers here.**

**I don't know if anyone has caught on but Kotemon is speaking in the same speech pattern as Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin.**

**And well. This got quite long, considering it was a fast update. Enjoy, and once again I suggest you search for the inserts while they're in use.**

**Lyrics are added for all but the intro theme as there's a subbed video on Youtube. And there isn't any lyrics for Evolvin' Storm as far as I can find, so that too is without lyrics.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Chapter Five!<br>The Disbelieving, The Split and the Training**

"What does this mean Yui?" Mei asked in disbelief, as she read the kanji on the piece of paper Yui had handed her. Yui were still wearing the outfit from before, short shorts, skirt, tank top and jacket. "What do you mean by handing me a letter of resignation!"

"Exactly that" Yui said hesitating, "I can't go on being in the Student Council"

"Is this because of what I saw?" Mei questioned louder. "Or is it because Upperclassman Izumi is gone?"

"It's... Neither" Yui mumbled, before looking up. "I just feel this isn't right for me anymore"

"But. Why are you leaving me like this?" Mei cried, "Why?"

"It's for my own best" Yui said as she walked out of the Student Council's office.

**Opening Theme: One Ok Rock - Keep it Real (0:25 - 2:05)**

The Digimon Hunting Club were working on setting their room up.

"No, we need somewhere Kotemon can be" Tai complained as all they had placed was a simple table and some chairs.

"But it needs to be comfy for us as well!" Drake argued.

"But we made this club on basis of us meeting Kotemon! It needs to be well for him as well!" Tai shouted.

"Please do not argue over this one" Kotemon mumbled holding his hands up. "This one will be satisfied with a simple cushion to rest at"

"Nonsense!" Tai said, "You deserve more than just a cushion"

"But..! This one do not wish to intrude like this" Kotemon defended.

"You're too stiff about that" Tai complained crossing her arms. "Accept that we give you some things out of kindness"

Meanwhile behind the school, mostly hidden from view is Yui sitting on a small fence that shows this is the end of the schools ground, in her hand is a lit cigarette. Around her is a few trees and a small shed.

"This have only carried issues with it" Yui grumbled as she inhaled.

"What do you mean?" Lunamon asked, sitting on a branch above her "Mei finding out about me?"

"Amongst things" Yui said with a sigh as she exhaled, "These transfer students doesn't help me either"

"Oh, the ones Yamada introduced?" Lunamon questioned as she was folding her fingers.

"I can't believe he wants me to stick around them just because they haven't met their own Digimon" Yui spoke annoyed, as she pulled out her phone checking the clock. "Five minutes left.."

"Oh, you should get back then" Lunamon said, "And you should work over things with Mei"

"So, me leaving the Student Council to her was a bad plan?" Yui snipped as she took a final inhale. "It wasn't really something I felt I could handle anyways" she said exhaling, leaning back slightly.

"But she's all alone about it. You could have stayed with her in the Council" Lunamon said voicing her opinion.

"Could still be worse" Yui grumbled as she walked back towards the school building.

"Falling back to your old ways?" Akane spoke as she saw Yui walk out.

"I'm just feeling stressed" Yui replied as she brushed the dust off her skirt.

"But you just left Mei to herself with the Student Council" Akane said crossing her arms. "And who were you talking to?"

"I was on the phone.." Yui lied, "Does it matter what I do?"

"I'm just worried, as a friend" Akane explained walking closer to the other girl, "I did help you out of trouble before"

"I could have handled it" Yui said defensively.

"Could you? I saw how you were after some of those days" Akane said, a tear forming in her blue eyes. "Who stood by you?"

"You did... As always" Yui mumbled as Akane grabbed her shoulders.

"Then why are you treating her like that?" Akane questioned. "Why are you treating a girl like that?"

"I... I don't know what to do" Yui cried, "There's too much going on right now. If I'm bound to more duties it's too much!"

"Yui.."

"You knew I smoked back then, because I was stressed. I had a lot on my mind back then. But this is different" Yui spoke, teary eyed. "It feels like something more than just regular problems"

"So.. You forgot protection?" Akane asked.

"Do not go there..!" Yui hissed, "And no, it's not like that"

"Then what is it?" Akane questioned.

"I'll explain it to you after school. It'll make it easier when we don't have to skip class" Yui said, as the two girls walked towards the main building. "What do we even have now?"

"I'll never understand human girls" Lunamon sighed as she leaned back on her little branch.

Meanwhile the two transfer students, Kat and Joshua were walking through the halls looking for their respective classes. "What's with these damn uniforms" Kat complained as she looked at her skirt.

"I thought you liked culture" Joshua said with a sigh. "But we're not even in the same class"

"Yeah, that's because you're a class above me none the less" Kat pointed out.

"What's that to do with anything?" Joshua asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm in class 6-3" Kat said, looking at the small sheet of paper in her hand.

"7-6 here" Joshua said in a carefree tone. "Isn't 6-3 Kijima's class though?"

"I think so" Kat replied, "That means I'll get close to her first"

"Well, he want us both to do it" Joshua said. He was thankful the two could speak in English and keep their motives mostly hidden.

"Hey, did you hear about those guys in Akihabara?"

"No. I don't really follow what happens in that part of Tokyo"

"Well. Apparently some adults were fighting thin air in the middle of the night"

"What, really?"

"Well, it's a rumor. Nothing more"

The school day went past faster than it really was expected and soon the clubs had begun. The Digimon Club was currently discussing what to do.

"That battle really showed us something" Tai said.

"And what might that be?" Christopher asked.

"Training" Tai stated. "You saw how that rabbit fought"

"This one apologize for this one's weakness" Kotemon said begging on all fours.

"Loosen up!" Tai sneered. "If someone is stronger than you, then work to surpass them! Don't dwell in your own pity. Something knocks you down, then improve and knock it down!"

"I see what you Miss Tai. This one is sorry for having doubted itself" Kotemon said.

"And I'll Kendo with you!" Tai declared.

The other five stared at her confused, you could practically hear everyone in the room breathing.

"Kotemon is my partner in this, and what help am I if I don't understand how he fights?" Tai pointed out earning oh's from the others.

**Insert Theme: One Ok Rock - C.h.o.s.m.y.t.h**

Meanwhile Mei had taken a moment to herself and had gone to the park where Yui and Lunamon battled with Kunemon.

_That conversation we used to do still not change. I still keep chasing that dream. Will this year be busier? But still this place won't change_

_So everybody ever be buddies, Days we grew up are days we will treasure. Show everybody show is beginning curtain has risen. Make your own story line. Dream as if you will live forever. And live as if you'll die today_

"I, being alone like this.." Mei muttered, feeling teary, "I don't like it" she said as she were looking at the couples walking on the other side of the park, the children running around playing.

In her hand was her bag, and a small lunchbox she had cooked for herself, "I guess, I can sit over there and eat it for myself" she said, a small smile on her lips even though she felt sad. She always enjoyed eating her own food.

_This foolish and fun encounter. Talking nonsense conversation. Having a comfort meet up share laugh and cry. So I'm singing this endless song. Dream as if you will live forever. And live as if you'll die today._

As she found a small bench giving her a fine view of the lake, but still hidden enough that she could be in peace. As she took out the small lunchbox.

_We often get scold because our mischief and dumbness. And we think those fun days will last forever. But then we realize we grow up. And our dreams is getting bigger. So we have to choose our own path_

What she didn't know was something was watching her from afar. It had a green body, that could go for being a reptiles if it wasn't for the slightly root like appearance of its legs and tail. Its hands ended in purple flowers and it's heard looked a bit like a closed flower leaf.

_We have to carry on. Our lives are going on. But still that place won't change. So everybody ever be buddies. Days we grew up are days we will treasure. Show everybody show is beginning curtain has risen. Make your own story line. Dream as if you will live forever. And live as if you'll die today._

"At least some things can help me cheer up" Mei muttered as she ate in silence.

_This foolish and fun encounter. Talking nonsense conversation. Having a comfort meet up share laugh and cry. So I'm singing this endless song. Dream as if you will live forever. And live as if you'll die today._

"Don't feel sorry for yourself" a soothing female voice said. Mei looked back and was shocked to see the reptile plant creature.

_We all, we all have unforgettable and precious treasures. It lasts forever._

**End of Insert: One Ok Rock - C.h.o.s.m.y.t.h**

"What are you?" Mei muttered, dropping the chopsticks. "Are you like that water drop?"

"Water drop?" the creature asked out loud. "Oh, my manners. My name is Floramon" it said bowing.

"Ehm... Nice to meet you" Mei muttered, "I'm Mei Song"

"What a lovely name" Floramon said smiling, tilting her head.

"But, what are you?" Mei asked again.

"I'm a Digimon" Floramon said, still smiling.

Meanwhile Yui had led Akane back to where they were earlier.

"So what did you want to show me?" Akane asked as they rounded the shed. "You really are too stressed" she said pointing at all the cigarette buds lying on the ground.

"Well, it's not like I can throw them out here" Yui pointed out, "And I can't drag them with me either"

"Point taken" Akane said. "Now what did you want to show me?"

"Lunamon, where are you at?" Yui called out to the trees in front of the two girls.

"Lunamon? What is a Lunamon?" Akane questioned.

"Just wait" Yui shushed.

"You don't have to yell" Lunamon said grumbling as she jumped down from her tree. "Yui, you do know there's a human behind you"

"It talked!"

"Well, yes I do know that Lunamon" Yui said with a sigh. "Now, Akane Tokushima meet Lunamon, and likewise" she said.

"I see what you mean now with different" Akane said, as a beeping came from Yui's bag. Soon the beeping started to get irregular.

"Well that's new" Yui spoke as she looked at her Digivice. "Wait, two signals?"

"Are they close by each other?" Lunamon asked.

"No. There's one in Minato and there's one in Shibuya" Yui explained.

"How do you know to pick the right one?" Akane asked, slightly interested.

"You know that Digimon Club" Yui questioned as she started to strip out of her uniform.

"Yeah, what about them?" Akane answered, "And what are you doing?"

"They also have a Digimon" Yui said as she slipped into the short shorts. "I'm waiting to find out which they're going after. And if you carry spare clothing switch to it now"

"Well, I do have some pants and a different shirt" Akane mumbled.

"Put it on then" Yui demanded, "If we're seen near the fight. Think what'll happen"

"Oh, I see" Akane said as she dropped her skirt.

Meanwhile the Digimon Club were rushing towards the Digimon in Shibuya.

"Let's try to improve from before" Tai said while they were running down one of the smaller streets. "The signal also seems to be getting closer to us"

"Well, that means less running" Sabrina pointed out happy.

Just as they passed the empty elementary school did they see the Digimon. It was a pink bird like creature.

_Piyomon. Child Level Digimon. A Chick Digimon for which part of its wings have grown to look like arms. It is able to dexterously operate its wings and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. It's special attack is Magical Fire_

**Start of Insert Theme: Breakerz - Next Level**

_La__la__lu__la I should have beaten the game's last boss. But the ladder to the next stage isn't the real ending yet. My body's growing hot, what could this be? (Go to B.R.Z.) I still have enemies to defeat. My blood's churning_

"Okay, let's get him!" Drake said.

"I'm a girl you moron!" Piyomon hissed as it flew towards the group covered in green flames.

_This flesh wants more, this soul wants more. I'm hunting for the best thrill there is. Commands on hold are your defense. Throw away your armor, get rid of your shield. Look only for a new weapon. Fight! Until you use up all your life!_

As they just ducked out of way Kotemon jumped forward. "This one will be your opponent" he proudly proclaimed.

"So, a lapdog" Piyomon muttered, "It's fine with me" she hissed as she started to fight at close range.

_One day the end will come, but until then. Etch your mark onto this world. On this map of vast, endless dreams. Run through infinite adventure and wandering wilderness. This fight began with me alone. Now you and everyone are by my side_

"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon directly said as sent a hand forward, that was easily deflected by Piyomon who pecked the helmet wearing Digimon.

_(Go to B.R.Z.)_

"Remember what we talked about" Tai shouted.

_On this map of vast, endless dreams. Run through infinite adventure and bustling wilderness. Raise the flag of love and courage high. With everyone's power, let's smash the limit. We'll always be fighting. More than this, more than now, we'll strike and defeat the strongest opponent. Let's go forward in full blast!_

"This one remembers just fine!" Kotemon said, as he started using his Shinai, knocking the pink bird on the defense. With quick movement he knocked it off its feet.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon shouted as green fire started to form at its mouth.

_This flesh wants more, this soul wants more. What I'm searching for is the next level. This flesh wants more, this soul wants more. I'm hunting for the best thrill there is._

"This one is faster" Kotemon shouted. "Fire MEN!" he declared quickly swinging the burning Shinai down, knocking out Piyomon, whose data was broken down and sent into Tai's Digivice.

**End of Insert Theme: Breakerz - Next Level**

"I can't believe this is what you do" Akane said as they left the Minato train station, she had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans with bulky shoes and a red shirt with fingerless black gloves and a lightining bolt necklace.

"It's not the easiest thing" Yui pointed out. "But they're paying me to catch these Digimon."

"That explains your new phone" Akane quickly said as the two reached one of the lakes in the park. What they saw was what looked like a large blue tadpole.

_Otamamon. Child Level Digimon. Otamamon swims through the swamps, seas, and rivers of the Net with his big tail. The undeveloped hind legs drive it forward while the tail performs like a rudder. Moreover, he can scramble up rocks with his powerful forelegs and he is often training his vocal cords. It's special attack is Lullaby Bubble._

"Now then, time for work Moonmon!" Yui grinned as her water drop shaped partner jumped forward.

**Start of Insert Theme: everset - Evolvin' Storm**

"Moonmon Evolve!" Slowly the water drop shape expanded, growing larger , from the head four ears grew, two pointing up and two down, something resembling an antenna pointed out from the forehead , and the shape grew arms, around the chest came a small medallion held by a pink strap. "Lunamon"

"Oh, wow" was all Akane could said as the bunny like Digimon charged elegantly forward, slashing through the water bubble falling from the sky.

"That won't work on a fellow Deep Savers Digimon" Lunamon explained as she slashes the tadpole with her claws.

"Deep Savers?" - "Don't ask me"

"I will defeat thee" Otamamon said jumping forward with his own claws.

"You're too early for that" Lunamon said with a smug look on her face, as she started to spin her ears around fast as bubbles surrounded the airbourne Otamamon. "The finisher!" Lunamon said as her claws lit up in dark energy, "Lunar Claw!" she shouted and slashed through the tadpole as it's now broken data returned to Yui's Digivice.

"Just wow" Akane muttered in disbelief.

"So, you understand why I chose this over Mei?" Yui asked, as she placed her hands on her well shaped hips. "Just think if these guys show up in crowds"

"I sort of understand it now" Akane admitted. "But let's get back to Shinjuku. It's getting late"

"Yeah, lets" Yui said as Lunamon regressed to Moonmon.

**End of Insert Theme: everset - Evolvin' Storm**

A few days have now passed since the Mei met Floramon, and since Yui introduced Akane to the Digimon business.

"This is... Hard" Mei muttered as she stood inside the empty office. "So much work."

"Hello..?" a male asked as he peaked into the office, "It's just you?" he asked as he walked in, Mei could see he was a middle scholar, he was a half, Japanese and part Caucasian, he had spiky black hair, and a small scar on his right cheek and wore the male uniform which consisted of a blue blazer and matching trousers.

"Yeah, it's been a rough start for us this year" Mei mumbled.

"Well, I can help you as a something" he said smiling. "I'm Kai Rito by the way. Nice to meet you"

"Mei Song. And I would appreciate it. Since the former Prez resigned and the VP is in America for his senior year" Mei said with relief in her voice.

"What about the manager of general affairs, secretary and treasurer?" Kai asked.

"They were seniors last year. And our recruitment meeting isn't before next week" Mei explained.

"Well, I'll be here to help" Kai said

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll be a good help as the new VP" Mei said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**Mei is joined by Kai in the student council. Akane shows more interest in the Digimon and the summer break starts. **Next Chapter! **Assistance, new Passion and the Warm Weather**

**!It's Glossary Time!  
>Piyomon = Biyomon<strong>

**!Characters!**

**Kai Rito belongs to Jackpot 2**

**!Final Comments!**

**Another Digimon, Bet you didn't see that coming**

**So. All these songs I had, they really do give some flair to the writing I feel. I'm thinking of starting to post the lyrics to the inserts while they're "playing". Well besides with Yui and Lunamon's insert, Evolvin' Storm as there isn't really any lyrics for the song yet.**


	7. Chapter Six: Assistance

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**I'm on a roll. A third chapter over three days, setting personal records feel kinda nice. I'd say the first arc is soon finished. And I have a second arc that'll take place during the summer vacation in the story.**

**This is a dialogue heavy chapter as we're nearing the end of the first arc and will be helping with the setup for the next arc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>Assistance, New Passion and the Warm Weather**

It's now mid July. Akane and Yui, and the Digimon Club have each been fighting off Digimon before things escalates. And with the summer vacation starting soon things have gotten more hectic.

"It's really a great help to have you around here" Mei said as she leaned back in the sofa, as Kai sat in the opposite sofa.

"We can't just leave the Student Council like this" Maya said, she have long black hair that is kept in a ponytail. She has deep purple eyes. She's quite petite and skinny. She's wearing the high school uniform.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Kai asked, "Since it's a new year I take there's quite a lot?"

"We aim to have taken care of the rest of this year before the Summer Holidays" Mei said, "And then it'll be the everyday things that comes after"

"Sounds like a good plan" Tomoe said as she went on to fondle Mei, "Not as good as Kijima" she said pouting.

**Opening Theme: One Ok Rock - Keep it Real (0:25 - 2:05)**

Sitting inside an office in the center of Shinjuku is Mr. Yamada and his employer, Hideo Takuma. These two and their company have hired Katalina Alexandria Lione, Joshua Locklear and Yui Kijima as they each have had interactions with Digimon, Yui currently being the only one that have a Digimon connected to herself.

"Well, Mr. Takuma, it's been over two months and we have yet to see any Digimon bond with humans" Yamada said.

"It's interesting to think of how these Digimon have interacted" Takuma replied as he stood looking out over Tokyo's skyline. "We've had the Moonmon take interest in Yui Kijima. And it seems _they_ too have gotten their hands on someone with a Digimon"

"You mean Yamasaki's group?" Yamada asked.

"Yes. That man" Takuma grumbled, "He have some nerve to let this happen all the time"

"Well, he was that kind of man Sir." Yamada spoke. "I'll make sure things go as planned. Excuse me" he said as he bowed and left the office.

"Yamasaki. I hope you understand what trouble you're causing." Takuma mumbled, "I fear for what will happen when you continue.."

At the same time at a different office located in Shibuya, Mr. Hattori who currently doubles as a teacher at Shinjuku Middle and High School and is the faculty member attached to the Digimon Club is having a meeting with his employer, Mr. Jin Yamasaki.

"Sir. How are things progressing?" Hattori asked as he sat across from his employer. Mr. Yamasaki had short dark brown hair, and some light stubble. And he's wearing a simple black suit.

"Everything is going fine" Yamasaki replied.

"Even though there's Digimon in the real world?" Hattori asked.

"Yes. Soon the next phase can begin" Yamasaki said. "But the first goal is for the kids you're looking after to all have Digimon partners.

"So the Digimon Club being completed with Digimon will mean the start of phase two?" Hattori questioned.

"Yes. We cannot be certain moving on will be safe before there is enough Digimon around" Yamasaki said, a smile across his lips. "Call it a security option"

"I understand fully Sir." Hattori said as he bowed. "Now excuse me, since I'm doubling as a teacher I have to teach classes." he said as he left the office.

"Soon Takuma, soon I will show you my way is the right way!" Yamasaki laughed.

Meanwhile behind the school Akane, Kat, Joshua and Yui were talking about what they should do. Akane and Joshua leaning up against the white shed, Kat sat on the fence and as did Yui, a lit cigarette between her fingers.

"I have to admit, even though I didn't like how Yamada forced you two on me it's helpful" Yui said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well" Kat said, blowing away some of the smoke, "It's always something you like us now, right"

"Yeah" Joshua said. "But at least we stick together now"

"But to think you've been doing it for what, half a year now?" Akane pointed out, "Must feel good that you can finally share the burden"

Yui sighed as she inhaled from her cigarette, "I still hold a lot of it myself. But being able to talk about it is helpful"

"I think it's nice you're more now" Lunamon laughed from her branch above them. "Yui is happy, so therefore I am happy"

"You're simple minded" Yui muttered.

"Maybe, but it's how I am and you can't change it" Lunamon laughed once more.

"Seeing you two makes me kinda envious" Kat admitted, "You two seems to have a lot of fun together"

"She's still annoying at times" Yui grumbled. "You still can't leave my underwear alone!"

"But it's so soft to touch" Lunamon sang

"That is still not a reason!" Yui hissed.

"I think it's a fine reason, I mean it _is_ soft to wear at least" Kat laughed.

"You're taking her side?" Yui asked, turning towards the Mexican.

"That's not what I meant" Kat argued.

"Then we'll let her play with yours!"

"No, hey what are you doing"

"I'll leave those two themselves" Joshua muttered as he began to walk. What neither could see was the redness on his face.

"We do have class soon, so maybe you should stop playing with each other's clothes now" Akane giggled as she followed Joshua as the two girls ran after.

"Always funny to play with her head" Lunamon giggled.

"Lunamon" a voice said.

"Oh, it's you" Lunamon replied. "It's been a while" she said, her tone ice cold.

"Still mad at me for that?" the voice asked.

"Let's just say I'm not too fond of our last meeting" Lunamon said.

"And are you a humans lapdog now?" the voice asked.

"Lapdog?" Lunamon snipped, "We're equal, she's my partner and I, hers"

"So what they're saying is lies?" the voice said a bit confused.

"They?" Lunamon questioned.

"Don't you find it weird that Digimon have been appearing constantly in this world?" it asked. "Or even how we ended up here"

"So you're saying you know something?" Lunamon asked. "I think you should stay here and we'll talk it over with Yui and the others."

"Well, I'm sure that's a fine plan" it said as it sat down with a thump.

Meanwhile during the same break, the Digimon Club had been talking on the roof of the school.

"It's been oddly quiet with the Digimon" Drake said as he leaned against the fence. "Yet at the same time we've been getting two or more signals"

"It was nice of Hattori giving us some of those things as well. Digivice was it?" Sabrina said as she took out the squared device. It had two buttons and a small screen.

"It's helpful that it's not just me that know where the Digimon are" Tai spoke as she looked over at Kotemon who sat on top of the small building that housed the staircase.

"This one, too is thankful" Kotemon calmly said, "Though this one could use battle assistance"

"Sadly, none of the other Digimon have been too keen on helping us" Toshiro said, "None of them seemed to like us too much"

"I like your discipline" a gruff voice said, across the rooftop. The owner of the voice looked like a dinosaur in a full military getup, with a M16 on its back. It was sort of a pixilated army colored.

"Commandramon" Kotemon said calmly.

_Commandramon, Child Level Digimon. It is part of a brigade called the D-Brigade that consists Dragon type Cyborgs. It's a special force whose missions are never made public. It's special attack is M16 Assassin._

"You kid" Commandramon's gruff voice said, as he pointed at Toshiro, "I like you, you'll be my general"

"Wait.. Me?" Toshiro asked confused pointing at himself.

"Did I stutter.. Sir?" Commandramon hissed.

"No, you didn't" Toshiro muttered.

"Then it is settled." Commandramon said. "I will be here with Mayor Kotemon until you return" he strictly said as he jumped up next to Kotemon as the bell rang.

"Oh crap!" Drake exclaimed, "Class!"

"We'll be back soon" Toshiro said as they ran down.

"What have you done that earns this one your presence?" Kotemon asked.

"As selfless as usual I see" Commandramon laughed. "You don't find it weird more and more of our kind is appearing?"

"That is a topic of great interest to this one" Kotemon answered. "Do you hold information?"

"Information" the dinosaur laughed, "I'll even share it with you old friend"

"This one is thankful for that" Kotemon replied.

"For old time sake" Commandramon grinned.

"Share your knowledge old friend" Kotemon spoke softly.

"It is actually humans that are at fault here" Commandramon explained, "It seems some of them are experimenting with our kind"

"That is horrible old friend" Kotemon exclaimed, "Is this why some of them refers to us as 'Human Lapdogs'?"

"That is correct" the dinosaur replied, "It seems they think all humans are the same. But it also seems like it is only the adult humans that create that behavior from us."

"You mean we are connected to how they feel?" Kotemon asked interested. "I admit I've felt a desire to grow stronger from the short period I've spent with Miss Tai."

"But at the same time, other Digimon seems to hold a lot of hatred for us. It looks like that device your partner have only reacts to Digimon with those negative emotions" Commandramon pointed out. "It didn't even notice I was there before I made myself noticed"

"That's an interesting theory" Kotemon said. "I think we should share this information with the others. And this one would gladly accept your help on the battlefield"

"It would be an honor my friend" Commandramon said. What felt like a minute of the two Digimon sitting just looking at the sky passed, "So. When are they coming back?"

"It usually takes a while" Kotemon said, "It would help if we were at their club room, but we can't venture through the building"

"Yeah. If others saw us it could be trouble" Commandramon agreed. "So we just wait"

"We wait" Kotemon said as he laid down. "It's peaceful at least"

The day moved on and club activities had once again started. At the student council's office they were talking over what to do for the school year.

"I think we need to worry about the students health" Maya spoke as placed both her hands on the table. "It seems a lot of students have started to smoke at our school" she said as she passed a picture of a bunch of cigarette butts.

"To think so many are smoking without anyone knowing" Kai muttered surprised.

"So I suggest a health campaign should be on its place" Maya said, "The faster we can combat the issue the better"

"You're right" Mei said, tapping a finger on the table. "Who brought this information?"

"Some of the students from the athletics club" Maya explained, "They noticed a few butts behind near their equipment shed and found that stack behind it."

"To think they've picked a location that secluded" Tomoe mumbled, "They're good"

"Or they just know the area. A lot of people walk over their school" Kai pointed out.

Meanwhile Akane and the others had returned to the spot behind the school they've been using for the past few months.

"Lunamon, are you ready to go?" Yui called out.

"Soon, I just have something we need to talk about" Lunamon said as she walked into view from behind the trees. "I'd like you to meet Agumon" she said pointing at the orange dinosaur like Digimon next to her.

_Agumon, Child Level Digimon. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It's special attack is Baby Flame._

"Another Digimon?" Kat mumbled, "How come we didn't know about this one?"

"You see Partner. Only Digimon harboring negative emotions can be traced by your thingy" Agumon explained. "Yes. I have chosen you to be to me what this girl is to Lunamon" it continued.

"So. You're saying I get a Digimon Partner?" Kat said ecstatic.

"Pretty much" Agumon said with a glint in his eye.

"This is so cool!" Kat almost shouted.

"How about you keep talking and Kat here can have her moment later?" Yui spoke bored, "The more information we get the better"

"Oh yes. A group of humans were experimenting with us Digimon. Part of that group have now been kicked out of the project. The removed group managed to learn how we Digimon were and felt. The other were still experimenting on us. The ones you have fought are Digimon that have experienced the pain or seen it" Agumon explained.

"That explains the 'Human Lapdog' element" Akane pointed out.

"But that also means we're either helping the good guys or the bad guys" Joshua said in a stern voice.

"Obviously if it's the bad guys we're helping it carries a bad element. It's possible we are. I mean why else would they pay good money for every Digimon" Yui spoke. "But at the same time, if those Digimon angered by what humans are doing, it's safer for us that we still fight"

"It's the right intention, even if it's harmful for Digimon" Lunamon said. "I don't blame your reasoning. We Digimon are a lot more dangerous to your world if we're out of control"

"And we need to be thankful that it's mostly Child Level Digimon like Lunamon and I you fight" Agumon said, "Even though I understand you've accessed Lunamon's Adult form, Lekismon"

"I think we need to have a word with Yamada" Kat said, "We need to know what we're dealing with"

"Without a doubt we do" Akane said. "But it's nice that we have a second Digimon on the team"

"It'll be helpful when more Adult Digimon show up" Lunamon said. "I can maybe keep up against two but it would be a losing battle"

"With summer around the corner I expect a lot more Digimon to be around, so we need to work out a plan of action" Yui pointed out. "Now, you two have a place arranged by Yamada. I live by myself in the same area. And Akane you live nearby as well"

"Yeah, so we're close to each other" Joshua explained. "That should be our strength even during the time we aren't here"

"Then, during the summer we'll learn of what is going on behind the scenes and do our best to stop it" Yui declared, stretching her arm out in the center of them. Lunamon doing the same.

"I'm starting to see why you dropped out of the council" Akane said as she placed her hand.

"This'll be our fight to make sure we still have a place to be!" Kat smiled, "And with Agumon by my side we'll be even stronger" she grinned placing her hand.

"And we can determine the problem started here and have stretched to other places, so we need to stop it!" Joshua spoke calmly placing his hand.

"For our world!"

Meanwhile away from the school a teen stood in the shadow of an alley. "So, more of your kind is around here?" he asked the large pointy shaped creature.

"Yes, but some of them are protecting other humans" the creature replied.

"Hmph, let them be. I'll crush them anyways!" the teen laughed.

A few days have passed and the summer vacation will be starting at the end of the day.

"Well then, class 6-3. I wish you a great summer" the teacher said as she bowed, she wore a simple summer dress and had brown hair sat in a bun. "Take care"

A buzz instantly aroused in the classroom as students hurried out. Meanwhile Akane, Kat and Yui made their way towards their regular meeting spot, "It's finally summer" Kat laughed.

"Soon we will begin the battle" Yui said, as she dug into her bag as they were nearing the shed where Joshua were already waiting.

"You girls took your sweet time, group bathroom break?" Joshua asked jokingly.

"Sorry you missed out on our fun" Yui teased back.

"Well, let's get going, Agumon, Lunamon" Akane laughed

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<strong>

**Summer have started, who is the mysterious youth plotting against the others. And what is this with a foreigner appearing in Japan. And a photo shoot? **That's in the next chapter!** The Foreign Star, the Shooting Star and a Photo shoot.**

**!Characters!**

**Maya Yuri belongs to decode9**

**!Final Comments!**

**Talk heavy, and not even any real action. But we can't only have battle chapters as the setup for the Introduction Arc's end had to be set up.**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Foreign Star

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Once again, I start on a chapter fast! I really am on a roll here. I think the most surprisingly would be that this story have almost surpassed Digitize in reviews. 46 Reviews at the time of writing.**

**Chapter Five leaves a vague hint to Akibaranger, don't know if anyone noticed it but I left it for fun in the middle of the chapter.**

**Longest Chapter yet, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>The Foreign Star, the Shooting Star and a Photo Shoot**

Akane, Joshua, Kat and Yui were currently seated on one side of a coffee table inside Hideo Takuma's office, next to their partners were Agumon and Lunamon. On the other side of the small coffee table were Mr. Takuma and Yamada seated.

"So, I understand you have questions?" Takuma asked in relaxed tone.

"Damn right we do" Joshua said directly, "We've heard some interesting things thrown around from that little orange fellow!" he added, pointing back at Agumon.

"So please tell us more" Akane calmly requested. "We're putting our lives at stake, but we are missing some of the pieces to this puzzle.

"So, enlighten us" Yui said, as she crossed her legs. The four were still in their school uniforms making that move rather... Not so subtle.

"Very well" Takuma said leaning back.

"Sir, do you think this is wise?" Yamada asked, looking worried at his employer.

"It's fine, but I do have one demand in exchange for this information" Takuma said, a small smile on his lips.

"Anything, just get to the point" Yui replied demanding.

"As you know this company have a front they're keeping up, and that is we deal with the entertainment business and at the same time the fashion and magazine world." Takuma explained.

"And where are you getting at?" Kat asked.

"You!" Takuma spoke loudly pointing at Yui. "You have to do some modeling"

"That sounds entirely..." Yui mumbled before the words sunk in, "I WHAT?"

**Opening Theme: One Ok Rock - Keep it Real (0:25 - 2:05)**

"We're soon ready to strike" a large spiked Digimon said.

"Good, soon we will bask in the flames of destruction" a teen laughed.

"I see you're enjoying yourself" a voice spoke calmly.

"I've been given the power to rebel against the things that have gone against me" the teen said, "How can I not enjoy myself?" he said breaking out in laughter.

"I'll be looking forward to your results" the voice said and walked off.

"Randy.." the large Digimon muttered under its breath, 'I'll follow you anywhere. But please consider what you're doing before it's too late' it thought.

Meanwhile Kai was making his way back from school. "Who knew it would joining the Student Council would be like this" he mumbled as something caught his attention, what looked to be a small purple.. Ball with ears.

"Filthy bastard, just leaving me here to die" it came from the ball.

"I'm seeing things because that ball just talked" Kai muttered, causing the ball shaped creature to jolt and turn.

"Now I'm seen by one of you as well" it sighed, "This isn't my day"

"Do you want to come with me? Even if you don't really like me it's better than being out here isn't it?"

"Tch.. Fine, I'll crash at your place. But don't expect me to like it!" it hissed.

"That can change at some point" Kai laughed as he picked the ball shaped creature up. And went on.

Meanwhile Mei were already at home, sitting with Floramon inside the living room of her home.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding me" Floramon spoke as she looked out the window, Mei's home were one of the higher floors of an apartment complex, giving a fine view of Shinjuku and the surrounding wards. "From what you're saying your friend tried hard to keep her Digimon hidden"

"Don't... Don't speak of her as a friend" Mei muttered, looking towards the floor.

"I'm sorry" Floramon apologized, "I just thought.. Sorry"

"No, you couldn't have known" Mei said weakly. "Besides. It's when things are tough that you have to keep your head up high" she smiled.

"I never thought of it like that" Floramon said, looking over at her partner.

"It's a sentence I like a lot" Mei admitted.

"I can understand why" Floramon spoke softly as she walked over to the sofa Mei was sitting on and sat next to her. "Where do you have it from?"

"An anime" Mei admitted as Floramon sighed.

The next morning the three girls were standing inside a changing room, staring at the various outfits Yui was expected to pose in.

Yui stood the most speechless where as the other two were having a hard time containing their laughter. "This is not what I expected" Yui muttered, not even being able to keep a straight face as she stared at the white bikini.

"You should have let him finish first" Kat laughed, eyes teary. "This really is too priceless to see you, always so cold having to do this"

"It's just a bit of doing some poses" Akane said, imitating some basic poses gravure idols usually do.

"Maybe, but look at that thing! I'm not even sure it'll fit" Yui muttered, running a pair of hands across her rather large assets.

A man knocked on the door to the changing room, "Five minutes Miss Kijima"

"Great..." Yui said with a sigh, "Time to change I guess" she muttered as she started to strip down.

"Geez, they look even bigger now" Akane muttered.

"Just help me get into that thing" Yui spoke annoyed.

"Fine" Kat said as she helped the other girl, "It won't reach!" she hissed as Yui complained about the amount of force used.

"I knew it, not big enough" Yui complained.

Meanwhile Joshua was waiting outside with Yamada.

"Why exactly is this what he wanted done?" Joshua asked, glancing over at Yamada.

"Honestly I don't even know" Yamada replied, "At most I'd say he just wanted her to model because of her looks. He's an old guy, but who knows"

"That was not really the best information" Joshua sighed, "But I guess we can't do much more than that if we want answers"

As the two were still talking, the three girls finally walked out, Yui still the least comfortable. The bikini she was stuffed into were just keeping it together.

"She looks less happy than I envisioned" Joshua muttered as Akane and Kat walked over to him.

"Well, you'd be if whatever skimpy outfit you'd be stuffed into was barely keeping it together." Akane said.

"Think of it if you had a pair of boxers that wasn't big enough and squeezed the wrong places" Kat laughed.

"I see your point" Joshua mumbled.

"Can we hurry up?" Yui muttered, trying to cover up the best she could, what her current outfit wouldn't.

"Looking good Yui" Kat shouted laughing.

"Yes, Miss Kijima you can go change to the next outfit"

"Fina... Wait next?"

"How much did he want her to do?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, I was just told to be here" Yamada replied as the four walked next to the snack table.

Finally after hours of tedious work the five found themselves back at Takuma's office.

"You won't get me to do something like that again!" Yui complained, she was wearing a short skirt stopping above her knees a strapless black shirt with her dark hair flowing down her back. And a pair sneakers.

"Admittedly it was fun watching" Kat laughed leaning back, she's wearing a black shirt, a pair of white shorts and a pair of running shoes.

"Well, will you explain everything for us now?" Joshua asked annoyed, dressed with traditional, feathered necklaces and feathered hair bands he was wearing brown leather pants, a red shirt and a black jacket.

"Very well" Mr. Takuma said as he rose from his office chair. "All of this comes from Project Digital World"

"Digital.. World?" Akane asked, she was wearing dark blue jeans with bulky shoes and a blue shirt with fingerless black gloves and a lightning bolt necklace.

"Yes. We learned of a separate world that existed between data and light. The first findings of this world reported of a simple world with different types of creatures that could change shape as their data mass increased. It was these original findings that made the baseline for the first Digimon video game." Takuma explained. "Now, soon after we began to research the subject even further, myself and Mr. Yamasaki each focusing on two important points." He paused briefly.

"So, you and that other guy researched on us?" Lunamon asked as she jumped into Yui's lap.

"You could call it research. The findings of a second world existing within data took us by surprise and caused a great interest for us. However it was at this point Yamasaki and I started to disagree. While I wanted to study you Digimon as being, studying you on the sidelines and see how you lived and how you survived the harshness of your world" Takuma said, "However Yamasaki was more interested in how you worked, not in terms of living. But inside, what bound data together to make it create thoughts of its own. How did data take on shapes no human could have imagined. How did creatures like this exist." his voice cracking slightly.

"What are you getting at?" Yui asked, "It doesn't sound pleasant"

"It isn't. Where I studied Digimon. Yamasaki he examined them, in every possible way" Takuma said, "He searched how they worked, on the inside" he paused again as the sentence slowly sank in.

"So you're saying he dissected Digimon?" Yui shouted, "He tore apart Digimon that did nothing wrong for that?"

"Calm down Kijima" Yamada ushered. "There's more to this story"

"Even more?" Akane asked.

"While my team studied Digimon we learned that they react to human thoughts and emotions. Specifically they react to adult and child emotions differently." Takuma continued. "Adult emotions gave negative feelings on the Digimon where as emotions from children depended on how said child interacted. You four each fall under the child category here."

"So that explains why they took a liking to us this fast?" Kat asked, glancing over at Agumon.

"But you might be wondering, how did Yamasaki even gather Digimon for his experiments?" Takuma stated. "He managed to create a gate into the Digital World"

"So, he managed to enter the Digital World and bring back Digimon..?" Joshua asked shocked, "Is that why they're in our world now, running amok?"

"It's our estimated guess that is why" Yamada inquired, "We do not know it certainly"

"Why have you not confronted him with this?" Kat asked, "Surely it's possible!"

"It's not been a possibility" Yamada stated, "I have tried countless times on Mr. Takuma's orders to set up an appointment but every time we've been rejected. And this is not a matter where we can use force" he said, hinting that they couldn't just use their Digimon to get to him.

"Now, the final note I want to add is the devices you all have been given. These were created from the data we had researched on Digimon before we were removed from the project. They react to the emotional stress of Digimon within Tokyo." Takuma explained, "And with that I believe the fifth member of your group have arrived" he added, looking at the door.

Standing in the door way was a girl with blonde hair that looks almost white with blue and purple tips and its straight and goes down to her chest, an athletic body, emerald green eyes, and a light tan skin. She wearing light blue shirt, light gray colored ripped worn out jeans, blue converse and black sunglasses, around her neck is what looks a bit like a white scarf with gold lines.

"Meet Anya Storms from Iceland. She's an upcoming artist our sister record company contracted due to her interacting with a Digimon" Yamada said.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Anya said, with some accent.

"Greetings" it came from the scarf around her neck, as it jumped down. "My name is Kudamon" it said.

"Let me guess" Yui said in a mocking tone, "She was delayed and was the one that was supposed to do that shoot and 'Hey, some good looking girls on her age require stuff from me, let's use one of them instead'. Am I right?"

"Quite close, but that's not important" Takuma stated.

"So, that means we now have three Digimon with us" Yui concluded. "Where do we go from here if we can't confront Yamasaki?"

"I'd say you have to wait until he makes his move. Until then nothing shady to the public is going on" Takuma said. "Now then, I believe this have answered your questions. Excuse us" he said as the now five teens left.

"I still don't like this" Yui commented as the five were standing outside. The sun had started to set and Shinjuku was covered in orange light.

"Whatever their testing have brought with it, I don't like any of it" Kat said, looking at the three Digimon. "To think your kind have suffered through things like that, it makes me sick"

"Something like that leaves you sick?" a voice taunted, "The standards people are setting for us is what's making me sick" it said as the owner stepped forward, a teen with red brown hair, with a slightly green tint sat in a pompadour. He's wearing a long-coated black gakuran, a pair of baggy pants and big leather boots.

"Who invited the past?" Kat said jokingly.

"A funny person huh" he snared, "Names Ransaro Atashi! People call me Randy!" Randy declared.

"Why is he introducing himself?" Anya asked confused.

"Who knows?" Joshua stated.

"It's common knowledge to introduce oneself to the enemy" Randy said smug.

"Wait enemy?" Akane muttered, "Are you gonna fight us here?"

"Is that a problem?" Randy said shrugging. "Get'em Starmon!"

**Start of Insert Theme: everset - Shooting Star**

_Hey You got to clear the mission! Comin' Comin' Comin' 1on1 session. Let me show you something It's my perfection. 3-2-1 Make you burn!_

_Starmon, Adult Level Digimon, It is said to have born from the data of a space exploration software. He only fights for justice. It's special attack is Meteor Squall _

"Are they seriously fighting us here?" Joshua shouted as Starmon jumped towards them as they jumped for cover.

"Get everyone away from here!" Anya said, "We three can take care of it"

"We got it!" Akane and Joshua said together. "Take care of him for us"

Instantly the people around the teens noticed what was happening and started to run.

_Those who huddle together, Don't deserve to fight_

"I think it's time to show you how a battle needs to go" Yui said as she took out her Digivice.

_If you really want to fulfill it. Put up the fight by yourself!_

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!"

"Crush them!" Randy yelled as Starmon flew forward, sending it's arm in the air forcing the sky to slightly darken.

"Meteor Squall!" Starmon yelled as meteors covered in blue flames started falling down.

_Comin' comin', that's right, that time. The blue meteor fell onto Earth_.

"We got this Yui!" Kat shouted, "Agumon!" she called taking out her own Digivice.

"Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon!"

_GeoGreymon, Adult Level Digimon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive. It's special attack is Mega Flame._

_Beat- beatin', what you can believe is your own body._

GeoGreymon collected flames between his teeth. "Mega Flame" he growled as he spat the flames out destroying the meteors, creating a small shockwave.

_Comin' comin, that's right, at that time. For the sworn promise to end it. I won't choose the means… So I'm just ready_.

Starmon was surprised to see his meteors stopped and as was Randy. "What in the..!"

"There's an opening!" Yui yelled.

_Burn, shooting star. Tracing the straight, unswerving trail._

Lekismon grabbed one of the rod like objects on her back as an arrow formed, and with her other hand formed a bow, aiming the arrow towards Starmon_. (There's no choice, you just do it)_ "Tear Arrow!" she howled and fired the arrow.

_Fly, shooting the target Decide your fate with those fists,_

The arrow flew through the air, piercing the right star corner, the force sending Starmon back. _(There's no choice, you just do it)_

"Starmon..! You said you'd help me change everything..! He said you'd do it for me!" Randy shouted, his voice cracking. "You can evolve again right? Do it! Destroy them, you can do it right!"

"Randy... This is not how it works" Starmon said with a sigh. "But if this is for your happiness!" he yelled.

_There's no stoppin', tricky shootin'_

"Starmon Dark-Evolve!" Starmon's broken spike repaired itself as he got glossed over my a dark purple color, his gauntlets and boots changed to red and a pair of shades appeared on his face. "DarkSuperStarmon!"

_DarkSuperStarmon, Perfect Level Digimon. It has left behind its dreams and its wishes, and it appears to be so heavily burdened by its past that it uses its sunglasses to shut out all light. It's special attack is Dark Explosion._

_I don't understand anyone's righteousness. If you change your views, look Everyone can instantly become your enemy._

"What is this.." Randy muttered, "This is not what I meant for you"

"What's with that form?" Anya mumbled, "It feels... Wrong"

_Panic panic, break off. Those existences that can share your targets, Can't believe, it's impossible. Will anything change?_

DarkSuperStarmon stood still for a moment, all that could be heard was people running away from the scene.

"Something feels really off here" Yui spoke softly, glancing at the Digimon near them. "Anya, we need your help for this"

_Panic panic, sudden start. A Limit break that's in itself the meaning of strength I want to believe you… So I'm just ready..!_

"Oh, yes!" Anya said as Kudamon jumped forward.

"Kudamon Evolve!" slowly Kudamon's body grew larger, the limps and body changing to look more like a goat like body, a large blade shaped tail, and a small helmet appearing. "Reppamon!"

_Reppamon, Adult Level Digimon. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It's special attack is Spinning Sky-fissure Slash._

_Roar, shooting star Be without disappearing before you've delivered (There's no choice, you just do it) Fly, shooting the target Decide your fate with that light_.

"Woah.." Akane, Joshua and Randy were each at loss at the scene, even Anya, Kat and Yui were a bit taken by it, the dark omnious DarkSuperStarmon, the graceful Lekismon, the calm Reppamon and the growling GeoGreymon.

"Go!"

"Tear Arrow!" - "Mega Flame!" - "Vacuum Razor Wind!"

As the three Adult Digimon each declared their attack, arrows of ice and blades of wind enveloped in fire shot towards the dark Digimon.

_Instead of going on thinking I'm alone, a connected strength—that's what I need By the star shooting in the sky flies an unconventional rocket._

"Dark Explosion!" as fragments of stars surrounded the area, damaging the streets and buildings around them.

"Allergy Shower!" - "Pillar of Flame!"

_There's no stoppin', tricky shootin'_

"Mei!" - "Kai!"

"Sorry we're late, we saw it on the news" Mei said, panting. Kai was currently wearing a red jacket, with a long-sleeved tan shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants with a gold trim, a gold headband on his forehead, and black boots. He also wears a gold star-shaped medallion around his neck.

"We saw it on the news, the entire place is closed off" Kai said.

"I... I can't believe I've done this" Randy muttered, his spirit broken by the change in his usually calm and happy partner.

_So I'm just ready. Burn, shooting star, Tracing the straight, unswerving trail (There's no choice, you just do it)._

"Don't worry" Yui said.

"We'll bring him back" Anya stated smiling.

"We aim to create peace for us all" Kat grinned.

"It's when things are tough that you have to keep your head up high" Mei said, "So look up"

"Well then, let's take him on!" Kai declared, Impmon grumping slightly.

_Fly, shooting the target. Decide your fate with those fists Shooting star—right ahead Grasp your fate, yeah…!_

The five Digimon charged forward, sending off their strongest attacks once again, sending the dark star Digimon into the building, forcing him to a small triangle shaped pale Digimon, two small pointy hands attached to it.

**End of Insert: everset - Shooting Star**

"It's over, finally" Akane said relaxed.

"To think something like this could happen" Joshua muttered as they saw the surrounding destruction, parts of buildings had crumbled, the street they were standing on mostly wrecked.

"I can't believe I did this.." Randy muttered shocked, his pompadour having given slightly open, letting his hair fall loosely down. "I didn't expect anything like this" he mumbled, sirens filling the background noise.

"I think that's the worlds way of saying it's time to leave" Anya said as they all started running, dragging Randy with them.

Meanwhile in a different country two teens had been watching the small transmission of the battle, all there had to be seen were explosions and the shapes of large creatures.

"I think it's time we visited Japan" the male said.

"You might be right, you might be right" the female laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>And with this we mark the end of the Introduction Arc. The end of the battle will be picked up in the next arc, namely the Summer Arc. **Next Chapter! **New faces, Redemption and The Hidden Agenda.**

**!Characters!  
>Ransaro "Randy" Atashi belongs to Jayce Signmorou<strong>

**!It's Glossary Time!  
>Gakuran is the name of the Japanese school uniform.<strong>

**!Note!  
>Randy's pompadour is sat in the style of Kisaragi Gentaro<strong>

**!Final Comments!**

**Next Arc will start once I turn in my last assignment on Friday the 11th.**

**Randy might have seemed a bit too, crazy in this chapter but I hope it was still okay.**

**Now this concludes the Introduction Arc for Digital Monster Invasion.**

**Now, this is quite important to those whose OC's have appeared. Arc two will feature character arcs that will focus on other characters to expand on them so I'd like their owners to PM just a few paragraphs about what could make for elements around their character arc.**


	9. Chapter Eight: New Faces

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Introduction Arc Track List!**

**!Opening Theme!  
>One Ok Rock - Keep it Real<strong>

**!Insert Themes!  
>Breakerz - Next Level (Chapter Four, Five)<br>everset - Evolvin' Storm (Chapter Three to Five)  
>everset - Shooting Star (Chapter Seven)<br>One Ok Rock - C.h.o.s.m.y.t.h (Chapter Five) **

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**So, I'm sorting my downloads and whatnot and moving things to my external HDD, I might have an issue with downloading; 366GB Anime, 84GB Movies, 280GB Tokusatsu, 13GB TV Shows.**

**Now, why would he list the track list? Well it's simple, most songs will be swapped in this arc. Some of the inserts might persist for a while.**

**Let's talk a bit of character stuff, or well my characters. Since I need something else to talk about here when there isn't a lot of trivia.**

**Yui's design is loosely based on two gravure idols, Chiri Arikawa and Hitomi Aizawa, and then some under-rimmed glasses because, hey I can do that.**

**This is The longest chapter I have written for any story I have, so yeah. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>New Faces, Redemption and The Hidden Agenda**

The Digimon holders that fought in the center of Shinjuku had fled to Yui's nearby apartment taking refuge away from the police and alike to avoid getting questioned.

The apartment had seen better days, it wasn't very big. Four simple walls, a small entry hall and bathroom at one end. Windows on the opposite. Small kitchen area next to the entry hall, closets on the other side of side of the entry hall. Bed at one wall, a simple two person couch, a single chair, a small table at the center. At the opposite wall a bookcase with space for the plugged in television.

And even by that the place was rather messy. Scattered across the table were cigarette packs, at the kitchen area a few empty bottles.

"You know Yui, I expected.. Cleaner" Kat commented as they had all gotten in and dumped their shoes at the door.

"Not like I expected guests" Yui retorted as the mass of people and Digimon got inside.

"Still messy for a girl" Mei stated.

"My place, you can leave if you aren't happy with how I live" Yui said annoyed as she sat down on her bed. "So now what?"

"Well, how about you explain yourself?" Joshua asked, glancing at Randy. His pompadour had sort of given up, letting his red-brown hair fall over his face, clutching to Chibickmon.

"I.. There's elements I'm not sure of" Randy said annoyed, "I only remember this guy telling me I shouldn't let people do as they pleased and that I had the power to force the change"

"And that power corrupted your partner" Lunamon said with a cold tone. "That Dark Evolution is quite dangerous for us Digimon"

"So, this guy who was he?" Akane asked, "Do you remember anything about him?"

"All I remember was a suit, and his brown hair" Randy admitted, his eyes glancing around "A lot of it feels cloudy"

"I guess he influenced him quite well" Kai guessed, as he leaned back a bit.

"To think someone could do that" Agumon muttered, "It's got to be a Digimon holder"

"Digimon Holder, that's quite the name" Mei spoke, "But it works doesn't it?" she smiled.

"None the less with summer here the focus can be on the Digimon alone" Kat said, "That also leaves you two open to help us with the Digimon"

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

The next morning the Digimon Club were meeting up at a playground with their Digimon partners near them.

Tai was sitting on one of the swings, she's wearing a short sleeved, white cotton shirt. The design on it is two red roses intertwined by their stems, a black thorn pattern behind it. A casual black blazer covers the shirt. Blue jeans and white Nike sneakers. "Did you hear about the explosions in Shinjuku last night?" she asked.

"I saw it on the news" Drake commented, He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, a bandana with the kanji for fire, 火.

"What's with the bandana?" Toshio asked confused, his brother sitting next to him. Toshio is wearing a purple flannel sleeveless shirt, a black sleeveless hooded body warmer and dark blue jeans with black converses. Christopher is wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt under a sleeveless purple sweater vest and black jean that are held in place with a chain belt and white converses.

"It's to symbolize my burning spirit!" Drake declared, pointing at the sky.

"You try to be very symbolic then" Christopher said with a sigh.

"None the less, what do you think of those things last?" Tai asked, "Didn't it look like Digimon to you?"

"This one believes it was indeed Digimon fighting" Kotemon stated, as he sat on the sand, his shinai in front of him. "However this one is surprised we did not go Miss Tai" he added, looking at his partner

"We couldn't go, even if I wanted to" Tai stated, "You can easily hide at my place when I can get you in and out, but when my parents even had some friends over for dinner I couldn't exactly leave"

"It's a shame, it did look like there were multiple people with Digimon there" Sabrina said, she was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, A short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown short high heel boots wearing a silver necklace around her neck.

"We didn't really have an option to leave either" Toshio explained, "But if we had it would have been awesome to help there" he said glancing at Commandramon who sat relaxed next to Kotemon.

"But, to think a battle like that took place" Tai muttered, "Does this mean we aren't cut out for it?"

"I think it means we have to step up out game" Drake stated, "If we have to keep up with something like that"

A few days two people were having a meeting with Hattori and Yamasaki, the two of them being of Caucasian descent, the male was relatively tall with short unruly platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he's wearing a brown lamb skin jacket, underneath it a white shirt with a black Celtic know design and a pair of jeans.

The other person, a female is quite tall for a female, being just a bit shorter than the male, she had dirty blonde hair going down her back, with deep blue eyes and a rather developed body. She's wearing a tight sitting black leather jackets, a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So do you understand what we want to be done?" Hattori asked, looking at the two.

"Make sure the project runs smoothly and make sure your tests go through without any troubles?" the male spoke, in a heavy accent.

"That we can take care off without any trouble" the girl spoke, with less of an accent.

"I'm thankful for you wanting to assist us in this delicate mission" Yamasaki spoke calmly.

"Oh, don't worry. We can take care of it" the male grinned.

"I'm expecting great results from you two" Yamasaki smiled.

"Well, we won't let you down" the female said. "Now excuse us Sir" she said as the two left.

"Sir, do you think it's wise to keep even them in the dark?" Hattori asked as the two foreigners had left.

"The fewer that know to this plan the better" Yamasaki grinned.

"Makes you wonder how we can pull this off" Hattori said, smiling slyly, "I mean you're deceiving so many of those kids"

"It's a simple sacrifice for my agenda" Yamasaki coldly replied.

Meanwhile, Randy was walking alongside Kai and Mei as they were walking through the center of Shinjuku, "So exactly why are you even with a guy like me?" Randy muttered as they were passing the scene of the previous night's fight.

"You don't seem to be at fault" Mei stated, "You seem good enough"

"So if you're trusted by the others everything is fine" Kai added.

"Well, I live this way" Mei said as she walked in a different direction from the two boys.

"

"Who are you?" Akane asked as she, Kat, Joshua and Yui stood across the one of the teens that had been talking with Hattori and Yamasaki, a Wizarmon next to him. They were standing at a parking lot behind a pedestrian street, it the sun had already set, so the only light around them was from the moon and the few lamp posts around them.

_Wizarmon, Adult Level Digimon, It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard. It's special attack is Thunder Cloud._

"I'm Connor MaGuire " Connor stated coldly, "And I am one of Yamasaki's Vanguards!"

"Vanguards huh? I take it you're with that bastard Yamasaki!" Kat asked sneering.

"And what if we are?" Connor retorted, "He wants the data and we're getting it for him!" he said firmly, "Wizarmon get them!"

"So you're simply going forward for a guy that experimented on Digimon!" Yui hissed angered, "I guess we have to knock in some sense!"

"Oh yeah, let's get 'em!" Kat agreed.

**Start of Insert Theme: Labor Day - Extreme Dream**

_I get a feeling it'll come true if I'm with you Don't feel like losing; it's breaking through._

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!"

"Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon!"

_Losing confidence, the times that we've been through, they're past… forget my brave_

A large grin appeared on Connor's face, "Ah, the Digimon we're after. Part of the Greymon species! That's our target"

_Ride on this flow, and go wherever you can go, collecting new memories_.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon said declaring as he pointed his staff in the air and lightning clouds formed.

"This can't be good" Yui muttered, as lightning struck Wizarmon's staff before he bolted it towards Lekismon and GeoGreymon each getting hit sending GeoGreymon back slightly, while Lekismon slammed into a car, as Lekismon hits the car Yui feels a slight sting in her arm. 'It hurts..?'

_When you've accepted everything about your heart. There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect._

"Are you two okay?" Akane shouted, looking slightly worried.

"GeoGreymon, let's give him hell for that!" Kat yelled at her partner as he arose with a loud roar.

"You want more huh?" Connor taunted, "Well Wizarmon, we might as well make it a complete defeat!" he said taking out his Digivice as it lit up and the same light covered Wizarmon.

_Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams_

"Wizarmon!" Wizarmon's body grew bigger, his cloak turned into a cape and he gained a more knight like appearance and his staff turned into a sword covered in fire. "Super-Evolve! Mistymon!"

_Mistymon, Perfect Level Digimon, A Digimon classified into the special Magic Warrior type. It seems that it came from "Witchelny", a Digital World in another dimension, but information about it remains unknown. It's deeply familiar in the arts of Chivalry and Sorcery, and attacks with its magic-induced sword and crystal. It's special attack is Core Dart._

_The person I can trust in this world I've searched to find that it's just only you!_

"Another Perfect..!" Joshua muttered, "We can't win like this!"

"Blast Fire!" Mistymon calmly shouted as flames erupted around GeoGreymon and Lekismon.

_Even if you become depressed, or try to run away, I won't let you go!_

"Petit Twister!" a male childish voice shouted as a green tornado blew away the flames, sending them back against Mistymon who quickly slashed through them, absorbing them into his sword.

"Finally I found you" a female voice said exhausted.

"I'm Terriermon" the owner of the male voice spoke, it was a small cream colored Digimon with large floppy ears with green marks. "And this is PawnChessmon" he added pointing at the small Digimon wearing a black armor with golden highlights.

_Terriermon, Child Level Digimon. With one horn growing from its head, it is a Digimon shrouded in mystery. It can be classified as a Beast Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood what kind of evolved form it will take on. It's special attack is Petit Twister._

_PawnChessmon(Black), Child Level Digimon. A Puppet Digimon that was born from data leaking out of a chess game supercomputer. Its power is weak, but it is promoted when it strives for prominence, and it is an ordinary pawn that conceals the mystery that it is said to possess Ultimate-class power. Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It considers its fellows who are striving for prominence ahead of it to be its rivals. It's special attack is Pawn Spear._

_The moment wind passed through the city and enveloped the two of us. New memories begin!_

"And who are you supposed to be?" Yui asked, finally having regained some composure.

"Well, I'm that girls Partner and she's that tall guys partner" Terriermon spoke loudly.

"That's kinda awkward, a boy partnered with a girl and vice versa" Kat muttered.

"Look who's talking"

"It doesn't matter how many you are! You cannot beat a Perfect!" Connor shouted, "We are nothing like DarkSuperStarmon!"

"Lekismon, it's time we started to do something!" Yui shouted at her partner as she jumped forward.

_Before believing anyone, continue being what you're believed to be; nobody's perfect_

Lekismon jumped forward delivering a powerful kick to Mistymon, who blocked it with his sword. As Lekismon jumped back using the sword for momentum a large wall of fire slammed into Mistymon who were pushed back.

_Right and left—progress with this perfect balance That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams_

"Right here we'll stop you!" Lekismon shouted as she ran forward, jumping once again "Moon Night Kick!"

"Got you now!" Mistymon laughed, as he chanted something, "Core Dart!" out of his sword came a small Crystal Ball covered in fire which were thrown directly at Lekismon, hitting her straight in the stomach sending her back.

Yui staggered back, feeling like something punched her in the stomach. 'There's that feeling again.. Are we connected more than before?' she wondered to herself. It didn't look like anyone caught on to it.

Lekismon had however noticed Yui's reactions, and almost smiled to herself 'This means something for us' she thought happily as she managed to flip in the air and land. A faint glow around her.

_When you've accepted everything about your heart, There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect_

"This light, Yui!" Lekismon shouted, "This power, it's like last time!"

"Last...Time?" Yui muttered, remembering when Lunamon evolved to Lekismon while fighting a Cockatrimon, "You mean.. Perfect! Go Lekismon!" she shouted pointing the Digivice forward.

_Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams_

"Lekismon!" Her body grew bigger, the armor more tight fitting, her gloves took a more armor like appearance, and on her feet an armor appeared as well. Her helmet changed to more full covering appearance two horns on the back with a pink ribbon sticking out from each. In her left hand a shield formed like a half moon, with the shape of a small half moon inside and a small axe like weapon. "Super-Evolve! Crescemon!

_Crescemon, Perfect Level Digimon, it have a soft body. It is said that when she is showered under the moonlight, her power can be doubled. The set of weapon she holds is called "Nuova Luna". It's special attack is Lunatic Dance._

"Lekismon evolved..!" Akane muttered.

_Before believing anyone, continue being what you're believed to be; nobody's perfect_

"My lord, we should fall back" Mistymon said hurried, Conner was surprised at the tone he used. "Crescemon is a Digimon whose power is doubled when they are covered by moonlight"

Crescemon flipped her Nuova Luna, combining it into its crossbow mode, "Dark Archery!" she shouted as a barrage of dark energy flew from the tip.

_Right and left—with this perfect balance they'll progress, That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams._

**End of Insert: Labor Day - Extreme Dream**

As the smoke cleared Crescemon had turned back to Moonmon. Connor and his partner Mistymon were gone as well.

"Who was that guy.." Joshua muttered, "Vanguard"

"I don't like him that's for sure" Kat said annoyed. "He was after GeoGreymon"

Yui was just standing there, rubbing over her stomach confused. It felt sore. 'What was that feeling?'

"What do you think Yui?" Akane asked, "You look a bit out of it"

"It's nothing, I'm just surprised Moonmon evolved to Perfect" Yui quickly said. 'Better not mention anything about this yet'

"But I think we should be more careful now" Akane said, "I think especially you Kat"

"Yeah, he was after your Digimon specifically. That's got to mean something" Joshua added.

Meanwhile the Digimon Club along with Kai and Randy were having trouble against Samantha Bannon and her partner Lilimon. They were at a park right next to the water, the Digimon Club had been training there and Kai and Randy were going that way as a shortcut where they had run into Samantha.

_Lilimon, Perfect Level Digimon, Due to its whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that it will open its heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because it becomes unable to settle down if it starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win it over. It's special attack is Flow' Cannon._

"Give up and hand over the Impmon" Samantha stated annoyed, "I will leave you alone if you just give him to me"

"I can't give away my partner! I just met him!" Kai shouted, "And I won't hand him over!"

"We can't let the kind guy lose his Digimon can we" Drake grinned.

"You clearly are idiots if you think you can fight against a Perfect" Samantha said with a sigh, "You only have Child Level Digimon!"

"It doesn't matter at all!" Toshio said.

"We like your spirit!" a Digimon shouted in a hot-blooded manor as multiple Digimon ran forward. A Gaomon, Liollmon and Labramon.

_Gaomon, Child Level Digimon. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protects its claws until they are fully grown. It's special attack is Double Backhand._

_Liollmon, Child Level Digimon. It is a Digimon with an extremely strong sense of territoriality, so it doesn't show mercy to those who enter its territory, even if they are the same kind of Digimon. When it is on alert, the hair on its head becomes tinged with static electricity, and it is said that it produces a sound when threatened. It's special attack is Lio Claw._

_Labramon, Child Level Digimon. A Beast Digimon which has an appearance like a real dog. It is said that the Child-level is the final form of artificial Digimon, and although the prevailing view says that it won't evolve further than this, there exist unconfirmed reports of it having evolved further. It's special attack is Cure Liqueur._

"Glad to finally meet you Milady" Gaomon said as he bowed in front of Sabrina.

"You're here for me?" Sabrina asked confused, pointing at herself.

"That is correct" Gaomon replied, "And to protect what you hold dear"

"Glad to finally meet you Chris" Liollmon said with a glint in his eyes as he looked at Christopher.

"Awesome! A Digimon partner" Christopher shouted happy.

"I guess that means you're mine?" Drake asked, looking at Labramon.

"That would be right" Labramon replied.

"Awesome" Drake shouted as he shot a finger towards the moon. Before he turned and pointed at Samantha and Lilimon, "It's time to take you down!" And as he said that all the Child Digimon charged forward.

"If you don't listen to reason" Samantha said shrugging, "Then we'll use force!"

As Lilimon flew forward, easily bashing away the Digimon she was unfocused due to the bright light covering Kotemon and Pickmon.

"Kotemon Evolve!" Kotemon's small body grew larger and more muscular, remnants of a samurai armor was equipped to him and his shinai took the shape of a sword. "Musyamon!"

_Musyamon, Adult Level Digimon. Musyamon wields the Shiratori-maru (White Bird). Some say that he can change his shape. He was born from a video game and has a long battle history. It's special attack is White Bird._

"Pickmon Warp-Evolve!" Pickmons small body changed to the shape of a star before it grew larger and from behind the star shape it grew limbs. "Starmon!"

"Even if you evolve it changes nothing!" Lilimon shouted as she placed her hands together as they formed a flower bud, "Flow' Cannon!" she shouted as she fired the shot that was barely dodged at all.

"White Bird!" Musyamon shouted as he covered his sword in blue flames and slashed towards Lilimon who just managed to dodge.

"You're wide open! Hypnotizer!" Starmon shouted as he jumped above Musyamon and fired a star shaped laser beam from his face that sent Lilimon crashing into the water.

"They're doing great, Liollmon we should too!" Christopher added as Liollmon nodded and charged forward.

"A child as well, I must laugh" Lilimon said gloating, however just as Liollmon was in front of her he lit up in white light. "What, another that evolves?"

"Liollmon Evolve!" Liollmon's small appearance changed to a humanoid shape, a mane around his face, a pair of jeans on his legs, a sword on his back, "Leomon!"

Lilimon instantly flew backwards avoiding the blade that was drawn at that high speed. "Too close"

Leomon jumped forward, dragging his fist back, "Beast King Fist!" he shouted and shot his fist forward sending a fire lions head forward.

"You're getting cocky!" Lilimon shouted and formed her cannon again, "Flow' Cannon!" the blast managed to hit Leomon while Lilimon herself only got hit on one leg.

'I felt that' Christopher thought confused, 'I felt Leomon's pain?'

"Samantha, we should pull back. If more of them evolve I can't keep up" Lilimon said pouting, "And I don't want to lose!"

Samantha clicked her tongue annoyed, "Fine, let's go" she said as Lilimon swooped her up and flew away.

"I can't thank you enough" Kai said and bowed at the Digimon Club, "Without you who knows what would have happened" he glanced at his clock quickly, "Oh we got to go" he said hurried as he and Randy left.

"They're interesting" Drake stated nodding, "And weren't they from school?"

"I think they were" Tai said, "I think that guy that thanked us, joined the Student Council recently"

"Well, what do you know" Sabrina added, "But doesn't this mean the Digimon Club is now fully completed?"

"It actually does" Drake grinned, "Digimon Club..! Complete!" he shouted pointing towards the heavens.

Meanwhile, inside a dark room a large figure were looking through a portal, images of all Digimon holders flashed through. "My kings, looks like they'll soon awaken." the figure said with a stern voice.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Summer means sun, and sun means warmth, each Digimon Group on their own decides to visit the ocean and happen to each pick the same beach.** Next Chapter, **Fish, Sand and Watermelons.**

**!It's Glossary Time!**

**ChikuChiku Bang Bang means Prickly Bang Bang, but the name is so hilarious I kept it in Japanese. **

**Cockatrimon = Kokatorimon**

**!Characters!  
>Connor MaGuire and Samantha Bannon belongs to Insanity outcast.<strong>

**!Final Comments!**

**Delays, I had some writers block with this chapter. And boy did a lot of things happen here. Digimons everywhere and the first Perfect Evolution that didn't result in a Dark Digimon.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Fish

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion  
>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

**So, what did people think of the song choices for arc two? If people even checked them out I don't say you have to, I just suggest.**

**Quite a slow day, I'm trying to write as much as possible since we sadly had to put down my dog earlier. He'd been sick for quite a few months now and here a few weeks ago it got worse as he started to lose weight and barely eat. After yesterday where he fell over while throwing up we decided to get a time at a vet. I heard that he sadly was put down after that.**

**But enough about the sad stuff, I just wanted to vent it a bit more. And I'm writing to think of something else. So onwards with the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>Fish, Salt and Watermelons.**

The Digimon Holders had each gone to their current homes, Yui was sitting confused in her own bed. Television on left on a variety program. Her laptop was also turned on simply sitting blank on Facebook.

"What's wrong Yui?" Lunamon asked, she had evolved back after she and Yui had eaten dinner.

"I'm not really sure" Yui muttered, "You know when you were hit by that crystal ball attack.."

"What about it?" Lunamon spoke confused, scratching her chin.

"It's just.. I felt something hitting _me_ in the stomach at the same time" Yui admitted as she let her head fall down a bit.

"Wait, you felt me getting hit?" Lunamon asked shocked, "I didn't even know you could that"

"I didn't know I could either, this was the first time" Yui explained "I didn't tell the others"

"I've never heard of anything like it before" Lunamon admitted, "I think we should keep it secret for now. Who's to say if that Yamasaki fellow learns of this"

Yui simply shuddered at the thought of being his guinea pig, "It'll be our secret" she said.

"Yeah, let's keep it like that" Lunamon smiled.

As Lunamon and Yui agreed on that, Yui received a text. She picked up her phone and read the text;

_Let's all go to the beach tomorrow. _

_We'll go to Kataseenoshima._

_Bring Lunamon. Find a way to hide her._

_Be at Shinjuku Station 11:10_

"Looks like we're going to the beach Lunamon" Yui grinned, happy she had something else to think about.

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

Meanwhile Maya were walking home from her part time job at her aunt's bakery as she received a text that said she should be at Shinjuku Station at 11:10 so they could go to the beach together.

"I guess it's a trip as the Student Council" Maya muttered as a shadow moved above her. "What was that?" she mumbled, "Anyone there?" she called out, increasing her pace.

"Don't be afraid" a female voice calmly said.

"What, who's there?" Maya called out confused.

"Relax" the owner of the voice said as it silently landed behind Maya, it was a fox like humanoid, it had yellow fur with a white belly, purple arm length gloves.

"You're one of those monsters that's been at the school" Maya muttered surprised.

"You know of us?" the fox asked confused.

"Mei showed us her friend that's like you" Maya explained.

"That makes a lot of these things easier, do you know anything about the conflict regarding us?" it asked in a commanding voice.

"Mei didn't know the details herself. Only that another girl was fighting in it" Maya replied, "So that's all I know"

"I see, I will fill you in on what I know then" the fox spoke calmly, "My name is Renamon"

"Maya Yuri" Maya said back as the two followed the road.

The next morning a rather large group gathered in front of Shinjuku Station.

"Good morning everyone" Mei called to the rather large group, she was wearing a white tank top, a pair of loose shorts and sandals, she had a simple bag slung across her shoulder, in her hands something that looked like a plant bulb with legs. "Morning" repeated the bulb, Tanemon

"Good morning Mei" Akane said with a smile, she was wearing a red shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. She had a black rucksack on her back and Terriermon on her head.

"Geez, how many did you ask to go?" Yui stated, she had a pair of sunglasses and a fedora. She was wearing a simple shirt and a skirt reaching her knees and a pair of a sandals. She had a large bag around her shoulder. She looked over at Kai, Kat, Joshua and Randy arriving together.

Kai was wearing a tan t-shirt, a pair of black shorts and a pair of sneakers. His gold star medallion around his neck and a gold colored headband. "Yo" he greeted. Impmon was walking next to him dressed in a cap, shirt and shorts.

"I see you dressed him up fine" Kat laughed, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts with blue stripes on the sides, black fingerless gloves, and blue and black shoes. Agumon next to her was dressed in a big jacket.

"You two aren't a lot better" Joshua retorted, he still wore his usual attire consisting of traditional, feathered necklaces and feathered hair bands. Intricate trinkets on both his wrists and brown leather pants. Topping off is clothes are a pair of cowboy boots with spurs on them.

Randy just shrugged, he had sat up his pompadour once again, and he still wore his large gakuran and the big boots. Pickmon sitting on his shoulder.

"You seem happy" Maya noted quietly, Renamon following her staying out of sight. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue jacket over and matching shorts and black sneakers.

Meanwhile the Vanguards were hunting down Digimon all over Tokyo. Connor had just defeated his opponent and phoned up Samantha to check on progress.

"I've just finished getting the data from Airdramon and Kabuterimon" Connor said, as he stood inside the part, wrecked trees all around him.

"_That's fine, I've taken care of my targets as well. All we need is that Impmon and Greymon"_ Samantha replied over the phone. "_Don't worry, I know where they're going, meet me there_" as Samantha explained where they were going Connor couldn't help but smile, their job was finishing easily.

A few hours had passed and the large group had finally reached the beach at Kataseenoshima. They had found a slightly secluded part of the beach to be at with their Digimon.

Yui had stripped down to a white bikini not too different from the one she wore at Takuma's photo shoot and was getting some sun, Lunamon lying next to her.

"I see you kept it" Kat said joking as she had taken off the shirt and stood in her shorts and a blue bikini top.

"Kept it?" Yui asked, dragging her sunglasses down slightly to look at Kat, "It's just the same model. This one actually fits" she pointed out.

"How could I tell? It still looks damn small" Kat retorted childishly.

While Kat and Yui bickered some of the younger members of the group were playing in the water.

"So" Kat said as she sat down next to Yui, "You've seemed a bit off since we fought that Vanguard guy"

"It's just, knowing that some people are actually helping that Yamasaki bastard" Yui said half lying, she was also worried about what she had felt during that battle.

"Hey you two, we're splitting the watermelon!" Mei called towards the two females.

"Well, let's go then" Kat said as she helped Yui up, "Just don't think about it too much, see today as a day off"

'Day off huh' Yui thought to herself as she followed Kat towards the others.

"Woah, are those Digimon" Drake muttered surprised as the Digimon Club had found the same area the others were at. He was dressed in a pair of red shorts, had a jacket wrapped around his waist and his bandana around his head.

"So there were others with Digimon" Sabrina spoke, she was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front,A short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown sandals wearing a silver necklace around her neck.

"Some of them look familiar" Tai pointed out, she's wearing a short sleeved, white cotton shirt. The design on it is two red roses intertwined by their stems, a black thorn pattern behind it. A casual black blazer covers the shirt. Blue jeans and white Nike sneakers complete her outfit.

"Well, they have Digimon and so do we" Toshio said and Christopher agreed, "Might help us more in the long run" Toshio is wearing a purple flannel sleeveless shirt, and dark blue jeans with black converses. Christopher wears a black short sleeved T-shirt and black jeans that are held in place with a chain belt and white converses.

"Well, let's go then!" Drake declared as he sped forward.

"He really is impulsive..!" Tai sighed.

"Is that Digimon?" Akane asked as she noticed Drake running towards them with Labramon by his side.

"What are the odds of the Student Council and transfer students have Digimon" Drake said panting.

"Should I remember you?" Yui asked, staring at him oddly.

"You don't remember me..?" Drake muttered, his enthusiasm dropping, "I'm the one who made the Digimon Club at school"

"I remember you" Mei said, "That funny guy" she smiled.

"Drake, why do you keep running off" Tai complained as the others had finally caught up.

"How nice of you all to be together" a male voice said as the large group turned to face the Vanguards.

"Great, them again!" Kat sneered.

"I remember the girl" Sabrina pointed out.

"We only met the male" Kat pointed out, "And they're after my partner! So let's get them now Agumon!" she hissed as she pulled out her Digivice from her pocket.

"Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon!"

"GeoGreymon, let's crush them!" Kat howled, GeoGreymon roaring as he charged forward.

"I see you're impulsive to hand over the data" Connor grinned as Wizarmon jumped forward, sending a shot of lightning directly into GeoGreymon sending him into the ground.

"What, you're not going to come at me with your full force?" Kat taunted as GeoGreymon stumbled up again.

"I don't need Perfect to fight you" Wizarmon retorted, "Thunder Cloud!" he shouted as he sent another bolt of lightning forward, ripping through the sand.

"As if you're getting all the fun" Liollmon howled as he sprinted forward.

"Liollmon!" Christopher yelled as he lit up.

"Liollmon Evolve!" Liollmon's small appearance changed to a humanoid shape, a mane around his face, a pair of jeans on his legs, a sword on his back, "Leomon!"

"We were just having a one-on-one battle" Connor said annoyed.

"Well, then I'll take you on" Samantha declared as her partner Palmon jumped forward.

"Palmon Evolve!" Palmon changed to a rounder shape, large gloves appearing on her hands and her rounder shape changed to the texture of a cactus, "Togemon!" Togemon instantly started to spin in mid air, "ChikuChiku Bang Bang!" she shouted as thorns flew out from her body hitting Leomon, knocking him back.

'Again, pain?' Christopher though confused.

"Well Greymon! Let us hunt your data!" Connor hissed as Wizarmon threw more and more lightning towards GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon!"

"I see you aren't helping your friend" Connor commented.

"You clearly do not understand the Greymon species" Lunamon pointed out in a smug tone as GeoGreymon rammed down Wizarmon before either of them noticed.

"Now then, Leomon is a problem" Samantha grumbled, "Stand aside and hand over Impmon and you won't get hurt!"

"Now, I hate all this sand so we should finish this up" Connor spoke annoyed. "It's time to Super-Evolve!"

"Wizarmon!" Wizarmon's body grew bigger, his cloak turned into a cape and he gained a more knight like appearance and his staff turned into a sword covered in fire. "Super-Evolve! Mistymon!"

Instantly Mistymon jumped forward slashing past GeoGreymon, the data at Greymon's chest loosened up and some of it was absorbed into Connor's Digivice. And GeoGreymon fell down regressing to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Kat shouted as she ran to him.

"And now, Impmon!" Connor laughed.

"Don't touch him!" Kai shouted as he placed himself in front of Impmon, "I won't let you touch him!"

"Kai.. Don't" Impmon said annoyed, "I can take care of myself"

"I care for you, if you want me to or not" Kai said as he smiled at Impmon.

"Kai.." Impmon muttered, "Fine let's kick their ass!" he declared as he stepped forward, "Impmon Evolve!" Impmon was covered in the bright light and instantly his body grew a lot bigger, his arms growing down past his knees, large wings growing from his back. "Devimon!"

_Devimon, Adult Level Digimon, A Fallen Angel Digimon whose body is clad in jet-black cloth. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon. "It's special attack is Death Claw._

"So it finally appeared, Devimon!" Samantha said smiling. "Togemon!"

"Togemon!" The bud on Togemon's head bloomed and a small fairy like creature jumped out, as the cactus data disintegrated and returned to the fairy lighting her up with color. "Super-Evolve! Lilimon"

"I won't let you touch him!" Devimon howled as he extended his claw towards Lilimon "Death Claw!"

"You helped us a lot Devimon, I thank you" Mistymon said as he jumped up and sliced part of Devimons arm, data falling slightly apart from it as it was absorbed by Connor's Digivice.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Drake shouted as Labramon charged forward.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mistymon shouted as he slapped away Labramon with the blunt side of his sword, sending him skidding across the sand.

'What was that? I felt it?' Drake wondered confused.

"We thank you Digimon Holders, we have gotten what we wanted" Connor laughed as the Vanguards jumped away, carried away by their partner Digimon.

"What did they even want?" Drake questioned, "They only seemed to be after your Digimon somehow"

"Whatever they want, I have a feeling we'll see soon" Yui pointed out, "I have a feeling the end game will come soon" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's stop being so gloomy, the sun haven't set yet" Drake grinned changing subject. "And we're at the beach"

"For once I don't disagree with his plans" Tai admitted, "Let's enjoy this"

The Digimon holders stayed at the beach till the last train back to Tokyo would pass. Meanwhile during this period the Vanguards had returned to Yamasaki and handed over the data to him.

"I thank you Vanguards" Yamasaki said, "With this stage two can begin"

"Well, this is what you wanted of us" Connor calmly spoke.

"I hope we've lived up to your expectations" Samantha spoke bored, "Well then, I believe this is all for now Sir"

"Yes, you can be excused" Yamasaki said as the two Vanguards left the office.

"So Sir, how is it looking now?"Hattori asked.

"My lovely little chimera will be ready soon, and whatever happens with it. It will make valuable data" Yamasaki explained before breaking into a laughter.

Meanwhile in the dark room the large figure were looking through the portal again with the images of the Digimon Holders flashing through. "Soon my Kings will be ready for their mission"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The Vanguards succeeded in getting what they wanted from the Digimon Holders, and now the fruits of Yamasaki's experiments show themselves in Tokyo for an all out battle! **Next Chapter! **Connections, Parts and Portals.**

**!Final Notes!**

**Now I don't know what it is, but it's always the middle part of a chapter that seems to be the source of my problems when I'm writing. I blame my standard for having around 3000 or more words in a chapter.**

**I wonder if people are catching on to Yamasaki's little plan with Digimon so far, I've decided the Summer Arc is to be a small filler arc that actually ends a lot faster and then drag the character arcs into the third arc instead.**

**A bit rushed but I have a habit of noticing, I don't actually know what I'm trying to do here so in the end something is jumbled together to make some sort of sense. This was sadly the case for this chapter.**

**Well. I'd say this could have been better, but I'll soon move on to some more relevant things. It just felt like a cop-out if I didn't include a beach "episode" during a summer arc. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Connections

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**So, the short Summer Arc is coming to an end. Now I mentioned the character arcs I wanted to do, they're not forgotten but will be placed during the next arc instead.**

**And so many reviews, I'm surprised I already have this many and I haven't even written chapter ten.. Ehm posted chapter ten. So there's a kind thank you there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>Connections, Parts and Portals**

"It's been one month since I started feeling pain whenever you did in battle" Yui spoke, looking at Lunamon sitting at the other side of her bed. A late night show running in the background.

"I'm still uncertain to what it means" Lunamon replied worried, "What if something happens to me during battle. What will happen to you?"

"I.. I don't know. Hopefully it'll not come to that at any point" Yui muttered. "Hopefully nothing too bad will happen"

"I hope you're right" Lunamon said.

"And there's only two weeks left of the summer vacation" Yui pointed out.

"Why is that a concern right now?" Lunamon asked confused. "Don't we have to think about Yamasaki and his Vanguards?"

"That exactly why" Yui retorted, "Right now fighting against them and Digimon is easy because we don't have any obligations at the moment, when we're back in school then what."

"That we can't fight at all times?" Lunamon asked.

"But even then something worries me" Yui said leaning back against the wall, "We haven't actually seen those Vanguards since the incident at Kataseenoshima"

"And what did they want with GeoGreymon and Devimon.." Lunamon mumbled, "It asks even more questions considering they didn't fully take them on"

"I just hope we're ready for whatever happens" Yui said, glancing at the television.

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"Hey, Lopmon" a petite girl asked, she had dark brown hair that reaches a little passed her shoulders and is spiked at the ends, muddy brown eyes and slightly pale skin. She had a very slim build that go let her go mistaken for a male, she was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt under a replica of Edward Elric's jacket, dark blue pants and brown boots. "Are you okay with us attacking those of your species?"

"It's better to send them back to our world", Lopmon replied, it looked like a Terriermon except it was brown instead of tan and had pink markings instead of green.

"Well, it's weird they're here." Amane replied, "But none of them can beat us anyways, so we'll have no worries about it." she laughed

"If you say so" Lopmon agreed, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile inside an underground facility Yamasaki and Hattori stood next to each other, around them people in lab coats running around the room, checking everything is working.

"Sir, are you sure this will work?" Hattori asked, he felt a little nervous about the experiment.

"Nonsense Hattori, this will prove my work to be superior to Takuma's! This is why we've been letting the Digimon out into the real world" Yamasaki explained trying to contain his laughter.

"But, mixing the data of Digimon. We don't know what will happen" Hattori retorted. "Have we checked for every possibility"

"Why do you think I waited till now letting the Vanguards appear? Not only did they move forward the project they can also defeat the monster, should we lose control of it" Yamasaki said in a stern voice, nothing was going to stop his project.

"Adding the data for the legs"

"Adding data for the upper body"

"See Hattori, this will be perfect" Yamasaki smiled as he walked over to the head scientist.

"I still have a bad feeling about this" Hattori muttered.

At the same time the Digimon Club had met up in the park

"I'm worried" Tai spoke annoyed, "We haven't seen those bastards in a while" she grumbled.

"Who were they even? We saw them attack the Student Council guy and then again him and the transfer at the beach" Sabrina said, she gave the Digimon around them a quick glance, "But who's to say they won't go after ours soon"

"I think we need to be on guard for whatever happens" Tai said. Drake and Christopher stood a bit silent, both of them had experienced the feeling of shared pain but neither had wanted to mention it.

"I think the most important thing would be to keep up this fighting" Drake mentioned, "Even if they're out there hiding, if we go into hiding we'll let Digimon roam freely"

"And that goes against what we, The Digimon Club, stands for. Right?" Christopher said, tilting his head slightly.

"Exactly!" Drake shouted pointing at them all.

Meanwhile the Student Council members with Digimon had met up with the others from Yui's group at a remotely hidden soba shop.

"Yui's not here?" Akane asked confused, "I'd think she'd be here"

"She had already left for some personal time when I called" Kat said as she slurped some of her noodles.

"But what is it you want to talk about?" Anya asked as she stood against the wall, not interested in eating and with Kudamon around her neck like a scarf.

"I'm just worried since we haven't heard from those Vanguards since we went to the beach" Kat stated, "They didn't show up at all since then, and we have fought our share of Digimon"

"It's nice to have this breather but it's still worrying, I'll agree on that" Joshua pointed out, he wasn't really interested in the soba either.

"Well, I understand the concern" Mei explained, "We don't know what can happen once they return"

"What you're saying is we should be on guard for it" Kai spoke lifting a finger.

"Exactly" Mei smiled, "We need to be careful"

"Aren't we already that? We don't really go after Digimon our own" Maya muttered, not too interested in the discussion.

"We understand the worry" Akane said, "So let's just use this to relax a bit. We do have to return to school soon"

"And with all the Digimon things going on, it'll be hectic" Mei said with a small sigh, "I'll probably be backup with Kai and Maya since we're in the Student Council"

"That'll be fine like that" Joshua spoke, "We're not in any club so most of the time we can keep up on our own since we do these things in pairs" he added as their discussion was interrupted by an news announcement booming out from the radio on the counter at the soba stall.

_"I am reporting from Shibuya where a large monster have appeared, we are not certain what it is yet, but it have damaged the surrounding areas, it seems to be flying in circles and at the moment we cannot specify where it will be going thought it now seems to be flying towards Shinjuku. We will keep reporting this matter"_

"It's a Digimon!" they all shouted as they practically dropped everything and started sprinting towards the station, Kat fumbling for her phone.

Meanwhile Yui and Lunamon were in Shibuya already doing some shopping to ease their minds as they heard the broadcast, "What kind of Digimon do you think it is?" Yui muttered as she and Lunamon stared at the broadcast that the others had seen moments ago.

"I don't know" Lunamon muttered, "I've never seen it before" she spoke softly as Yui's phone rang.

"_Yui, are you seeing this? That giant Digimon!" _Kat almost shouted through the phone.

"Yeah, I've noticed, Lunamon and I are currently in Shibuya. We should be able to keep it occupied till you arrive" Yui said hurried as she and Lunamon made it outside.

"_We'll be there soon, don't do anything reckless!"_ Kat replied as she hung up.

"Well, we both know we're reckless don't we?" Yui grinned as she looked at Lunamon.

"That's how I like you" Lunamon laughed as they ran in direction of the signal, though nothing could prepare them for the sight of the Digimon.

The Digimon was a giant creature composed of multiple different parts, looking like something out of a Frankenstein project. It had giant furred feet, white with purple stripes and light purple claws. It had a slightly armored white, tan-colored tail. The upper body of a Greymon, with the exception of four arms, two attached to the top of the shoulders coming from Devimon, a red one from an insect of some sort and the fourth being from a skeleton. On its back two sets of wings, the lower slightly holed orange ones and above them a pair of angel like wings. On its head a helmet sort of like a rhinoceros beetle and tuffs of orange hair behind the helmet.

_Chimairamon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Composite Digimon for which each part that composes its whole, such as its arms, legs, body, and tail, was put together by synthesizing various Digimon. How this kind of synthesis was performed is shrouded in mystery. The one thing that is known is that, because of Chimairamon's terrifying combat instinct, it is nothing but a powerful force for destruction. It's special attack is Heat Viper._

"What is that thing" Yui muttered in disbelief, "It.. It!"

"It's a Digimon composed of other parts, I think" Lunamon spoke as she looked at the large Digimon as it took down part of a building, "Look at its upper arms- and body. That's from Devimon and GeoGreymon!"

"Do you think it was made by Yamasaki?" Yui asked, "Those Vanguards did work for him"

"Possibly" Lunamon replied.

"You up for fighting it?" Yui grinned, she was even shaking, "No matter what happens, I think this is what we have to do"

"Even if you'll get hurt as well?" Lunamon asked worried.

"Even then, it's to defeat that chimera isn't it. Being sore is a small price to keep it at bay" Yui smiled as she took out the Digivice. "You ready?" she asked as Lunamon nodded.

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!"

"Now let's get that ugly thing down!" Yui shouted as Lekismon moved towards it, forming a bow and arrow of ice, and fired it directly at the large Digimon.

The small arrow barely did anything to the Chimairamon, except gain it's attention. The large Digimon let out an ear-shattering roar, breaking most of the windows. Instantly it swung one of its upper arms that suddenly extended knocking Lekismon into a building. Yui flying backwards as well onto the street.

"Yui!" Lekismon shouted worried as she got up from the debris.

"Don't worry Lekismon, it'll take more than this" Yui assured, "Now beat that thing"

"I barely hurt it with my attack" Lekismon spoke still worried, "I don't think I can keep up like this"

"-Don't give up!" a new voice said, revealing Amane and her partner Lopmon running up.

"I like your spirit, little boy" Yui grinned.

"I'm not a boy!" Amane retorted angry.

"You're kidding"

"Now Lopmon, let's show them our trick" Amane laughed as Lopmon jumped into the air.

"Lopmon Warp Evolve!" Lopmon spoke as his body changed and grew larger, it's waist slimmed in, it's arms grew to almost being as long as it's body was. "Andiramon!"

_Andiramon(Data), Perfect Level Digimon. One of the Deva, it is a Perfect Digimon with a form resembling the "Rabbit". It is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed. It's special attack is Asipatravana._

"Damn, what a size" Yui marveled, "You're okay kiddo. I think it's our turn to amp it up Lekismon"

"I think you're right" Lekismon agreed as she jumped down next to Amane, Andiramon and Yui.

"Lekismon!" Her body grew bigger, the armor more tight fitting, her gloves took a more armor like appearance, and on her feet an armor appeared as well. Her helmet changed to more full covering appearance two horns on the back with a pink ribbon sticking out from each. In her left hand a shield formed like a half moon, with the shape of a small half moon inside and a small axe like weapon. "Super-Evolve! Crescemon!

"I see you can do it as well huh?" Amane said gloating.

"You're already annoying me kid, but for now let's focus on ugly" Yui replied annoyed. Both Digimon noted the order and jumped forward, each going forward with their respective weapons, Crescemon with her axe like scythe and Andiramon with his twin axes, as the two swung down on the large Digimon it blocked each weapon, blocking with an arm for each. It howled once again and swung it's fourth arm at Crescemon who was sent flying and then slapped Andiramon away in a separate direction. Yui was once again knocked back.

"Maybe she was right to be worried" Yui muttered annoyed.

"You look like a mess already" Tai spoke as she, and the rest of the Digimon Club arrived, "You're alone?"

"I was already here when the ugly guy decided to show his face" Yui explained, "It's horribly strong, it's taking care of Andiramon and Crescemon without problems"

"Well, the Digimon Club is up for helping even all we can with the Digimon" Drake grinned, "Ain't that right!"

"We're with you" Toshio agreed, taking out his Digivice as the others from the club did the same.

"Commandramon Evolve!" Commandramon's grew slightly bigger as his entire body was covered in an armor and a combat knife appeared in his hand. "Sealsdramon!"

"Gaomon Evolve!" Gaomon grew bigger as his claws pierced his gloves as his body turned into the body of a quadruped beast. "Gaogamon!"

"Kotemon Evolve!" Kotemon's small body grew larger and more muscular, remnants of a samurai armor was equipped to him and his shinai took the shape of a sword. "Musyamon!"

"Liollmon Evolve!" Liollmon's small appearance changed to a humanoid shape, a mane around his face, a pair of jeans on his legs, a sword on his back, "Leomon!"

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon"

"We might hold our own against that thing now" Drake grinned, "Digimon Club! Attack!" he shouted as all the Digimon charged forward. Chimairamon didn't seem too faced as it still managed to slap around most of them without too much damage done to him.

As the Digimon continued to fight the remaining Digimon Holders made it to the scene, even Anya who somehow got out of her rather demanding work.

"What is that thing" Joshua muttered shocked at Chimairamon who was currently engaged in a battle with Crescemon and Leomon.

"I know what it is" Connor interrupted as he walked out with Samantha next to him.

"You know what that chimera is?" Drake hissed as he ran over and grabbed his collar, "Explain!"

As Connor removed Drake's hand he started to explain, "Yamasaki called us in to help with these Digimon that were loose"

"So, you helped create that thing?" Toshio shouted.

"Indirectly we might" Samantha stated, "We were called here to get it under control, even if our boss created this monster we still work for him and will continue to do so"

"How dare you..!" Randy hissed, "You help a madman like that?"

"He helped us! We're returning the favor. That is all" Connor yelled, "Now do you want our help or not?"

"We need your help, I think it's a Perfect Level like Andiramon and Crescemon. And your Mistymon" Yui said as she had extended a hand to block for Kai, "We'll put aside our differences for now, defeating that chimera is more important, just look at what it's done even while occupied by us" she said as they looked around, there were no windows yet, a bridge nearby had collapsed, and almost all people had evacuated the entire area.

"So with all of us here, you think we stand a chance?" Akane asked.

"I'm certain" Yui stated, even though her body looked like a mess, since pain from the beating Crescemon had taken were shared she'd fractured something in her arm, and managed a few cuts here and there.

"Well, then go for it guys!" Drake shouted as all the Digimon collected them near their partners.

Andiramon, Crescemon, Devimon, Gaogamon, Gargomon, GeoGreymon, Kiwimon, KnightChessmon, Kyubimon, Leomon, Lilimon, Mistymon, Musyamon, Sealsdramon, Siesamon, SuperStarmon, and Tyilinmon.

**Insert Theme: Labor Day - Extreme Dream**

_I get a feeling it'll come true if I'm with you Don't feel like losing; it's breaking through._

The Digimon jumped forward, the quadrupeds going for Chimairamon's legs, trying to keep it from moving away.

_Losing confidence, the times that we've been through, they're past… forget my brave_

GeoGreymon, KnightChessmon and Leomon went for its arms, trying to limit them from doing anything.

_Ride on this flow, and go wherever you can go, collecting new memories._

Devimon, Gargomon, Sealsdramon and Siesamon went for its back trying to keep the wings in place so it couldn't take off.

_When you've accepted everything about your heart. There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect._

"Now go for it!" Drake shouted as the Perfect Levels rushed towards the head.

_Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams._

"We got you know!" SuperStarmon shouted as he extended an arm calling forth meteors to lead away the attention of Chimairamon. "Halley Squall!"

_The person I can trust in this world I've searched to find that it's just only you!_

The meteors started falling out of the sky, Chimairamon desperate to move out of their way as they hammered down on its upper body.

_Even if you become depressed, or try to run away, I won't let you go! The moment wind passed through the city and enveloped the two of us. New memories begin._

Chimairamon howled in pain as the burning meteors came down on it as flailed with all its power, getting a single arm free. It howled as heat began to collected at its mouth and at every arm.

_Before believing anyone, continue being. What you're believed to be; nobody's perfect._

"Heat Viper" Chimairamon howled as it practically exploded in heat sending all the Digimon flying away from it.

_Right and left—progress with this perfect balance. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams._

"It hid a trick like that" Randy muttered shocked.

"Well, we hide some Perfect's don't we?" Drake laughed as he looked at the six Perfect Level Digimon.

"I guess it's time we really shined through" Anya spoke, a small laugh escaping.

_Dream a never-ending dream, and stay! Stay this way with you! If you can feel the new power, then surely_

"Well then, let's go!" Yui declared pointing towards the large Digimon that roared fiercely again.

_The real miracle starts here_.

The Perfects jumped forward, Mistymon delivering a slash at Chimairamon's left leg forcing it onto one knee. Lilimon firing her Flow' Cannon towards it's right side, protecting Mistymon.

_When you've accepted everything about your heart. There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect._

"Nice teamwork you two" Drake cheered, he felt down he couldn't be of more help as the Adult Digimon had taken quite the beating from the Heat Viper.

SuperStarmon and Tyilinmon rushed forward preparing to strike at its legs and arms, SuperStarmon called down more meteors with Halley Squall aiming for the left side of the upper body.

"Hurricane Gale Blade!" Tyilinmon shouted as he rushed past the right leg with the horn on his head.

_Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams._

"That means it's up to us now kid, they've left the opening" Yui said with a smile, looking at Amane. "Crescemon!"

"The name is still Amane" Amane smiled, "And you're right, Antylamon!"

_Before believing anyone, continue being. What you're believed to be; nobody's perfect._

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon shouted as she split herself into multiple clones and charged forward with their respective Nuova Luna.

"Asipatravana!" Antylamon shouted as he started to spin around with pink energy escaping from the Treasure Axes he wielded.

_Right and left—with this perfect balance they'll progress. That's so Extreme! Extreme Dreams._

Each attack struck down on the weakened Chimairamon. Connor, Randy, Tai and Yui had walked a bit closer as the Perfects moved to their respective partners.

"We managed to beat it" Yui muttered as the large Digimon slumped over before it's data split completely erupting in a large white explosion covering the four that had walked forward.

**End of Insert: Labor Day - Extreme Dream**

Slowly the light cleared, revealing a small crater, that had dented the ground where Chimairamon had fallen, parts of the building that was close enough to the explosion had parts removed clean, in odd angles, as if it was only part of them that had been hit by the explosion.

"Oh yes! We did!" Drake cheered.

"Wait, where's Yui?" Mei asked as the others started to notice they had been trapped in the light.

"Connor is missing as well" Samantha spoke, slightly shocked.

"What happened to them?" Akane muttered shocked.

"Tai!" Sabrina shouted, "Please come out!" she shouted again.

"They're... Gone" Kat mumbled, feeling just as shocked as the others.

Meanwhile inside a dark room at an unknown location, the large figure laughed, "Welcome my Kings!"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Connor, Randy, Tai and Yui were swallowed up by the bright light, a dark figure talks of kings. And the remaining Holders will have to return to school. **Next Chapter! **Supremacy, The Meaning of Four and The Visitors**

**!It's Glossary Time!"**

**Andiramon = Antylamon  
>Asipatravana is known as Bunny Blades in English material.<br>Chimairamon = Kimeramon  
>Siesamon = Seasarmon<br>Tyilinmon = Chirinmon**

**!Characters!**

**Amane Kurogane belongs to kitsunelover300**

**!Final Comments!**

**Yeah, some appearances and evolutions were not used in this chapter simply because writing them all would take up a lot. And seven extra is a lot to write evolutions for and stack after each other, sorry to those owners but I cut minor corners that doesn't hurt the story, since most of the writing happens late.**

**And now things are getting interesting as we wrapped up the short Summer Arc.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Supremacy

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**And the third arc starts, even though I know it's the third arc this was literally the last thing I came up with was the Arc name.**

**I hope people have been enjoying the story and if anything listened to the songs mentioned. There won't be a change in Opening Theme yet but I'll probably shuffle in some more Inserts.**

**Minor note that doesn't change a whole lot but my name is An Anon Fellow because I felt this seems more right.**

**Can't even fall of the first page before I update huh. Says it all I guess.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>Supremacy, The Meaning of Four and The Visitors**

Mei is at home, her three younger siblings are running around while Mei is having a rare moment together with her mother.

"What's the matter dear?" Her mother, Ume, asked her. She have black hair with a tint of blue put up in a bun and charcoal eyes. She's still in the hospital scrubs from her work. "You seem down. It's not boys is it?"

"No.." Mei muttered, lowering her head, "It's something else"

"As long as it's not boys. Can't have you lose focus from school" Ume replied in a stern tone. Mei just slowly walked into her own room to get a bit of space from her brothers. Floramon was sitting on her bed.

"You miss them?" Floramon asked as Mei had closed the door.

"It's just weird they vanished into thin air" Mei said as she glanced at her computer.

She had been checking up on articles regarding the battle, the officials had deemed it off as a terrorist action because in their words, _"We do not live in a world where Kaiju are real! This is clearly an attack on the nation of Japan"_ But knowing that the world seemed to cut this as the doing of humans instead of Digimon eased Mei slightly.

"What do you think happened to them Floramon?" Mei asked as she looked at her partner, "They can't be dead can they?"

Floramon hesitated with her answer, "I can't tell, we don't know what happened other than Chimairamon disappeared and they vanished with it!"

"I just hope they are okay" Mei murmured, "It have been one month since they disappeared"

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

Four cloaked figures were standing on top of Shinjuku Park Tower, all four were wearing black silk cloaks with gold lines.

One looked to be mounted on a horse of some sort as all you could see below the cloak was four black hooves with some gold. It's head had a Japanese samurai helmet with a half moon with a red part covering till it's nose, it's black jaw left uncovered.

The second, owner of the slimmest figure had a small body, making it also the smallest of the four, it had a large sleek silver helmet covering most of its head, a white part below the helmet where the mouth would be and a purple jaw line. The helmet had small spikes where the ears would be.

The third and also largest of the four had a white head with two horns going forward and small spikes going up at the center and two just below going slightly down towards the golden part at its eyes. Below the gold area it have a white part in place of a mouth and a light purple jaw line. Sticking out from its cloak is two large purple wings.

The fourth and last one, were slightly bigger than the second one, though it wore an even bigger cloak that hid it's feet. It wore a white helmet with white spikes going back sort of like ears. A single tuff of purple hair goes down from under the helmet past the ice white skin, red eyes and purple mouth cover.

"So this is the human world huh" the first one snorted, "Looks boring"

"You just don't see the beauty of the world, Scorpio" the fourth one said, charm and sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Cut the act Virgo" the large one grumbled, "We're here for different things"

"Don't act so high and mighty" Virgo sneered, the seductive tone instantly turning ice cold, "Even if you were named Leo when you're a dragon doesn't change anything!"

"Calm down" the smallest said, "We need to stay focused, we're here for special matter are we not?"

"Quit being so prissy about everything Libra" Leo hissed.

"But we are the Four Heavenly Kings, we do have a mission to think of" Libra pleaded.

"I'm tired of being around you, I'll enjoy myself in the human world!" Virgo laughed as she jumped away.

"She's too impulsive" Scorpio sighed.

"That's coming from you" Leo huffed.

"Run that by me again!" Scorpio retorted.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Libra muttered under his breath as the other two didn't hear him and were too busy playing up against each other.

Meanwhile Akane, Kat, Joshua and Mei had run towards a Digimon signal in an alleyway in Shinjuku.

"I still miss doing this with Yui and Randy whenever he showed up" Akane mumbled as they reached the alley.

"Yeah, but we can't delve in the past forever" Kat said as they readied themselves to fight against the Monochromon in front of them, "And damn do these guys keep getting uglier"

"We've seen worse" Joshua pointed out, "Now let's finish this fast, we do have class soon!" he said as PawnChessmon jumped forward.

"PawnChessmon Evolve!" The small PawnChessmon grew larger, transforming into a fully armored centaur like Digimon, wielding what looks to be a giant dart. "KnightChessmon!"

"You go as well Floramon!" Mei called as Floramon went forward.

"Floramon Evolve!" Slowly Floramon's body changed, large beak helmet appeared on her face and her arms disappeared and she grew bird like legs and a small feathered body. "Kiwimon!"

"Little Pecker!" Kiwimon shouted as she spat out a ChibiKiwimon from her mouth as it hit the Monochromon it exploded.

"Knight Lancer!" KnightChessmon shouted as it tilted down the dart and charged against Monochromon as it tried to get up.

However the thing that happened next was something neither was prepared for as a cloaked Digimon came down with a axe-bladed halberd and with it guided KnightChessmon into the wall.

"Could you please tell us who you are?" Akane asked shyly as no one could really seen what it could be as only the head was visible.

"Only because you're asking so nice" she said winking at Akane, "I go by the name of Virgo!" she proclaimed loudly.

"The Maiden" Akane spoke softly.

"And now!" Virgo declared as she slammed her halberd into the ground, parts of the ground freezing around her. "You will not harm this Digimon!"

"Harm it? It's harming humans by being here!" Kat shouted, though her shout was ignored by Virgo as she had turned her attention to Monochromon.

"Dear Monochromon" Virgo said, the charm in her voice dripping, "Return to the Digital World" she spoke softly as a portal opened next to her.

"What are you doing?" Joshua shouted, "We were taking care of it just fine!"

Virgo smirked, "Taking care of it? By keeping Digimon forced into this world out of their own world?" she sneered as the portal closed and the grip on her halberd tightened. "You have no right to say; _We are taking care of it_!" she hissed. "And you, Lapdogs have no right to even call yourself Digimon!"

"There they are with that lapdog speech again" Kat sneered, "Agumon do you agree with that bullshit she's talking?"

"Not at all Kat" Agumon laughed, "You should know I have it just fine keeping our kind from harming humans and themselves in the process!"

"Damn straight, so take your fancy words elsewhere!" Kat shouted, as she took out her Digivice, "Agumon, let's join beating Mrs. Soothing Voice!"

"Got it Kat! Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon!"

"Is that all?" Virgo said, not even faced by the fact that GeoGreymon was twice her size. "I'm starting to think we didn't even need to come here" she taunted.

"You underestimate me!" GeoGreymon growled as he charged forward "Horn Impulse!" he growled once again as he started charging forward with his giant horns in front.

"You are the one underestimating me" Virgo sneered as she slammed her halberd into the ground, and to the surprise of the four Digimon and their partners, GeoGreymon especially stopped him dead in his tracks by grapping the horn and in a swift motion lifted and threw him above her into the building.

"Did it..." - "Just.." - "Throw.." - "GeoGreymon with ease"

"I'm too generous today" Virgo laughed, "What you have seen of Digimon is nothing compared to the strength of _us_!"

"Us?" Mei spoke surprised, "You're not the only one"

Sarcastically Virgo started clapping, "Congratulations, the boyish girl got the hint"

"I am not boyish" Mei squealed.

"Well, you don't have anything that show you're a girl either" Virgo taunted as she started to let out a childish giggle. "Did I hit a soft spot?"

"Quiet you!" Mei shouted as Virgo laughed again.

"Now, this is my final generous act!" Virgo said sternly, "Leave the Digimon alone and I will leave you alone" she grabbed her halberd, swung it once leaving a trail of ice, freezing GeoGreymon's limbs to the ground as he tried to get up. "And you stay there, let's not force my hand _you hatchling_" she laughed as she jumped up on the building and further away.

"I can't believe we suffered a defeat like that" Joshua muttered dumb folded, "The difference in power"

"GeoGreymon are you okay?" Kat shouted as she ran towards partner.

"I'm fine" GeoGreymon muttered as he regressed to Agumon, "Whoever it was, that throw was never intended to hurt me too much."

"So wait, us that's been protecting humans from Digimon are the bad guys?" Akane questioned, "It seems odd"

"I think we should try to keep doing what we do and go on from there" Joshua said, "Now let's get back before we're late"

"Where did you go Virgo?" Leo asked as he walked up near her, the two were standing overlooking the center of Shinjuku.

"That's none of your business big guy" Virgo sneered, "Though I might have meddled with the traitors already"

"You know he said not to!" Leo sneered, "We were given orders!"

"Orders were to protect the Digimon, I did that!" Virgo hissed, "Now if you don't have anything to do than berate me I have plans of my own" she said annoyed and jumped off again.

"Why am I stuck with the girl" Leo sighed as he spread his wings and flew in a different direction.

Meanwhile somewhere else the remaining Digimon Club had met another of the Four Kings, Libra.

"What's with that cloaked guy!" Drake said annoyed as Siesamon was carefully avoided.

"I am only here to protect the Digimon you are harming" Libra said in a calm tone as he blocked Leomon's sword with his hands.

"Well, we can't let Digimon hurt innocent humans either" Leomon said as he readied a fist, "Fist of the Beast King!" he shouted as he directly punched down on Libra.

"Please refrain from damaging the cloak" Libra said, his tone darkening for a moment before he kicked away Leomon sending him into a tree quite a bit away. "I do not wish to use excessive force."

"Well, then you should let us help people!" Drake shouted.

"Helping Digimon is more important for me" Libra spoke, "Now I hope you understood the meaning of this"

"Not at all" Drake hissed as he stepped forward, "You haven't told us anything besides who you are!"

"I am Libra, of the Four Heavenly Kings" Libra calmly stated, "Are you satisfied human?"

"Four Heavenly Kings" Sabrina repeated, "So there's four of you?"

"That is correct human girl, we are four with this level of strength" he explained, "Now I have done my duty here" he added and jumped away with a _Toh_.

"I'm not sure what to think of this" Toshio spoke confused.

"Let's head back to school and take it from there" Christopher finished.

"I'm surprised you of all would bother the humans already, Libra" Scorpio said as he came up from behind, the two looking over another area of Shinjuku.

"I only move to protect the Digimon" Libra calmly replied.

"I say you looked for a fight, I'm itching for one right now" Scorpio grinned.

"Fighting now will leave to your destruction" Libra spoke quietly.

"Damnit, then I'll just head to protect the next Digimon, if anything there will be more reckless traitors" Scorpio laughed.

Meanwhile back at the school all the Digimon Holders had met up on the roof, Tomoe was there as well because even if she didn't have a Digimon knew of them.

"What's with those Heavenly Kings!" Drake spoke annoyed, "They just showed up out of nowhere"

"It makes sense for the Digital World finally reacting" Lopmon spoke, Amane her Holder had transferred to the school after the Chimairamon incident.

"I still don't like the feeling of them being here" Akane said, "They are strong enough to take care of our Partners without any problems"

"We probably need those Perfect Levels" Kai stated as he crossed his arms, "You saw how it was with Chimairamon, the Adult Digimon could only do as much"

"But how do we get ours to reach Perfect" Kat said annoyed, "We don't know what they did"

"Lopmon and I didn't do anything special" Amane said, "It just happened when Lopmon said he felt power surge through him"

"So it's completely random" Kat sighed, "Great, Agumon I guess we just have to keep our heads high" she grinned.

"Well, let's head back down and then we'll find out what to do after clubs" Mei said, "We at the Student Council need to take care of the Culture Festival details"

"We'll talk to you later then" Kat said as they walked down.

Meanwhile Yamasaki was having a meeting with Hattori.

"Sir, the Digimon have appeared" Hattori said as he looked at his screen, a single image was on it, Libra fighting off Leomon.

"So they finally took notice of our actions, that's perfect" Yamasaki chuckled, "Let's move onto to project two then"

"So you're calling the first project a success?" Hattori asked, "Even though it vanished into thin air"

"That was a minor error, the important thing was the strength. It dominated the Digimon" Yamasaki grinned, "How is that not the work of a success?"

"I see what you mean Sir" Hattori said

A few knocks came from the door, and it opened revealing a young girl, "Mr. Yamasaki, a Mr. Takuma requests to arrange another meeting"

"Mrs. Tanaka, I think I will meet with my dear old friend. Arrange it for me" Yamasaki said with a smirk.

"Very well Sir" Tanaka said and closed the door again.

As more of the day passed and classes had ended at Shinjuku Middle and High School, the students spread out at their clubs.

"So Prez, what do you think we should do about the Culture Festival?" Akane asked, she had joined the Student Council as treasurer where as the Transfer Students were still a bit all over the place.

"Well, I think we should -" Mei said as she opened the door to the Student Council's room, nothing in the world would have prepared the group for seeing Yui passed out on the front couch.

Lying in the same outfit she wore a month ago in Shibuya. Parts of her black shirt were ripped at the stomach area. Her jacket had a lot of small cuts and so did her legs, and parts of the skirt she wore. Her glasses, one lens was missing and the other hack small cracks. Though a striking difference were her long sleek dark hair. It was cut short stopping at her shoulders, the end slightly spiky and it was dyed purple.

"Yui?" the group spoke shocked.

"Is that really her?" Akane muttered, "But she looks so.."

"Changed, yet the same?" Mei asked, "Cause it looks like her a month ago, but at the same it doesn't."

"I wonder what happened to her" Kai said, "I wonder if any of the others returned as well?"

Meanwhile Tomoe had decided in a bold move to do what she usually did with Yui and started to fondle her ample chest, a slight moan escaping Yui's lips as she slowly woke up and looked at the worried people.

"What's the matter with you?" Yui asked as she slowly rose, clutching her shoulder a bit.

"We've just been so worried" Mei said, her eyes getting slightly teary, "You've been gone for a month!"

"A month?" Yui spoke confused, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"But you disappeared after we defeated Chimairamon!" Akane said, "I've missed you"

"What's a Chimairamon?" Yui asked as she started to notice the Digimon out of the one eye through the remaining lens in her glasses, as she jumped back and pointed at Floramon and Impmon that stood next to each other. "What are those?" she shrieked.

"You don't remember the Digimon?" they all shouted on top of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Yui have returned from who knows where and she doesn't remember anything about the Digimon, and the Four Heavenly Kings reveal their mission. **Next Chapter! **A Mission, Invasion? And The Forgotten Memories.**

**!It's Glossary Time!**

**Kaiju = Monster, specifically in this case it's referring to the genre of Kaiju movies, Godzilla to name one. Hence left un-translated.**

**Cyclomon = Cyclonemon**

**Now, this is some really minor nitpicky stuff that you probably have to keep track of Japanese a lot for or at least have a basic understanding of the language.**

**I'm using the term "Four Heavenly Kings" for the mysterious Digimon, but the reason why it's important is due to the spelling. In Japanese you usually write "Four Heavenly Kings" as "Shitenou", "Four" - "Heaven" - "King". The important thing in this is the "Four". In Japan you usually avoid one of the spellings of four, either saying "Yon" or even using the English word Four. That is because the second pronunciation of the number four is "Shi" while written with a different Kanji in Japanese is the same word used for "Death"**

**So in short, "Shitenou" can be read with Four Heavenly Kings but the Four can still double for Death.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Mission

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**Well, fast update time again, I think it is. Feeling like I'm on a roll**

**So, what do people think of my new shiny villains, the Four Heavenly Kings? They are based on the concept of well, Four Heavenly Kings from wherever they are used, their names come from the four main Horoscopes that have been in Fourze; Scorpio, Libra, Virgo and Leo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>A Mission, Invasion? And The Forgotten Memories**

"Are those monsters called Digimon?" Yui spoke frantic, "How can you not be afraid of such monsters?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"But Yui, you were the first to even meet a Digimon" Mei said as she sat next to her, "Don't you remember Lunamon?"

"Lu.. Na.. Mon?" Yui repeated slowly, "Doesn't ring a bell at all"

"You know, I'm more surprised at how you look" Kai said as he leaned against the wall, "You're dressed like you were a month ago, yet your hair is purple and cut"

"Wasn't it always like this?" Yui asked as she grabbed a tuff and twirled it.

"Not at all" Mei said, "You had long dark hair, not this short purple"

"Really?" Yui questioned softly, forming an "O" with her mouth, "I could have sworn it had been purple for a long time"

"Give up Mei" Maya said, "She obviously doesn't remember anything, even the basic things that confuse us seems to confuse her just as much"

"None the less, could you call the others?" Akane asked, "I'm sure they'd like to see her as well"

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"Yui, I can't believe you're back" Kat said, "But what is this of you not remembering all those Digimon?"

"They don't really say anything to me" Yui spoke softly, "But I would really like to get home now, I've been sleeping here for a while" she said as she stood up.

"Can you manage like that?" Akane asked, "I can help you home"

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Yui said smiling as she walked towards the door, albeit a bit wobbly, "Bye~" she called and closed the door.

"That was beyond awkward" Kai spoke as he slumped down into one of the sofas.

"You can say that" Kat agreed, "But I'm surprised it's only her that's back"

"There was that Vanguard and then Randy and Tai right?" Maya stated.

"Exactly, I have a feeling we should keep track of her" Joshua stated, "But even doing that would be hard"

"Well, we'll figure something out" Akane said as she felt more at ease.

Meanwhile on top of Shinjuku Park Tower the Heavenly Kings were looking over Tokyo.

"We agree to a meeting and then she have the nerve of not being here" Leo complained as three of the Heavenly Kings were standing in the wind.

"What a bitch, running from her promise" Scorpio grumbled before he was kicked in the back by a white and purple boot sending him over the edge.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Virgo sneered as she withdrew her foot.

"What was that for!" Scorpio hissed as he made his way up.

"Your face pissed me off" Virgo said annoyed.

"I can beat you into next year if I want to" Scorpio hissed as he huffed himself up.

"You couldn't even beat an Adult Digimon if you tried" Virgo taunted, even giving off a childish giggle.

"Do you dare run that by me again?" Scorpio sneered as he leaned towards Virgo, being inches away from her face.

"Well, challenge the Holders, Scorpio. I'll enjoy your failure" Virgo laughed, "Now, why did you want us back here?" she asked bored, "Because I have plans that are doing just fine"

"It's good to know _some_ at least made plans" Leo grunted, "So Libra, spill it"

"Now, as you know Virgo and I have each confronted Holders. Both believe they are doing the right thing by helping the humans from our species" Libra explained.

"I say we crush the humans, they're such a puny species!" Scorpio declared.

"Says the brute amongst us" Virgo snickered. "But remember our little duel. I'll be looking forward to your defeat"

"I have accepted your challenge, quit walking all over it" Scorpio grunted.

"If you children will stop arguing like children and let Libra finish" Leo grumbled.

"I believe we will be fighting against said holders as long as we are here with our mission" Libra stated, "So either we convince them we are correct, or we destroy our obstacles."

"I say we destroy them" Scorpio voted with a chuckle.

"Simple minded as always. We should exploit the Holders" Virgo suggested with a light snicker, "Besides why hurry if we can keep them occupied" she said as she walked next to Scorpio, "Even the brute here will get more than one fight out of them" she spoke softly, moving her hands over his face before she moved towards Leo, "Even the big guy here could get a bit of fun"

"I see the point you are going by, that's a good insight Virgo" Libra spoke quietly, "I vote we go for Virgo's plan, and when we see no further gain from it, we will proceed to taking care of our mission"

"Well then, I know Digimon have appeared in other areas so I will make sure they return to the Digital World" Leo said in a gruff tone, "Make sure those two doesn't kill each other Libra"

"Do not worry, I will make sure they can behave" Libra calmly replied.

"Scorpio, prepare for the challenge and make your move here tomorrow" Virgo said snickering as she handed a note to Scorpio, "Now off you go" she said waving her hand.

"I will take care of you just fine when the time comes" Scorpio laughed as he jumped off the building.

"Virgo, I am curious, how did you blend with the Holders?" Libra asked as the two most humanoid Kings were remaining. "Clearly you must have used some kind of trick?"

"It's a simple trick" Virgo said as she walked closer, "But it's my trick" she added in a seductive tone as her hand caressed Libra's face.

"Well, I hope your trick will work for you" Libra replied softly.

"Trust me, it will" Virgo said with a giggle and jumped off. "Just be at this location and watch the fun"

"Women, I will never learn them" Libra muttered under his breath.

The next morning the Holders were back at school, one thing that still pestered their minds were Yui, she had returned just out of nowhere and remembered nothing of the Digimon even to the point where she were scared at them. During a break she confronted Mei and Maya.

"Please teach me about the Digimon" Yui pleaded as she bowed, "You say I should know them, but I can't remember"

"So even if Lunamon is gone you want to join again" Mei asked skeptical.

"Yes please" Yui repeated as she bowed, the small smirk on her lips escaping their sights.

"Well, you were the first here to meet a Digimon, so I think it would be great to have you with us again" Mei said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"Thank you Mei" Yui replied with a smile, 'Perfect'

"Well, how do we start?" Yui asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"We wait until a Digimon actually appear" Maya explained, "We can't do anything else"

"That sounds kinda boring" Yui said pouting, "So nothing happens for a while.."

"Sadly it's out of our hands when Digimon attack" Mei pointed out, "Oh hey Kat, Joshua" she called as Kat and Joshua were walking up the hall.

"I see you're falling back into the rhythm Yui" Kat grinned slinging an arm around Yui's shoulder.

"She's even back regarding Digimon" Maya said, "She wants to return to the Digimon side of what we do"

"Well, it's nice having you back" Joshua said firmly. "The month you were gone affected us hard, and I know you want to say you weren't gone a month but in truth for us you were, I don't know if you just don't remember that month at all"

"Well even without Lunamon I'm sure we can handle it" Kai said as he came from the opposite side, "The rest of us just have to step up our game"

"Exactly" Kat grinned before they were interrupted by the beeping from the Digivice, "Great timing huh Yui, let's go" she added as the six ran off towards the location of the Digimon.

Finally they reached the small side street, it was rather deserted. Just a few cars and closed shops. The Holders just saw a large Digimon walk through a portal, that were opened by Scorpio.

"Another King?" Joshua muttered, "This is bad"

"What do you mean?" Yui asked confused.

"These guys are stronger than anything we have ever faced" Kat explained, "Even though my Partner GeoGreymon could be of use against Chimairamon, he was taken care of with no trouble by one of the other kings"

"So they're that strong?" Yui spoke softly as she looked over at Scorpio.

"So you're the puny human Holders?" Scorpio's voice boomed, "You don't even look impressive at all. Virgo I hope you're watching, I'll show you just how easy these are to defeat!"

"Easy, well we don't like the sound of that, do we?" Kat shouted as she and the others pulled out their Digivices.

"Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon!"

"Floramon Evolve!" Slowly Floramon's body changed, large beak helmet appeared on her face and her arms disappeared and she grew bird like legs and a small feathered body. "Kiwimon!"

"Impmon Evolve!" Impmon was covered in the bright light and instantly his body grew a lot bigger, his arms growing down past his knees, large wings growing from his back. "Devimon!"

"PawnChessmon Evolve!" The small PawnChessmon grew larger, transforming into a fully armored centaur like Digimon, wielding what looks to be a giant dart. "KnightChessmon!"

"Renamon evolve!" Renamon said as her data pealed back and she slowly grew larger and became a quadruped. From its tail an additional eight tails appeared, "Kyubimon!"

"Oh, there's four of you even. That'll make for a fine challenge" Scorpio taunted as he instantly sped forward and pulled out a large golden Zanbato.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Kat spoke shocked, "But GeoGreymon, we can take it can't we?" she grinned

"Of course we can" GeoGreymon howled as he towards Scorpio fire getting collected in his mouth. "Mega Flame!"

'What brutes they are' Yui thought with a sigh as the flames from GeoGreymon swallowed up Scorpio, 'The perfect matchup'

Scorpio however just continued completely unfazed by the flames to the surprise of GeoGreymon.

**Insert Song: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"It doesn't matter what you do!" Scorpio howled as he charged forward again, "You see Virgo! I was right"

"Does this mean Virgo is around here as well?" Mei muttered, "I hope not"

"Virgo? Who is that?" Yui asked, her eyes still glued to the battle.

"It's one of the other Kings, though it's a female" Kai explained as Devimon rushed forward with his Death Claw, though it was blocked by the Zanbato.

"Well this isn't even fun Virgo, I could easily take on Adult Digimon!" Scorpio shouted.

"So that you can huh?" a voice said as Gaogamon came from above sending him flying into a building.

"Siesamon, let's get him!" Drake called out as he pointed toward the dent left by Scorpio.

"We got the message" Toshio said holding up the phone.

"Good to know" Maya replied, a slight smile escaping.

"You're done for King!" GeoGreymon growled as he charged in with his horn, ramming into the building with Scorpio still there.

"Stop getting cocky!" Scorpio shouted, "Cross Slash!" whatever he did from within the smoke wasn't seen but what were seen were the sight of GeoGreymon flying across the street into another building.

"What in the world was that" Kat said surprised.

"Possibly one of his attacks" Christopher stated, "Those Kings are above Adult level so we don't really know what it can do"

"GeoGreymon, show him we can still fight!" Kat yelled, "We won't give up to something like that will we!"

"Of course not!" GeoGreymon growled back as a dimmer light appeared around him, "Kat, this power. It's incredible"

"Perfect Evolution" Kat muttered with a smile, "This is the trump we needed!" she said thrusting the Digivice forward.

"GeoGreymon!" Slowly an armor started forming starting at his right shoulder as it moved across the chest, down the right arm where it created a cannon and at the back it created two mechanical wing structures. His head covered by a metal armor and fiery red hair at the back. "RizeGreymon!"

_RizeGreymon, Perfect Level Digimon, Despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. Furthermore, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power. It's special attack is Trident Revolver._

"Awesome, now let's show that bastard how it's done!" Kat declared with a fist towards Scorpio, "Go! RizeGreymon!"

"Oh yeah, with this new power we can't lose!" RizeGreymon howled as he slammed down with his giant revolver, Scorpio blocking it with his zanbato.

"You're getting cocky!" Scorpio howled.

"You're the stupid one" Kat taunted, as Scorpio looked surprised, "Look at what you blocked!"

There was a short moment where Scorpio's eyes lit up in terror as the words escaped RizeGreymon's mouth. "Trident Revolver!" the explosive power could be felt almost everywhere around them, all buildings shook as if an earthquake had taken place.

Even though RizeGreymon had fired three shots neither Digimon had moved as much as an inch, though Scorpio's cloak had been burned clean off revealing his full body, He was a centaur like Digimon, his upper body was that of a Samurai with a golden armor and a orange tabard, connected to his lower body was an armored horse.

"I can't believe we didn't notice that earlier" Kiwimon said surprised, "It's a Zanbamon. They're Ultimate Level Digimon!"

_Zanbamon, Ultimate Level Digimon, Although it is a general, it voluntarily stands at the head of its own army, as it prefers to fight by cutting into the opponent. Its lower half is fused with its horse in order to move more easily about the battlefield, so that even during a pitched battle it is able to swing its sword without losing its balance. It wields the gigantic zanbato "Ryūzan-maru" (Dragon Beheader) in its right hand, and a slender youtou in its left._

"Ultimate? Where does that rank?" Yui asked surprised.

"It's the highest ranked level, above Perfect!" Kiwimon spoke shocked.

"Above!"

"You've gotten too cocky!" Zanbamon shouted as he prepared to strike with zanbato, "Prison Gate of Beheadings!" he howled as he delivered a powerful slash that just barely avoided by everyone present, however the building hit was cut clean in two.

**End of Insert: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"That's enough Scorpio!" a calm yet commanding voice spoke, revealing the small Heavenly King, Libra standing on top of a different building. "You've done enough damage to prove your point. Our aim is not destroying the human species!"

"I can do it as I please Libra" Zanbamon sneered,

"You were forced to the point of using your ultimate technique, against these lower beings it's an insult to the Four Heavenly Kings. Return at once!" Libra demanded,

"Tch. Fine Libra" Zanbamon said annoyed, "Virgo! Wherever you are I believe I won our little bet!" he shouted before riding off in the same direction Libra left in.

"So even the third were around?" Yui spoke surprised, "Don't they like us?"

"Let's just say they aren't found of us" Drake explained, "Now Yui, where have you been? And that purple hair suits you"

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I recall the uniform but not the owner" Yui said in a cold tone.

"Ouch, rejected!" Kat whispered to Maya and Mei.

'I wonder how much of her memory were affected by being gone' Mei wondered as she looked at Drake trying to forcing her to remember.

"It's almost pathetic, Drake you should just give up while you have some dignity left" Sabrina said with a small laugh.

"Well let's head back, we can still make it till class if we hurry" Joshua stated as the large group made their way back to the school.

Later that day the Digimon Holders were doing status on their battle with a Heavenly King.

"So if they are the level above Perfect, that means we need more Perfects around to fight them" Kai theorized, "It's a tough situation."

"Come to think of it, didn't it seem odd he kept talking about Virgo, yet she never showed up" Mei asked.

"I think she didn't see a reason to, she seems playful so it agitated Zanbamon more" Joshua explained, "I think Virgo knew this would happen"

"So it's a cunning enemy we're up against" Maya spoke, "And even with that brute in between it can be tough"

Libra and Zanbamon stood on top of the Shinjuku Park Tower building again, "Libra, why did you stop me?"

"This is not the way we want the mission going!" Libra hissed, "If it were we would invade this world with our army, not take it on just us four!"

"I will bring my army if I want!" Zanbamon hissed, "We could finish the job now!"

"What, and lose our sightseeing of the Human World?" Virgo snickered as she walked up from behind.

"Why are you here bitch? You didn't even see my triumph over those Holders" Zanbamon gloated.

"Triumph? Not from where I stood" Virgo teased.

"You were there?" Zanbamon spoke surprised, "Where?"

"She explained it was a cunning plan she had. Didn't she?" Libra spoke.

"Exactly, my little trick is nice and special" Virgo said as she pulled out a Digivice and pushed one of the buttons, the data making up her body retracting into the Digivice, revealing a teen girl "They don't even suspect a single thing" she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>The Four Heavenly Kings consist of Ultimate Level Digimon! The level above Perfect, and what is this a human identity? Just what is going on here?** Next Chapter! **Questions, Secrets and Vengeance.**

**!Final Comments!**

**So I managed to finish this chapter at 4.24 A.M. CET (My Time Zone), the moment this gets released I'm going to prepare for some deserved sleep.**

**And if anyone cares, we are already searching for a new dog to take the place of the old one we sadly had to put down Wednesday. It feels really empty losing a pet that gave your day a routine. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Questions

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Trivia and Comments!**

**So, we've been looking for a new dog already and we've actually already found a new one, whom we'll be getting this Thursday. It'll be nice with some life coming back here.**

**So trying something new by making the chapters a bit longer, or at least shifts the style not making battle's a main point all the time.**

**84 Reviews already, I'm surprised there's so many. None the less I'm looking forward to hitting triple digits at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>Questions, Secrets and Vengeance**

"Interesting plan Virgo" Libra spoke quietly as glanced over her human form. Purple hair reaching her shoulders with spiked ends, large chest, slim waist, wide hips, and long legs, black under-rimmed glasses, a white blouse with navy blue outlines, a navy blue skirt stopping just above her knees, black stockings going up to her knees and a pair of black sneakers.

"I know" she replied seductively, "They didn't even seem to react to faking I don't know anything about Digimon"

"Blending with those weak humans" Zanbamon mumbled, "I can't believe you'd go that far"

"Is the big brute mad he didn't come up with this plan?" Virgo taunted, "It makes for the perfect cover. I keep track of those Holders up close and at the same time you can take care of the other things"

"I usually don't like taking orders from you, but you make up a good point" Zanbamon said annoyed, "I will make the needed preparations" he grunted and made his leave.

"Virgo, how long do you intend to keep this facade going?" Libra asked as he walked closer to Virgo.

"How long it will be needed" Virgo replied, "The longer they get used to me being around, the sweeter it will be when they learn of it, don't you think" she chuckled. "It will sweeten the deal a lot more"

"Just don't get as in over your head as Scorpio did" Libra spoke quietly.

"Don't worry about that Libra" she replied with a light giggle.

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"Yamasaki!" Samantha screamed as she had practically torn off the door to his office. Palmon right behind her.

"My dear Samantha, I see you've come back" Yamasaki spoke softly, "Might I ask why you are returning to trash my office?"

"Kijima, that's why!" Samantha hissed as she slammed a fist down on the desk., "She's returned to the human world!"

"She was one of those that disappeared?" Yamasaki asked casually. "Alongside Connor?"

Samantha sneered slightly at the last comment, "Yes, alongside my partner. Now that one of those missing have returned you had better do everything you can to finding Connor, or else Togemon will have to turn you into a porcupine!" she shouted.

"I will see what I can do" Yamasaki said calmly as he leaned back in his chair. "Good day to you Miss Bannon" he added as she slammed the door to his office. "So one of the missing people have returned to our world" he murmured.

"Sir, will this affect the plans for the next artificial Digimon?" Hattori asked carefully, "I heard the Digimon Club talking about one of the Digimon they fought recently"

"What is so special about it?" Yamasaki asked, they hadn't talked of anything interesting since Chimairamon. "More than my beautiful Chimairamon?"

"They spoke of a Libra" Hattori explained.

"The Heavenly Kings?" Yamasaki spoke surprised, "They're already going that far. Project Infinity needs to go on!" he said slamming a fist down. "It's very important we get the data we need and fast"

"But sir, the Digimon Club can't fight those Digimon on even footing, and then there's the ones we actually need them to fight. And I don't think Samantha will be of much help" Hattori pleaded, "How will you get the data?"

"I have been preparing for such a moment" Yamasaki chuckled, "Soon we can begin on Project Infinity"

"Only you could prepare for such events Sir" Hattori said.

Meanwhile the Digimon Club, Kat and Joshua were talking about the previous day "I'm starting to think we might have more trouble with those cloaked bastards" Toshio guessed, "Especially if they're above Perfect."

"And we still have one of the Vanguards out there" Joshua mentioned, "So I guess that's a third enemy we can end up fighting"

"Third?" Drake repeated.

"The Heavenly Kings, the remaining Vanguard and Yamasaki" Kat said with a sigh. "Don't you keep track of anything?"

"Not really" Drake admitted, "I try to live in the now!" he declared proudly.

"Explains why you are like you are" Sabrina admitted with a light giggle.

"But one thing do make me wonder" Drake said while rubbing his chin, "Why is it only Yui that came back? I mean she wasn't the only one to disappear"

"We won't know until they return" Christopher replied, "Yui doesn't remember a thing, odds are the others don't remember anything either"

"That's true" Kat agreed, "I think we should hope for more answers to show up" she added the Digivice started beeping, indicating a Digimon. Right after a second signal went off.

"We'll go after that one, tell Mei and the others to go after that one" Joshua said as he and Kat sprinted off, "We're going ahead!"

The three Digimon Holders of the Student Council were heading towards one of the Digimon. "So, where exactly is this Digimon supposed to be?" Akane asked as she walked on the pavement alongside Mei and Maya. Their Digimon following them out of sight.

"It's supposed to be around here" Maya said as they rounded a corner.

"Yahoo~" Virgo called as she sat on the edge of a building looking down at the three Holders. Her legs dangling over the edge. "Hello boyish girl" she called out forcing Mei to twinge, and Virgo to laugh.

"Why are you following us?" Mei asked as Virgo jumped down and now stood just a couple of feet from them.

"No apparent reason little boy" Virgo said shrugging. "Boredom perhaps. And I like seeing your world" she said as she spread her arms and twirled. "It's so full of life"

"So you're no better than the other Digimon that come here" Maya stated, "They also just wanted to see this world, but they were harming humans"

"I harmed anyone besides you" Virgo laughed as she swung her halberd, sending a wave of ice towards a car freezing it instantly, "Oops" she giggled putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"She's like a child" Akane sighed as she glanced at the deep frozen car. "A dangerous child"

In a single leap Virgo stood in front of Akane, crouching so they were at eye height, "So I'm a child?" she asked softly, cupping Akane's face.

"How did she even do that" Mei muttered as neither had noticed the leap.

"Feeling left out little boy?" Virgo taunted, first placing a hand on Mei's chest before cupping her face. "All better?" she asked with a giggle.

"What do you even want here?" Maya asked directly, crossing her arms. "Clearly you have a reason for all this"

"Reason, nothing specific really" Virgo laughed as she let go of the girls, "Can't a girl enjoy herself?"

"Enjoy yourself? You destroyed a car" Mei shouted at Virgo.

Virgo grabbed her halberd and swung it towards a different car freezing it solid, "Correction, two cards" she laughed.

"Clearly a child" Akane sighed once again. 'But there's something to the behavior'

"You're awfully quiet" Virgo spoke softly as she moved to Akane's height.

"Leave them alone you bully!" Terriermon spoke loudly.

"What an adorable little thing you are" Virgo chuckled as she still had a hand near Akane. "I could take you home with me" she giggled teasingly.

"Leave him alone" Akane objected.

"Uh, feisty are we?" Virgo spoke softly, "I like it" she continued and stood up to her full height, even though she wasn't a large Digimon she still towered over the humans by quite a bit.

"What do you plan on doing?" Mei asked before their little talk was interrupted by Samantha arriving with Lilimon. "What do you want, Vanguard?"

"Who is that!" Samantha asked demanding while pointing at Virgo and ignoring Mei.

"Well look at you asking all these fancy things" Virgo retorted in a childish tone while looking at her hand. "And why should I answer?"

"Let me guess, you're one of those Digimon that appeared?" Samantha questioned, "One of those really strong ones"

"Blondie is well informed I see" Virgo chuckled, "What if I am?"

"What happened to Connor! Yui Kijima returned, why hasn't he?" Samantha shouted.

'It's only Yui?' Akane mentally noted.

"So answer me, how did Yui return!" Samantha shouted again.

"We don't know, she was just there" Mei explained.

"Lies! You know something don't you!" Samantha hissed, "You have to know what happened!"

"She's telling the truth" Akane pleaded, "She returned without us doing anything. We weren't even there when"

"Lies! Lilimon will pound some sense into you so you talk!" Samantha shouted, "Won't you?" she asked as Lilimon nodded.

"To protect Samantha's happiness I will go forward" Lilimon said as she flew up in the air again.

"Lilimon, go for sleek black hair first!" Samantha said as Lilimon nodded and flew forwards.

"Akane!" Terriermon shouted as he lit up, "Terriermon Evolve!" his body grew bulkier and bigger, a pair of jeans on his legs. On each arm revolver barrels with mechanical hands appeared and a ammunition belt around his body. "Galgomon!"

Galgomon got ready to move in front of the charging Lilimon, who however were blocked by Virgo's halberd. "Don't force a battle between Digimon" Virgo sneered low enough for only those around her could hear it. Lilimon backing away slightly.

"What are you doing Lilimon! Get her, we need answers!" Samantha shouted, "We need to know how Connor can come back!"

"This is the ensure the happiness I will get past you!" Lilimon decided as she backed away, combining her hands to form her cannon, "Flow' Cannon!" she called and fired the blast.

"I don't approve of your reasoning" Virgo's stern voice hissed as she grabbed the halberd and swung it against the blast, deflecting it towards a building.

"She saved us.." Akane muttered.

"I can't believe it" Maya added as they looked at Virgo standing in front of the three and their Digimon.

"I like the little guy, and I know he'd take a hit like that for you" Virgo said looking at Galgomon, "Granted he lost some of this charm with that evolution"

"I guess that's good enough for us" Mei said, "Thank you"

"Why are you interfering? Do you know how Connor can return?" Samantha asked.

"How should I know?" Virgo shrugged, "And who's to say I would tell if I did" she added seemingly not caring.

"How dare you use that tone against Samantha!" Lilimon shouted as she sped forward towards Virgo "Fairy Vine!" she added sending out a vine from wrists, sending it towards Virgo.

"Geez aren't you the moody one?" Virgo shrugged blocking with her halberd, "I thought I said I didn't want to do this"

Lilimon sped forward again engaging in melee combat, using her vines as blades forcing Virgo on the defensive. "You're making this easy for me" Lilimon grinned as she intensified her onslaught. Virgo simply blocking each attack. "You're not even trying at all!" she gloated.

Instantly Virgo threw a punch hitting Lilimon forcing her to jump back. "Sorry, my hand slipped" Virgo laughed.

Lilimon kept swinging the thorn whips trying to get Virgo to as much as bulge, "Why won't you fight!" Lilimon hissed a bit worn. Making a last attempt she goes for another hit with a vine again, it leaving a small yellow trail behind. "Vicious Vine" she grumbled under her breath.

"You see my dear little one" Virgo said, "I did not want to fight a fellow Digimon unless necessary. Though I should give you a piece of my mind for ruining my cloak"

"Barely any effort, is this what the Ultimate can do?" Mei muttered in shock.

"Ultimate?" Samantha repeated, "What do you mean Ultimate?"

"You didn't know? The cloaked Digimon are of the Ultimate Level, they're above Perfects" Maya explained.

"You miss him that much huh Blondie?" Virgo spoke, "So much you'd recklessly charge against an enemy"

"I... He means a lot to me, and now that's he's just vanished into thin air.." Samantha mumbled, "Lilimon, let's just return. We won't get any answers" she muttered as Lilimon regressed to a Tanemon. "Let's go" she said as she picked up Tanemon and started to walk away.

"I can't believe you'd protect us like that" Akane said impressed, "We've gotten the wrong impression of you"

"Yeah, thank you" Mei said bowing.

"I did it for that little guy" Virgo said looking at Galgomon, "Thank him for looking cute" she said and too started to walk, stumbling down after just a few steps.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked as she rushed to Virgo.

"It's nothing, Digimon like Lilimon have spores that slows their enemy" Virgo grunted as she rested on one leg, "I'll be fine. I don't need humans helping me" she said sternly and fought to get back on her legs.

"You should let us help you" Mei said as she walked next to Virgo. "Look at it as us returning the favor"

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" Virgo asked sarcastically.

As the trio of Holders and partners, alongside a single Heavenly King made it to a small secluded part of the park they had been walking next to.

"It's calm" Virgo said softly, "It reminds me of somewhere I hold dear"

"I know, I come here whenever I need peace and quiet" Mei explained as she sat down.

"I can understand why" Virgo calmly replied, "It feels soothing"

"It was also here I met Floramon" Mei said, "She showed up when I felt down"

"I see" Virgo noted.

"But I have to thank you for protecting us again" Akane said, "We don't know what would have happened"

"It was just a Perfect" Virgo shrugged.

"It may _just _be a Perfect to you" Mei said as she sat down, "But our partners can only become Adult level, so we wouldn't have stood a chance"

"Then you have had quite the luck. But _you_" Virgo softly said, as her eyes fell on Akane, "You seem even more down.

"Well, I had been doing all this Digimon battling with a friend. She disappeared one month ago" Akane muttered quietly. "But she returned just a few days ago. But what worries me is she's forgotten a lot of things.

"I am sorry to hear that" Virgo said as she placed her hand at Akane's face, "But keep your head up, if not for your friend, do it for yourself"

"I hope you're right" Akane said, letting out a weak smile.

"We should get going before the others start to worry" Maya pointed out,

"Oh, you're right" Mei said hurried. "Well, once again thank you" she said bowing as did the other two before the trio ran off.

Virgo stood up, crouched for a moment before setting off, jumping up on a building close by.

"It's weird" Maya said as she looked at the two other girls.

"Weird?" Mei repeated, not sure what Maya were talking about.

"I have a feeling there's more to those cloaked Digimon than we just think" Akane admitted, "I think we should rethink what we do with them"

"I say we just teach them a lesson!" Terriermon said voicing his opinion as he lay on top of Akane's head.

"No one asked you" Mei retorted at the long-eared Digimon.

"But I still feel something was off about them, especially Virgo" Maya said.

Meanwhile the Digimon Club, Kai, Kat and Joshua had reached the location of the second Digimon only to see it vanish.

"Oh, you again?" Zanbamon grinned as he walked across the small street, "This time there will be no interruptions!" he laughed as he pulled out his youtou and zanbato. "You're finished"

"That's our line!" Kat retorted grabbing her Digivice, "Right Agumon"

"Oh yeah! Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon! Super Evolve!" Slowly an armor started forming starting at his right shoulder as it moved across the chest, down the right arm where it created a cannon and at the back it created two mechanical wing structures. His head covered by a metal armor and fiery red hair at the back. "RizeGreymon!"

"Commandramon Evolve!" Commandramon's grew slightly bigger as his entire body was covered in an armor and a combat knife appeared in his hand. "Sealsdramon!"

"Impmon Evolve!" Impmon was covered in the bright light and instantly his body grew a lot bigger, his arms growing down past his knees, large wings growing from his back. "Devimon!"

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon"

"Liollmon Evolve!" Liollmon's small appearance changed to a humanoid shape, a mane around his face, a pair of jeans on his legs, a sword on his back, "Leomon!"

"PawnChessmon Evolve!" The small PawnChessmon grew larger, transforming into a fully armored centaur like Digimon, wielding what looks to be a giant dart. "KnightChessmon!"

"Oh, a challenge! I thank you traitors for easing my mind like this" Zanbamon grinned before charging forward laughing. Leomon sprinted forward to intercept the zanbato while Sealsdramon went after the thinner youtou with his combat knife. "You think trash like you can harm the great me?" he howled as he knocked back the two Adults.

"Maybe not, but I can!" RizeGreymon howled as the small cannons on his wings started to crackle with energy. "Rising Destroyer!" the cannons each fired a small beam that combined in front of RizeGreymon going forward as a larger beam.

"I won't accept defeat from a traitor! Cross Slash!" Zanbamon roared as he slashed with his youtou creating a shock wave that collided with RizeGreymon's Rising Destroyer, sending the two flying back.

"It barely scratched him" Kat muttered surprised.

"Well, let's go keep going!" Drake shouted, "Go for it Siesamon!"

"Sun's Courage!" Siesamon shouted as he fired off a barrage of arrows made of condensed sunlight, the arrows slamming into Zanbamon. Who only seemed to flinch for a second.

"Are you even trying!" he howled as he started to run through the stream of arrows slashing down at Siesamon, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Of course we're trying!" Kat shouted as RizeGreymon rushed forward using his revolver as a club, forcing Zanbamon to block with his Zanbato.

"There's an opening!" Leomon shouted, as he retracted his fist as it was covered in a orange glow "Fist of the Beast King!" he growled as his fist connected with Zanbamon's back sending him skidding a couple of feet.

"Don't forget us!" Sabrina said with a small giggle as Gaogamon sprinted forward ramming into Zanbamon forcing him even further back.

'What's with them! They seem stronger than before!' Zanbamon thought confused, 'It makes no sense!'

"What timing we have huh Anya!" Amane laughed as she and Anya came in riding on Tyilinmon.

"Asipatravana!" Andiramon shouted as he came in spinning from above Zanbamon sending him into the ground.

"Awesome timing you guys!" Drake cheered, "We got him now!"

"Got him now? Don't make me laugh!" Zanbamon howled as he jumped behind Tyilinmon, " Prison Gate of Beheadings!" he yelled as he slashed through the air with his zanbato knocking most of the Digimon into the buildings.

"What power" Anya remarked.

"Scorpio being reckless as always" Leo said to himself as he stood on top of a building overlooking the battle.

"He seems to take one attack from a Perfect hard, we got three now!" Kat said with a grin, "Let's go for a team attack"

"Ready?" RizeGreymon asked as he lined up with Andiramon and Tyilinmon. "I'll lay the first hit and you follow up" The two Perfects nodded at the plan.

"Whatever you're planning it won't beat me!" Zanbamon howled as he charged forward.

"We'll see about that" RizeGreymon remarked as he aimed with his revolver arm, "Trident Revolver!" he yelled firing three shots, using the burst from his wings to not fly back from the sheer force used to fire. The three bullets circled around before Zanbamon blocked with his zanbato, only slowing down for a second.

"That was noth-!" Zanbamon gloated before he noticed Andiramon and Tyilinmon running directly for him.

"Asipatravana!" - "Gale-and-Heaven Soaring Sword!" the two Perfects called as their combined attack sent Zanbamon crashing into a small building forcing it to collapse.

"So Scorpio lost to the humans" Leo growled, spreading his wings.

"Oh yeah, well done you three!" Drake cheered as he ran up to the three.

"What a pitiful sight Scorpio" Leo grunted as he landed a few feet from Zanbamon, glaring at the Holders.

"Great, another King" Kat grunted, "Just as we beat one"

"Leo" Zanbamon said weakened as he tried to get up from the broken down wall. "Hah! You're finished now that the big guy is here!"

"Finished" Leo repeated, the energy in his right hand crackling as Zanbamon stood up and moved next to Leo.

"Now, let's get rid of them!" Zanbamon laughed before he felt something penetrate his back. The Holders equally shocked, Leo's light purple hand sticking through the abdomen of Zanbamon. "What.." he coughed, "What are you doing?"

"The Heavenly Kings have no place for losers" Leo sneered as he dragged out his hand, Zanbamon's body jolting at the movement.

"He's your friend isn't he? How can you do something like that!" Drake yelled as he ran towards Leo, Siesamon following, lighting up.

"Siesamon!" Siesamon said as her body changed again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

_Cerberumon. Perfect Level Digimon. The evolved form of Siesamon. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. It's special attack is Inferno Gate._

"I won't forgive you!" Drake shouted as Cerberumon spat green flames towards Leo who simply slashed through it with a hand.

"It's 1000 years too early for you to challenge me!" Leo howled as he instantly knocked away Cerberumon. "You underestimate the Four Heavenly Kings if you think beating means you can take on all of us!"

"Cerberumon!"

"I have no use for that loser, his title as a Heavenly King is hereby stripped" Leo declared as he spread his wings.

"Leo..!" Zanbamon hissed weakly as the Holders were walking closer to him.

"Don't you dare return to us Scorpio, we don't have a need for losers!" Leo hissed, "And you humans. I will spare you today. Feel honored, you fought well even if it was against a loser. Therefore our next battle will be with you at full strength!" he declared before flying away.

"I can't believe they'd leave behind an ally like that" Sabrina muttered as she examined Zanbamon. "Digimon don't lie around like this normally do they?"

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

"Didn't Digimon we defeat break into data? Why hasn't Zanbamon's data fallen apart yet?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey what's that?" Gaomon asked pointing at the Digivice next to Zanbamon.

"You're kidding" Drake spoke shocked, "It's a Digivice!"

"What!" The others said in shock.

"Why do a Digimon even have a Digivice?" Kat asked out loud, "I thought only we had a use for them"

Just as Kat had asked the question, Zanbamon's data started to break down and his form was covered in a bright light. As the light died down the Holders was at a loss. Lying in the place of Zanbamon was Tai dressed in a short sleeved, white cotton shirt. The design on it is two red roses intertwined by their stems, a black thorn pattern behind it. A casual black blazer covers the shirt. Blue jeans and white Nike sneakers complete her outfit. Though most of the clothing was ripped and shredded here and there it was still Tai. And next to her Kotemon looking quite beaten up as well.

"Tai!" Sabrina shouted happy and hugged the passed out Tai. "I can't believe you're back!"

"I can't believe Tai was a freaking Digimon!" Kat shouted in disbelief, "It makes no sense, how?"

"For now we should help her home. She can answer our questions tomorrow" Joshua said, "She's in no state to answer anything"

"You're right, tomorrow we will learn of those bastards!" Drake said angered.

Virgo had kept heading east, since she left the park until she reached Tokyo Tower. By the time she had reached the area the sun had already started to set.

"Why do they touch me like this" Virgo muttered as she placed a hand at her chest, "No! I can't let myself feel anything for the humans! Can I?"

"Are you distressed Virgo?" Libra asked as he walked up next to her, the wind blowing quietly.

"It's nothing Libra" Virgo muttered crossed her arms. "Why are you even here?"

"Scorpio lost to the humans" Libra briefly said. "He's no longer one of us"

"I'm not surprised he was the first to lose, he was too reckless" she said shrugging, "Now what?"

"We continue as before. Even if Scorpio returns to his previous way of being, he remembers nothing of us" Libra stated, "Scorpio will not be a problem for us"

"That's fine" Virgo replied with a light chuckle, "I never really liked Scorpio anyways"

"I wasn't surprised. Now then I will take my leave again" Libra said, bowing quickly before jumping in the opposite direction.

"One down huh" Virgo muttered as she sat down, she stared at her shaking hand, "Is it fear of death? Or something else? " she murmured.

The next morning the Holders had met up at Tai's place since it wasn't a school day. Tai's parents had let them up, seemingly because they were happy Tai's friends had been so worried for her.

"I can't believe you could become a Digimon" Yui said, her mouth gaping at the thought of becoming a Digimon.

"I was a Digimon?" Tai spoke confused, "I don't remember that. The last thing I remember was us defeating Chimairamon"

"Interesting" Akane noted.

"How is that interesting?" Mei asked.

"Tai remembers everything prior to the fight with Chimairamon, yet Yui remember nothing of the Digimon" Akane explained, "But both of you have been missing since the same point"

"But I'm not a Digimon like Tai was" Yui retorted, "Though it would be kinda cool"

"That's exactly what makes it even more interesting" Maya said, "I understand what she's thinking"

"Well fill the rest of us in" Drake requested, "Not all of us gets your way of thinking"

"The thing is, why is it Tai remembers everything and was a Digimon" Akane explained.

"And that Yui remembered nothing related to the Digimon" Maya finished.

'It's so lovely they don't suspect a thing' Yui remarked in her mind, 'Makes this a lot easier.' she thought as her eyes moved to Tai, 'And losing that brute Scorpio works just fine for me'

"I think the only ones that know that is those Heavenly Kings" Kai said voicing his opinion, "They must know what made Tai special"

"I doubt they'd give us answers" Kat grumbled, "None of them have been helpful at all"

"Actually" Mei spoke quietly, "We were saved by Virgo of the Heavenly Knights yesterday"

"Saved? By a Heavenly King?" Joshua muttered surprised, "Why?"

"I'm not sure why she did it" Akane said, "But the remaining Vanguard attacked us wanting to know how Yui had come back. She might have thought we knew"

"Virgo was already with us. Not sure what she did. It felt like she studied us" Maya explained. "And when the Vanguard declared her Digimon to attack us until we gave a satisfying answer Virgo stepped in."

"Did Virgo say anything why?" Sabrina asked, "There must have been a reason"

"She only said she did it because she felt Terriermon was cute and figured he'd fight to protect me" Akane admitted. "That was all the reason we were given"

"So she's a softie for cute things" Kat chuckled, "Who could have foreseen a Digimon was like that"

"Aren't you treating Digimon as if they can't emulate our feelings?" Yui asked looking at Kat, "I mean wouldn't that be like saying you didn't think your partners couldn't find things cute?"

"She's got you there Kat" Agumon laughed.

"Quiet you" Kat hissed.

"But what we can conclude is, we know nothing new" Drake sighed, "I guess we should just take it easy until something happens"

"Well, if we don't have more to talk about" Yui said, brushing a hand through her purple hair, "I have to go shopping for some dinner"

"I'll go as well" Akane quickly said, "Since we live near each other it'll be easier this way"

"Wait for me" Mei called after the two. "Bye"

"Well, they are right. We just have to wait" Joshua noted, "I'm sure you two want to catch up" he added looking at Sabrina and Tai.

"Yui, if you don't have anything to do tomorrow.." Akane asked as she and Yui were heading towards the train station. "Do you want to go shopping in Shibuya?"

"Well" Yui said thinking about it, "Sure, and Mei can come with us"

"Yeah, like a small group outing" Akane smiled. "It's been a while since we did that"

"Well, let's do that tomorrow then" Mei said with a smile. "It'll be fun"

Meanwhile Hattori and Yamasaki were talking over the last aspects of Project Infinity.

"Everything is almost ready to begin stage one of Project Infinity" Hattori explained, looking over at his employer sitting at his desk.

"Perfect, soon everything will go the way I want it to" Yamasaki chuckled.

"But Sir, one question" Hattori noted, "What about the Digimon Holders? And the Heavenly Kings?"

"Make them targets as well" Yamasaki said coldly, "They will only be in the way"

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>One of the Heavenly Kings are defeated and it's revealed Scorpio was indeed Tai. And even to add that the defeat was given at the hands of another King, Leo. **Next Chapter. **Artificial, Infinity and Matrixes**

**!It's Glossary Time!  
>Galgomon = Gargomon<strong>

**!Final Notes!**

**So, this got to be a lot longer. This also showed two very interesting elements and differences between the Heavenly Kings. Leo showing directly that there are no place for losers and Virgo thinking more over her feelings for everything.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Artificial

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion  
>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

**Oh wow it's been busy around here. So Thursday we got the puppy home and wow they take a lot of work when they're that young. I was maybe 9 or so when we got the old one so I don't really recall the issues there were with him back then. At least he's not pissing on the floor. **

**Oh and I suggest people listen to the Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger full Opening and their insert Machine Itassher. **

**Anyways, there's a bit of good news coming regarding writing on DMI. I only pulled a single exam this year which is June 11. That means I currently have three weeks off. Though I need a bit of preparation for the exam it's not something that'll take forever. After the exam I have two months of vacation where I'm currently not going anywhere at all.**

**So I'm hoping to actually get this finished at some point and return to Digitize.**

**Positive note includes I have started on details regarding the last arc and the main enemies for those arcs. So it's not totally in vein I've been slow about this chapter. I think?**

**But all in all I've had quite the trouble writing this chapter. Mainly the issues were how I wanted the battles to flow, said element is also what I started writing on this chapter.**

**But damn, it's been delayed for like a week and a half. Let's hope I don't have to delay like that again on anything.**

**Also, somehow this ended up as the longest chapter, surpassing the thirteenth chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>Artificial, Infinity and Matrixes**

"I have my doubts about Virgo" Leo growled, glancing over Shinjuku. "She's playing her acting role too much!"

"Patience Leo. Trust in her plan" Libra pleaded, "She have not failed yet so there is no reason to eliminate her like you did with Scorpio" he added looking at the larger King.

"My patience is wearing thin!" Leo howled, "We have succeeded in nothing and we had a incompetent with us!"

"Are you saying you will rush the plan?" Libra asked crossing his arms.

"We came to get rid of the traitors. Even if Scorpio rushed he was on to something" Leo noted, "But he let Virgo's taunting get the better of him"

"I didn't see you being sentimental" Libra stated, "I'm sure Virgo have planned this out"

"She better, I'm not running in circles for much longer!"Leo hissed.

"I'm sure she have it planned out just fine" Libra assured, "We'll meet here tonight and discuss the future plans. Virgo have already been notified of this"

"Things better move the way we want" Leo said determined, "I don't want to return empty handed!"

"Neither of us want to" Libra added.

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

"What, you're just leaving again!" A woman in her twenties called annoyed after Akane.

"Can't I go spend time with my friends?" Akane cried back.

"I work hard to make sure we can keep this small apartment and even with your part-time job you spend it all on yourself!" the woman hissed.

"What more do you want me to do?" Akane argued

"Take responsibility! I had to give up things just so you had a place to stay while you're in school" the woman grunted annoyed.

"You never give me any space. Can't I just be a normal high school girl?" Akane shouted, before she'd had enough and stomped out slamming the door behind her before the woman had a chance to rebuttal.

Meanwhile Mei were also having some family related issues. She were currently alone watching all three of her siblings as neither of her parents had come home yet.

The oldest of her siblings, Ichiro were sitting on the sofa just reading a book, well a children's book at least. However for Mei he wasn't the biggest problem, that honor fell on the other two.

"When are you meeting with your hot-damn friend again?" Ren, the middle child spoke bluntly as he was focused on his cartoon. He's sitting in front of the TV, He have short black hair and charcoal eyes. He's wearing a red shirt and blue shorts.

"Hot-damn..." Mei repeated confused, she hated when her brother stuffed in words like that into his speech. "I don't know. Stop taking interest in my friends"

"But it's important for men to see girls like that!" Ren quickly retorted as he turned pointing at Mei, "And you do not fulfill that role!"

Mei twitched at that last comment. Breathing quickly she glanced at her younger sister who was inside Mei's room with Floramon, she's the only of the siblings that have figured out Floramon is real. Sadly she thinks Floramon is hers.

"Com' on F'oramon" Lan complained from the room.

"Mom, can't you just come home now" Mei sighed as the door opened revealing her mother. "Finally" Thankfully all the younger siblings were happy for their mothers return which made it possible for Floramon to sneak out of the room.

"I'm leaving. I'm meeting up with some girls from school" Mei quickly said as she rushed out the door. She didn't want to argue with her mother about her not focusing on school.

"You two are late" Yui noted, she was wearing a strapless shirt, an open jacket on top of it, a pair of jeans and a pair of boots going up to her knees, as Akane and Mei arrived.

Mei was wearing a grey lavender hoodie jacket, a pair of leggings and some sneakers. "Sorry, had to just finish taking care of my siblings" she excused.

"I had a small argument with my sister" Akane excused, she wore her almost trademark dark blue jeans with bulky shoes and a red shirt with fingerless black gloves and a lightning bolt necklace.

"Can't blame you for that can I?" Yui said with a weak smile as the trio boarded the train towards Shibuya.

During the train ride Yui felt a bit off, 'I'm starting to feel sympathetic for them..' she thought to herself, 'But I shouldn't. I should at most just kill them now and get on with the mission'

The three girls, and the two hidden from plain sight Digimon spent lots of time going in and out of stores. The girl enjoyed spending some time together, the Digimon problem seemed like something that was far away for all of them.

Or, they were as a car was sent flying across the sky crashing into a building. The trio glanced over at where the car had been parked.

"What's that Digimon?" Yui asked as she pointed at the small Digimon, it's body is simply its head with small limbs sticking out. The head is covered by a metal helmet.

"That's a MetalMamemon" Terriermon stated as the trio saw the small Digimon ram a car in half.

_MetalMamemon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Cyborg Digimon that evolved further in strength than Mamemon, who holds the alias of "Smiley Bomber". As usual, if one is deceived by its cute appearance, they will have a terrible experience. Nine-tenths of its body is mechanized. Its special attack is Energy Bomb._

"An angry one I might add" Yui said sarcastically.

"Well, we can't let it run freely can we?" Mei asked taking out her Digivice.

"Clearly not" Akane agreed as she took out hers.

"Floramon Evolve!" Slowly Floramon's body changed, large beak helmet appeared on her face and her arms disappeared and she grew bird like legs and a small feathered body. "Kiwimon!"

"Terriermon Evolve!" his body grew bulkier and bigger, a pair of jeans on his legs. On each arm revolver barrels with mechanical hands appeared and a ammunition belt around his body. "Galgomon!"

"Now then metal head. We'll take you down!" Galgomon laughed as he charged forward, revolver arm ready to deliver a punch. MetalMamemon shrugged and guided away Galgomon with his clawed arm before slamming his cannon arm into the side of Galgomon torpedoing him into a car next to the Holders.

"How could you do that against Galgomon" Kiwimon said loudly as she spat a small miniature of herself towards the MetalMamemon. As he slammed him cannon into the small bird to guide it away, it exploded knocking him back.

MetalMamemon grumbled annoyed as he jumped forward, slamming his arm cannon into Kiwimon knocking the bird Digimon away.

Galgomon rushed forward preparing a punch, "Dum Dum Upper!"

"Galgomon!" Slowly his body broke down into small data before it started to recreate itself, forming his large underbody, his legs growing out along with his torso. Shoulder pads attaching themselves to the torso along with his arms. On his back what looks like the two revolver arms attached together placed on his back. Finally his head grows up and forms large mechanical ears. "Super Evolve! Rapidmon!"

_Rapidmon. Perfect Level Digimon. It holds the alias of "Keen Hound", and it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the speed of light. Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as radar, can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. Its special attack is Golden Triangle._

"Perfect level!" Akane muttered proudly, "Are you ready Rapidmon?" she asked as he nodded.

"This means we have a chance don't it?" Yui asked with a smile.

"Go for it Rapidmon!" Kiwimon cheered.

Rapidmon sped forward engaging in melee battle with the small Digimon, each managed to get in a few good shots before they sent each other flying

_"Target acquired_" a mechanical voice noted, it had a purple body with four legs attached. It had a dark-grey underbody with two legs and a bunch of cables sticking out. It aimed at

"What in the world is that thing?" Mei muttered as she pointed at the mechanical creature.

"I'm not sure what it is" Akane added as she stared at the weird Digimon, "But it doesn't sound friendly at all"

'What the hell is that!' Yui hissed to herself, 'I've never seen it before!'

"_Collecting Data_" the mechanical Digimon hummed as it fired a small laser towards MetalMamemon who quickly moved out of the way. The small beam fired glanced a car and slowly broke the hit area apart.

'This I really don't like! If that things hit a Digimon!' ' Yui spoke to herself, 'I don't like doing it like this but it's the only option' she added to herself and ran off.

"Where are you going Yui?" Mei called after her.

"I can't take watching this!" Yui called back faking a cry as she ran down the street.

"Do you like my show?" Yamasaki asked as he showed Takuma live footage from the battle taking place in Shibuya. The two were sitting inside Yamasaki's office.

"That purple Digimon, what is it?" Takuma asked leaning forward.

"Don't you remember the prototype for a Digimon we had made all those years back?" Yamasaki questioned in a dark tone, "Surely you remember our Project Artificial"

"You mean to say that is based on the designs for Gizmon?" Takuma spoke shocked.

"Yes, this is the fruits from Project Artificial, the Proto Gizmon!" Yamasaki declared proudly as he stood from his chair"

"But that project was scrapped, we thought it too in-humane!" Takuma said raising his voice, "And you know that!"

"Digimon aren't humans and you know that Hideo" Yamasaki stated, "They're just sentient data"

"Isn't that what makes us humans special Jin? That we feel, perceive" Takuma argued, "By your idea of Digimon we humans would just be lumps of meat and bone"

"Metal Mamemon or that thing?" Akane asked hurried, glancing between Mei and all the Digimon.

"Let Rapidmon focus on the Mamemon, Kiwimon and I will focus on our purple friend" Mei assured.

"Got it" Rapidmon nodded as he rushed right past the purple Digimon and rammed into MetalMamemon sending him flying down the road in a cloud of dust. "This power is awesome!"

Out of nowhere a ball of condensed energy shot out from the dust cloud, just missing Rapidmon by mere inches. Another shot was fired away from the group rocketing MetalMamemon forward towards Rapidmon.

Before Rapidmon managed to react MetalMamemon fired another shot backwards increasing his speed as he lashed out with his claw.

"Rapidmon!"

Rapidmon only managed to look at the oncoming claws as they knocked him back into a car. Keeping momentum MetalMamemon rushed forward ready to use his cannon as a club.

In a swift motion Rapidmon aimed his hands and the two cannons in the palms directly at MetalMamemon "Rapid Fire!" he declared as missiles were fired from his palms and the revolver parts on his back, each missile sending MetalMamemon flying back.

Meanwhile Kiwimon were having her hands full with Gizmon,

The small mechanical Digimon dodged all Kiwimon's assaults with the highest lack of grace. It felt like a box trying to fit through a circled hole. Every time Kiwimon went forward it backed into things just to avoid the attack.

"That is one awkward Digimon" Mei noted as it clumsily dodged again slamming into a sign.

"It's hurting itself more than we're hurting it. That works for us" Kiwimon noted as she fired another tiny bird towards it.

"I guess you're right.

"This is far enough" Yui muttered as she pulled out her Digivice, holding onto it in her right hand, and ran into a small side street, "I don't really like keeping this a secret for too long" she said calmly though that calmness was interrupted by the sound of a car being crushed. "Here goes!"

She swung both arms in an arc, the right arm going clockwise and the left anti-clockwise, before meeting in front of her chest, the left arm above the right. "Matrix Evolution!" she declared, sending her right arm above her head in a slight angle and her left going the opposite direction towards the ground as particles of data burst out from the Digivice, briefly taking the shape of her partner, as the data covered her body it changed to that of Virgo, with the cloak covering.

Briefly swinging her halberd she jumped back towards where Akane and Mei were, slamming down on the ground hard between the Digimon fighting freezing most of the ground around her. "Heavenly King Virgo" she declared, swinging the halberd towards the purple Digimon. "And your fate will be decided by my hand!"

"_Analyzing target_" the purple Digimon hummed as it's eye seemed to focus on Virgo. "_Target analyzed. New target acquired" _

"Well, let's play" Virgo taunted, the mechanical Digimon didn't waste any time engaging in combat as it flew forward lashing out with its claws, each attack swiftly blocked with the halberd.

"Pesky little guy" Virgo scuffed as she swung the halberd leaving a trail of ice, even though the slash missed it froze up part of the purple Digimon. The purple Digimon made a hissing sound and fired a small laser from its largest eye, the beam glanced Virgo's right arm, she briefly flinched at the damage.

"_Focusing main target_" it hummed and fired the same laser towards MetalMamemon who prepared to deflect the laser beam. Instead the beam fractured his body, as he was absorbed into the small Digimon.

"It absorbed MetalMamemon like our Digivices..." Mei spoke shocked.

"Unforgivable" Virgo hissed as she pulled a rod out from the back of her robe, lined the halberd horizontally and placed the frozen rod on top, wielding it a bit like a crossbow. "Arrow of Artemis!" she howled and shot the arrow directly through the purple Digimon's eye.

"That thing. Whatever it was I don't like it" Mei stated as she cast her glance towards the car it had hit with its beam.

'I need to get ready to come back' Virgo muttered to herself as she quickly rushed away from the two Holders.

"This is the second time" Akane mumbled.

"What's the second time?" Mei asked confused.

"Virgo. It's the second time she appeared to help up" Akane explained a bit puzzled.

"Well, that thing did almost destroy a car" Mei noted, "That power on a Digimon that is going after Digimon, it can't be something even they would let run around freely"

"I guess you're right" Akane said, still a bit worried.

Leaning back against the wall Virgo cancelled her Digimon form returning to her human form Yui. "That stung" she muttered looking at her arm, even though the beam had only glanced her it had still resulted in quite a gash on her upper arm. "How do I explain that?" she muttered poking it, flinching. "Well that was smart..."

"Where did Yui go?" Akane asked as she looked at the surrounding area, most of the road were covered in ice that reached as far as the buildings on each side. Cars were either frozen solid, split in half or had huge dents from the Digimon crashing into them.

"We never seem to get simple battles anymore" Mei muttered.

"I guess with the Digimon getting stronger the battles intensify" Akane guessed.

"That sounds about right" Mei nodded.

"Is it over?" Yui shouted as she came running back, "Is that nasty thing gone yet?"

"What happened to you?" Mei asked as they reunited with Yui, as she pointed at the rip in her jacket and the visible bandage alongside the scraped knee. Akane lifted an eyebrow at that sight.

"Oh, I tripped" Yui lied, 'Well that should lift some suspicion' she thought glancing at Akane. She was worried Akane was seeing a pattern between her and Virgo.

"Well, at least the Digimon are taken care of" Mei said with a smile, "With that out of the way, should we go on?"

"Even with that you're ready to go on" Akane spoke a bit surprised.

"Well, we can't do more about the Digimon" Mei pointed out, "And she's taken care of her scrapes, I can't really ask for more out here"

"I'm feeling fine, look" Yui said waving her bandaged arm. "Nothing wrong but a scratch"

"Well if you say so" Akane said rolling her eyes as the trio and Digimon made their way back to the stores.

Meanwhile the Digimon Club were having their hands full fighting another MetalMamemon and a Gizmon.

"This isn't easy even if I'm faster" Cerberumon noted as he tried to reach the small Perfect.

"We'll think of something!" Drake said hurried as he glanced at the small Digimon that kept making hit-and-run attacks against Cerberumon.

"Fist of the Beast King" Leomon shouted as he jumped towards the small Digimon which just slashed through the blast with his claws, before noticing the smirk on Leomon's face.

Showing up behind MetalMamemon were Sealsdramon, it's sharp knife in a firm grip in his right hand. "Death Behind!" he said lowly as he delivered the precise slash sending MetalMamemon crashing to the ground.

"Nice combo" Toshio said with a grin giving thumbs up to his brother.

Meanwhile Sabrina and Tai were having their hands full keeping up with a Gizmon.

"It's good to know you're back in action already Tai" Sabrina said happily as Gaogamon dodged another of Gizmon's beam attacks.

"Well it's a bit awkward after what you told me" Tai replied as Musyamon charged forward with his sword, Gizmon just dodging out of the way. "But that little fellow sure is being a pain.

In a swift motion the purple Digimon turned towards MetalMamemon and fired its laser. MetalMamemon brought up his cannon ready to deflect the attack. However just as the attack hit MetalMamemon's cannon slowly started to break apart alongside the rest of its body and were absorbed into the small Gizmon.

"Did it just absorb that Digimon..!" Drake muttered in disbelief as Gizmon started to twist weirdly.

"What's going on?" Toshio asked as the Digimon Club confused looked at the purple Digimon as it kept twisting and turning. Instantly it stopped moving, hovering a bit in the air as it's legs began to change their shape slowly starting to look like panels, part of the panels being green.

"Did it just evolve?" Tai spoke confused, as the words left her mouth it instantly rammed into Cerberumon sending him skidding along the ground.

"I think it just did" Musyamon noted. "What do we do Miss Tai?"

"We fight alongside the others" Tai grinned, "This also means we only have one enemy to focus on!"

"I guess you're right" Sabrina agreed, "Gaogamon!"

"Yes Milady!" Gaogamon howled as he rushed towards the evolved Gizmon, who barely dodged as Gaogamon's large claw scratched it's wing.

"It doesn't look like it's gotten used to the new form!" Musyamon nodded. "Assist us"

"Well, can't leave them hanging there" Drake grinned, "Let's go guys!" as he declared that last statement all of the Digimon Club's partners went forward, forcing the GizmonAT on the defensive, the large assaults proving too much for the small Digimon. In a bold move it fired its laser at random forcing up enough dust to escape.

"So it got away" Tai grunted, "And we have no idea what in the world it was"

"My creations are quite interesting don't you think?" Yamasaki gloated as the still shocked Takuma. "Soon my project will be finalized. Chimairamon was just a test. I almost hold all the keys to my second being!"

"You're crazy Yamasaki! Can't you tell?" Takuma pleaded.

"They're growing impatient" Leo muttered. "We need results!"

"Relax big guy, we'll get them their results" Virgo said annoyed.

"And the important thing is we are getting ready for it" Libra softly pointed out.

"Except we've run into a small problem" Virgo grunted, clutching her arm, "I saw a weird Digimon today"

"Weird Digimon? Did a Raremon scare you or something?" Leo laughed.

"If only" Virgo sighed, "It was Digimon I had never seen before"

"Never before seen Digimon?" Libra asked interested.

"So what?" Leo interrupted, "That just means you didn't pay attention to what the Master showed us"

"Will you let me finish!" Virgo hissed slamming her halberd down cracking the roof, ice seeping from the crack. "That Digimon destroyed a MetalMamemon. Or rather, it's attack took it in like those Humans do with Digimon they defeat"

"A Digimon with the power of the humans?" Libra repeated, "Interesting"

"We'll just destroy those as well. Anyways Virgo, what have you learned regarding the humans.?" Leo asked growling, "We can't postpone our mission a lot more"

"Jumping forward that fast huh" Virgo muttered. She were silent a bit before she hesitant but firmly replied, "They stick together. But shocks during battle can throw them off"

"They did get rather surprised when I eliminated Scorpio" Leo laughed, looking at his raised hand. "So how do you plan on that helping us"

"It's simple. I don't show up in this form" Virgo stated as she took out the Digivice and her Digimon form broke down and returned to the Digivice and in her place she stood in her human shape, Yui. "I will be there in this shape!" she declared firmly.

"Oh, an ambush" Leo chuckled, "I like the sound of that"

"There are elements I'm not too certain about how you'd move but I assume you have planned it out" Libra asked curious. "We can't have a plan like this and then not be fully prepared"

"Don't worry. The strength of the enemy decides how many they go" Yui laughed, "All we need is the two of you showing up"

"And I take it you'll appear with them" Leo wondered, "Or what?"

"Well I have just the thing" Yui giggled, "If you're feeling brave" she grinned.

"I have a feeling I will enjoy this Virgo" Leo chuckled as Yui went to explain her plan. If Leo's face could let him smile his grin would go be splitting his cheeks.

The next day the Digimon Holders were discussing the elements of the previous days battles against Gizmon.

"Wait, you fought that thing as well?" Drake spoke surprised.

"I find it more interesting that you both saw MetalMamemon's" Kat inquired with a finger lifted, "What are the odds of two identical Digimon showing up"

"Heard heard" Agumon chirped.

"No one asked for your opinion" Kat snapped back earning a small laugh from the larger group.

"Well, it can happen every now and then can't it?" Yui mentioned, "No one ever said identical Digimon can't appear, right?"

"That is true" Joshua nodded, "But that other Digimon you spoke of, that sounds more interesting"

"Something's been bugging me about it since yesterday" Akane said out loud, tapping her chin. "Especially when you think of what we've learned of it" she continued, "Firstly, it could absorb data like our Digivices" the group nodded, "But it's the second thing that interest me"

"And what's that?" Yui asked, she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Well the Heavenly King Virgo did something that interested me" Akane explained, "She attacked the mystery Digimon head on"

"And how is that interesting?" Tai asked bluntly.

"Well the Heavenly Kings were against Digimon fighting, or Virgo was at least." Akane reasoned, "So what would make a Digimon like that rush into battle"

Yui grimaced at that comment, Akane were getting rather close to her motives. 'Damn it Leo, where are you?' she mentally hissed. Tapping her finger annoyed into the table.

"So you're saying there's something to that Digimon?" Maya asked leaning forward.

"Well if it makes a pacifist go into battle it must have some influence" Sabrina said, "It did speak kinda odd didn't it?"

"Well.." Mei wanted to say as high beeping erupted from their Digivices.

Yui smiled for herself, 'About time you big oaf, any longer and this would have been bad' she thought trying to fight back a smile.

"There's just one signal, but it's large so it might be more of those purple freaks" Drake noted before glancing at the location again, "It's here?"

"What, the Digimon are here?" Mei said surprised. "We need to get outside fast!" the group quickly agreed and made their way down.

As they rounded a corner on the staircase a large hand burst through the wall grabbing Yui at the waist. "What in the..!" she spoke in surprised voice as the hand dragged her out.

"Perfect" Leo chuckled from the other side. "If you want your little friend you better come out here"

"Yui!"

"Well, let's not keep him waiting" Drake said firmly as they sprinted the last way down, ending right behind the school. The large cloaked Leo, with a tight grip around Yui. The smaller cloaked Libra. He was just a few heads taller than Yui while Leo towered over her.

"Give us back our friend!" Kai shouted firmly, gripping on to his Digivice.

"You want her, then take her" Leo grinned as he pushed her over to Libra. "I'll be enjoying this!" he shouted as he threw off his cloak.

"Another Ultimate..!" Floramon said hesitant. "Dynasmon!"

_Dynasmon, Ultimate Level Digimon._ F_or the sake of its own justice, it won't hate its lord even if they are called "Evil". For that reason, it has a strong spirit of Chivalry and Bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. Its special attack is Breath of Wyvern._

"If that's what you want!" Drake hissed.

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon" as her body changed it lit up again and started to change once again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"We're with you!" Kat and Agumon declared.

Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon! Super Evolve!" Slowly an armor started forming starting at his right shoulder as it moved across the chest, down the right arm where it created a cannon and at the back it created two mechanical wing structures. His head covered by a metal armor and fiery red hair at the back. "RizeGreymon!"

"Just you two?" Dynasmon spoke bored, "Guess I'll settle for you"

"You'll regret those words big guy" RizeGreymon growled as he charged forward, Cerberumon following.

"Are you sure this will work?" Libra whispered low enough so only Yui heard it.

"Absolutely, they'll keep him occupied and make a move for me. Just make it easy for them and it'll work out just fine. In a moment two more will appear" Yui said just as quiet.

And just then Andiramon and Tyilinmon appeared, Amane and Anya on the back of Tyilinmon. Andiramon made a move towards Libra. Akane, Mei and their Digimon made their way towards Yui to get her away from Libra.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked as they made it back to the others. Akane wanted to think it was easy but the stray attack from RizeGreymon made her think of something else quickly.

"So, do you think we can take them?" Maya asked glancing at Anya.

"Possibly, depends on if this is all of them" Anya said dryly. "So far it looks like we have a chance."

"That's great, we can finish all those Heavenly Kings" Kai said happily.

'This will do just fine' Yui smiled as she stepped forward slightly, sticking a hand inside her shirt, fishing out something hidden in her bra.

"You're smoking now of all times?" Akane sighed at her childhood friend.

"Not exactly " Yui laughed as she turned to face them. Her Digivice in her right hand.

"Your Digivice?" Joshua spoke surprised, "But I thought..!"

Yui simply laughed as she swung both arms in an arc, the right arm going clockwise and the left anti-clockwise, before meeting in front of her chest, the left arm above the right. "Matrix Evolution!" she declared.

The others starred surprised at her, even those engaged with Dynasmon and Libra.

Sending her right arm above her head in a slight angle and her left going the opposite direction towards the ground as particles of data burst out from the Digivice, briefly taking the shape of her partner, as the data covered her body it changed to that of Virgo, with the cloak covering.

"Yui is Virgo..." Akane muttered.

"One thing that Tai was it, but like this" Sabrina spoke equally surprised.

Silently Virgo lowered the halberd as it pointed directly towards Akane, the two locked eyes. "What now. Childhood Friend?" she asked softly.

* * *

><p><strong>!Next Chapter!<br>Yui have revealed herself as Virgo. At the same time they're occupied fighting both Leo who's revealed to being a Dynasmon and the still hidden Libra. What then?** Next Chapter! **Man-Made,** **Reasoning and Resolve.**

**!It's Glossary Time!  
>Gizmon = Gizumon<br>Dum Dum Upper = Bunny Pummel  
>Matrix Evolution is used the Japanese Version of Tamers for Biomerging.<strong>

**!Final Comments!**

**This chapter have been written in an odd direction so to say. I started out with the battle with Gizmon and MetalMamemon and worked in the events in between.**

**Certain elements of this chapter I have to admit were kinda odd and not as well done. **

**I think this could have been better but with a puppy all over the place I've not really had a lot of time to just sit down and write on like usual.**

**Virgo's entrance is pretty much inspired by Kamen Rider Meteor's entrances during Kamen Rider Fourze. **

**Ryusei runs away from the Kamen Rider Club to transform as he have to hide his identity as Meteor. He arrives in a ball of light usually landing in front of the Monster of the Week or knocking it away, does a small pose and says his small pre-battle quote; Your fate is mine to decide.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Man-Made

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

* * *

><p><strong>!Trivia and Comments!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now my boredomwriters block reignited my interest in drawing, as seen by the sketches for the Kamen Riders to that fic. Said re-interest and 30 minutes today. Yes **Thirty Minutes **gave birth to just a small sketch of what will probably be my next main character to a fic I'm making details for. (To be prepared for a better start so I don't mess it up like I did with Revolution!) Said image will be on my profile with the same explanation. +1 Internet Cookie if you check the image and say what you feel about it before reviewing. Said project will get a prologue and explanation chapter after the weekend, or late Sunday.**

**And we return! Missed the story? Probably, I guess. Or something. Anyways, DMI is about to get some love. As mentioned in the last chapter I had planned out parts of the next arc and a bit of planning did happen for this story. So time to do some talking.**

**I have to admit it felt a bit hard getting back into the DMI rhythm after over a month of downtime, so parts of the chapter is probably a bit iffy compared to the usual standard, and finally I'm cutting down to my usual average again mainly because an average of 3600 words per chapter means I don't have to stretch parts too long and it also means I can be more flexible.**

**The King Arc will be ending very soon, next chapter most likely and then I will start up the next arc which as it is planned right now is the final arc. I have the antagonists I want to use for the last arcs and the total of antagonist Digimon is the magical number... Eight. Yes eight evil Digimon for the last arc. **

**Sounds good? Probably, it do to me so that's important enough on its own.**

**Now then. I think that finishes the messages I wanted to give. maybe a few more at the end regarding the post chapter.**

**Now I will say there is some back story in this chapter I mention quite briefly as going into further details would pretty much be going beyond the T Rating so it stays vague. But this is a throwback to one of the early chapters. Kudos if you know which I'm talking about.**

**Now then multi-action style focus points. Point A then B and then finally C.**

**And finally, let's see that 100! To the chapter-!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Opening Theme: KOTOKO - Digital Snail**

**Man-Made, Reasoning and Resolve**

* * *

><p>"Surprised?" Virgo chuckled as she broke the gaze. "I'm sure you are"<p>

"I had my suspicions" Akane admitted.

"Oh really?" Virgo spoke softly, "And how come"

"You saved us on multiple occasions. You might have made them different reasons but I'm sure you still remember us" Akane argued, "But at the same time the you were in doubt about it all. That's why you fooled around so much"

"So you say I'm still the Yui you know?" Virgo asked as she kneeled down and cupped Akane's face. "So you're saying even if I wanted to I wouldn't snap your neck like a twig?" she asked as she moved her hand to Akane's neck.

"I'm certain, you and I have been through too much together for you to do something like that" Akane said, "We've been there for each other for many years, I helped you when you were down. And you were there for me!"

Weakly Virgo let go of Akane, stepping back a bit. "I...!" she grumbled as she grabbed her own head.

"What did you do?" Mei asked as they looked at Virgo.

"She's probably remembering the things between us" Akane said as it looked like Virgo's nails almost clawed into her helmet. "Remember those rumors I told you about during the spring?"

"What about them?" Mei asked, "You said you didn't believe any of them"

"Well, actually they were all true" Akane said, "Yui did do a lot of those things in middle school"

"So that's what you meant with cleaning up her act?" Mei asked.

"We were sort of close doing middle school so we shared a lot. Even things we didn't share with our family that much." Akane explained, "She's probably recalling it"

"So, you're breaking down Virgo" Dynasmon grunted as he blocked Cerberumon's charge. "A fine tactic" he added as punched down RizeGreymon. "But fine is not enough against us!"

"Well then let's add more than fine!" Tai shouted as Musyamon rushed forward striking as Gaogamon followed up.

"Oh, the kids want to join" Dynasmon chuckled and he grabbed the sword and threw Musyamon back knocking him into Gaogamon.

"Come on RizeGreymon, let's show these bastards who's in charge!" Kat shouted as RizeGreymon stood up, his determination flaming around him.

"She's right Musyamon" Tai admitted as the beaten warrior fought to get back on his legs. "Let's show them our fighting spirit!" she shouted as Musyamon got to his feet, his determination lighting up his whole body.

"I can feel it Tai, we can move on!" Musyamon said.

"Very well partner!" Tai grinned as she pointed her Digivice towards Musyamon, "Let's see some Super!"

"Musyamon!" Slowly his armor disintegrated and his shoulders started bulging as a new arm emerged from each shoulder. On each side of his head a face appeared. He had a facemask over each face, the center one red, the left a shade of purple and the right yellow. From the top of his head were fiery orange hair. On his back a cracked circle structure and what looks to be flames. The same kind of flames are also at his hands and feet. "Super-Evolve! Asuramon!"

_Asuramon, Perfect Level Digimon. A legendary Digimon which possesses four arms and three faces, it suddenly appeared within a computer as it was analyzing ancient Hindu cultural documents. Of Asuramon's three faces, one is a face of wrath, one is a face of mercy, and the last is a face of blessings. Its special attack is Asura God Fist_.

"And that's perfect" Tai grinned as she gave thumbs up to her newly evolved partner.

"One more Perfect won't change anything" Dynasmon sneered as he blocked the attack from RizeGreymon again.

"Maybe" Sabrina said, Gaogamon having the same glow as Musyamon next to her.

"But three will!" Kai said as Devimon stood beside him with the same glow. "Let's go!"

"Devimon!" Devimon said as his body shrunk down in size, his wings disappeared and his long arms withdrew to a more human shape. Around his head is a blue bandana covering his now yellow hair. He's wearing a cloak made up of small pieces of paper. "Super-Evolve! Baalmon!"

_Baalmon, Perfect Level Digimon. According to one theory, it is surely another form of a certain Demon Lord Digimon. It is said that in exchange for the reader's soul, it will grant one page of information from the "Red Book of Appin", which records all of its knowledge. Its special attack is God Beating._

"Gaogamon!" His body jolted back as his hind legs changed so they could support his entire body. His feet covered in thin armor and a pair of heavy gauntlets on his hands. On his back a small jet pack like machine. Around his chest is a champion belt. And above his eyes a pair of shades. "Super-Evolve! MachGaogamon!"

_MachGaogamon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Cyborg Digimon that carries rocket engines with enormous propulsive power on its back. Although its flight duration is limited, it momentarily exploits its maximum thrust, and is most skilled in "Hit and Away" fighting. Its special attack is Gaoga Tornado._

Drake noticed this and couldn't help but cheer his arms in the air and shout, "It's Triple Perfect Time!" as he pulled himself together he looked towards Dynasmon and pointed at him, "And now it is time to kick your ass"

"Well I believe the term is," Dynasmon chuckled as he spread his arms, "Come at me!" as he rushed towards the five Perfects.

Meanwhile Andiramon, Kyubimon, Leomon, Sealsdramon and Tyilinmon were fighting Libra.

"You seem serious, therefore I will fight seriously as well" Libra said as he removed his cloak, revealing his rather plain body. A simple armor on his chest, a complete helmet around his face, a red muffler around his neck. And a mechanical right arm. He holds up his right arm, the back towards the Holders as his hand makes index and middle finger create a V and holds his left arm onto his right elbow.

_Justimon. Ultimate Level Digimon. A "Hero of Justice"-type Digimon wearing a flapping red muffler. Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, it is an existence which Child Digimon aspire to. It comes along like the wind, swings down its hammer of Justice, and leaves like the wind. His special attack is Justice Kick._

"He's quite cool, like a walking hero" Toshio mentioned.

"This isn't the time to be impressed by the enemy!" Christopher said annoyed.

"Well sorry" Toshio mumbled.

"Let's just hurry and beat them" Maya said annoyed.

"You hope to beat me?" Justimon asked as he held up his right arm, "Blitz Arm!" Sparks of electricity moved from his back and down his right arm, the sparks sticking to the arm. "Here I come!" he noted as he charged forward, narrowly missing Leomon but breaking down the wall behind Leomon.

Leomon quickly decided this was his change and prepared his fist, "Fist of the Beast-King!" he shouted and slammed the first towards Justimon, who also narrowly dodged by guiding Leomon's arm away and giving a quick punch with his left arm.

"Got you now!" Andiramon shouted as he swung down with his axes.

Suddenly a new type of sparks moved from Justimon's back onto his arm as it changed shape. From the forearm and down was a massive piece of metal attached and at the end a plasma blade. He quickly brought up the arm blocking the incoming attack.

"That I didn't expect" Andiramon noted as he was sent back by Justimon.

"I am a warrior of many tricks" Justimon calmly said as he jumped up avoiding Sealsdramon's sneak attack.

"He saw it" Toshio muttered surprised.

Meanwhile Virgo was at her breaking point before she finally weakly stood up, her arms dangling. "I.." she muttered looking at her hands, feeling over herself grabbing onto the cloak and removing it.

_Dianamon. Ultimate Level Digimon. One of the Olympus Twelve, presiding over ice and water, it is a God Man Digimon able to fight even when the surroundings are below absolute zero. Just as the moon has two sides (light and dark), its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrible power. Its Special Attack is Arrow of Artemis._

She looked down her legs, followed the full length of her arms, feeling her helmet again, running her hands down her body. "What is this... I..?"

"So it means you're back Yui?" Akane asked as she looked up as Dianamon took a step back.

"Okay, this is weird, why are you that small" Dianamon muttered.

"It's a long story, but from what we think you're most likely merged with Lunamon to her Ultimate Stage" Mei explained, "It's complicated"

"You don't say" Dianamon sighed as she took a hand to her forehead and glanced back at the remaining fighters. "So who are we fighting?"

"By estimate, I'd say it's Randy and Yamasaki's male Vanguard" Akane explained, "See there was the four of you that vanished after Chimairamon. A month later you returned and so did four Ultimate Level Digimon. Those two, you and Tai. Tai's Digimon form was defeated and she returned to her normal self, not remembering anything after you vanished."

"That's some heavy stuff" Dianamon sighed, "But fair enough, the two big guys are enemies right now. Get contact to the other Vanguard. I'll see what we can do here"

"But" Mei muttered. "She'll just attack again"

"She now know her friend is there, and Akane broke through to me. She's the best option for that. I'm more worried about Randy though" Dianamon explained as she picked up the halberd, "Well this will be fun"

"Be careful, you aren't exactly used to this" Mei warned.

"Don't worry" Dianamon said calmly, "We'll work it out somehow"

"You and your somehows" Akane sighed.

_'Lunamon, you in here?' _Yui spoke inside her mind.

'_Yui, you're finally here_!' Lunamons cheerful voice replied

'_Yeah, not sure how. But finally we're free of that little issue. But that's not the important thing right now.I.. No, we need to fight those two that haven't regained themselves and well. I don't know how'_ Yui thought.

'_Just think of it being natural, and it'll all come to you._' Lunamon replied, _'When we fight together everything will even out_'

'_So you say' _Yui's voice replied, _'Then, are you ready to fight together. Partner_' she asked.

'_I'm with you Partner!'_ Lunamon declared.

"Okay, time to blow up a storm!" Dianamon shouted as charged towards Justimon.

"What in the world?" Anya muttered.

"Time to wake up Randy!" Dianamon shouted as she swung down the halberd as Justimon blocked with his Critical Arm, a wave of coldness exploded around them.

"What are you doing Virgo?" Justimon hissed.

"I woke up from a deep slumber forced upon us!" Dianamon said firmly, "And it's time for you to wake up!"

"Are you betraying us?" Justimon shouted.

"Losing your cool already?" Dianamon said ignoring before turning her attention back. "Betraying you could say. But it's more like I'm remembering why I hunted down Digimon to protect people! Our so called leaders are wrong about getting rid of the humans!"

"How dare you go against their wishes!" Justimon sneered as he jumped back. Sparks flying from his back onto the arm as it changed shape again, growing to a much longer and slightly more bulky form. "Accel Arm!" He then slammed his arm into the ground generating a shockwave that went towards Dianamon.

"Well this is..-" she grinned before noticing that behind where both the Akane, Mei and the school. "Argh!" she shouted as she swung the halberd hard down in the ground freezing the area around her.

"You're open!" Justimon shouted as he slammed Dianamon to the ground with his right arm, a shockwave pulsating.

"Well, this is all cozy but!" Dianamon hissed as she felt her head crack into the ground, the grip around her halberd slipping. "You're violating my rights here!"

"You are hopeless aren't you Yui!" a female voice shouted, revealed to be owned by Samantha who was standing at the other end of the schoolyard panting heavily. "Lilimon, help her!"

"As you say Samantha" Lilimon laughed as she prepared her cannon, "Flow' Cannon!" she shouted and fired the energy blast at Justimon who turned his attention to slap it away, giving Dianamon enough space to throw him into the blast and get to her feet.

"Well then, Samantha, focus on the big oaf over there, I'll have a word with this fellow" Dianamon declared.

"Connor!"

Meanwhile Yamasaki were sitting in his office checking the readings from the ongoing battle. "I see they're breaking their grip"

"So Sir, what is this going to change?" Hattori asked,

"Nothing really, send in Project Infinity. It's time they learn how meddling with me is going to cost them. And then I will show those fools in the Digital World!" Yamasaki laughed.

"Very well, I will make sure project Infinity gets to the scene" Hattori said as he bowed and exited.

"So Randy, we getting through that thick metal plate of yours?" Dianamon asked annoyed. "Remember how your anger forced a big battle. Remember how you joined us!"

"I... Argh!" Justimon shouted in agony.

"Connor, wake up! This isn't like you at all" Samantha pleaded.

Dynasmon took to his own head in pain as he fell to his knees screaming.

"I guess that's calling this a wrap?" Mei grinned as the Holders had placed themselves together. All the Digimon, their Holders and then the three Human-Digimon.

"Well you could say that" Drake grinned, "But damn Yui"

"Not interested and totally not in the mood so be careful or you're a popsicle" Dianamon sneered.

"What a rejection" Kat chuckled before what felt like an earthquake shook the area.

"What in the world" Joshua asked as the shaking got worse before a large mechanical creature broke through the side of the building.

It was completely covered in metal, it had large cannons on its back. A fully coated metal head with sharp fangs, sharp metal claws on its left hand, a different type of metal claw on its right hand.

_Mugendramon. Ultimate Level Digimon. With its whole body in 100% full metal, it is the Digital World's strongest Digimon. It was built by synthesizing the parts of many Cyborg Digimon, and it is thought that all of the Cyborg Digimon produced so far were merely prototypes for the completion of Mugendramon. Its power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon, and it possesses an intellect which boasts incomparable throughput, but it is a purely mechanical Digimon which does not share their self-will. Instead, someone planted a program containing evil intentions within the Digicore at the center of its body, and Mugendramon is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled Digicore. Its Special Attack is Infinity Cannon._

"This is bad. Really bad" Drake muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>!Glossary!<strong>

**Mugendramon = Machinedramon**

* * *

><p><strong>!Blabber!<strong>

**I'm going to stop spoiler chapter titles because it usually ends up biting me as I limit myself to what I plan at the moment and not after I finish as there is cases where I end up not using parts of the ideas (Chapter Nine being a perfect example of it)**

**Felt awkward writing the Dianamon/Virgo/Yui scene at the end.**

**Some Digimon are still not Perfect. That's being saved for either next chapter or next arc. Whatever I feel fits at the moment.**

**If Andiramon have been mentioned as female earlier (Can't remember) then that was a mistake on my end)**

**Drake's reaction to the three new Perfect's is a nudge towards Kisaragi Gentarou in Kamen Rider Fourze and his signature pose for certain events and when he transforms into Fourze as his standard catchphrase is; Do the transformation, pull together and extend his body and stretch the arms towards the sky and shout "It's Space Time" where he then relaxes the body, points with a fist towards the monster and says, "Kamen Rider Fourze, let's handle this one-on-one!"**

**Personal note regarding Justimon, he's pure awesome because he is a walking Kamen Rider reference, especially to the Riderman, the fourth Kamen Rider from the 1973 series Kamen Rider V3. He don't wear a complete helmet like the other Riders and isn't as transformed as they are but he is still a Kamen Rider.**

**Justimon's pose when he throws off the cape is a homage to Kamen Rider V3 (Even if he's based on Riderman, but in my opinion V3 had a better pose and might as well use from the same series)**

**Is it wrong I've considered having Leomon killed for sometime just because "Whenever Leomon is in Digimon he must die" seems to be a rule for all Digimon series. Adventure features a Leomon. It get killed. Tamers feature a Leomon. It get killed. Frontier features a subspecies of Leomon. It gets killed. Savers feature an evolved form of Leomon, it gets killed. Xros Wars features a corrupted form of Leomon. It gets killed. The temptation is there simply to follow a show tradition. So far he's lucked out.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Teamwork

**Digimon: Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**I'm curious, anyone else going to be watching "Sengoku Basara -Moonlight Party-"? It'll air July 12 and there is already a pretty good Sub Group that's taken interest in it.**

**Now a quick comment half related to Digimon World and mainly OC send-ins in general. And yes I also posted somewhat the same in a Notice in Digimon World, but I feel like it should be put it out there and I'm probably not the only one and some people probably keep it to themselves, and that's fine, you don't have to say you agree with me or how I do it, but that's also why I don't name names at all, and from my stories you most likely can't tell because I don't accept OC's via review.**

**"What is it with all these dark pasts with death and what not? I mean I have a OC I sent in that have a past that feature death but not in any dark way, but just from the earthquake in Japan last year. That's just a bit of talk unrelated. So that's really something that kinda confuse me, I can't be the only one that finds this a bit odd. So I might as well put it out here because this is general thing I do, and I'm not saying I only get send-ins that feature dark pasts, but usually if I do I try not to make it a focus point because it's not really relevant. I think the only "darker past". So take this is as a one man writers cry out to those that like to send in OC's. Less dark past, people do come from boring lives and that's personally what draws me to picking that kind of characters. They're ordinary."**

**That's just my small words regarding OC's, back to things that's more related to this chapter in general and other things.**

**The King Arc finale is now here! Soon we're going into the last arc. What will happen in that? Well read on and learn.**

**I've decided to change the Opening Theme and this will most likely stay until the end. And I'm going to try leaving the lyrics for both songs, words that are sung in English are left capitalized or with a capital starting letter.**

**And this chapter also welcomes the return of the Insert Song**

**More comments after the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Future Plan, Teamwork and The Suicidal Plan**

"Okay, who invited the big machine dragon over there?" Kat asked annoyed.

"It's probably another of those Digimon made by Yamasaki. It's cannons look like MetalMamemon's" Tai said, "Only problem is without a doubt that it's a Ultimate Level"

"Well we have some Ultimate's as well. So it should even out" Drake grinned.

"Don't be so certain" Maya interrupted. "We had a lot of Perfects against Chimairamon and even then we had issues. If this is anything like it"

"Then we need a miracle" Dianamon grunted as she picked up her Halberd, "Dynasmon, Justimon. Let's take care of that big guy" she said as the three walked forward, "And Tai, try to access your Ultimate with your partner again, we can use a fourth hand" she finished.

"But I don't even know how" Tai stammered.

"You'll find out" Justimon noted.

"Well then, let's go play with a metal dragon!" Dianamon chuckled as the three Ultimate's rushed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: doa - Aoi Kajitsu<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock_  
><em>And things will naturally brake themselves<em>  
><em>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray<em>  
><em>By the whimsical ways of playing<em>  
><em>Of the whimsical adults<em>  
><em>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration_  
><em>And once they've caught up here<em>  
><em>It seems they'll panic<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire_  
><em>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<em>  
><em>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed<em>  
><em>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched_  
><em>Step on the accelerator<em>  
><em>Smother the passion of that time<em>  
><em>The pulse ringing highly rampages<em>  
><em>Look, the me, from the time when I<em>  
><em>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back_  
><em>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire_  
><em>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<em>  
><em>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied<em>  
><em>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today_  
><em>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<em>  
><em>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right<em>  
>Can you please give<br>Some more power to me  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
><em>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey<em>

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness_  
><em>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<em>  
><em>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed<em>  
><em>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>_It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it_  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
><em>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

* * *

><p>"So, what's your plan of attack?" Justimon asked, as they dodged the first claw strike.<p>

"Plan? We use plans now?" Dianamon shrugged as she avoided the second claw.

"What she means is!" Dynasmon said as he blocked the strike. "We're the only ones that right now can fight on somewhat even ground with this piece of scrap."

"So we're decoys until they can come up with something?" Justimon sighed, as he changed to his Critical Arm.

"That's the starting plan" Dianamon chuckled, "It's either that or he punches about the smaller guys"

"So you'd give up yourself for others" Justimon mumbled, "I can see your point"

"Well let's get to it" Dynasmon said as energy collected in his palm, "Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as he fired the beam of energy towards Mugendramon, the beam getting reflected off the armor.

"So, beams are bad" Dianamon said as she reached the quill like ornaments on her back, "Let's get a bit more physical. Arrow of Artemis!" she shouted as the arrow flew through the air before hitting Mugendramon with a heavy clonk.

"Well he's a rock" Dynasmon said annoyed.

"Well, we'll just keep trying" Dianamon replied before they noticed the lack of Justimon.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon's voice shouted as he bolted towards Mugendramon from the top of the school building. Mugendramon instantly recognized the threat and brought up an clawed arm to block the kick. As Justimon connected with Mugendramon the ground shook as the force from the kick coupled with Mugendramon blocking was enough to press him downwards.

"How did you do that?" Dianamon muttered jealous.

"My Justice Kick have a destructive force of up to 45 tons" Justimon explained as he landed next to the other two Ultimate's.

"Remind me to not be on the receiving end" Dianamon said as Mugendramon started to get up again. "So, you think they got anything?" she asked as she tightened her grip around the halberd.

"What do you think they talk about?" Kat asked as she noticed the Ultimate's had stopped attacking multiple times.

"Probably how to fight it" Joshua replied.

"I can't believe they're went in on their own" Mei said.

"We should help them" Drake spoke passionately, "Can't have them fighting a big guy like that on their own"

"And how exactly will you fight it?" Maya asked, "Even they seem to be uncertain of it"

"They must be giving us time" Akane said, "They probably don't know how to fight it either, but they do know they're the only ones that can keep up"

"Well, we should probably come up with a plan then" Kai said, "It's all we can do for now"

"Let's hope they can keep up" Mei noted as they turned their focus back on the fight.

Dynasmon ducked another of the oncoming claw attacks, "They should really get to it!" he hissed.

"Time for a new attack I guess" Dianamon said as she jumped up in the air, bending her legs so the focus came to the half-moon shapes on her legs, the _Goodnight Sisters_. As she believed she had the right angle they lit up in a blinding flash covering everything in front of her. "Goodnight Moon!"

"So, what was that light show supposed to do?" Dynasmon asked as Dianamon landed next to them again.

"It should have forced him to sleep" Dianamon explained, "Thought I'm not certain these illusion based attacks work well on Cyborgs"

"So you have nothing?" Dynasmon sighed.

"Well most of my attacks are illusion based" Dianamon retorted, "Why don't you get him then" she sneered.

Dynasmon cracked his neck, "Fine" he grumbled as his body was covered in energy he released, "Breath of Wyvern!" he shouted as the energy transformed into a gigantic wyvern and crashed down on Mugendramon.

"Following up!" Justimon declared as he broke into a run before jumping up in the air with a _Toh_, he flips and dives down with a kick "Justice Kick!" as the kick connected with Mugendramon he skidded slowly across the ground, cracking the area under him even further covering the entire area in thick smoke.

"Wow, they actually did it!" Drake cheered before he was interrupted by an eerie sounding noise. "What in the world is that?"

"Infinity Cannon!" a mechanical voice screamed as two yellow beams shot out of the dust hitting the three Ultimate's sending them flying back.

"What in the world was that?" Mei spoke shocked.

"I think he finally struck back properly" Kai muttered, "And with quite the power"

"So, any plans?" Dianamon asked as the three got back on their feet.

"Just beating it's face in isn't exactly working ideally" Dynasmon noted.

"It's stomach area looks like the weak point" Maya interrupted. "See all those wires that come from there"

"See, my plan would work" Dianamon giggled.

"Your plan was suicidal" Justimon sighed.

"Doesn't matter. So, how do we get into that core of his" Dynasmon asked, "It's finally started to fight back"

"That's where we come in I believe" Kat said with a smirk, "Right RizeGreymon?" RizeGreymon nodded in agreement.

"So, the Perfect's act as decoys while the Ultimate's go in for the kill" Mei noted, "Are you sure it'll work"

"Of course it works, we can't doubt them now!" Dianamon said proudly. "Tai, even if you can't get to the point of Matrix Evolution right now we still need you to help get this guy down" she added as she looked over at Tai and Asuramon, Tai fiddling with her Digivice.

"Right, we'll work it out later okay" Tai said looking at Asuramon.

"Well then, I believe it's time to get working!" Dianamon grinned.

"Right, we should help as well Terriermon" Akane said looking at Terriermon who nodded.

"Terriermon Evolve!" his body grew bulkier and bigger, a pair of jeans on his legs. On each arm revolver barrels with mechanical hands appeared and a ammunition belt around his body. "Galgomon!" Slowly his body broke down into small data before it started to recreate itself, forming his large underbody, his legs growing out along with his torso. Shoulder pads attaching themselves to the torso along with his arms. On his back what looks like the two revolver arms attached together placed on his back. Finally his head grows up and forms large mechanical ears. "Super Evolve! Rapidmon!"

"Let's not be left behind Labramon" Drake grinned.

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon" Siesamon said as her body changed again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"Now then; Perfects. Ready Go!" Dynasmon shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert Song<br>Astronauts - Giant Step**

* * *

><p>"Asuramon, Cerberumon and MachGaogamon go for the right, Andiramon, Baalmon Tyilinmon go for the left. Rapidmon and RizeGreymon attack from afar!" Justimon said as the Perfects nodded and went for the mechanical Digimon.<p>

_Why are you trembling? Put the start, Changing to something new, in front._

"Asura God Fist!" Asuramon shouted as he delivered fiery punches from all his four arms slamming them onto the right leg.

Mugendramon howled and prepared it's left claw to knock away Asuramon.

Quickly Rapidmon and RizeGreymon attacked from their position to stop the swipe, sending Mugendramon staggering back a bit.

_Walk the tightrope known as an invisible "tomorrow". Are you hesitating because of the image?_

"Well done guys" Kat noted with a smirk, "Now close in for it!"

Andiramon readied his axes as he started to spin, "Asipatravana" he somewhat shouted as pink energy from his axes started flying towards Mugendramon who angrily retaliated.

"Booster Claw" Mugendramon hissed as his right claw shot out extending it out crashing it and Andiramon into the ground, holding it firmly in place.

_If you face down because you're going to fall. You won't be able to see the universe. An infinity of possibilities are calling for you!_

"Andiramon!" Baalmon shouted as he broke into a run, his cloak opening up revealing the red 'Dǎshénbiān' in his left hand, he jumps up and strikes down on the extended arm piece, "God Beating!" he howls as his blade slices down on the arm making Mugendramon retract it.

In anger Mugendramon leans forward bracing his cannons, small gulps of liquid moving through the wires connecting his body to the cannons, "Infinity Cannon" the mechanical voice hiss firing the large yellow beams towards the three Perfects.

_One step, _GIANT STEP_ even if it's _Little_ to you. To the world (_For the new world_) the future is (_For the new days_). It's as though too big an influence! Surely, _GIANT STEP_, Even if it's only one centimeter. Look, somehow (now the wind has) changed (did you notice?) That's why you should, just like that, _One more step_._

"We do not have our chance yet, so you cannot fail!" Justimon yells as his arm changes shape to the Accel Arm, "Accel Arm!" he shouts and slams his fist into the ground cracking up some of the ground to provide some cover.

"Thank you" Baalmon quietly notes.

"Don't worry about it" Justimon assures, "It's a team effort"

_When things don't go as you think, probably. The next story is starting._

"Stop the flow to the cannons!" Maya yells quite a bit to the surprise of the bystanders.

"Wires on the back, got it" Dianamon noted "Cover me!" she called as broke into a sprint well noticed by Mugendramon.

"_I've had enough", will you withdraw? Will you search for something you never knew about? That's the _Turning point_._

"Infinity Hand!" Mugendramon yelled as it prepared to strike down Dianamon.

"As if! Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon growls firing the three powerful shots towards the mechanical Digimon.

_If you stand still, a scene you won't see unless from there. Memorize the frustration. That's right it'll become your power someday!_

"Well done" Dianamon said as she made it behind Mugendramon, "And this is my gift to you!" she shouts swinging the halberd through the wires on his back disconnecting the cannons.

In pain Mugendramon howls turning and slamming down Dianamon cracking the ground.

_One step, _GIANT STEP_. Always head for the unknown place above the clouds (_No borderline_) even more above (_Yes outer space_). _

_You can try flying anywhere. Surely, a _GIANT STEP_. Beginning from someone's recklessness. Waiting for the important (historical evolution). _

_That's why, from here… _One more step

"Don't look away now big guy" Dynasmon taunts as energy bursts out from his body, "Breath of Wyvern!" he shouts as his energy takes the shape of a gigantic wyvern and flies directly into Mugendramon.

As Mugendramon turns Justimon breaks into a sprint towards the large Digimon, sparks go through his right arm changing its shape to the plasma blade wielding mode, "Critical Arm!" jumping off he reaches the stomach area where the remaining wires hang out and slashes through them.

_When I imagine the border of the universe, I can't stop it; _My heart is beating, _only the unknown guides us… _Uh take a step forward.

"And now for the finish" Dianamon chuckles as the three Ultimate stand next to each other, Dianamon reaches for an arrow, Dynasmon let's his energy sip out again slowly taking the shape of a wyvern and Justimon changes to his normal arm.

"The first move is mine" Justimon declares as he breaks into a sprint and a couple of feet from Mugendramon jumps "Justice Kick!" and delivers a powerful kick to its head.

"Combination?" Dianamon asks looking briefly at Dynasmon as she prepares the arrow.

"Combination" Dynasmon nods as his energy takes the complete wyvern shape.

_One step, _GIANT STEP_, even if it's _Little_ to you. To the world (_For the new world_) the future is (_For the new days_)._

_It's as though too big an influence! Surely, a _GIANT STEP_, even if it's only one centimeter._

_Look, something has (now has the wind) changed (noticed?). That's why, you, that's right, just like that!_

_Waiting for the important (historical evolution). That's why, from here… _One more step.

"Arrow of Artemis/Breath of Wyvern!" the two echo as the white energy covered the frozen arrow as they went through the air piercing through Mugendramon.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Insert Song<strong>

* * *

><p>The three Ultimate's slowly walked over to their friends as Mugendramon's data fell apart.<p>

"They actually managed to do it" Drake cheered.

"And it couldn't have been done without us" Kai grinned.

"Nothing will get in our way now" Toshio laughed.

"I guess it's time to settle it" Yui said as she regressed from the Matrix Evolution.

"They're going to be sorry for trying to use us" Randy added as he regressed as well.

"Well I'll stay in the Real World even if I want to take care of them" Connor said, "Some of us need to stay in case Digimon show up"

"Our Digivice got changed to support the gates right?" Yui asked as she fumbled around with hers.

"Well it must have been since it also supports the Matrix Evolution" Connor theorized.

"Good, that means we can take it to them" Yui grinned.

"What are you even talking about?" Akane asked confused. "And I thought you didn't remember anything, you were even confused moments ago as to why you were Dianamon" she added looking at Yui.

"The fight probably made her remember" Connor explained, "Probably from the rush of fighting as a Digimon and being as close with your partner"

"So, what exactly are we up against?" Joshua asked crossing his arms, "If it's something that could get four Ultimate Level Digimon out it can't exactly be a pushover"

"They are Digimon controlling the elements; Thunder, Water and Wind." Randy said, "We were sent here to take care of the 'Traitor' Digimon"

"That would mean our Partners" Yui added.

"And let me guess, after the only possible opposition is gone they'd take over the Real World?" Drake spoke sarcastically.

"Pretty much. Remember Digimon are attracted to technology and so on" Randy said, "So our world is a great place for them. Just think of them ending up in Tokyo"

"You can't mean to say you'll head straight into their world?" Sabrina spoke shocked

"You could say it's something we need to do" Yui muttered as she looked at her hand, "They made us... And our Partners harm you... That's not something I can forgive!"

"Well said Kijima" Randy shrugged.

"You don't have to come, but I know I'm going!" Yui said firmly forming a fist with her hand, "I'll leave from here at sunrise tomorrow morning. If you want to come then you'll be here with me"

Later that night Yui was sitting back in her apartment going over what she should bring for the journey into the Digital World.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lunamon asked as Yui were checking her closets.

"Absolutely. It's one thing that we stop the Digimon that somehow ends up here. But when they directly want to come here" Yui replied, "Right now I'm annoyed at my use of glasses but I can't exactly go for contacts either"

"Well, focus on clothes then" Lunamon chirped.

"Jeans, shirt and jacket" Yui shrugged, "And some good shoes"

"Do you expect any of the others?" Lunamon asked as she sat down on the bed while Yui got changed.

"Well on one hand they'd probably want to do it, but they would probably doubt leaving for who knows how long" Yui answered as she got some sense over her purple hair. "Whatever possessed me to dye my hair while we were there... It doesn't look too bad" she grinned as she pulled it somewhat back, placing a beanie over her head, leaving just a few bangs sticking out.

"That could probably work fine for going to the Digital World" Lunamon said with a laugh. Yui wore a black beanie leaving just some of the purple bangs sticking out, her regular under-rimmed glasses. A black shirt with purple writing, on top of it a long beige coat reaching her calves, a pair of blue jeans and some sneakers.

"So Lunamon, ready to head home?" Yui asked as Lunamon jumped off the bed.

"You could say I am" Lunamon giggled as the two walked out of the small apartment into the cool morning heading towards the school, not knowing if anyone would be there to go with them to the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>End of KING Arc<strong>

**!Glossary!**

**And onwards to the end, The Digital World Arc. **

**This also marks the return of the Insert Song. The last evolutions will be appearing at some point doing the Digital World Arc.**

**I'll admit it feels like I messed up the tenses in this chapter. Especially doing the battle.**

**And it's sort of awkwardly build up but it comes together somewhat nicely I'd say.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Welcoming Party

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**So the group that wanted to pick of Sengoku BASARA dropped that after watching the first episode, so oh well about that.**

**So here we are, the "fourth" and final arc (I wouldn't call the short summer arc anything special). For this we are finally seeing the Digital World in all its glory. Or at least this version of it.**

**At the same time I started a new story, again, which I for once looks like I'm able to actually get anywhere with. Third time's the charm as they say, personally I have high hopes for it so look at that if you feel like it.**

**In other news the first used Insert Song for this fic, Evolvin' Storm by everset have finally been released in full length. The song Cosmic Mind, sung by Astronauts, the same band that did the insert song from last chapter, Giant Step, have also been released, so if you like May'n or Yoshiharu Shiina I'd suggest giving it a listen as well.**

**And while still on the topic of the songs, what do you think of the songs?**

**I'm sadly disappointed. Digimon barely have any Super Robot inspired Digimons. The only ones close to that is Shoutmon X3 and up. We need more damnit! Obviously there's some that's close in terms of design, at least a bit.**

**There's some glossary for this chapter, at the bottom like usual.**

**Finally a question; What would your OC be doing in the future?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Assaults, The Digital World, and The Welcoming Party**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: doa - Aoi Kajitsu<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right  
><em>Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<em><br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<em><br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
><em>Don't stop coz you've been_  
><em>Chasing around_  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

* * *

><p>It was still a bit cool as Yui made her way towards the school. As it was still a weekday no one seemed to be around the area, which pleased Yui meaning Lunamon could walk for herself.<p>

"Are you fully prepared for this?" Lunamon asked as they reached the school.

Yui paused. "If I weren't prepared for this we wouldn't be going" she said calmly, truthfully she was a bit scared. Heading directly into the fangs of the enemy. "Now or never" she muttered as she walked into the school grounds and headed directly towards where the battle against Mugendramon took place.

As she turned the corner at the main building reaching where the battle the day before had taken place Yui noticed eight people and their respective partner Digimon.

"Well, you took your time showing up" Kai joked, he was wearing a red jacket, tan shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, black pants with a gold trim, a gold headband on his forehead, and black boots. He also had a gold star-shaped medallion around his neck.

"Well to be fair, we did need to get here before her" Maya pointed out shivering a bit due to the cold, she wore a white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue jacket over and matching shorts.

"You should have found something warmer to wear" Mei said sweetly, she wore a grey lavender hoodie jacket, black leggings and white sneakers.

"You worry too much" Drake grinned, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, a bandana with the kanji of fire, 火, around his head.

"You're just too easygoing" Tai stated crossing her arms, she wore a short sleeved, white cotton shirt. on it was a design with two red roses intertwined by their stems, a black thorn pattern behind it. A casual black blazer covers the shirt. Blue jeans and white Nike sneakers.

"I think Tai is right about that" Sabrina added with a giggle. she wore a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, a short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown short high heel boot swearing a silver necklace around her neck.

"Couldn't just let you go alone" Akane said with a slight chuckle, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with bulky shoes and a red shirt with fingerless black gloves and a lightning bolt necklace.

"Well then. Let's get going" Randy said as the last of the eight. He was wearing a long-coated black gakuran, a pair of baggy pants and big leather boots.

"Exactly how do you plan on opening these portals?" Mei asked.

"Figured I'd just press all the buttons and see what happens" Yui replied bluntly as she took out her Digivice pressing some of the buttons in odd combinations.

"Are you sure it works like that?" Kai asked, a bit worried.

"It's not like there's any better way" Randy said as he did the same.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Yui spoke with a chuckle as a large circle of light appeared on the ground in front of them. "I believe you'd say bingo now"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Maya asked, a bit worried.

"Of course it's safe. Why wouldn't it be!" Drake grinned.

"Because it's a portal to another world?" Sabrina pointed out.

"Well. I'm not going to let some Digimon take over this world because I hesitated to go through a portal!" Yui said as she jumped in, Lunamon following her.

"She always were reckless" Akane sighed as she jumped in after.

"Guess we can't just stand around waiting" Mei said, "Here goes something" she added before jumping through as well. As Mei had jumped through the circle began to slowly shrink.

"I believe that's the worlds way of telling us we have to hurry" Kai said as he jumped through.

"Adventure here I come!" Drake declared as he jumped through.

"Well girls, are you going?" Randy asked.

"I want to stop those Digimon so I'm going" Maya said firmly jumping through.

"Let's do this" Tai noted firm, "I don't want to sit back now. I'm in the same boat as Randy and Yui" she added before going through.

"Good to know she made up her mind" Sabrina smiled as she jumped in after.

"At least they decided to go" Randy sighed before jumping through, the portal closing right behind him, the light blinding everything as he went through the portal.

The Digital World, a world quite different from ours. It is ruled by Digimon living in some harmony. The wind blew a calm breeze into the small cave where the nine teens had ended up after the portal jump.

"So, the Digital World. What exactly do you plan on we do now?" Tai asked as she dusted herself off.

"We find those bastard, take care of them and then head back home" Yui said, "Seems simple enough."

"Seems is the term you're using" Kai sighed.

"Are you implying it doesn't seem simple?" Yui retorted placing her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"I'm just saying we should maybe consider more of this" Kai argued.

"Maybe" Yui pouted as she sat down, "We only know what we need to defeat. We don't even know where they are"

"We know there is three enemies we want to take care of" Randy noted, "So first we find out where they are"

"Any plans?" Maya asked quietly.

"We could search for a place that can tell us where we can move forward" Sabrina proposed.

"I guess that's all there is to it then" Yui said and marched outside the cave. "You guys might want to see this" she called.

As the others stepped outside the sight they were met by was quite breathtaking. Stretching in a valley as far as the eyes could see were lush forests. Tall mountains peaking up in the valley and a slightly darkened area in the far horizon. Sounds from multiple creatures echo through the valley. Flying Digimon soaring through the sky.

"This is quite the impressive place" Tai mumbled in awe.

"So now what?" Kai asked a bit annoyed, "Now we're here and we have no idea where to go"

"Well that village down there seems like a good start" Yui spoke dully while pointing at the small clearing below them at the foot of the mountain.

"You actually have a sense of humor" Kai muttered in disbelief.

"Oh no, I have a playful site" Yui replied sarcastically throwing her hands in the air as they started making their way to the village.

Unknown to them a group of birdlike Digimon were watching them from afar.

"What are your orders?" Yatagaramon asked, it was a large black bird like Digimon with a golden armor over its beak.

_Yatagaramon, Perfect Level Digimon. Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Bewitching Bird Digimon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to the "Golden Land" in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that the "Golden Land" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that with Yatagaramon's guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Yatagaramon will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. Its special attack is Mikafutsu no Kami*._

"Do not worry. With our lord on our side, we will get rid of these traitors so our lord can move his plan forward." A white birdman Digimon mentioned firmly.

_Valkyrimon, Ultimate Level Digimon. It is accompanied by the golden bird "Freyr", which informs it if danger approaches. Also, it is said that it produces an aurora from the shining armor it wears, which resurrects the data of heroes that have fallen in battle, and returns them to a new DigiEgg. It is the possessor of such speed that it shows up like a gale, then slashes at the opponent with a swiftness too quick to catch with the eyes. Its special attack is Fenrir Sword._

"We will follow your lead" a Garudamon stated proudly. "The Digital World shall not be disturbed!"

_Garudamon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Bird Man Digimon that has gigantic talons and wings that let it dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Its intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and it is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can evolve to it. Its special attack is Shadow Wing._

"And soon these traitor Digimon will be eliminated as well" Valkyrimon declared.

"Easy now bird face" a gruff voice stated.

"What do you want, Neptunemon?" Valkyrimon asked.

_Neptunemon, Ultimate Level Digimon,_ _One of the Olympus Twelve, it is a Digimon god of the sea which presides over all Aquatic Digimon. Though the Scalemail which covers its body is made of "Chrome Digizoid" converted into the "Blue Digizoid" which excels in agility, it prefers to remove it when possible due to its poor speed in the water. It constructed a castle to reside within, the "Abyss Sanctuary", at the far depths of the sea, so that only those who can withstand the water pressure of the extreme depths can intrude upon it. Its special attack is Vortex Penetrate._

"I just want to claim my target out of those humans and their traitorous pets" Neptunemon grunted. "Don't forget your lord works alongside my lord as well"

"And what are you implying?" Valkyrimon asked annoyed.

"That I can freely pick which of those traitors I'm after" Neptunemon boasted, "One of them can become Dianamon, another Olympus Twelve Digimon!"

"This is the problem with you non Cyborg Digimon." a monotone voice interrupted, the owner, a sleek dark armored humanoid Digimon.

"What do you want, Hi-Andromon?" Neptunemon sneered.

_Hi-Andromon, Ultimate Level Digimon. An Ultimate Cyborg Digimon that was perfected by improving the incomplete Andromon. The percentage of Chrome Digizoid parts which compose its body has increased, and it is impossible to miss the extent of its gains in offensive and defensive power from this, compared to Andromon. Additionally, as Andromon it was incomplete, and by adding Chrome Digizoid parts to the Bio-Synapse circuits which govern its thinking, it became self-aware, making it possible for it to execute its objectives. Its special attack is Atomic Ray._

"I am simply here to make sure you follow the wishes of our Lords" was all Hi-Andromon's monotone voice said.

"Well, they are making their way towards Forest Hub, we will prepare the battle right there" Valkyrimon stated, "My army is already preparing for the assault"

"Well, I have no further use to chat with you and not be down there" Neptunemon scuffed before leaving in a torrent of water.

"I shall meet up with my own troops" Valkyrimon said firmly, "Will you be joining us on the battlefield?"

"For my Lord, I shall join forces with you" Hi-Andromon replied.

Meanwhile the large human group had finally made their way off the mountain and were now inside the lush forest. Surrounded by trees with purple leaves and orange trunks. Even the grass was different being teal instead of the normal green.

"This place just keeps being weird" Tai commented as they walked on a small path through the woods.

"Well it's not so bad" Drake grinned before they walked past a black vending machine shaped like a bike with yellow lines. "I might have to take that back"

"You might have to" Mei giggled.

"Now then, I'd say we finally reached the right place" Yui said as they walked into a clearing. There were a couple of wooden houses, some small, some a bit larger and at the center a tall tree.

"You took your time reaching this place, traitors" Valkyrimon stated as he appeared in a gust of wind, blowing through the area, arriving with him was Garudamon, Yatagaramon and other birdlike Digimon.

"The human with Lunamon is mine!" Neptunemon howled as he arrived in a torrent of water, arriving from the same torrent were multiple amphibian like Digimon.

"This will be easy. They are just sacks of flesh" Hi-Andromon's monotone voice commented as he and his Cyborg Digimon arrived from above.

"Well, this looks interesting" Yui muttered,

"You could say that" Randy commented stepping forward.

"Matrix Evolution!" Yui called out. Sending her right arm above her head in a slight angle and her left going the opposite direction towards the ground as particles of data burst out from the Digivice, briefly taking the shape of her partner, as the data covered her body it changed to that Dianamon. "Dianamon!"

"Matrix Evolution!" Randy shouted, following Yui's movements, the data bursting out of his Digivice, taking the shape of his partner before covering his body changing it to that of Justimon, "Justimon!"

"Oh, I thought you were four Ultimate's" Neptunemon taunted, glancing at the other seven.

"Sorry, but we're all you get" Dianamon said confidently.

"You don't need more than us" Justimon added, with the same confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**!Comments!**

**Yes, cliffhanger! What better way than to start an arc on a cliffhanger.**

**This marks the first chapter of the final arc. As people might notice I've actually cut the cast in half. And that is mainly because I can easily end up forgetting various cast members and then there's the Digimon. I mean there's multiple chapters where the Digimon don't have a single line. It's a case of you learn as a writer. Limitations. I'll try and shift some focus on those left in the human world every now and then. Please note the try.**

**The vending machine at the end is a slight reference to the RideVender from Kamen Rider OOO.**

**!Glossary!**

Mikafutsu no Kami, (Literally; God of the Jug and Cloth Capital) The personification of a divine sword. At the time of Emperor Jinmu's campaign to the east, Amaterasu ordered Takemikazuchi to assist the beleaguered Jinmu, whereupon Takemikazuchi miraculously sent his divine sword Futsu no mitama to appear in the warehouse of Takakuraji in Kumano. Takakuraji found the sword and presented it to Jinmu, whereupon Jinmu was enabled to complete his campaign. In Sendai kuji hongi, Futsu no mitama is called "Futsunushi no kami's sword of spirit," presented by Jinmu to Umashimaji as a prize for killing Nagasunehiko and submitting to the imperial forces. It is believed to represent a divine sword worshiped by the martial clan Mononobe, who were instrumental in the early pacification of Japan, and is enshrined as the central deity (saijin) of Isonokami Jingū and other shrines.

**Mikafutso no Kami is known as Savage Emperor in English Material**

**Shadow Wing is known as Wing Blade in English Material**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Evolvin' Storm

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**So, yes I'm back in school and things are happening. I'm already having reports and such.**

**Though this might irk my writing because I'm now stuck with two, one hour long bus trips.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some understanding of physics.**

**A question; What would your OC be doing in the future?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Separation, The Evolvin' Storm and The Shooting Star**

**Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa**

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

* * *

><p>"So, who's sitting out?" Valkyrimon asked glancing at the other two.<p>

"Justimon is a Cyborg-Type Digimon. I shall proceed to exterminate him" Hi-Andromon stated coldly. "You can exterminate the remaining humans"

"Suit yourself" Neptunemon shrugged. "Now then Dianamon! Let's see who is truly the strongest of us!" he howled tightening the grip on his spear.

"Fine by me" Dianamon retorted cockily, strengthening the grip on her halberd.

"Now let me get your head!" Neptunemon yelled as he rushed forward on a torrent of water, preparing his spear. "Vortex Penetrate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Insert Song: Evolvin' Storm by everset<strong>

Neptunemon rushed forward stabbing towards Dianamon who quickly sidestepped and delivered a spin kick to the side of Neptunemon sending him skidding into the woods.

_If you show weakness now, then everything you've worked so hard for._

"I'll enjoy this now!" Neptunemon shouted as he spun his spear as water started forming around it, "Wave of Depth!" he howled as a wave of water rushed towards Dianamon.

_Might well crumble around your feet._

"You clearly underestimate me" Dianamon shrugged as she pulled out one of the frozen arrows from her quiver like ornaments on her back and hurled it into the water torrent instantly freezing it.

_But if you pretend a word of kindness or a helping hand is an unwanted nuisance you could do without._

"Except you're wide open!" Neptunemon laughed as Dianamon noticed his palm was touching the ground and a blue light lit up under her, "Gate of Atlantis!"

_Then you're already finished._

From the blue light a powerful geyser shot up sending Dianamon skidding deeper into the woods.

"That's it!" Dianamon hissed as she spun the halberd and a wave of cold erupted from her, freezing the area all the way back to where the others were.

_Evolvin' Storm, not just changed, but evolved._

"Feisty" was all Neptunemon managed to say before Dianamon had rushed towards him, ready to cleave him in half.

_Evolvin' Storm, setting your heart alight._

"But not good enough" he retorted bringing his spear, King's Bite, up to block the hit. "You're weak!" he sneered.

_Evolvin' Storm, with a new fate in your hands._

"Oh really?" Dianamon said sarcastically, "You might want to look closer."

Neptunemon, looking at where the halberd and spear had connected could now see ice forming, slowly freezing everything around them.

_Now, let it rip! And your storm will crush all in your way!_

Howling he shattered the ice covering his spear and began to wildly swing at Dianamon.

"You're not hard to avoid" Dianamon cockily responded as she side stepped.

"Oh really!" Neptunemon retorted as he swung downwards trying to knock her off her feet.

_You'll find yourself capable of decisions you weren't before,_

"Really" Dianamon snickered as she jumped and kicked Neptunemon in the head sending him skidding across the ground taking down a couple of trees.

_With a friendly push to spur you on_

"You really want to be problematic huh!" Neptunemon sneered in anger.

_When you meet people you can put your trust in_

"Doing my best" Dianamon replied swinging the halberd over her right shoulder and placing the left hand on her hip.

_Then the power that laid dormant within you all this time will suddenly flare into action._

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Neptunemon shouted as he summoned a torrent of water around himself. "I will kill you and keep your head as a treasure!" he howled as he torpedoed himself towards her.

_Evolvin' Storm, not merely evolution, but revolution. Evolvin' Storm, casting off your old shell._

"Man, look at you" Dianamon said as he neared her, just as he almost were in range she fell onto the ground. "Gotcha!" she grinned and slammed her feet in the air, ramming them into Neptunemon's abdomen sending him flying upwards.

_Evolvin' Storm, with a new fate to protect you. Now, speed it up! And your storm will crush all in your way!_

"Damn you!" Neptunemon howled as the force behind Dianamon's kick were used up, no longer assisting his ascent, but now his descent. He gripped onto his spear and prepared to strike as he fell towards the ground at high speed. "Vortex Penetrate!"

'I can stop this, no worries' Dianamon said to herself and brought up the halberd as the spear came down, it's three 'spikes' crashing down on the shaft of Dianamon's halberd and even the force behind the attack cracked the frozen ground below Dianamon.

_As the gale blows away the regrets of your past. A new wind will begin to blow – a wind of evolution_

"How's that!" Neptunemon howled as he retracted his arm before bringing it down repeatedly, cracking the ground more and more, creating a small indention.

_Evolvin' Storm, not just changed, but evolved._

"You should pay more attention!" Dianamon shouted as she finally attacked, knocking the King's Bite out of Neptunemon's hands. "Because then you'd have noticed something" she mocked as she jumped backwards landing on a frozen branch sticking out from a nearby tree.

_Evolvin' Storm, setting your heart alight._

"What are you-" Neptunemon muttered as he tried to move. "The ground!" he shouted, panic thickly woven into his voice as he now noticed his entire lower body was frozen solid.

_Evolvin' Storm, with a new fate in your hands._

Spinning the halberd in her hands Dianamon let out a small chuckle before gripping the shaft tightly, holding it horizontally in her left hand, her right reaching back to one of the rods on her back, slowly picking every single one and placing them on the shaft while new ones grew out. And grabbing another bunch. She repeated this action a couple of times.

_Now, let it rip! And your storm will crush all in your way!_

"Wait just a minute!" Neptunemon begged.

"You were the one this content on fighting. And now you're scared?" Dianamon said mockingly as she pulled her arm back. The entire halberd covered in lined up frozen arrows.

_Evolvin' Storm!_

"Yui! What are you doing?!" Mei shouted as she noticed the scene.

"Taking care of our problems" Dianamon coldly retorted as she couldn't pull her arm further back. "Now disappear! Arrow of Artemis!" she howled and her arm let go of the string sending the thirty frozen arrows soaring through the woods.

_Evolvin' Storm, now let your soul awaken!_

"But this isn't like you!" Akane shouted as she had followed Mei as the arrows hit Neptunemon instantly freezing him and the surrounding area solid.

**End of Insert Song; Evolvin' Storm**

* * *

><p>"You are a flawed Digimon" Hi-Andromon coldly stated. "A Cyborg-Type Digimon that is controlled by emotions. You shall be deactivated"<p>

"That I cannot let you do!" Justimon retorted as he sped towards the other Cyborg Digimon.

**Insert Song: Shooting Star by everset**

_Hey, you, got to clear the mission. Comin', comin', comin' 1-on-1 session. Let me show you something, it's my perfection_

_3, 2, 1! Make you burn_

Instantly Justimon ducked down trying to deliver a sweep kick, however Hi-Andromon quickly jumped backwards avoiding.

"Wouldn't be anything if you got hit by that" Justimon stated as he rushed forward once again, forcing Hi-Andromon into a close combat fight. "Not so tough now huh?" Justimon said as he delivered a kick to the Cyborgs side sending it skidding.

_You and your little groupies don't belong on the battlefield._

"You are but a defect!" Hi-Andromon hissed as his shoulder pads lit up in their respective colors and energy of said colors moved down his arms before forming in his palms. "Atomic Ray!" Hi-Andromon's voice announced as a purple energy beam fired directly towards Justimon who quickly threw himself to the side watching the energy beam pass behind him.

_If you want to realize your dream then you have to fight for yourself_

"That's way too close!" Justimon yelled as he jumped in the air his right arm changing to its more bulky version as he spun mid air and dived towards Hi-Andromon. "Accel Arm!"

_That's right, the blue meteor is comin' down. To my own beat, the only one worth trusting_

"Too easy..!" Hi-Andromon replied in a monotone voice as his right arm suddenly bulked out and copied the shape of Justimon's Accel Arm. "Copy Paste!"

_I'm comin, comin', here to keep my promise. I'll do whatever it takes… so I'm just ready_

As Justimon witnessed Hi-Andromon change his right arm to a carbon copy of his own Accel Arm, bar the color scheme.

"I believe your term is, Accel Arm!" Hi-Andromon stated as he pounded his changed arm into the face of Justimon sending him into a tree.

_Now burn up, Shooting Star. I'll carve my path, cutting through the sky (There's no choice, you just do it)_

"That was quite a surprise. But now I'll get you!" Justimon said shrugging as he got back on this feet and instantly broke in a run towards Hi-Andromon, his arm changing back into its normal shape, except it was cackling with electricity, "Blitz Arm!"

_I'll fly high, shooting the target and my fists will decide their fate (There's no choice, you just do it)_

"I see, so that is your answer" Hi-Andromon stated, as his right arm once again mimicked Justimon's. "Copy Paste Blitz Arm!" he declared sending his right arm colliding into Justimon's sending them both flying backwards.

_Ain't no, ain't no, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' Tricky, tricky, tricky, tricky shootin'_

'He's good, I guess that's the perk of being a proper Cyborg' Justimon thought to himself.

_I don't have the inclination to care what you think is right._

'Even with his weak emotions he is fighting back' Hi-Andromon analyzed.

_Because if you were in my place you'd take out anyone that stood in your way._

'Knock him down, and then finish him, that'll be the plan' Justimon thought to himself getting in position for the final strike.

_I'm panicking, 'cause I never thought I could share this burden, can't believe I'm thinking this way, what's changed inside of me? _

'A systematic defeat should be enough' Hi-Andromon analyzed, 'He's is thinking over this with his emotions and not pure analyzing and that shall be his downfall'

_I'm panicking, scrambling, cause you've broken the limits of what I thought strength was I want to put my trust in you… so I'm just ready_

"Time to take you down!" Justimon shouted as he broke into a run, his arm changing once again looking sort of clunky and quite large for his small body with a red glowing plasma blade at the edge.

_Now roar proud, Shooting Star. My radiance will never fade as I soar through the night (There's no choice, you just do it)_

"As you wish. I shall deactivate you now" Hi-Andromon said as his arms glowed with the red and blue energy once again.

_I'll fly high, shooting the target. And my light will decide their fate._

'He's not copying me this time.' Justimon thought surprised, 'I'll break through like this anyways!'

_I've gotta stop fighting this fight alone. The strength I get from you is what I need._

"Atomic Ray!" Hi-Andromon announced as the purple beam was fired directly towards Justimon.

_So when this shooting star takes flight. There should be a wild rocket by his side._

"I'll break through! Critical Arm!" Justimon yelled as he put his blade forward and rammed through the beam, the plasma blade deflecting it away.

_Ain't no, ain't no, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' Tricky, tricky, tricky, tricky shootin'_

"He's deflecting it?!" Hi-Andromon spoke in shock. "Impossible!"

"I'll decide if something is impossible!" Justimon declared.

_So I'm just ready!_

As Justimon managed to get close enough he delivered a quick slash with the Critical Arm sending Hi-Andromon backwards staggering. "Here goes!" Justimon quickly said as he jumped onto Hi-Andromon's chest sending himself in the air.

_Now burn up, Shooting Star. I'll carve my path, cutting through the sky (There's no choice, you just do it)_

"You have him now!" Kai grinned giving a thumbs up.

Spinning Justimon dives downwards with his right leg pointing towards Hi-Andromon. "JUSTICE KICK!" Justimon shouted as his foot connected with Hi-Andromon's chest.

"Well done Randy" Maya secretly smiled.

_I'll soar high, shooting the target and this Shooting Star's fists will decide their fate. Only then will my own be in my hands_

Hi-Andromon skidded backwards before being swallowed in an explosion leaving his scorched body leaning against an equally scorched tree in a just as scorched area.

_Yeah…!_

**End of Insert Song; Shooting Star**

* * *

><p>"Both Hi-Andromon and Neptunemon was defeated. What are they" Valkyrimon muttered a bit stunned, "Though it's quite interesting with those two."<p>

"Now then, I think all that's left to deal with is you" Drake grinned.

"Quiet you!" Valkyrimon hissed as he fired an arrow right beneath Drake's feet.

"Well, we're-" Tai said grinning before checking how many they actually were, "Three?!" she said shocked noticing only Drake and Sabrina were next to her.

"Abandoned by your friends huh?" Valkyrimon spoke sarcastically.

"We can still take you down, Randy and Yui handled your friends on their own!" Drake pointed out.

"They were Ultimate level Digimon" Valkyrimon spoke, "And who said they were defeated"

"What are you talking about?!" Sabrina asked shocked before they felt the ground shake.

"This is what I was talking about" Valkyrimon said as he broke into laughter.

Slowly cracks started forming in the frozen sculpture that was Neptunemon. Most originating from below it.

"What now?" Dianamon spoke softly, still standing on top of the branch.

Suddenly a large explosion of water swallowed up the frozen sculpture.

"Ah, much better to be out of that frozen hell" Neptunemon's voice said booming out. "Your ice needs work.

"Argh!" Dianamon hissed as she grabbed more arrows and aimed them at Neptunemon. "One wrong move and I'll make sure you won't escape again!" her freezing voice stated as the temperature started dropping rapidly making Akane and Mei shiver.

"Well, maybe if you can get the chance!" Neptunemon roared as his spear, King's Bite flew through the air and into his hand.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouted as the frozen arrows flew towards Neptunemon.

"That won't work again!" Neptunemon declared as a geyser of water shot around him simply eating up the arrows. "Disappear! Wave of Depth!" he roared as more geysers suddenly appeared and all shot towards Akane, Dianamon, Floramon, Mei and Terriermon, combining themselves into a large tidal wave.

Neptunemon chuckled as he noticed the direction his tidal wave sent them, "Right into my domain. I'll make sure they'll enjoy their time" he said.

"Well done Randy" Kai grinned giving thumbs up.

"T'was nothing" Justimon said.

"Nothing" Hi-Andromon's voice echoed. "Nothing you say?"

"Come out!" Justimon shouted, "I'll send you to the scrapheap myself!"

"No need" Hi-Andromon said as his burned body walked forward. "I'll send us there" he stated as they all vanished.

"You're not even worthy to meet our Lords yet, so the second challenge is getting to them" Valkyrimon said. "I'll be there!" he declared pointing at the large mountain a bit from the village they had been at.

"Come back here!" Drake called out.

"So... We've been separated from the others..." Sabrina muttered.

"And... I can't become Ultimate Level with Kotemon like Randy and Yui" Tai spoke annoyed.

"Don't worry. We just need to keep our heads high. We might not have Ultimate Levels, but the way we're separated is slightly beneficial"

"How is this beneficial!?" Tai hissed.

"Look. Akane, Mei and Yui are one group. They have Yui that can become Dianamon, an Ultimate. Akane and Terriermon have access to Perfect. And Mei's partner can reach Adult" Drake explained. "It's the same split in evolution Kai, Maya and Randy have"

"And our partners can all become Perfect" Sabrina noted.

"Exactly. Now let's get going!" Drake grinned once again. "We'll meet up with the others later!"

"Yeah!" the two girls cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**So, I considered a few things for this chapter, while keeping in with the line of what I have already planned for the fic. The further separation were planned from the start of this arc. Because even with a halved cast there's still a lot of characters, especially when you calculate Digimon. Which haven't really said anything for ages in this fic.  
>I'm very pleased with the battle parts of this chapter, and well. It's mainly battle. <strong>

**This chapter also marks the first "use" of Evolvin' Storm in full length. **


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Attacking

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**So, I finally got around writing a bit again. All these things I'm doing currently.**

**Oh well. Turning 19 today, the 29th, nothing at all happens.**

**And I have to admit, even with the end more or less fully thought out I'm still taking forever getting things out, even when I manage to find time for writing. I need to make better "storyboards" for my fics.**

* * *

><p>A frozen wasteland covering the entire surrounding area, nothing in the area is moving. The wind is silently blowing, snow dancing around.<p>

Sitting silently is a lone hill giving a full overview of the area, on top of the hill is a single high-back chair completely made of ice.

Sitting in the chair is a single being, wearing a clear white armor and a tuff of purple hair sticking out from the being's helmet. Smashed into the ground next is what looks like a scythe. Covering the being and the scythe is a thin layer of snow.

The sound of footsteps echoes in the barren area, the sound getting louder until a single human is standing in front of the being.

"*************" the human says angered, it's a girl, wearing a thick coat that covers her body, it's hood going over her blue-tinted black hair.

The armored being seemingly reacting to whatever was said slowly it rose to its feet, the thin layer of snow falling of its white limbs. Seemingly angered the white being grabs the scythe from the ground. You can see the lower half of it had been snapped off as it have a spiked tip.

In anger the white being shouted loud, snow dripping off its throne and the human landing on her butt. Still angered the white being grips hard around the scythe and lifts it above its head.

"*********" the human begs as the scythe is swung down, a final word uttered by the girl "... Yui"

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Attacking, Fear, and Resolve**

"So, any idea what happened?" Akane asked as she looked at Mei, the two of them sitting together with their partners inside a cave with a small fire lit in front of them, Yui sitting against the wall behind them, Lunamon next to her. All three were rather banged up after Neptunemon's attack.

"I'm not too sure" Mei admitted, "After we got hit by the wave the next thing I remember were us being here.

"Where here might be" Akane spoke softly, "We do seem to be behind a waterfall and judging by what's in here I'd guess she prepared it in a rush"

"I guess it's not all bad about her" Mei muttered, her eyes focused on the slow crackling fire.

"What do you mean?" Floramon asked a bit worried.

"When she fought Neptunemon as Dianamon..." Mei mumbled, thinking back.

_Spinning the halberd in her hands Dianamon let out a small chuckle before gripping the shaft tightly, holding it horizontally in her left hand, her right reaching back to one of the rods on her back, slowly picking every single one and placing them on the shaft while new ones grew out. And grabbing another bunch. She repeated this action a couple of times._

_"Wait just a minute!" Neptunemon begged._

_"You were the one this content on fighting. And now you're scared?" Dianamon said mockingly as she pulled her arm back. The entire halberd covered in lined up frozen arrows._

_"Yui! What are you doing?!" Mei shouted as she noticed the scene._

_"Taking care of our problems" Dianamon coldly retorted as she couldn't pull her arm further back. "Now disappear! Arrow of Artemis!" she howled and her arm let go of the string sending the thirty frozen arrows soaring through the woods._

_"But this isn't like you!" Akane shouted as she had followed Mei as the arrows hit Neptunemon instantly freezing him and the surrounding area solid._

"I wonder what made her like that" Mei spoke softly, it scared her having seen her kind friend act like that.

"It might be the influence of the Digital World" Floramon said, casting a glance back to Lunamon and Yui.

"Influence of the Digital World?" Akane asked, "And what would that mean?"

"Well, all Digimon have a basic instinct for how they are and react, each of our forms do not always share the same basic instinct." Floramon explained.

"Like how there's a difference between me as me, and me as Rapidmon" Terriermon added.

"Essentially a Digimon may keep the same goal, but prioritize how it is achieved differently depending on level" Floramon continued. "A Child Level like us might try to achieve it in the most simple way of dealing with a problem, either finding a temporarily solution or find a way to avoid it. However the stronger the Digimon the way of its thinking will change. So a Ultimate like Dianamon which Yui becomes together with Lunamon might seek to eliminate the problems to prevent their influence"

"And because she's also an ice based Digimon she's cold hearted" Terriermon spoke up.

"Well maybe not like that" Floramon sighed, before she continued her explanation, "However a Digimon like Dianamon is a Digimon with a two-sided personality. Sort of like the moon. There's the light side which is more often than not the mask put forward by most beings, Digimon and humans alike. However there is also the dark side. The side of yourself you do not want others to see. It's quite possible that being in the form of a Digimon inside the Digital World amplify the influence from the Digimon's instinct. And it might possibly clash with the persona inside and then force out the dark mask."

"So essentially Dianamon is made up from the clear mind of Lunamon and Yui's goals and the darker instincts of the Digimon species Dianamon?" Akane asked.

"That could be a way to put it" Floramon confirmed.

"It feels like there's still so much we haven't learned about you Digimon" Mei said casting glances at the others inside the cave.

It felt like hours passed as the only sound from the little cave was the sound of the fire and the gushing waterfall outside. Neither Digimon nor human said a single word.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the shrill sound of Yui shouting as she bolted into a more upright position, sweat dripping down. Shaking she slowly brought up her hand, staring at it. Her rigid breathing adding to the sound of fire and waterfall.

"Just... Just a dream" she muttered before leaning against the wall again, still breathing hard.

"Looks more like a nightmare" Akane noted as she had walked over to Yui.

"Might as well have been" Yui muttered, "At least we made it to somewhere safe" she added with a weak smile, returning to her rigid breathing.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that" Mei said voicing her concern. "Rest up"

"With Neptunemon out there I can't just rest up" Yui retorted as she tried to gain enough leverage to get back on her feet.

"How about you just take it easy until we move on" Akane suggested, "It's not like we need to move at this instant."

"Ehm.. Yeah" Yui muttered as she leaned back, still looking at her shaking hand, 'Am I that afraid of it?' she wondered.

"So... Where do we even go from here?" Mei asked out loud. "We have to get through Neptunemon and whoever he's been mentioning as his Lord."

"Well we should be able to beat him as we are right now" Terriermon said triumphantly.

"We can match him in levels" Akane noted casting a glance over at Yui.

"Uh, that's true" Yui mumbled, 'I can't tell them anything... They don't need to worry about it'

"_Is there anything behind the waterfall?_" a voice asked, making the three girls freeze up.

"_I don't remember, check behind it_" another voice replied.

"Get ready, and the moment it appears" Akane whispered to Mei as the two girls grabbed onto their Digivices', their partners just as ready.

"This time we'll protect you" Mei added.

Slowly a octopus like Digimon with red tentacles and a brown shell like thing as it's head with a small crown appeared at the cave entrance.

_Octmon, Adult Level Digimon. It has a nasty habit of collecting things; the tips of its tentacles are affixed with claws obtained from a Devidramon's data, and it is clad throughout with Digi-Treasure which it gathered from the bottom of the Net Ocean. Its special attack is Roaring Sea Ink Gun._

"Hey, they're-" Octmon shouted as it pulled out its gun.

"Floramon Evolve!" Slowly Floramon's body changed, large beak helmet appeared on her face and her arms disappeared and she grew bird like legs and a small feathered body. "Kiwimon!"

"Terriermon Evolve!" his body grew bulkier and bigger, a pair of jeans on his legs. On each arm revolver barrels with mechanical hands appeared and a ammunition belt around his body. "Galgomon!"

"Dum Dum Upper!/Nose Mattock!" the two Adult Level Digimon announced as Galgomon punched Octmon while Kiwimon rammed its beak into it at the same time, sending it flying out through the waterfall.

"_They're in there, after them!" _the second voice from before yelled.

"We'll take care of them, just stay here" Akane said as the two girls and their evolved partners ran outside.

"I just hope we can take care of them" Mei added, feeling a bit worried. They didn't know how many Digimon were out there and what Level they were at.

"Well. We might have our work cut out for us" Galgomon noted as they finally saw the group of enemies.

"I guess this is all or nothing huh" Akane stated, "None the less, are you ready?" she added looking at Galgomon who nodded.

"Galgomon!" Slowly his body broke down into small data before it started to recreate itself, forming his large underbody, his legs growing out along with his torso. Shoulder pads attaching themselves to the torso along with his arms. On his back what looks like the two revolver arms attached together placed on his back. Finally his head grows up and forms large mechanical ears. "Super Evolve! Rapidmon!"

"So. It's mainly a group of Adult Level Digimon. And then we have that big ugly one over there" Rapidmon said pointing at a large lanky blue Digimon with white tentacles. "How they even control something like that is beyond me"

_Marin Devimon, Perfect Level Digimon. A dirty fighter that even Devimon hates to fight. Though it is a subspecies of Devimon, it completely lacks all emotions but hatred due to its lonely life in the ocean depths. In order to win by any means, it won't let up with its attacks even if the opponent loses their fighting spirit. The two tentacles growing from its back each possess their own will, so they will struggle for the catch and act without permission. Its special attack is Guilty Black._

"Well, I'll focus on the Adults. Ugly is yours" Kiwimon suggested.

"I have nothing against that plan" Rapidmon said confidently, "Just be careful!" he added before blasting off towards Marin Devimon.

"That's my line" Akane muttered.

"Here we go! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon announced as he fired multiple shots towards Marin Devimon, who took the blows full on. "This'll be easy"

Suddenly one of the white tentacles slammed Rapidmon into the ground. "I'm sorry" Marin Devimon chuckled sarcastically, "These fellows have a mind of their own. Hope you don't mind"

"You're not making it easy are you" Rapidmon grunted as he side dashed avoiding another tentacle before rushing forward slamming his armored body into Marin Devimon sending him stumbling backwards.

"Just crumble down and die for my Lord! Guilty Black!" Marin Devimon hissed, as he spat out charcoal black liquid from his mouth, Rapidmon narrowly dodging. However the mass of ink continued down to the group of Adult Digimon, covering them, and leaving them completely stiff.

"Let's not get hit by that stuff" Rapidmon noted to himself.

"My Guilty Black, the poisonous ink leaves its target paralyzed" Marin Devimon gloated, taking up Rapidmon's attention. "You shouldn't focus on me alone". As Marin Devimon finished the last sentence another tentacle shot forward sending Rapidmon flying.

"You are not making it easy" Rapidmon commented as he adjusted how he flew through the air, pointing his gun arms at Marin Devimon, "Rapid Fire!" he announced as he sent rounds of energy blasts towards the large Digimon.

"That's the best you can do?!" Marin Devimon howled as his two tentacles flew forward.

"It's enough, and to protect Akane I'll do what I need to do!" Rapidmon shouted proudly as he dodged between the tentacles, collected his legs and spread out his arms in a diagonal angle, leaving his limbs to form a triangle, "And this is what I do with my resolve to protect! Golden Triangle!" he declared as the triangle shape his body created starting glowing in a bright golden light, before it fired itself directly through Marin Devimon, leaving a triangle shaped hole in his body.

"I... I cannot lose. My Lord... Neptunemon, I... I have failed youuuu" he said before the rest of his body disintegrated.

Meanwhile Kiwimon were having her 'hands' full with the swarm of Octmons'. 'This could go badly' Kiwimon thought to herself, 'Better keep strong, for Mei'

Dodging another blast of Ink, she fired another of her Little Pecker's blowing up another of the near endless stream of squid Digimon.

"Is there no end to them" Kiwimon muttered.

"The only end that is near is yours!" Neptunemon's voice bellowed as he appeared in a torrent of water in front of Kiwimon, also destroying all the Octmon at the area. "Those weaklings couldn't even defeat one Adult Digimon, they have no right to be my servants"

"Just for that you destroyed them...!" Mei cried out, "They were still Digimon!"

"Worthless Digimon, just like those traitors that associate themselves with you." Neptunemon grunted, "It is a disgrace to be with you humans! That goes for any Digimon!" his voice declared as he slammed the trident spear into the ground. "Now where is the Olympus Digimon!?"

"That is none of your business!" Akane shouted.

"So she's still wounded from our battle" Neptunemon chuckled, "And now you cover for her, how noble"

"So you might as well give up" Mei grinned.

"Tell you what, I'll make her an offer she cannot resist" Neptunemon grinned as he snapped his fingers, and out came an army of Hangyomon, surrounding the two girls and their partners, leaving them against the rocky walls of the cliff side they were at. "Either she shows up or you are my servants dinner!"

"Aren't we going out Yui?" Lunamon spoke softly, "C'mon Yui~" she repeated tugging in Yui.

"I... But I..." Yui muttered, "It'll just end up being true. I can't let it"

"What are you talking about Yui?" Lunamon asked.

"I... I saw myself... Yet not.. And I... I!" Yui muttered weakly.

"Weren't you the one who said you were prepared for this!?" Lunamon shouted at her partner.

The two inside the cave said nothing for what felt like at least a few minutes. The only sounds coming from outside.

*Slap*

"Lunamon... You." Yui spoke softly and confused, rubbing her now aching chin.

"Is this really the resolve you have for saving your world?" Lunamon hissed at her partner, "Is one single dream enough to shatter your will. We were doing just fine together in your world! Why are you suddenly falling together when we're in mine!?"

"I.. You" Yui mumbled. "You're right" she grunted as she got on her feet, slowly walking out the cave. Now standing directly behind the waterfall.

"Let's focus on defeating Neptunemon and protecting our friends. We have to keep that as our only objective. If we for just a moment don't stay focused, the instinct of Dianamon will surface" Lunamon said, looking at her partner. "I guess you could say, we'll ride with the Devil"

"Maybe we can" Yui shrugged as he gripped onto her Digivice.

"Question is Yui" Lunamon said quietly, turning to look at Yui, "Do you have the courage to ride with the Devil?" she asked, eyes locking with Yui's.

Yui stood there, just looking into Lunamon's warm red eyes. Before softly speaking, "Matrix... Evolution!" the instant she said those words, Lunamon broke into Data and entered the Digivice before bursting out merging with Yui leaving the two as Dianamon.

"Dianamon" she announced as she grabbed onto the halberd, and burst through the waterfall, freezing it up and landing in the midst of the Hangyomon army, either sending them flying away or left frozen solid. "And I'll decide my own fate!" she declared, her eyes locking with Neptunemon's.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**Partner Digimon with speaking lines. Has he gone mad?!**

**And I am once again thickening the plot, even when we are this far in the story I throw in more things.**

**And while we are crawling towards the end it'll be awkward ending this story. Heck I even have the very last song I'll place in the fic ready, and it's been so for at least two months now. And I think it'll be very fitting when I get to that point and that scene in general. Especially as the song fits the upcoming end so well. Should I feel bad because I'm rambling to you about the ending that's still quite far away due to this fine pace I'm writing with currently. I think there'll probably be up to ten chapters left. Depending on how well it'll go with wrapping it up.**

**Also. Googling for Octmon is a pain because apparently Octomom had too much anything to make people Google for her so I actually had to add either Digimon or Wikimon to the search... Chronicles of a Writer.**

**Yes, the arc of cliffhangers. I estimate the split chapters will possibly be one to two chapters long and then there's the finishing parts.**

**!Glossary!**

**Hangyomon = Divermon  
>Marin Devimon = MarineDevimon<br>Octmon = Octomon**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Evolution

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**Here we are again, I'm on Fall Break and I want to get around writing a bit more. Though with usual slacking and some playing of Pokemon Black 2 that's a bit much to hope for.**

**At the time of writing my team consists of; Heracross (45), Crobat(41), Zoroark(45), Golduck(42), Flygon(45) and Pawniard (43) and I have six badges. If you are playing, what's your current team and how far are you?**

**Also, you should go to riseofadigitalnation dot com and listen to Machinae Supremacy's new album**

**The usual question which I left out last chapter; What would your OC be doing in the future?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

**Chapter Twenty**

**Evolution, Next Stage, and The Final Enemy**

* * *

><p>"So you finally decided to appear, Dianamon" Neptunemon snarled as he straightened out his back, making him tower slightly over Dianamon.<p>

'I won't let the dream come true' Dianamon silently thought to herself, ignoring Neptunemon.

"Ignoring me?!" Neptunemon howled angered, his hand flying around Dianamon's neck, lifting her from the ground.

"Ignoring? Hah" Dianamon chuckled, angering Neptunemon who tightened the grip about her neck. "... I'm just surprised..." she muttered as one hand clasped itself onto his arm.

"Surprised? What are you talking about?!" Neptunemon hissed as he threw down his spear to choke the white armored Digimon with both hands.

"... Clearly... You've forgotten..." Dianamon muttered weakly, her other hand clasping onto Neptunemon's other arm. "...About... My...!" she grunted, her eyes piercing Neptunemon's. "ELEMENT!" she hissed with her last strength as ice burst from her body, instantly dropping the temperature in the entire area to negatives.

The instantaneous temperature drop rapidly started freezing whatever water left around them. "I will claim your head! My pride as an Olympus Digimon rides on this battle!" Neptunemon howled as he grabbed his spear and started thrusting towards Dianamon. Who elegantly jumped backwards.

"You, you of all Digimon I've seen claim to have pride?" Dianamon chuckled as she picked up her halberd from the ground. "You speak of pride and attack me while I'm unarmed"

"I never said I had pride in combat!" Neptunemon howled as he charged forward with his spear.

Dropping her halberd Dianamon grabbed onto the spear, spinning alongside it ramming her fist into Neptunemon sending him skidding through the frozen Hangyomon, shattering them.

"Like this you cannot win!" Dianamon hissed as she grabbed onto her halberd she spun it and jumped towards Neptunemon ready to impale "It's over!"

"Don't do it Yui!" Mei shouted worried.

"Don't let it change you!" Akane added.

_"__**That's right, give in to my nature**__"_

_"I've been doing this with Lunamon for so long, but this is the first time I really doubt what I'm doing"_

_"I understand your hesitation, Yui. Since in our battles in the human world death was never a thing to consider for the Digimon. Your Digivices saved the data of a Digimon. But now in the Digital World..."_

_"__**In the Digital World, your Digivice don't save Digimon. Can you shoulder it?**__"_

_"I.. I... I!"_

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

The sound of ice shattering.

The sound of something skidding along the ground.

"What just happened" Mei muttered in disbelief.

Neptunemon was standing unharmed still in shock, his hand feeling where he would have been hit.

"Wait, what" Yui spoke surprised. "We split?!" she said in disbelief noticing Lunamon on the other side of Neptunemon whom now towered over her.

"I don't know what just happened but it seems you cannot stay in your Digimon form anymore, human" Neptunemon grinned, licking his lips.

"Ewww" Yui commented, getting to her feet.

"It's a rumor in the Digital World that humans taste better than anything you can find in the Digital World" Neptunemon chuckled, "I'll now find out" he grinned reaching out for Yui, whose Digivice lit up.

"Lunamon Evolve!" Lunamon's body grew larger and more humane. A liquid like armor formed around the chest, it grew an extra two ears and the four original ears grew smaller. On top of its head a small metal helmet formed and from behind it a pink headband. On its hands a pair of gloves. "Lekismon!" Her body grew bigger, the armor more tight fitting, her gloves took a more armor like appearance, and on her feet an armor appeared as well. Her helmet changed to more full covering appearance two horns on the back with a pink ribbon sticking out from each. In her left hand a shield formed like a half moon, with the shape of a small half moon inside and a small axe like weapon. "Super-Evolve! Crescemon!"

"I won't let you touch her" Crescemon's stern voice spoke, taking Neptunemon's attention.

"Oh, what can you do as a Perfect?" Neptunemon chuckled, "Without your human you cannot become an Ultimate and stand equally against me"

"Don't they say strength in numbers?" Mei spoke up, Kiwimon nodding as they walked closer.

"Just because you can't fight a Ultimate Level doesn't mean you're losing out on a fight" Akane added, Rapidmon nodding.

"Fine, I'll beat all of you and then I'll enjoy what's left" Neptunemon snarled as he gripped onto his spear, King's Bite. "And I'll start with you!" he yelled and pointed his spear at Mei and Kiwimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Insert Song: Astronauts - Giant Step<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Giant Step...<em>

"I won't let you harm Mei!" Kiwimon hissed, knowing her partner was in danger. Not only was she currently the weakest of the trio, being the only one in Adult Form, but she were also the least mobile in combat due to her lack of arms.

"Now now Neptunemon" Crescemon taunted, "Pick on someone your own size" she smirked.

_Why do you hesitate, when you have a chance to change yourself? _

"Taunting, at me. When you're in that form?" Neptunemon laughed, "Please be serious..." he said as he swung down his spear like a club, Crescemon dodging by a hair's width. "You could get hurt"

_There's a new start just waiting for you_

"I know, but that's why I pay attention" Crescemon retorted as she blinked.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon declared as he sent a barrage of energy blasts into the back of Neptunemon making him stumble.

_As you walk the tightrope into an unseen future_

"Your pride might be quite the Achilles' heel wouldn't you say" Crescemon asked out loud as her grip around her weapon tightened, the temperature around it dropping, before she swung her weapon down, sending out a crescent made of ice towards Neptunemon "Ice Archery!" she declared as the crescent slammed into his face, freezing part of it.

"Serves you right for wanting to eat me!" Yui yelled angered, while giving thumbs up to Crescemon.

_You stumble, imagining what might lie in store_

Roaring Neptunemon shattered the ice and swung down his spear, forcing Crescemon to block the strike, though that did not prevent the sheer amount of power from sending her flying through several of the frozen Hangyomon.

_But if you look down, afraid to fall You'll never see the stars._

"Crescemon!"

"Don't worry Yui, a bit of ice isn't stopping me" Crescemon assured as she got back on her feet.

"You should let it stop you!" Neptunemon yelled as he slammed palm into the ground, "Gate of Atlantis!" he noted as geysers shot up around Crescemon.

_There's endless possibilities calling out to you!_

"You're really bad at fighting two opponent's" Crescemon laughed as she dodged more of the geysers.

"I don't even-" Neptunemon spoke annoyed before getting hit in the back by energy blasts from Rapidmon.

_So take one giant step, Even if it might seem little to you_

"You left yourself open" Rapidmon noted innocently.

_In this new world, in these new days It's bound to have startling effects!_

"I shall tear you out of your armor!" Neptunemon howled as he launched himself in a torrent of water ramming his spear into Rapidmon sending him crashing into the frozen waterfall.

_It'll be one giant step Even if it's only 1cm_

"Rapidmon!"

"Don't worry Akane. Just a scratch" Rapidmon grunted as he smashed the remaining ice away.

"The true battle starts right now" Crescemon stated.

"And it's a battle we cannot afford to lose!" the two Perfects declared.

_Can you hear (the wind?) Something in it's (changed) .That's why you have to take just one more step._

"Even though he's at a higher level... They're keeping up." Kiwimon muttered in disbelief.

"Akane, Yui..." Mei muttered weakly.

"I won't allow you to make a mockery of me!" Neptunemon howled as he swung wildly at thin air.

_It's when things aren't going the way you hoped they would_

"Give it up big guy" Crescemon said tightening her grip.

"You don't stand a chance like this" Rapidmon added.

_That a new story begins to unfold_

"This cannot be true. An Ultimate Level like me, only below my Lord... And then... Then!" Neptunemon ranted as he swung his spear around even more.

_To give up in a blind rage, or to find what you're missing_

"He clearly is losing it." Yui commented nodding to herself.

_It's your own choice, your turning point._

"So, it's time to finish you!" Crescemon declared as she jumped forward, Rapidmon following suit.

"I won't accept losing, I won't accept it!" Neptunemon roared as water started circling him, "I will not allow defeat, I am the strongest servant under my Lord and I cannot allow defeat!" he yelled as the water burst forward with even more force.

"Defeat is all that awaits you" Rapidmon said as he fired more energy blasts at Neptunemon.

_So when things stop you in your tracks, know that where you are_

"No, I will not let it happen!" Neptunemon roared as the spun his spear, the water circling around the spear, both of Neptunemon's hands on the spear glowing a faint light blue. "I will go down taking you with me, ADULT LEVEL!"

"Mei, get away from there!" Yui yelled, "Hurry!"

_Your view is yours alone_

"GATE OF ATLANTIS!" Neptunemon declared in fury as the entire spear lit up in the light blue color and fired an enormous blast of water towards Mei and Kiwimon.

_Just memorize that frustration, and let it give you power one day!_

"I... I won't let you harm her!" Kiwimon shouted as bright light covered her body.

"Kiwimon.." Mei spoke surprised, her Digivice glowing brightly.

_So take one giant step, And keep pressing on into the unknown_

"Kiwimon!" as she declared her own name, her body burst into data, rearranging itself in a large shape, long vines made up her lower body, a large flower head making up her head, with more vines coming from it. "Super-Evolution! Blossomon!"

_Blossomon, Perfect Level Digimon. Despite its strange appearance it is very docile, and due to its personality it rarely appears before others. For a plant it has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around its body (or face, really) fall out whenever the seasons change, it has the special ability to grow back new petals. It hates arid regions, and always grows in areas near water. Its Special Attack is Spiral Flower._

"Thorn Whip!" Blossomon declared smashing her vines into the ground creating cover from the torrent of water.

_Soar above the clouds (There's no borderline) keep on flying up (Yes, into outer space)_

"You... You evolved as well" Mei spoke in disbelief.

_There's no limit to where you can go!_

"Our mutual care is what made it happen" Blossomon said with a somewhat awkward smile.

"Now let's get you to the front line" Mei grinned.

_It'll be one giant step And it all starts with just one little risk_

"Well now, three Perfects against him" Yui chuckled, "You got him now Crescemon!"

"Rapidmon, let's get this over with" Akane smiled.

_Your irreplaceable (history) is waiting for your (evolution)_

"Even if you evolve it will change nothing of this battle!" Neptunemon yelled.

_That's why you have to take one more step_

"You wouldn't believe how correct that statement is" Crescemon said mockingly as she swung her weapon sending a frozen crescent crashing into Neptunemon.

_When I imagine what's out there in the cosmos, something inside me stirs_

"You've not been able to do anything this entire battle" Rapidmon chuckled as he fired more energy blasts.

_My heart is beating_

"And with our united hearts" Blossomon said as she swung her vines at Neptunemon, knocking his spear from his hands.

_The unknown calls out to us…_

"We'll take care of you" Yui spoke out.

_Ooh…_

"We'll take care of your Lord" Akane added.

_Take a step forward!_

"And then we'll return home safely!" Mei finished as the Digimon prepared themselves to strike.

_So take one giant step_

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon declared as multiple reflections of herself appeared, each wielding the same sharp weapon. "Ready to dance?" they echoed before jumping off.

_Even if it might seem little to you_

"I will end you!" Neptunemon howled as he knocked as many of the copies away as possible.

_In this new world, in these new days_

"That's not playing nicely" Blossomon said as she unleashed a cloud of pollen towards Neptunemon, " Pollinosis Shower"

_It's bound to have startling effects!_

"What... What did you" Neptunemon said confused before breaking into a uncontrolled sneezing.

_It'll be one giant step_

"Something that'll make this a lot easier is what she did" Rapidmon noted as he prepared his arm cannons, "Rapid Fire!" he declared as he sent another barrage at Neptunemon.

_Even if it's only 1cm_

"Not so mighty for an Ultimate" Yui commented.

_Can you hear (the wind?) Something in it's (changed)_

"Ready for the finish?" Crescemon asked the two Digimon, whom both nodded in agreement.

_So come on, that's the spirit!_

Dark energy started to cover both of Crescemon's weapons while Rapidmon formed a triangle with his limbs, legs going straight down and his arms going diagonally upwards. From behind Blossomon's head multiple small flower leaves started swirling around.

_Your irreplaceable (history) is waiting for your (evolution)_

"No... No...!" Neptunemon pleaded as the combined attacks closed in on him, "I'm sorry my Lord" he muttered before a large explosion appeared at his location.

_That's why you have to take one more step_

"Did we actually destroy him?" Yui muttered a bit in shock.

_Giant step…_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Insert Theme: Astronauts - Giant Step<strong>

* * *

><p>"Destroy him? He might be a worthless servant but even the combined attacks of three Perfects couldn't damage him. No. It was I who killed this worthless entity called a Digimon. He disgraces my name by losing to you" a gruff voice said.<p>

"What in the world is that Digimon?" Mei spoke surprised.

The Digimon in question were a large hunched over centaur like Digimon covered in red armor, on its large shoulders proudly say two large cannons, the exact same cannons fitted to Mugendramon. Its upper body arms were identical to Justimon's Accel Arm, except it had one attached to each arm.

_Suijinmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A Machine Digimon with parts from other Machine-Type Digimon, namely Justimon and Mugendramon. No one knows for what reason these parts are being used but it is without a doubt for high combat power. It's Special Attack is Infinity Cannon, the same as Mugendramon._

"Whatever that thing is, it can't be good that it's named after a Water God" Akane stated.

"Is it really that strong?" Yui asked, casting a glance at both Crescemon and Suijinmon.

"I honestly don't know. I've only heard legends about Suijinmon" Crescemon admitted.

"How about you?" Mei asked looking at Blossomon.

"Sorry Mei, I don't know anything beyond the legends either" Blossomon admitted.

"Well, so our final opponent is some legendary Digimon" Yui sighed annoyed, pouting.

"You've done well in getting to this point, humans" Suijinmon's gruff voice said, "I will give you a chance to survive"

"A chance to survive. That's a first" Yui commented, still pouting.

"I will leave for the castle where the true final opponent reside." Suijinmon said, pointing his large arm towards a castle in the horizon. "Either you are foolish enough to follow or you return to the Digital World" he added.

"Give up and live. Fight and die" Akane said slowly.

"You're not giving us a lot of credit" Yui chuckled.

"There is no credit to give. You might have managed to beat a bad servant of mine, but I assure you. That was purely what you humans call luck" Suijinmon said dismissing the argument.

"Well, then you might as well go sit in your fine little castle. Because I'll damn well show you that our victory wasn't luck!"

"Very well humans. I will consider this your challenge. I will be awaiting your arrival" Suijinmon proudly said. "And they said you weren't interesting" he chuckled before suddenly leaping away.

"And they said you weren't interesting" Yui spoke in a mock tone. "Argh. I can't wait to beat that guy!"

"Well. I guess there's no use sitting here" Mei said as the three partners all reverted to their Child Forms.

"Onwards to the big castle of doom" Yui giggled as the trio started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**So, this concludes the Akane, Mei and Yui solo chapters. **

**To think their role in this chapter wasn't supposed to be all of it, but the battle sort of dragged on. None the less the next few chapters won't feature them. I don't think all solo chapters will last for two whole chapters. So don't expect it for all of it.**

**And with this chapter finished I will play some more Pokemon. (Blashphemic isn't it, speaking of Pokemon in a Digimon fic)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Factories

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**And here we are once again, another of the split chapters.**

**Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa**

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Factories, Mass Production, and Thunderstorms**

* * *

><p>"Whatever that Digimon did to us I don't approve of it" Kai muttered as he pulled himself up.<p>

"I hear ya, that wasn't a nice way of ending up here" Impmon complained.

"Where is 'here' anyways?" Maya asked as she dusted herself off.

"Well, 'here' is... Ehm... Here?" Kai mumbled as he looked around. It seemed like someone had just taken a large factory area and just dumped it in the middle of the woods. There were cranes and warehouses everywhere around them. All sounds around them hinted of some sort of production plant.

"Wherever we are, I don't like it" Randy commented. "One thing is being in different parts of the same city, but being split up in a weird other world"

"I guess we should just start looking for a way towards the others" Kai suggested as he got to his feet. "No point in hanging around here.

"Then let's go" Randy said sternly and started walking in direction of the loudest sound.

"They're really going for it huh" Maya noted softly to Renamon.

"Can you blame them?" Renamon replied as they walked after the boys. "They both seem to understand the dangers of the Digital World"

"I just wonder what will happen once the Digimon appear again" Maya wondered as the group moved further around.

As they continued to explore the plant they were a bit surprised at what was even being made at the plant. One of the warehouses they looked into were making the same type of vending machines they had seen earlier.

Another of the plants were building plain house material, doors, windows, whatever you used to build a house the plant was making it.

"This place is starting to get really weird, essentials for housing and vending machines" Kai noted as they moved to a third plant, the one which were emitting the most noise.

"Well then" Maya said as the three humans and their partners stood in front of the large sliding doors. "Whatever is in here..."

"... Be prepared for anything" Randy finished as he went over to one of the sliding doors.

"I'm always prepared" Kai grinned as he went over to the other door. "On the count of three"

"Fine" Randy quickly replied.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Open!"

As the two boys pulled the doors apart they were met by quite a surprising sight.

Sitting on the conveyer belt were the pieces of Digimon, which were slowly being put together before moved away to another part of the large plant. One line were putting together a rust-red colored mechanical Digimon where as the other line were putting together a grey mechanical Digimon together before shipping it away.

"They, they are building Digimon" Kai spoke surprised. "I didn't know you guys could be mass produced"

"Neither did I" Impmon chirped.

"I see you've finally arrived" Hi-Andromon proudly declared from the boardwalk above them. "Isn't the birth of Robot Digimon beautiful"

"Looks more like the makings of an army if you ask me" Kai said annoyed.

"That might be their purpose, but that is not something you will live to worry about. Not while my Lord is around"

"Then we'll just destroy you and your Lord" Randy stated as he gripped onto his Digivice, "I'll handle him, be ready for anything"

"Fine, I shall shut you down for good. You defect" Hi-Andromon commented, his voice ice cold.

"We'll see who shuts down who" Randy grinned as he thrust his Digivice forward. "Matrix Evolution!" his Digivice absorbed the data from Starmon before bursting out of his Digivice, covering his body changing it to that of Justimon, "Justimon!"

The two Cyborg Digimon stared off, it was as if time didn't move for them. Were they anticipating a reaction, no one could tell. The conveyer belts in the back simply moved on without a care.

"Well then, I shall exterminate you!" Hi-Andromon declared as he sped forward. Justimon quickly sidestepped before throwing a quick punch at the other Cyborg, sending it skidding.

"For a high tech killer robot you're quite easy to hit" Justimon remarked before moving forward, taking the offensive with a barrage of punches. "Not so cocky now are you?" he remarked once more throwing in a surprise kick which in turn the darkly clad Cyborg caught Justimon's leg and sent him flying, knocking over some of the grey robot Digimon on the conveyer belt.

"You speak too much" Hi-Andromon coldly stated before drawing out the blades on his back.

"Oh, so it's swords you want" Justimon commented as his right arm changed, the lower arm changing to a more rectangular shape and a red plasma blade at the end. "Critical Arm"

"I shall enjoy shutting you down" Hi-Andromon stated as he dashed forward, wielding his two blades with extreme precision.

'_That blade is getting rather dangerous' _Justimon noted to himself as it sliced off a thin part of his Critical Arm.

"You are slowing down" Hi-Andromon stated as he grabbed onto Justimon's face with his hand. "Are you afraid, _Human_." he asked before throwing him across the warehouse. Slowly he walked closer to where Justimon had crashed down. "Is that all you can muster?"

"Blitz Arm!" was yelled from the other end of the warehouse as bolts of lightning flew through the air sending Hi-Andromon flying and crashing into the conveyer belts, destroying the machine controlling it.

"This is it!" Hi-Andromon's voice echoed. "I shall rip you to shreds. Limb for limb!" his cold voice ranted on. Sparks of lightning jolting through the machines behind him, hitting the immobile Robot Digimon.

"Well, you should stop writing me off this easily" Justimon commented, before noticing what was going behind Hi-Andromon.

The sound of engines roared through the warehouse as the mechanical Digimon started to move after having been hit by the sparks.

"Must. Destroy. Traitors" a rust-red Robot Digimon said in a completely mechanical voice.

_Guardromon, Adult Level Digimon. It is a Digimon created to protect the networks._ _Guardromon's armored body is made of solid iron. He also has rocket jets mounted on his back. His Special Attack is Destruction Grenade._

"Only the Guardromon is moving?" Kai wondered.

"Mechanorimon is a Powered Suit Digimon, it cannot move unless controlled" Renamon explained.

_Mechanorimon, Adult Level Digimon. t is a Powered Suit Digimon used exclusively by tiny Digimon, and is the first Vehicle Digimon in the Digital World. It is a unique Digimon that is unable to move on its own and is incapable of action unless it is being piloted by another Digimon. Considering its Virus attribute, the pilot Digimon can probably be considered a Virus attribute, too. It is a Digimon that is still in development, and if it is overworked then its computer kernel (Digicore) will totally overheat. Its Special Attack is Twinkle Beam._

"But even so, those Guardromon's could become a problem" Maya noted.

"I'm all on it" Impmon grinned, looking at Kai.

"We sure are, don't you worry about us Randy!" Kai shouted as he pulled out his Digivice as it lit up.

"Impmon Evolve!" Impmon was covered in the bright light and instantly his body grew a lot bigger, his arms growing down past his knees, large wings growing from his back. Devimon said as his body shrunk down in size, his wings disappeared and his long arms withdrew to a more human shape. Around his head is a blue bandana covering his now yellow hair. He's wearing a cloak made up of small pieces of paper. "Super-Evolve! Baalmon!"

"We'll back you up, right Renamon" Maya said as she held out her Digivice looking at her partner who nodded.

"Renamon evolve!" Renamon said as her data pealed back and she slowly grew larger and became a quadruped. From its tail an additional eight tails appeared, "Kyubimon!"

"Mechanical soldiers with no purpose other than destruction" Baalmon commented, "What a sad fate"

"They just keep coming" Kyubimon noted as she knocked some of them away before setting them on fire.

"Don't worry you two, there's not a lot of them left" Kai noted.

The moment Kai managed to finish that line, four of the Guardromon stopped up as they suddenly lit up. "Guardromon" they all echoed as their large bodies grew smaller and into more human shapes, "Super-Evolve. Andromon"

"Great, the moment we mention them they get worse" Maya sighed annoyed as Kyubimon avoided a sword strike.

"Just stay calm" Baalmon noted as spun and slashed at the last Guardromon around him. Though you could tell annoyance were starting to get to him.

"I'll stay calm when these Digimon are down" Kyubimon said annoyed.

"Must. Eliminate. Traitors" the Andromon chanted as they slowly and in perfect symmetry walked towards Kai and Maya.

"Kai!"

"Maya!"

"I won't let you harm Kai!" Baalmon hissed as he smoothly unarmed one of the Andromon, it's blade flying through the air before landing in the ground.

"Even if you are acting on protocol I will not allow you to harm Maya!" Kyubimon hissed as her body was covered in light.

"Perfect?" Maya spoke surprised.

"Kyubimon!" she declared as her body regained its humanoid structure from Renamon. It's fox head turning into an even slimmer mask-like form. It's nine tails disappearing and forming clothing covering her body. "Super-Evolve! Taomon"

_Taomon, Perfect Level Digimon._ I_t is an onmyouji* Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are its forte. Also, it is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up its sleeves. It doesn't talk very much due to its extreme reticence, and it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into shikigami** and command them._

"Talk about awkward timing" Kai noted before focusing back on Baalmon.

Calmly Taomon moved her arms up before multiple red paper talisman and fired them at the Andromon's. "Kofūsatsu"(lit. Fox Seal Paper). The Andromon staggered backwards being barraged by the small talisman.

"Let's give them more of that" Baalmon noted as he spun open his cloak, revealing tons of amulets and paper talismans under it. "Guiltish" he declared before they all flew towards the Andromon impaling them, before they finally collapsed, shutting down.

"Well, that were a bit too close for comfort" Kai grinned.

"You can say that" Maya agreed, looking back at Hi-Andromon and Justimon fighting.

"So, let's end this" Justimon said pointing with his right arm, it changing to its bulky version as he lifted it up in the air, "Accel Arm!" he yelled slamming it into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Hi-Andromon.

"Stop resisting your elimination!" Hi-Andromon's strained mechanical voice yelled as he jumped across the warehouse ready to strike with his two swords once again.

"I just prefer to be in charge of my own fate!" Justimon remarked as he somersaulted backwards avoiding the stabbing, "So stop your damn meddling!" he hissed as he rushed forward, knocking one of the swords out of Hi-Andromon's hand before catching it mid-air. "I hope you don't mind I use this" he chuckled, pointing the sword towards Hi-Andromon.

"I shall have your head for making a mockery of me!" Hi-Andromon hissed, his cold mechanical voice cracking, rushing forward.

"Well, nice to know your voice is cracking" Justimon commented as he threw the sword towards Hi-Andromon who simply knocked it away.

"That weak attack won't stop me!" Hi-Andromon hissed as he prepared to move forward, except his target were no longer in front of him as before.

"Who says that was my plan!" Justimon's voice boomed, as Hi-Andromon looked up in the air, noticing Justimon performing a somersault, diving towards him with his leg pulled out, "Justice Kick!" he declared as his foot connected with Hi-Andromon's chest sending him across the ground, knocking over some Guardromon's.

"I... I cannot lose to a human" Hi-Andromon weakly muttered as he got to his feet, sparks flying from his right arm which had stopped working. "I cannot lose to a human _emulating _being a Digimon. I will not allow it to be like that!"

Instantly a large lightning blast shot through the warehouse, evaporating Hi-Andromon and the scrap Digimon he were covered in. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse. Walking closer were a somewhat humanoid Digimon wearing clad in a yellow like armor with huge barrel like structures on it's shoulders.

"What is that Digimon?" Kai asked confused.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the Digimon sternly said. "My name is Raijinmon!" his voice boomed, electricity cackling through the air.

_Raijinmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A Cyborg Digimon that have been given the name of the God of Thunder in oriental legends. It is a close combat fighter. It have two Blitz Arms identical to Justimon's and can use the same abilities as Justimon can from his Blitz Arm. It can charge up electrical energy with the battery connector in its tail. It's special attack is Elekugel._

"A Digimon named after the God of Thunder?" Maya noted after hearing the name.

"Well, time to take care of you" Kai declared pointing at Raijinmon who didn't even move a muscle at that comment.

"We will not fight in this rundown factory" Raijinmon's voice boomed, "It is unfit for a final confrontation"

"So where do you want us to beat you?" Justimon asked.

"Simple" Raijinmon stated, suddenly relaxing in his tone, before charging up energy in his tail and the barrel like structures on his shoulders. "I will show you where our battle will take place!" he declared sternly before his collected electricity blasted a large gaping hole in the side of the wall.

"To explain where to go..."

"You blew a hole in the wall"

"Really?"

Ignoring the humans Raijinmon went on with his explanation. "In the horizon you will see a castle, the other humans will be ready there if they manage to defeat the other Servants"

"So we just have to go up there and beat you and the other Lords and then we've won?" Kai asked.

"Well, there's no guarantee you will win" Raijinmon explained before walking towards his hole in the wall. "I will be looking forward to defeating you, _Humans_." his voice echoed as he disappeared alongside the train.

"So, we're reaching the end game" Justimon said before splitting into Randy and Starmon.

"The others can surely beat their opponents. So we'll see them at the castle" Kai smiled.

"And then we make sure the Digimon won't try to eliminate us" Randy said, "Now let's move on, looks like a long walk" he sighed, walking towards the castle, Starmon following.

"Hey wait up" Maya called as she, Impmon, Kai and Renamon ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**As I said, not all these were going to be two chapters, it was just the first one dragged out a bit more than I had wanted it to. Thought I'll admit this ended up just a bit shorter than I had expected. **

**The expected length for these split chapters were roughly 1½ chapter for each ground with half a chapter dedicated to those in the Real World. This'll get reworked a bit, but I still plan on giving a bit of focus to the Real World, not a lot but some.**

**None the less, it's time for the final group of Drake, Sabrina and Tai. And who knows what's going to happen to them, when they are up against Valkyrimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Glossary!<strong>

**Elekugel = Electro Ball**

**Onmyōdō** (lit. 'The Way of Yin and Yang') is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. It is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and yang, introduced into Japan at the beginning of the 6th century. It was accepted as a practical system of divination. These practices were influenced further by Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, and evolved into the system of onmyōdō around the late 7th century. Onmyōdō was under the control of the imperial government, and later its courtiers, the Tsuchimikado family until the middle of the 19th century, at which point it became prohibited as superstition.

**Shikigami ** is the term for a being from Japanese folklore. It is thought to be some sort of Kami, represented by a small ghost. The belief of shikigami originates from Onmyōdō. Shikigami are said to be invisible most of the time, but they can be made visible by banning them into small, folded and artfully cut paper manikins. There are also shikigami that can show themselves as animals or birds. They must be conjured during a complex ceremony and their power is connected to the spiritual force of their master. If the evoker is well introduced and has lots of experience, his Shiki can possess animals and even people and manipulate them.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Final Matrix

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**Not a lot to say right now, so enjoy the last of the split chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
>Coliseum, One-on-One, And The Final Matrix<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wonder how the others are doing" Tai said as she, Drake and Sabrina were walking towards the large mountain, they'd been walking for what felt like quite some time and were only now starting to reach the more hilly areas around it.<p>

"They're probably doing just fine. Remember Randy and Yui are with them" Drake said relaxed, "We just need to stay calm and focused"

"And we should be able to manage with three Perfects" Sabrina added.

"I just can't wait for all of this to be over" Tai admitted, "It just feels weird to not be in our world you know"

"Don't worry, we'll be finished here in no time and be home before the Christmas holidays" Drake grinned, "Maybe there I'll have my shot" he said to himself, smirking.

"Or you'll actually be frozen solid this time" Tai mentioned, remembering his antics with Yui before they left for the Digital World.

'_Am I jealous because of that?_' she wondered, before dismissing the thought. The trio and their partners finally stopping. As they had reached the hill they finally noticed what Valkyrimon most likely had pointed them at.

At the other side of the hill were a small valley that went from their location and all the way over to the foot of the mountain, and within that valley were a large coliseum shaped by the rock at the foot of the mountain.

"I guess this is where we were wanted to show up" Sabrina guessed.

"Are you sure this is a wise plan?" Gaomon asked worried.

"We can't call quits now" Drake said stepping forward, "We all decided we'd be in this fight, from the Digital World" he said proudly, and loudly. "So stand strong, and let's beat some birds, right Labramon"

"Right" Labramon said agreeing.

"Onwards we go then" Tai sighed as she and Kotemon went ahead.

As the group neared the coliseum they could hear cheering coming from inside.

"I don't like where this is going" Sabrina noted as the cheering simply got louder the closer they got. Standing in front of the entrance where a small birdlike Digimon with a large bush on its back.

_Delumon, Perfect Level Digimon. Even though it appears to be a Bird Digimon at first glance, it is a strange Digimon with verdant, lush vegetation growing from its back. As its pride is quite high, it believes itself to be nobility, but it considers the fact that it cannot fly to be mortifying. However, even though this Digimon has only evolved to a Perfect, its combat ability is possessed of high merit. It boasts of the crown it wears on its head, and its beak that shines gold. Its Special Attack is Royal Nuts._

"Lord Valkyrimon have been expecting you" Delumon said in a very relaxed tone. "Please follow me" he said and walked towards the gates.

"Geez, what are we? His entertainment?" Drake asked the other two Holders.

"Let's not question it and just focus on beating him" Tai said as Delumon led them through the gates and into the arena. Sitting on a high-back chair on a raised platform were Valkyrimon. All around in the audience were various types of Bird Digimon.

"I see you took up my challenge, Humans" Valkyrimon's voice boomed out in the arena. "It's very simple. I will pit you against two of my strongest subordinates. And after both my warrior and two of you have fought, I will enter the battlefield against the last of you"

"So, a simple gladiator match huh" Drake grinned.

"I will give your five minutes to rest and decide who will fight when. Of course neither of us will know who is on the other side." Valkyrimon explained.

The trio quickly sat down next to each other, trying to find what would be the best way forward.

"I'd say Kotemon and I should stay for last." Tai suggested

"It's a fine plan, but can you actually Matrix Evolve?" Drake asked, "You didn't when they appeared last time"

"I... We'll get ready for it" Tai said, "Right Kotemon"

"This one will do his best to make the preparations for Ultimate Form" Kotemon calmly said.

"Well, I'll take the first match then" Drake grinned, "You're okay with that right"

"Sure, then Gaomon and I will follow" Sabrina quickly replied.

"I believe your time is up now!" Valkyrimon's voice boomed, "Will the first fighter of the Human side step forward!" he added with the same powerful voice as Drake and Labramon stepped forward, '_So Labramon is the first._' he noted to himself.

"Labramon and I are ready to show you how it's done!" Drake declared pointing at Valkyrimon.

"So you say. Yatagaramon! Step Forward!" Valkyrimon spoke out loud as the large black bird Digimon flew forward. "You may begin!"

"Not surprised we're fighting a bird" Drake said with a smile on lips. "Well Labramon we can't keep it waiting can we" he grinned as he pulled out his Digivice.

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "_Siesamon_" as her body changed it lit up again and started to change once again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"Something as simple as a Cerberumon. You make me laugh" Yatagaramon gloated, "I'll beat that-!" tried gloating before a beam of green fire hit him.

"Your boss said we could start" Drake chuckled, "You shouldn't be too cocky"

"You make a valid point human" Yatagaramon hissed as energy collected in the golden attachments on his wings. "Do say how you survive my Mikafutsu no Kami*!" he hissed as the energy blast flew towards Cerberumon.

Cerberumon quickly ran forward, avoiding the hit. Knowing that a Digimon who gets hit by that attack have their Digital Cells disassembled into "0"'s and "1"s.

"Quick little bugger aren't you" Yatagaramon hissed.

"Now now, don't write us off just yet" Drake grinned. "Now go get him, Cerberumon!"

"You got it Drake!" Cerberumon growled as he shot another stream of fire towards Yatagaramon who swiftly dodged it.

"You gotta do better than that" Yatagaramon gloated.

"You make it seem like I didn't aim correctly" Cerberumon grunted before he spat more fire in that area of the arena. "You would be quite helpful if you just stayed the same place"

"Sorry, but there is no sympathy to the enemy" Yatagaramon hissed.

"Don't worry, we didn't ask for any" Drake grinned, "Right Cerberumon?"

"Right" Cerberumon grinned back, as he suddenly jumped with all his might just barely missing Yatagaramon.

"You missed!" Yatagaramon gloated, "I knew a wingless Digimon wouldn't be able to keep up!"

"You should pay attention" Drake noted as Cerberumon spun himself and fired another stream of fire directly at Yatagaramon, hitting him directly sending him crashing to the ground.

"And now for the finisher" Cerberumon growled as a circle started appearing under Yatagaramon.

"That is enough!" Valkyrimon declared, "Cerberumon wins the round!"

"I... I am sorry" Yatagaramon apologized, his head hanging low as Drake and Cerberumon went back to the others.

"That makes one" Drake grinned giving thumbs up.

"It can only get harder from here on" Tai noted, "Are you up for it?" she asked looking at Sabrina.

"Can't stop now can we" Sabrina replied, "Hope you're up for it Gaomon"

"Always" Gaomon proudly replied.

"Then let's go get them" Sabrina smiled as the two walked forward.

"So next is Gaomon" Valkyrimon noted, "Garudamon, step forward!" he spoke out loud as the large birdman Digimon flew onto the arena.

"Gaomon Evolve!" Gaomon grew bigger as his claws pierced his gloves as his body turned into the body of a quadruped beast. "_Gaogamon_!" His body jolted back as his hind legs changed so they could support his entire body. His feet covered in thin armor and a pair of heavy gauntlets on his hands. On his back a small jet pack like machine. Around his chest is a champion belt. And above his eyes a pair of shades. "Super-Evolve! MachGaogamon!

"Let the battle begin!" Valkyrimon declared as Garudamon instantly rushed forward, forcing MachGaogamon to narrowly dodge with a quick sidestep.

Garudamon quickly turned and unleashed a flurry of punches, the sharp talons on its hands making each attack more dangerous.

"Hang in there MachGaogamon!" Sabrina cheered on, Drake and Tai joining in.

"With Milady cheering I cannot lose!" MachGaogamon howled as he delivered a quick punch to Garudamon before jumping backwards.

"Cannot lose and yet you jump away like a coward" Garudamon grunted.

"It's simply how I fight" MachGaogamon retorted as he rushed in for another quick attack before jumping away again.

"Your quick attack style annoys me. But if you fight to your advantage then so will I!" Garudamon said as he spread his wings and took to the sky.

"You birdbrains clearly don't know enough about other Digimon" MachGaogamon grinned, before he howled, a sonic wave being sent with the howl, "Howling Tornado!"

Garudamon easily flew to the side avoiding the attack, "Ha! Is that really your best way of fighting against a flying opponent?!" he gloated before he suddenly noticed MachGaogamon were right in front of him.

"As I said, you don't know enough about the other types of Digimon! Winning Knuckle!" MachGaogamon hissed as he delivered a hard punch to Garudamon sending it into the bleachers.

"I will not lose like Yatagaramon!" Garudamon hissed as he got back on his feet, it's wings burning up "Shadow Wing!" he declared as a flaming bird were shot from the wings.

"Howling Tornado!" MachGaogamon howled, the sonic waves disrupting the flames.

"My Shadow Wing. It cannot be!" Garudamon said, his voice trembling.

"And now for the finisher!" MachGaogamon declared as the rockets he had attached burst into action, catapulting him towards Garudamon, his fist raised and ready, "Winning Knuckle!" he declared as he punched Garudamon in the face, sending it down for the count.

"MachGaogamon wins the round" Valkyrimon announced disgruntled, two of his strongest subordinates, beaten by humans.

"Way to go" Tai grinned.

"Now comes the real challenge" Drake said, "We might have equal opponents but you're going toe to toe with a Ultimate"

"We won't lose either" Tai replied.

"This one will be with you all the way" Kotemon responded.

"So let's beat up that bird" Tai grinned at her Partner, her Digivice in hand.

"Kotemon Evolve!" Kotemon's small body grew larger and more muscular, remnants of a samurai armor was equipped to him and his shinai took the shape of a sword. "_Musyamon_!" Slowly his armor disintegrated and his shoulders started bulging as a new arm emerged from each shoulder. On each side of his head a face appeared. He had a facemask over each face, the center one red, the left a shade of purple and the right yellow. From the top of his head were fiery orange hair. On his back a cracked circle structure and what looks to be flames. The same kind of flames are also at his hands and feet. "Super-Evolve! Asuramon!"

"I see you are ready, and still you won't fight as an Ultimate" Valkyrimon said disappointed as he stepped forward, standing at the edge of his platform.

"This'll be enough to beat you" Tai boastfully replied.

"In that case" Valkyrimon said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Asuramon and Tai, "Then I won't hold back!"

"Then we won't either, right Asuramon" Tai retorted.

"Right" Asuramon replied.

"Very well then" Valkyrimon said before instantly speeding towards Asuramon who barely had time to react, and only dodged with a hairs length, stumbling backwards. "So you do have some skill in battle" he noted before swinging the sword once again.

"More than enough" Asuramon retorted as he threw a punch with all his arms.

Valkyrimon just dashed backwards and drew the crossbow on his back, "Aurvandil's Arrow" he quietly announced as he started to fire a barrage of arrows that all hit Asuramon no matter how he tried to dodge. "The arrows of Aurvandil can never miss their target"

"Just a cheap little way of fighting" Asuramon grunted as he ripped out the arrows.

"Well surely you can call it cheap" Valkyrimon commented as he took another swing with his sword, Asuramon narrowly getting out of its way. "You'd do best avoiding my blade. It freeze the opponent when slashing at it, completely ending their life activity."

"Asuramon, you better not get hit by that attack!" Tai yelled as he narrowly avoided another slash.

"Don't worry Tai, I won't let them happen" he noted giving thumbs up with one of his arms, before dodging the blade again and throwing a quick punch which were easily blocked.

"You worry too much!" Valkyrimon hissed as he managed to stab the sword through Asuramon. He quickly pulled it out as ice started spreading from the wound.

Tai fell to her knees... "Asuramon" she weakly yelped, her partner reverting back to Kotemon, ice still spreading from the wound.

"This one apologizes" Kotemon said weakly. "I made you cry"

"Even now you worry more about me" Tai cried, tears falling rolling down her cheeks.

"This one wished he could be there for you, all the way till the end" Kotemon weakly continued as the ice had now fully covered his chest.

"You can't give up, Kotemon!" Tai cried as she took in his arm, holding on tightly. "You can't!"

"Tai" Sabrina muttered.

"Kotemon, don't you dare give up!" Tai yelled, her tears flowing freely.

"This one can't hold on much longer" Kotemon muttered.

"No one escapes the magic of the Fenrir Sword" Valkyrimon said as he towered over Kotemon and Tai.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Drake yelled.

"And in what position are you to make demands?" Valkyrimon asked coldly. "I can start with you instead if you like" he said pointing the sword at Drake.

"First you do this to Kotemon... And now you threaten my friends" Tai muttered as she tightened her grip around her Digivice.

"Tai" Kotemon weakly muttered as the ice had started to cover his arms and legs.

"I... I'll never forgive that!" Tai yelled as a burst of light erupted from Kotemon and her Digivice.

"Impossible! No one should be able to survive that!" Valkyrimon stated as he took a step back.

"I guess we just are special" Tai replied as she stood up looking at her Digivice, which were glowing brightly.

"This one is ready when you are" Kotemon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of Insert Song: Next Level by BREAKERZ<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La la lu la I should have beaten the game's last boss<em>

"Time to show you..!" Tai hissed as she thrust out her Digivice, "Matrix Evolution!" Slowly Tai's Digivice took in the data from Kotemon, before it burst out again covering her entire body, changing her size and form. "Zanbamon!"

_But the ladder to the next stage isn't the real ending yet_

"Impossible, you not only survived the Fenrir Sword, you evolved to Ultimate" Valkyrimon said worried.

_My body's growing hot, what could this be? (Go to B.R.Z.)_

"That's right, even your magical sword can't stop us" Zanbamon said pointing the sword forward.

_I still have enemies to defeat_

"If you won't die from that..! I'll just do it again!" Valkyrimon hissed as he swung down the sword.

_My blood's churning_

Instantly Zanbamon brought up his sword to block the attack, "It feels foreign, yet familiar" Zanbamon noted.

_This flesh wants more, this soul wants more_

"Go get him Tai!" Drake cheered, "Show him our resolve!"

_I'm hunting for the best thrill there is_

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry" Zanbamon said before turning to Valkyrimon, "Prepare yourself!"

_Commands on hold are your defense_

"I will not let you ridicule me!" Valkyrimon hissed as he rushed forward to strike once again.

_Throw away your armor, get rid of your shield_

"_He's throwing away all his defenses_" Kotemon's voice mentally said.

_Look only for a new weapon_

"_Whatever made this possible. It's shaken him all the way huh_" Tai mentally replied. "_We got this_"

_Fight! Until you use up all your life!_

Quickly Zanbamon brought up his own sword and knocked away Valkyrimon's smaller blade, sending him stumbling.

_One day the end will come, but until then_

"You might have more physical strength! But I have this!" Valkyrimon franticly hissed as he pulled out his crossbow.

_Etch your mark onto this world_

"You still can't win with it" Zanbamon firmly replied.

_On this map of vast, endless dreams. Run through infinite adventure and wandering wilderness._

"I'll damn well prove I can!" Valkyrimon hissed as he fired arrows which easily swiped down by Zanbamon's enormous zanbato.

_This fight began with me alone, Now you and everyone are by my side. (Go to B.R.Z.)_

Zanbamon slowly pulled out the youtou placing it forward to strike.

_On this map of vast, endless dreams. Run through infinite adventure and bustling wilderness_

"What will you do with that puny sword?!" Valkyrimon hissed.

_Raise the flag of love and courage high. With everyone's power, let's smash the limit._

"Simple, I'll defeat you!" Zanbamon hissed slashing down with the sword, a giant shock wave flying through the area towards Valkyrimon sending him to the ground.

_We'll always be fighting. More than this, more than now, we'll strike and defeat the strongest opponent_

"Then I'll take you down from here with the Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon hissed as he flew forward close to the ground.

_Let's go forward in full blast!_

"I shall defeat you with Ryūzan-maru then" Zanbamon declared hoisting forward the large zanbato. "Here I come!" Zanbamon announced as he rode forward ready with his giant zanbato.

_This flesh wants more, this soul wants more. What I'm searching for is the next level_

"Fenrir Sword!" - "Prison Gate of Beheading!"

_This flesh wants more, this soul wants more I'm hunting for the best thrill there is_

The two warriors passed each other, each having swung their respective weapons as they passed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Insert Song: Next Level by BREAKERZ<strong>

* * *

><p>"I... I cannot lose" Valkyrimon spoke in disbelief as he were on his knees, his Fenrir Sword snapped.<p>

"I told you we'd overcome you" Zanbamon said before he split into Kotemon and Tai.

"So another one falls" an unknown voice mused.

"Who is that?" Sabrina asked looking at the green armored Digimon standing in front of them.

_Fuujinmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A Cyborg Digimon that have been given the name of the Oriental God of the Wind. It is a light fighter build to for fast and close combat. It wields two of Justimon's Critical Arms. It's Special Attack is Marut Cyclone._

"It seems we have underestimated you humans" Fuujinmon said.

"So you're the ones behind all this" Drake hissed. "You're the ones who put them through all of this?!"

"I will not answer any of your questions at this location. If you wish to find out you'll have to come for me at the castle on the other side of the mountain" Fuujinmon said in a relaxed tone.

"Oh we'll be there, and then we'll beat you all" Tai hissed.

"I shall look forward to it" Fuujinmon said before disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Hopefully the others will be there as well" Sabrina said. "We don't know if he's the only one"

"None the less, let's get going!" Drake cheered, "We're reaching the end"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**It gets annoying typing Yatagaramon quite a lot. **

**I have to admit it was a bit hard writing the scene with Kotemon.**

**And there we have it, I introduced the enemy trio of the "Element Gods", Fuujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon. They seemed like a fine trio of enemies to use. We're now really stepping into the end game. (Think of this as the early 40s episodes of a 50 episode series, quite the analogy)**

**!Glossary!**

***Mikafutsu no Kami were explained in Chapter ****Seventeen, ****Assaults, The Digital World, and The Welcoming Party.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Betrayal

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**So, we're going into the final stretch. I wouldn't be surprised if this story is finished before Chapter Thirty. The remaining parts of this fic includes; **

**- Confrontation with Elemental Gods.  
>- The Real World.<br>- Secret Things.**

**And then we're actually done. I can't really call the Real World thing a secret since I've been going on about there will be a look to the real world as well. I've had my ups and downs with this story but none the less it have helped me improve as a writer. **

**I mean look at early Digitize (Which if people don't check my profile or so on, are now fully dropped and I won't return to it. It will however be kept up as a memento to myself and the curious person that stumbles upon it or want to see what else I've done)**

**This chapter features a slight time skip, the reasoning will appear later.**

**I think that covers all I want to say right now. There'll be more comments at the start of chapters to look at for you.**

* * *

><p>It's been three months since the Holders defeated their respective generals. Their way towards the castle for the final confrontation have not been easy.<p>

As Akane and Maya's groups both learned, they were really far away from the castle and had the longest journey in terms of sheer length. And at the same time, Drake's group, while not having the longest journey in terms of length were forced to move around the mountain as there were no way through it.

And finally after having been apart in the Digital World for three months the nine Holders finally meet up again, and right at the enemy's gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Aoi Kajitsu by doa<strong>

_Turn painful things into stock  
>And things will naturally brake themselves<br>Considering taking a detour, I was led astray  
>By the whimsical ways of playing<br>Of the whimsical adults  
>That I had forgotten to move forward<em>

_Someone's footsteps will lose concentration  
>And once they've caught up here<br>It seems they'll panic_

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_While you're completely drenched  
>Step on the accelerator<br>Smother the passion of that time  
>The pulse ringing highly rampages<br>Look, the me, from the time when I  
>Worked as hard as I could, has caught up<em>

_I've walked on without looking back  
>But while I was unaware I had been swept away by sweet temptations<em>

_Extract your power, with your naked desire  
>I'm a small blue fruit, isn't that right<br>Get out your courage; if you're satisfied  
>With the present reality, this thought will not be conveyed<em>

_Beginning today is what begins today  
>Beginning tomorrow is what begins tomorrow<br>If you just engrave the true new story, it's fine, right_

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>Don't stop coz you've been  
>Chasing around<br>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey_

_I ran from the fight, saying goodbye to seriousness  
>It's still a unsweetened blue fruit, isn't it<br>With your eyes closed quietly, holding a small seed  
>If you run out now, this thought should be conveyed<em>

_Can you please give  
>Some more power to me<br>It's a blue fruit you want to faintly ripen, isn't it  
>Don't stop coz you've been<br>Chasing around  
>Taking away the wind, this thought that I will convey!<em>

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
>Betrayal, Reunion, and The True Motive<strong>

* * *

><p>"How in the world could they just say, 'here go meet us at this location' and not say it would take a three freaking months!?" Yui ranted as she sat down on a rock.<p>

The area around them had really started to change when they made it closer to the castle. The ground and rocks had started to turn an eerie purple, even the sky had changed to a dark orange, which while pretty didn't really help considering it's contrast with the purple.

"I'm more surprised we haven't at all changed in three months" Mei noted, joining her friend on the rock. Looking at the two other girls. Even though they all had been away for three months they still looked just like the day when they left.

"Well this is the _Digital_ World.." Akane spoke out loud as she sat down, their partners finding separate rocks nearby. "I'm sure there's something about this place that doesn't affect us"

"Well you are made of flesh" Lunamon spoke up, "We're just beings of data"

"Remind me not to ask like that" Akane sighed.

"So you're here as well" Drake called out as he, Sabrina and Tai appeared another road.

"Are you as annoyed as I am that it took three _freaking_ months to get here?!" Yui hissed before pouting annoyed, "My feet still hurt"

"Sounds just like something you'd say" Mei giggled.

"Har Har" Yui spoke sarcastically.

"You sound like you're having all the fun" Kai said as he along with Maya and Randy appeared from a third direction.

"You know, this is way too coincidental that we all happen to arrive at roughly the same time" Mei said.

"Well, how long are you planning on we sit out here" Randy asked, crossing his arms.

"You're right" Yui said standing up, "The longer we sit here, the longer we'll be here and now doing anything to prevent a full invasion of our world"

"So what are we waiting for, I say we head inside right now!" Drake declared cheerfully.

"You are way too cheerful for this" Randy grunted.

"You know, I'm fine with him being a bit happy" Kai commented, "Brings a bit of light to the group"

"Whatever you say" Randy mumbled as the large group took their first steps towards the castle.

"Let's get this finished, the faster we're done, the faster I can get a warm bath back home" Yui grinned.

"Whatever works for a person" Maya sighed as they opened the large doors that led into the castle.

"This place already creep me out" Sabrina said as they looked around at the main hall. At each side of the hall were a stairwell going up, right before the stairs were a door. And then there were a red carpet going from the entrance where the group were and up to a closed double-door, candles lit all the way up.

"For something like that Digimon that's here, this really seem out of place" Mei said.

"Can't deny you on that" Kai replied.

"You also saw Suijinmon?" Mei asked.

"Suijinmon? We ran into Raijinmon" Kai explained.

"Funny, we ran into Fuujinmon" Drake inquired.

"So it's not one, but three Digimon waiting" Randy commented, "That's interesting"

'_I just hope I'm ready for it, even with three months passing I still can't shake off that instinct_' Yui mentally told herself. '_Unless..!_'

"I say we follow the red carpet" Tai said, "Seems easier than wondering all over the place."

"Let's just go through with it" Randy sighed stepping forward.

"Gee, you're grumpy today" Yui commented rolling her eyes as they opened the large doors.

As they made it inside the outdoors suddenly seemed a lot more welcoming. In the back of the enormous room were two large steel cages. Inside the left cafe were a unconscious Chimairamon and in the other a shut off Mugendramon. Furthest away, even further behind than the cages were three large high-back chairs, each having a human sitting in them and, Fuujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon standing besides one of them.

Sitting in the center chair, with Raijinmon next to him were Jin Yamasaki, in the past six months his hair had grown slightly longer, and started to become more grey and his beard had gotten fuller. He still wore a simple black suit. To the right of him were his employee and a familiar face to the group. This were the teacher from their school, Eiji Hattori, he wore a simple blue polo shirt and jeans. He had short dark brown hair, and small rimmed glasses. And finally the third person, Hideo Takuma, his short black hair were also showing signs of becoming grey. He too wore a suit like Jin though his were grey instead of black.

"That's Hattori, he's the guy that got us started with this" Drake said surprised, Sabrina and Tai noticing as well.

"Wait a minute. Mr. Takuma, you're here?!" Yui shouted in surprise. "But you explained how you were against Yamasaki!"

"It would seem the plan were rather successful" Mr. Takuma said, looking over at Yamasaki.

"Plan, what plan!" Yui hissed.

"Everything you have been doing have been for this moment" Yamasaki explained as he stood up. "We knew that if we had you use those Digivices we created to fight the Digimon that were entering our world it would lead to us gathering enough Digital Energy to re-enter the Digital World."

"Re-Enter?" Akane asked, "What do you mean? You told us you only found out about the Digital World!"

"It's true. However that was also part of our plan" Takuma explained.

"This is starting to sound like some weird ploy from one of my brothers anime shows" Mei sighed.

"It might be, but as you can see it worked" Yamasaki explained as he stood up. "Not only is it because of you that these magnificent creatures exist" he said motioning to Chimairamon and Mugendramon. "I thank you, because of this we can soon prepare to make it into the last stage of our plan" Yamasaki said, his sly grin plastered all over his face.

"What else have we been deceived with" Yui muttered, "What about Yamada, were he in on it as well?"

"Yamada never knew about anything. Takuma coldly explained. "He were not in on anything"

"That's always something" Yui said with a weak smile. "But even so. This past year have been for nothing huh. We only played into your hand, sacrificing Digimon. But I have one question. What were the point of us becoming the Heavenly Kings! What!?"

"Simple, as you can see. Each of us also have Partner Digimon. Just like you" Yamasaki explained. "We knew that if you didn't have anything to keep you occupied we'd have a lot harder with getting things done. It's the same reason Hattori pushed Mr. Atashi into fighting you"

"You're the one who said I had the power to change things!" Randy yelled. "What did you even mean by that?!"

"Simple. What it meant were; As a Digimon, what do you call it, Digimon Holder, you have the power to help _us_ change the world" Yamasaki explained smugly. "It's turned out perfectly"

"That doesn't explain anything" Yui growled.

"What it in truth meant, like Takuma were put under a specific hypnosis from a Digimon to keep the plan safe, so were you who had become Heavenly Kings. Why do you think we had you use Matrix Evolution to become those forms. The only small problem we had were that you as Kings had the instinct of Digimon mixed with that of protecting humans. In certain cases that warped it to protect Digimon."

"So a fine flaw in our character made for it, that's perfect" Yui smiled. "That means I now understand it all"

"You understand nothing yet!" Yamasaki roared, "Don't get cocky kid!"

"Cocky?" Yui asked, "That's got nothing to do with it"

"Is that so?" Yamasaki asked, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple. I'll defeat you and your Digimon and make sure you won't succeed" Yui retorted as she took out her Digivice, its light shining brightly, "Matrix Evolution!" the instant she said those words, Lunamon broke into Data and entered the Digivice before bursting out merging with Yui leaving the two as Dianamon. "Dianamon"

"And what are you going to do in that form, I already heard from Suijinmon that you can't even keep that form together anymore!" Yamasaki gloated.

"What, is that true?" Tai asked in shock, she knew she had some problems with getting it back, but to think Yui had gotten problems with it afterwards.

"During battle with Neptunemon their form separated and we had to defeat him with our partners as Perfects" Akane explained.

"It's simple" Dianamon said, lifting the halberd pointing it towards Yamasaki, "I was afraid of what would happen in this form. I was afraid I'd harm someone without wanting to. I worried, what if I went onto attacking my friends. What if I would be trapped inside myself while this form were in control, running purely on instinct. But then I realized"

"Realized, what could you possibly realize!" Yamasaki roared, "You're human, there's nothing about humans that could make you overcome that!"

"Human, that's a fine reasoning." Dianamon noted, "It's exactly why I can overcome it!" she yelled. "Because I'm human. We aren't perfect beings, we have fears, we doubt ourselves. We're afraid of certain aspects of ourselves because we do not understand them." she explained, the others nodding in agreement.

"So because you don't understand your fear you can keep control of Dianamon's form" Yamasaki grunted, "Don't make me laugh"

"Clearly you don't get it!" Dianamon yelled, "I accept my flaws, because as a human I cannot be perfect. I just need to accept who I am!"

"If that is your resolve for fighting" Yamasaki hissed, "Then you have no need to live in my new world. Hattori, Takuma. Let's show them the true power of an elemental powered Digimon!" he roared as they all took out their own Digivices. "This is a feature you cannot access because none of your partners have this synergy!"

"We'll show them" Suijinmon said stepping forward, looking at his allies who both nodded.

"Fuujinmon!" - "Raijinmon!" - "Suijinmon!"

"Jogress Evolution!"

As the three Digimon each were covered in a golden light they flew towards each other, and in their place a large tank like green Digimon appeared.

_Raidenmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A Digimon equipped with heavyweight electromagnetic weapons. Raidenmon is devoted to destroying its targets, and will go as far as using suicide attacks for that sake. It's Special Attack is Kirlian Brand._

"We have plenty of synergy in this cause. They will help us protect our world. While we helped their kind" Akane said as her Digivice lit up letting her partner evolve to his Perfect form, Rapidmon.

"We trust each other" Mei continued as Floramon evolved to her Perfect form, Blossomon.

"We won't let you harm anything" Drake yelled proudly as Labramon evolved to his Perfect, Cerberumon.

"We won't let our hearts waver!" Sabrina said as Gaomon evolved to his Perfect form, MachGaogamon.

"We won't let our bonds waver!" Kai shouted as Impmon evolved to his Perfect form, Baalmon.

"These Digimon have given us new friends as well as them new friends!" Maya said as Renamon evolved to her Perfect, Taomon.

"So whatever you say, whatever you mean. It won't change anything!" Tai said proudly before she thrust our her Digivice, "Matrix Evolution!" Slowly Tai's Digivice took in the data from Kotemon, before it burst out again covering her entire body, changing her size and form. "Zanbamon!"

"And even if you anything you think you can do will affect us. We'll come back stronger and more ready" Randy added, "Matrix Evolution!" as he said that his Digivice absorbed the data from Starmon before bursting out of his Digivice, covering his body changing it to that of Justimon, "Justimon!"

"This is the bond we hold as Digimon Holders!" Dianamon declared as they all stood ready, staring down Hattori, Takuma, Yamasaki and their combined Digimon, Raidenmon. The final battle starts now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**And now you wonder. Is he going for the arc's bigbattle without half the cast? What kind of OC-Fic writer is he. Fret not, that is thought of and will be taken care of in due time.**

**!Trivia!**

**This marks the very first use of Hattori's first name, Eiji. He's been referred to only as Hattori since his debut in Chapter Two. It's taken 21 chapters to give him his full name, granted it was not needed before now, and though not really needed I felt like giving it to him anyways.**

**This chapter also reference back to Chapter Seven.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The True Enemy

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**So, I know I said I had planned on letting Aoi Kajitsu stay as the Opening Theme for this fic all the way till the end, but I've decided to change around with that and very end will be getting a different song. And I suggest you listen to it. **

**And don't worry, the remaining cast will show up and actually be in the last battle and I will be giving the real world a bit of focus before we fully end this story.**

**To think there's only a handful of chapters left. All I can estimate is we'll probably be finished before we reach thirty chapters. Looking at what I've managed with this chapter I'd guess one or two chapters remain, three tops. Though it depends on how long I make them.**

**I'm trying something new with the battle. And once again we're dealing with a dialogue heavy chapter. Just so you are warned, if that's a warning I need to give. Who knows, now you got it so I guess that's about all there is to that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Eiyuu by doa<strong>

_I'm so good at pretending to be cool  
>Forgetting about the things that really matter<br>I'm just making it hard for myself  
>So goodbye to all that, it's time for a transformation!<em>

_Whatcha gonna do if you're afraid of the dark?  
>Whatcha gonna do if you're scared of some guy?<br>If you're content to just keep your footing  
>You'll never get anywhere<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Clench your teeth, fight till the end<br>Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero (Alright!)_

_I hate myself for being so complacent  
>All those times when I don't feel like doing anything<br>Take a deep breath, it's time for a change  
>And let's do it now, it's time for a transformation!<em>

_Whatcha gonna do when you're so timid?  
>Whatcha gonna do for your future?<br>If you just look down and keep silent  
>Nobody's gonna hear you<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Take on the world head-on<br>Don't be afraid to cry, just smile again  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero_

_wow...  
>wow...<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Same goes for you girls, nothing will happen by just watching things go by<br>All you need is the courage to stand up for what is right  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero_

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Clench your teeth, fight till the end<br>Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero (Alright!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<br>A Legend, Stage Two and the True Enemy.**

* * *

><p>"So it's all of us, against that one big Digimon?" Drake grinned, as they stared at the large tank Digimon, Raidenmon. Which towered over all of them. "We're up for a challenge aren't we Cerberumon"<p>

"If you're up for it, so will I be" Cerberumon replied.

"What, you actually believe you can defeat Raidenmon?" Yamasaki asked them before breaking into laughter. "You think you can defeat the combined form of three Ultimate Level Digimon."

"We could beat one Ultimate Level with three Perfects, I think three Ultimate's and six Perfects can defeat one Ultimate" Dianamon snarked.

"You actually think you stand a chance against us?" Raidenmon's voice echoed, sounding like an overlap of Fuujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon's voices.

"Damn straight we do" Justimon retorted.

"Cute, you believe you stand a chance against Raidenmon" Yamasaki laughed.

"Sir, they did manage to defeat Mugendramon. Maybe you should-" Hattori noted before Yamasaki interrupted him.

"Even if they managed to defeat Mugendramon, the combined power of Fuujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon is beyond their powers!" Yamasaki roared.

"Well let's see your overgrown tank put his worth where your mouth is!" Zanbamon retorted pointing the large zanbato at Raidenmon.

"Very well, Raidenmon, please dig their graves" Yamasaki said as he had calmed down.

"With pleasure" Raidenmon's echoed voice replied. "For our masters sake, please die!" it calmly continued before rocketing forward, sending itself and the Digimon through the walls and into the main hall of the castle.

"This was not something I was prepared for." Justimon commented as he knocked some of the debris away.

"Let's just turn it to scrap metal already" Dianamon grunted annoyed as they returned their focus to Raidenmon, who simply towered over them.

"Me, to scrap metal?" Raidenmon retorted, "What can ants like you even do to a magnificent specimen like myself?" he asked before a frozen arrow flew through the sky hitting his eye, making him roar out in pain.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" Dianamon chuckled.

"Slipped?" Raidenmon bellowed, "Slipped?!" he roared, spinning in place, his large tail ramming into Dianamon sending her crashing through a wall.

"Okay" Dianamon grunted annoyed as she kicked away some debris, "Remind me not to attack it alone"

"You always were reckless" Akane pointed out from the giant hole left by Raidenmon's first attack.

"You're not helping" Dianamon retorted, most likely pouting.

"The best way forward would probably be simultaneous attacks. As big and bulky as he is, I doubt he could manage attacks from multiple angles." Maya theorized.

"It's a possibility" Kai grinned. "You guys' listening?!" he called out getting some nods.

"Do you think they'll manage to stop Raidenmon?" Takuma asked slightly worried as he, Hattori and Yamasaki were still sitting at their chairs, enjoying the 'show' as the Perfects attacked Raidenmon.

"Don't worry, Raidenmon is a diversion" Yamasaki assured as Raidenmon spun around sending MachGaogamon and Rapidmon flying into a wall.

"You've made our Partner's a diversion?!" Takuma repeated shocked as Raidenmon was caught in Blossomon's vines while Justimon delivered a kick to Raidenmon's head sending it crashing into the wall.

"The true goal of Project Infinity have always been what could be made from the Digimon we gathered" Yamasaki explained while Raidenmon's cannons fired a pair of missiles that was narrowly dodged by the Digimon, though they did take out the entire front wall of the castle. "Did you know of a legend in the Digital World?"

"No, I didn't check what history this world already had. Not when we will rewrite it all" Takuma replied as Rapidmon rushed through the front wall.

"It says that when the Digital World and Human World comes in contact, the birth of a Digimon with unknown magnitudes of power will come from this meeting. Project Infinity was made to create this Digimon" Yamasaki grinned, "And the same legend spoke of two Digimon, each were made from data coming from multiple Digimon."

"So that's why you've created Chimairamon and Mugendramon? Because they fit these criteria?" Takuma asked as the Holders and their Digimon avoided another blast from Raidenmon, making it back to the main hall.

"Yes, it says when the two Composite Digimon are exposed the electromagnetic data from a Digimon whose data is split, the first step towards the Ultimate Digimon would be accomplished" Yamasaki explained. "That means, when they defeat Raidenmon our Digivices will absorb the data and transfer it directly to Chimairamon and Mugendramon."

"And with that Digimon we shall finally change the world" Takuma chuckled as Dianamon swung her halberd leaving a large gash on Raidenmon.

"Not only will we change it" Yamasaki said boastfully while Raidenmon roared in pain from the gash, and tried to slam to spin around to knock Dianamon off, "We'll rule the new world!"

"And not even they will be able to stop a Digimon of that strength. They might have beaten them on their own, but both battles required their combined efforts" Takuma laughed as Dianamon's grip finally loosened enough to send her flying into the wall. "And with half of them still in the Human World, they will stand no chance!"

"I wouldn't underestimate them yet" Hattori spoke up as the Perfects fired their 'projectile' attacks, Baalmon and Taomon transformed some of their amulets to sharp objects and fired them towards Raidenmon. "They've been rather good at surprising us."

"You give them too much credit, all their actions have played right into our hands" Yamasaki replied as Blossomon fired petals towards Raidenmon, Cerberumon unleashed a sea of fire towards Raidenmon,. "And the fact they haven't noticed anything we've done"

"I'm just saying those kids have been rather good at surprising. You didn't even expect them to beat Chimairamon" Hattori commented.

"Don't worry. This plan is foolproof" Yamasaki pointed out as Rapidmon fired a barrage of energy blasts and MachGaogamon sent off his supersonic wave howl towards Raidenmon.

"Of course, I was simply expressing my concern" Hattori said bowing before Raidenmon came skidding across the floor into the large room the three had been sitting in.

"It seems they're making quick work of Raidenmon" Takuma commented at the scene as Zanbamon rushed over striking at the gash left by Dianamon.

"This only means the plan will be moving to the very next step" Yamasaki grinned as Justimon delivered a powerful kick to Raidenmon's head. "Ready to start stage two?" he asked as they all stood up slowly walking towards Raidenmon and the others.

"And the finisher!" Dianamon roared as she spun in place, reflecting light off before sending the concentrated light directly towards Raidenmon. "Crescent Hook!" she announced as the light connected with Raidenmon's eye.

"What in the world will that do to him?" Mei asked.

"Let's just say it won't be pretty" Dianamon commented as she could see Raidenmon's eye slowly turning white. "Any second"

"For such a special move it sure is taking its sweet time" Justimon sighed.

Suddenly Raidenmon's other arm rushed towards the large gash and started to rip it apart, increasing the size of the gash Raidenmon continued this sequence, slowly tearing itself apart shocking the others

"Crescent Hook, it's an ability that bewitches the opponent with the mysterious power of the moon, so that it sees itself as its own opponent and immediately tears itself to pieces." Dianamon chuckled, "Though often it never seem to work"

"Remind me never to anger you like that" Mei muttered said as Raidenmon tore its tail off, "Ever!"

"So Yamasaki, looks like we tore your big bad Digimon apart!" Dianamon gloated before noticing the data of Raidenmon being siphoned into Hattori, Takuma and Yamasaki's Digivices.

"What are they doing?" Akane spoke confused.

"I thank you, Digimon Holders!" Yamasaki laughed, "You're still playing into our hands just fine!"

"So mean to say, we were supposed to defeat Raidenmon?!" Drake shouted surprised.

"That is correct. It is all to further our goal of controlling both worlds" Yamasaki explained, "To control the worlds, you need a strong Digimon"

"So you really just threw away your Partners?" Kai hissed.

"They will help us in the spirit" Yamasaki replied calmly.

"How dare you!" Dianamon hissed as she jumped forward with her halberd in hand.

"Now now Kijima" Takuma interrupted pressing a button on his chair opening up both cages. Within seconds Chimairamon and Mugendramon rushed forward, fully awakened knocking Dianamon back.

"Now witness all our hard work bearing fruit!" Yamasaki yelled out as the three of them turned towards Chimairamon and Mugendramon who both roared as they were finally awakened from their slumber.

"Chimairamon!" - "Mugendramon!"

"I don't like where this is going" Justimon said.

"Prepare yourselves" Kai added.

"Jogress Evolve!" the three yelled as the data collected from Raidenmon burst out and swirled around Chimairamon and Mugendramon.

"Wait, two of the toughest Digimon we've ever thought, and they're combining them?!" Sabrina said in shock.

"Just what in the world can come from that?" Maya asked worried.

"Only a Digimon with unimaginable power!" Yamasaki roared as the two separate shapes started to merge. "Soon the perfect being will be created" he cheered as the combined form erupted in a burst of light.

Slowly a weird Digimon appeared. It still sort of looked like Chimairamon, just thinner. It's legs are a dark blue, orange stripes like Greymon's. On its thin upper body is what looks a bit like two pairs of Devimon's arms. It wears the slimmer version of the helm worn by Chimairamon with short blue hair coming out under. Coated around its upper body is something similar to a digital dragon and on its back is Mugendramon's two Mugen Cannons.

_Millenniumon, Ultimate Level Digimon. An Ultimate Composite Digimon that has fused the overwhelming power possessed by Mugendramon and the data of various powerful Digimon possessed by Chimairamon. It is said to be impossible to defeat, and at present the unclear cause of its fusion is being ascertained, but it is unlikely that any clues will be found. Its Special Attack is Time Unlimited._

"Millenniumon. What a glorious creature you are" Yamasaki said with a large grin on his face. Millenniumon simply responded by letting out a blood curling howl.

"Man, that is one ugly Digimon" Kai noted, the others nodding in agreement.

"And it's quite noisy as well" Maya added with a sigh.

"Now Holders, prepare to meet your end right here!" Yamasaki said, his grin on the edge of splitting his cheeks. "Millenniumon! Destroy those weak Digimon!" he roared.

Millenniumon just stood there for a moment. Before letting out another roar.

"I don't even want to know what goes through the head of that thing" Dianamon commented as the others voiced their agreement.

"Don't just stand there Millenniumon! Destroy them for our new world!" Yamasaki hissed as Millenniumon still hadn't made a single move.

"Looks like your big bad monster is a fluke" Kai said grinning.

"I won't allow it to be like this!" Yamasaki hissed pointing the Digivice at Millenniumon, "Obey me and destroy the Holders!"

Suddenly Millenniumon let our another ear shattering roar and surged forward sending the Digimon flying, their Holders barely avoiding the attack.

"Way too close" Kai muttered.

"I just hope they even stand a chance" Mei said wishfully.

"Man, you're even more ugly up close" Dianamon commented before she slashed Millenniumon across the face with her halberd making it scream in pain. Before it wildly flailed its arms sending her flying.

"And now it's also angry, Yui" Mei sighed as her friend dusted herself off.

"We'll just defeat that as well" Zanbamon said.

"So let's kick him down a notch" Justimon added.

"Can't let them get control of the worlds can we" Drake grinned.

"Now let's kick you down a notch" Dianamon declared, "And first move goes to me!" she laughed before instantly jumping towards Millenniumon who angered slashed her away, though she quickly brought up the halberd to block most of the hit.

Zanbamon followed the offensive though Millenniumon simply jumped to the side leaving Zanbamon with no target.

"Man, that thing is too fast for them to even do anything" Maya noted as Millenniumon swiftly avoiding Justimon's Critical Arm.

"I'm sure if it could just be pinned somehow" Mei wondered.

"I say we just beat it down like usual!" Dianamon yelled as she and Justimon rushed forward, Justimon with his Critical Arm and Dianamon with her halberd.

At the same time MachGaogamon and Rapidmon attacked from a distance making Millenniumon focus on them. Instantly the two Ultimates managed to leave a deep gash on the Jogress'd Ultimate making it howl in pain before slapping them away.

"Nicely done you two" Drake grinned giving thumbs up.

"So it looks to be rather single minded" Maya guessed.

"What you're saying is, it have tunnel vision?" Kai asked.

"Pretty much, it seems to only react to the last thing taking its attention" Maya said going on as Millenniumon went on to attack Dianamon and Justimon. "It's focusing on them because they were the last to hit it"

"I see, we just need some decoys to send it back" Kai grinned. "I know just how to do it" he said as he started to explain their plan to the non Ultimate level Holders.

"Looks like they're on the run" Takuma grinned as Dianamon narrowly avoided a claw swipe.

"I was worried they'd turn it around but it looks like they're finally taking care of it" Hattori said, finally relaxing a bit more.

"Just a little more and the world will be in our hands" Yamasaki laughed. "I can't believe that we're actually waiting on the humans we had help us get destroyed"

"It's ironic. We who were the catalyst for the Digital World and Human World's meeting is now waiting on the fruit of that catalyst to kill what made for its creation" Takuma commented

"Fate is a harsh lover my friend" Yamasaki said. "This time she just abandoned the Holders in favor of our more, appropriate reasoning"

"Okay you guys, the plan is set" Kai yelled as the Ultimates narrowly dodged before crashing Millenniumon into one of the few remaining walls around them.

"Millenniumon suffers from severe tunnel vision. So the Perfects will take his attention, then you three will make repeated attacks against him"

"So, one of your Partners attack, becoming his target. Then we strike?" Zanbamon asked.

"That's essentially the plan" Maya said. "We're playing his weakness against him"

"I like your thinking" Dianamon chuckled before looking at the two other Ultimates, "We'll start with ranged attacks before moving in for the kill"

"We're ready when you are" Justimon said looking at the others.

"Okay Baalmon, let's rock!" Kai yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of Insert Song<br>Giant Step by Astronauts**

* * *

><p><em>Giant step…<em>

"Understood Kai" Baalmon noted as he and Taomon fired of their amulets as sharp projectiles towards Millenniumon.

_Why do you hesitate, when you have a chance to change yourself? _

Millenniumon roared in anger as he started to move towards the source of what attacked him.

_There's a new start just waiting for you_

"First strike!" Dianamon declared as she pulled out an arrow, Justimon changed to his Blitz Arm, electricity cackling through the arm. Zanbamon crossed his weapons as the temperature around them slowly rose.

_As you walk the tightrope into an unseen future_

"Arrow of Artemis!" - "Blitz Arm!" - "Cross Slash!" The three Ultimates declared their respective attacks as they each made their way towards their target.

_You stumble, imagining what might lie in store_

Millenniumon roared, instantly changing towards the Ultimates.

_But if you look down, afraid to fall_

"Over here!" Rapidmon shouted as he fired energy blasts "Rapid Fire!"

_You'll never see the stars_

Millenniumon roared in pain once again turning towards Rapidmon who'd attacked him from behind.

_There's endless possibilities calling out to you!_

"Time to go for the kill!" Zanbamon said as he rushed forward, his zanbato ready.

_So take one giant step. _

"After you" Dianamon said before Justimon nodded and broke into a run towards Millenniumon.

_Even if it might seem little to you. _

"And now, I follow up!" Dianamon said to herself as she rushed forward with her halberd, arrows lined up.

_In this new world, in these new days_

"You can do it!" Drake yelled, cheering them on

_It's bound to have startling effects!_

"Prison Gate of Beheading!" Zanbamon declared as he delivered a powerful slash to Millenniumon's legs sending it to its knees.

_It'll be one giant step_

Just before reaching Millenniumon, Justimon instantly jumped with a _Toh_ before flipping in the air and flying towards Millenniumon with his right leg stretched out, "Justice Kick!" he declared as his kick sent Millenniumon skidding into the room with Yamasaki and co.

_Even if it's only 1cm_

"This cannot be!" Yamasaki roared as Millenniumon stopped just besides them, giving out a powerful roar.

_Can you hear (the wind?) Something in it's (changed)_

"And the finisher!" Dianamon declared as she had finished loading her arrows onto the halberd, "Arrow of Artemis!" she declared as she fired the barrage of arrows, as they all struck Millenniumon.

_That's why you have to take just one more step_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Insert Song<br>Giant Step by Astronauts**

* * *

><p>"Well done you guys" Drake grinned as Millenniumon's form starting to become pixilated.<p>

"What's going on with it" Sabrina asked surprised.

"**No! After all this time I will not let it end like this**" a deep voice bellowed. Shadows seeping out of the pixels.

"I have no words" Dianamon stated speechless as the shadows started to cover Hattori, Takuma and Yamasaki.

"It's. It's making them data" Maya spoke in shock.

"**You might be the reason I've been reborn, but I will finally be free once again!"** the pixilated form of Millenniumon bellowed before its date started to restructure itself.

"What in the world is going on" Mei asked as a green chains of data started to form around the pixels.

"I don't know but the Digital World doesn't like it either" Akane noted, the fabric of the world were slowly cracking, the pieces being absorbed into the pixels.

"I see something on the other side" Justimon commented.

"So do I." Dianamon added as bright lights came into view with lots of people crossing a street. "It's Shibuya!"

"No way, it's breaking the fabric between the two worlds?!" Akane said shocked.

"**So this is your world?**" the deep voice asked.

"So what if it is!" Dianamon hissed.

"**It's so full of delicious data**" the voice added, it would probably be smirking if it had a complete body.

"We'll stop you before you can even reach our world!" Zanbamon declared.

"**Try me**" the voice chuckled. "**Ultimate-Evolution!**"

"Ultimate... Evolution" Mei muttered as the pixels slowly formed a body. Two digital dragons similar to the one circling Millenniumon were formed, one with a rust red color, the other blue-ish purple, the green chains of data circling it.

"**Zeed Millenniumon!**" Zeed Millenniumon declared. The moment its body completed itself the entire area cracked before shattering completely. Dragging the Holders, their Partners and the Matrix Evolved Holders right into the heart of Shibuya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<br>!Comments!**

**So, here we are revealing all these big things.**

**For the last battle in this chapter I simply used a single verse from Giant Step.**

**I envisioned the fight against Raidenmon were seen from the angle of behind Yamasaki and Co, with the fight in the "background".**

**Millenniumon have been planned to make an appearance for a long time. From about when Chimairamon was considered it made sense to go further. And since Mugendramon sort of is a machine Chimairamon he was thrown in. And to further it those two Digimon Jogress'd is the only evolution chain Millenniumon have. So that did all in all make perfect sense.**

**I originally wanted to end this chapter at Millenniumon's appearance but as I wrote I realized it was way too early to end the chapter. So this chapter were originally the planned parts of about one and a half chapter, give or take. Note I said the plot, not the length.**

**It's been nearly seven months but we are now creeping our way across the finish line. **

**And yes, all Holders will be together very soon. Do not worry.**

**And the usual question I keep forgetting to ask; What plans would your OC have for the future. **


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Blooming

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**!Comments!**

**Here we are, the very last chapter of the story.**

**It's been a long ride for this story. Just under seven months have it taken for me to get here. It's been a long journey so to say and while there were a few mess ups with plotlines I started but never finished. There was one I dropped but never edited out in any way. Hopefully you'll enjoy this very last chapter.**

**Chapter contains some offhand remarks to what took place in the Human World while the others were in the Digital World.**

**I strongly suggest you listen to the very last song I list in this chapter! It sets the mood just right for that moment, and it of course have lyrics listed alongside as the other inserts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Theme: Eiyuu by doa<strong>

_I'm so good at pretending to be cool  
>Forgetting about the things that really matter<br>I'm just making it hard for myself  
>So goodbye to all that, it's time for a transformation!<em>

_Whatcha gonna do if you're afraid of the dark?  
>Whatcha gonna do if you're scared of some guy?<br>If you're content to just keep your footing  
>You'll never get anywhere<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Clench your teeth, fight till the end<br>Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero (Alright!)_

_I hate myself for being so complacent  
>All those times when I don't feel like doing anything<br>Take a deep breath, it's time for a change  
>And let's do it now, it's time for a transformation!<em>

_Whatcha gonna do when you're so timid?  
>Whatcha gonna do for your future?<br>If you just look down and keep silent  
>Nobody's gonna hear you<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Take on the world head-on<br>Don't be afraid to cry, just smile again  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero_

_wow...  
>wow...<em>

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Same goes for you girls, nothing will happen by just watching things go by<br>All you need is the courage to stand up for what is right  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero_

_If you're a real man, become strong for someone  
>Clench your teeth, fight till the end<br>Don't be afraid to fall, and when you do, just rise once more  
>If you can do just that<br>You are a hero (Alright!)_

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
>Blooming, Farewells and The Last Battle<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, it's been a week since they went into the Digital World" Joshua sighed as he stared out the window, the sun slowly setting. The remaining Holders at the school had decided to make use of the Student Council's office since not a lot would happen while the others were in the Digital World. "And we haven't heard a word"<p>

"I'm sure whatever is happening there isn't too much" Kat said as spread out more on the sofa.

"Maybe, but the Digimon we've seen here recently haven't been the most interesting" Joshua commented.

"You've been spoiled by when Yui and the others were Heavenly Kings" Kat sighed.

"I wish we had gone with them" Amane mumbled from the sofa opposite Kat.

"Guys" Anya said as she looked up from her phone, "There seems to be something happening in Shibuya"

"What do you mean something?" Toshio asked curiously.

"Well the power keeps going on and off" Anya explained, "Like one minute it's on and the next is out"

"That could be some action for us" Christopher said, "Last real challenge were when our Partners finally became Perfects"

"The others are probably full on Ultimate or something" Kat grinned, "But let's get down to Shibuya.

"And how are you going to get down there with a power grid that's jumping between working and not" Anya sighed.

"I figured we just tried to get as close as possible with train" Kat mumbled. "I mean from here to Shibuya is like an hour on foot"

"Let's just get down there one way or another" Joshua sighed, "No reason to complain about how to get there, if anything we can probably share a taxi"

"Sure, one of the most expensive ways forward" Christopher commented as they were making their way out on the hallway.

"Less yapping' more moving!" Kat hissed as they made their way to the door.

Connor and Samantha were already on scene in Shibuya where they'd been for the past hour standing out of people's way looking at the main crossing, just keeping an eye out for what is going on.

"It's been like this for an hour" Connor muttered as the wind picked up.

"Seems like even the world itself knows something is going on" Samantha commented as she noticed all the people still walking around the area.

"I have a feeling a Digimon is involved" Connor said as he looked at his clock.

"It's been about a week since they left haven't it?" Samantha asked.

"A little over a week" Connor replied.

"Do you regret not going with them?" Samantha asked further.

"Maybe a bit, but knowing you, you'd just follow as well" Connor responded. "Have you heard from Yamasaki? I'd imagine he'd give word"

"Nothing, I haven't been able to get through for some time now" Samantha said.

"Weird" was all Connor said as he noticed out of his eye Joshua and the other arriving. "Took you long enough to notice"

"Can we not discuss that right now" Anya sighed, "It's really not the time" she muttered as all the lights went out.

"What do you mean long enough" Kat grumbled.

"It have been like this for an hour" Connor explained, "Even our Digivices reacted"

"So it's something from the Digital World?" Toshio asked.

"Most likely" Connor replied. "Suddenly I think it's a good thing I didn't go with them"

"You could say so, whatever is coming and doing all of this here can't be good" Joshua noted as the lights turned back on.

"The blinking lights really don't help at all" Kat sighed.

"_CRACK_"

"What was that?" Amane asked confused.

"_CRACK_"

"Okay that is getting creepy" Samantha said clinging onto Connor.

"_Crack, crack, crack, crack_"

"Okay, seriously where is that sound coming from?!" Joshua hissed annoyed.

"Ehm guys" Kat said pointing upwards, her hand directly pointing at the cracks in the sky.

"That's not something you see everyday" Christopher exclaimed surprised.

"It looks like something is on the other side" Anya said, "It looks like-"

"It's the others!" Kat exclaimed as suddenly the entire sky shattered. The large dragon beast hovered in the air as the other Holders fell to the ground towards the ground landing not far from the other Holders, the Digimon taking the fall from their human partners and the Ultimates just crashing into the ground.

"That... That was bad" Yui muttered, "Oh great we even separated"

"What in the world is it you brought back with you?" Kat asked pointing at the twin headed Dragon.

"Oh, that's Hattori, Takuma and Yamasaki's new toy, Zeed Millenniumon, which we at first beat but then it evolved once again and sort of absorbed them and pieces of the Digital World shattering the barrier between the worlds" Drake said quickly before quickly trying to regain his breath.

_Zeed Millenniumon, Ultimate Level Digimon, Flying freely between space-times, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Although a Digimon will become a DigiEgg if defeated in battle, there are very rare occasions when it has instead been reborn from within the corpse of its data. According to one theory, when Millenniumon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as Zeed Millenniumon. Also, as for the bands which wrap around Zeed Millenniumon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on Zeed Millenniumon. However, it is foretold that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Its Special Attack is Time Destroyer._

"Wait... Hattori, Takuma and Yamasaki?" Connor repeated.

"I thought Takuma were on our side" Kat spoke up.

"Apparently not. It was all a ruse" Yui sighed, "We were set up from the beginning"

"So everything we did were in vain" Joshua grunted.

"Not yet" Randy said, "We just have to stop Zeed Millenniumon. That's all there is to it"

"We could stand up to Raidenmon and Millenniumon" Akane smiled.

"We can clearly stand up to a beefed up Millenniumon when we're all here" Mei said.

"Not much more to say is there" Drake grinned.

"To both worlds?" Kat asked twirling her Digivice in her hand.

"To both worlds!" Toshio grinned.

"I'll take the first jab at you ugly" Yui declared with her Digivice in hand, "Matrix Evolution!" the instant she said those words, Lunamon broke into Data and entered the Digivice before bursting out merging with Yui leaving the two as Dianamon. "Dianamon"

"You won't be doing that alone" Randy said as he thrust his Digivice forward, "Matrix Evolution!" as he said that his Digivice absorbed the data from Starmon before bursting out of his Digivice, covering his body changing it to that of Justimon, "Justimon!"

"I'm not gonna let him trash my city!" Tai shouted thrusting her Digivice forward, "Matrix Evolution!" Slowly Tai's Digivice took in the data from Kotemon, before it burst out again covering her entire body, changing her size and form. "Zanbamon!"

"Since you so kindly brought a battle for me" Connor chuckled, "And you even named it. Matrix Evolution!" he declared, Wizarmon bursting into pieces of data swirling around his body as it grew bigger and bulkier, a pair of wings flapping out, "Dynasmon!"

"Been a long time since we saw those four together" Mei smiled as her Digivice lit up.

"Floramon Evolve!" Slowly Floramon's body changed, large beak helmet appeared on her face and her arms disappeared and she grew bird like legs and a small feathered body. " Kiwimon!" as she declared her own name, her body burst into data, rearranging itself in a large shape, long vines made up her lower body, a large flower head making up her head, with more vines coming from it. "Super-Evolution! Blossomon!"

"What do you mean a long time? You've only been gone a week" Kat said as her Digivice lit up.

"Agumon Evolve!" Slowly Agumon grew bigger, an armored helmet with a horn on the snout and two horns on the side attached itself to his head, spikes grew on his shoulders, forearms and jaws. Blue stripes covered most of his body. "GeoGreymon! Super Evolve!" Slowly an armor started forming starting at his right shoulder as it moved across the chest, down the right arm where it created a cannon and at the back it created two mechanical wing structures. His head covered by a metal armor and fiery red hair at the back. "RizeGreymon!"

"Only a week?! But we were in the Digital World for three months" Kai exclaimed as his Digivice lit up.

"Impmon Evolve!" Impmon was covered in the bright light and instantly his body grew a lot bigger, his arms growing down past his knees, large wings growing from his back. Devimon said as his body shrunk down in size, his wings disappeared and his long arms withdrew to a more human shape. Around his head is a blue bandana covering his now yellow hair. He's wearing a cloak made up of small pieces of paper. "Super-Evolve! Baalmon!"

"Time probably move differently between the worlds" Joshua commented as his own Digivice shined brightly.

"PawnChessmon Evolve!" The small PawnChessmon grew larger, transforming into a fully armored centaur like Digimon, wielding what looks to be a giant dart. "KnightChessmon!" instantly KnightChessmon's body started to grow enormous, taking the shape of a castle like structure, his arms gaining cannons. "Super-Evolve! RookChessmon!"

_RookChessmon, Perfect Level Digimon, A Digimon which has an appearance like a fortress which boasts impregnable defense. Although it's a gigantic Digimon it is very fast, and it defends against the opponent's strikes, then attacks. Its catchphrase is, "The opponent is nothing after me!" Its Special Attack is Rook Gatling._

"So you finally reached Perfect?" Drake grinned his own Digivice lighting up.

"Labramon Evolve" Labramon said as her body grew larger and took the shape of a Shisa with spikes growing around the head. Small cloud patterns around the paws and a large bushy tail. "Siesamon" as her body changed it lit up again and started to change once again to the shape of a more normal dog with large spikes in front of each paw. And the shape of a dog head on each shoulder. "Super-Evolve! Cerberumon!"

"Not just him" Toshio said.

"Commandramon Evolve!" Commandramon's grew slightly bigger as his entire body was covered in an armor and a combat knife appeared in his hand. "Sealsdramon!" Slowly Sealsdramon's body started to grow wider, caterpillar legs attaching becoming his legs, large weapons up against his back and an armor from the caterpillar legs going via his back up and covering his head. "Super-Evolve! Tankdramon!"

_Tankdramon, Perfect Level Digimon, A Machine Digimon which functions as the riot-suppression and assault-extermination for the mechanized "D-Brigade". It specializes in the extermination of hordes of "Targets", and it boasts overwhelming firepower. It is equipped with radar which is able to lock-on to thirty "Targets" simultaneously, and if one Tankdramon supplements its "Targets" by data-linking to other Tankdramon, it is said to be impossible to escape. Its Special Attack is Striver Cannon._

"The rest of us finally reached it" Christopher grinned.

"Liollmon Evolve!" Liollmon's small appearance changed to a humanoid shape, a mane around his face, a pair of jeans on his legs, a sword on his back, "Leomon!", Slowly more data appeared around him, wheel like wrist and shin guards, and his upper body became covered by a thin armor. "Super-Evolve! Grap Leomon"

_Grap Leomon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Grappling-species Beast Man Digimon that took in the data of various fighting games, using their original secrets to crush the opponent. Although it rapidly spins the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques, the turbines rotate by being blown into all at once by the fighting spirit emitted by its Digicore, and can't run on mediocre emotional strength. Grappu Leomon inherited the data of the "King of Beasts", Leomon, and so that strong will to justice rapidly spins the turbines to their extremes. Its Special Attack is Lion Beast Wave Slash._

"Zeed Millenniumon won't even know what hits him" Akane smiled.

"Terriermon Evolve!" his body grew bulkier and bigger, a pair of jeans on his legs. On each arm revolver barrels with mechanical hands appeared and a ammunition belt around his body. "Galgomon!" Slowly his body broke down into small data before it started to recreate itself, forming his large underbody, his legs growing out along with his torso. Shoulder pads attaching themselves to the torso along with his arms. On his back what looks like the two revolver arms attached together placed on his back. Finally his head grows up and forms large mechanical ears. "Super Evolve! Rapidmon!"

"We'll show him what happens when you just enter our world like that" Maya said.

"Renamon evolve!" Renamon said as her data pealed back and she slowly grew larger and became a quadruped. From its tail an additional eight tails appeared, "Kyubimon!" she declared as her body regained its humanoid structure from Renamon. It's fox head turning into an even slimmer mask-like form. It's nine tails disappearing and forming clothing covering her body. "Super-Evolve! Taomon"

"Can't believe we're going to work together" Samantha sighed as Palmon prepared herself.

"Palmon Evolve!" Palmon declared as her body started to break down before changing to the shape of a giant cactus with boxing gloves, "Togemon!" slowly the large amount of data compressed itself as she changed from a large cactus like Digimon to a small elegant humanoid flower Digimon, "Super-Evolve! Lilimon!"

"People do funny things in times of need" Sabrina commented.

"Gaomon Evolve!" Gaomon grew bigger as his claws pierced his gloves as his body turned into the body of a quadruped beast. "Gaogamon!" His body jolted back as his hind legs changed so they could support his entire body. His feet covered in thin armor and a pair of heavy gauntlets on his hands. On his back a small jet pack like machine. Around his chest is a champion belt. And above his eyes a pair of shades. "Super-Evolve! MachGaogamon!

"Us as well!" Amane cheered.

"Lopmon Warp Evolve!" Lopmon spoke as his body changed and grew larger, it's waist slimmed in, it's arms grew to almost being as long as it's body was. "Andiramon!"

"Kudamon Evolve!" slowly Kudamon's body grew larger, the limps and body changing to look more like a goat like body, a large blade shaped tail, and a small helmet appearing. "Reppamon!" slowly the helmet changed to a more goat like shape, scales grew on his back and a pair of wings came out as well. "Super-Evolve! Tyilinmon!"

"Man, with this many it'll not even stand a chance" Dianamon chuckled.

"**So you think you stand a chance against I?!**" Zeed Millenniumon hissed loudly, a shock wave erupting from his as he spoke, "**I shall show you how wrong you are!**" he further hissed as a large claw materialized right in front of the Holders. "**I manipulate time and space, I can attack you wherever you are!**" as he said that the claw swiped after them. The four Ultimates each gripping onto it to stop it.

"We won't let you do further harm!" Zanbamon hissed before noticing something. "Look around him!"

The others quickly looked around him to see what Zanbamon was talking about, slowly the sky around him were cracking, turning into data.

"Great, time pressure" Dianamon sighed as they finally managed to push away the claw, noticing even around them the ground were becoming data.

"**Do you see. Just by being in your world I grow stronger by the minute**" Zeed Millenniumon roared another shock wave flying through the area.

"Don't you ever shut up!" Dianamon hissed as she fired a barrage of arrows.

"**Tickles**"

Dynasmon started to collected energy in the palm of his hands before he fired it, announcing "Dragon's Roar!" as they flew through the air Zeed Millenniumon made no effort to stop them and just let them hit.

"**You'll have to do better. This is a roar!**" Zeed Millenniumon roared sending a powerful shock wave crushing the Holders to the ground.

"That's some serious power" Kai grunted.

"How do we even stop that thing?" Joshua muttered, looking between the Digimon and Zeed Millenniumon in the sky.

"How about like we defeated Raidenmon" Maya suggested.

"The combined attacks?" Mei asked.

"Exactly those" Maya smiled.

"It's worth a try" Akane said, "Guys, combine your attacks!"

"Guess it's worth it" Kat shrugged, "You heard her!"

"Trident Revolver!" - "Howling Cannon!" - "Rook Gatling!" - "Hellfire!" - "Flow' Cannon!"

The stream of fire bullets and energy blast flew through the air, boosted by the shock wave from Howling Tornado rammed into Zeed Millenniumon he moved a bit after taking the direct hit.

"**Better, but not good enough**" Zeed Millenniumon chuckled as more data was eaten up.

"I think we should step it up a notch" Justimon said as the other Ultimates nodded.

"Arrow of Artemis!" - "Blitz Arm!" - "Breath of Wyvern!" - "Cross Slash!"

As the frozen arrows were empowered by the raw energy of dragons and lightning and then accelerated by the bullets from Zanbamon flew through the air they made a small hole in Zeed Millenniumon which were quickly regenerated by shattering more of the Tokyo sky.

"**You cannot win this battle humans!**" Zeed Millenniumon roared boastfully. "**I will devour this world and I'll devour the Digital World!**" he laughed.

"Even our strongest attacks won't work" Dianamon spoke in shock.

"How are we even supposed to win..." Sabrina muttered.

"**That's right humans! Let your will be shattered by my power!**" Zeed Millenniumon bellowed.

"_Do you wish to win_" a calm voice echoed from the shattered sky behind Zeed Millenniumon

"What is that voice?" Mei asked as Zeed Millenniumon seemed a bit frantic.

"_Do you wish to save both worlds?_" the voice asked again.

"**Where are you coming from?! Show yourself!**" Zeed Millenniumon roared.

"I don't know about you" Dianamon said, "But I want to beat him"

"_However this victory will come with a price_" the voice went on.

"It's paying the price or losing to that monster who is slowly eating up our world" Joshua said. "Tell us the price!"

"_The price of obtaining victory with my help..._" the voice said, "_The price is closing off the Digital World so it can reboot itself. Zeed Millenniumon have already damaged the balance between our worlds by merely existing, not even your so called Partner Digimon can stay in the Human World afterwards_"

"Say goodbye to our Digimon or say goodbye to everything" Amane muttered.

The Holders paused for a moment, the sky slowly being eaten up by Zeed Millenniumon. It felt like hours they just stood there.

"I..." Dianamon muttered weakly. "I guess it'll be goodbye then, Lunamon"

"You're actually going through with it?" Toshio asked.

"I can't be selfish about it" Dianamon replied, "Either we let them do it or we'll all die anyways"

"You're right about that" Justimon said, "We can't just let them stay because we want to"

The others looked at each other before finally nodding in agreement.

"_Very well_" the voice said, as a bright light showered the entire group. "_Take the Ultimate Power! Use it and save the Worlds!_"

As the light died down all the Holders, even the former Kings were standing beside each other, all their Digivices shining with a blinding light.

"_The Ultimate Power, the complete access to the Ultimate Level_" the voice said, "_Use it well_"

"It's time then" Yui said before looking at the sixteen other teens. "It really is the last battle"

"Looks like it" Kat said with slightly teary eyes.

"On three" Drake stated.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Ultimate Evolution!"

Instantly the entire area were covered in the bright light. And in a complete echo their Partners spoke up in total union! "Ultimate Evolution!"

As the light finally died down, seventeen large Digimon stood in front of them.

_Anubimon, Ultimate Level Digimon. _

_Bantyo Leomon, Ultimate Level Digimon. _

_Beelzebumon, Ultimate Level Digimon. _

_Cherubimon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Darkdramon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Lotusmon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Mirage Gaogamon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Queen Chessmon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Rosemon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Saint Galgomon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Sakuyamon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Shine Greymon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

_Sleipmon, Ultimate Level Digimon._

And standing alongside them were, Dianamon, Dynasmon, Justimon and Zanbamon. Evolved on their own without their Holder fused with them.

"Man, this is quite the scene" Yui grinned looking at all those Ultimates.

"Terriermon, you became huge!" Akane shouted with a large grin.

"**Even if you fight me like that I will still defeat you!**" Zeed Millenniumon roared as he materialized a large pair of claws ready to swipe at the Ultimates.

"That won't do anymore!" Sleipmon declared as he slammed his shield against the claws sending them back.

"Looks like we got more than just access to Ultimate, Double Impact!" Beelzebumon grinned as he readied his guns, unleashing a barrage of bullets.

"So we did, Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon said and fired a barrage of arrows alongside.

"Cross Slash!" Zanbamon announced sending his sword bullets flying.

"Please, this is how you fire weapons" Saint Galgomon joked before unleashing his entire arsenal of weapons towards Zeed Millenniumon.

As the entire barrage finally connected with Zeed Millenniumon a large part of him had vanished.

"**That cannot be!**" Zeed Millenniumon roared in anger.

"Serpent Ruin!" Lotusmon declared as her a black aura started seeping towards Zeed Millenniumon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon declared as her jewel lit up, unleashing a burst of energy which were covered in the black aura before ramming into Zeed Millenniumon taking away another part.

"Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon announced as lightning burst from the sky and into Zeed Millenniumon

"**Why won't it regenerate!?**" Zeed Millenniumon roared in pain.

"Blitz Arm!" Justimon declared sending lightning through the air.

"A real man always fight with his full strength!" Bantyo Leomon declared as he collected energy in his hand. "Flash Bantyo Punch!" he announced as he punched the air, wild orange energy blasted through the air.

"This is a real roar! Dark Roar!" Darkdramon roared, as a large ball of Dark Matter flew through the air connecting with the orange energy and lightning before slamming into Zeed Millenniumon.

"Fox Pipe" Sakuyamon quietly said as fiery fox spirits appeared, she quietly nodded at Anubimon who nodded back understanding the plan. "Go!" Sakuyamon declared as her fox spirits flew up and circled Zeed Millenniumon.

"Now, Pyramid Power!" Anubimon declared, shaping a pyramid shaped cage around Zeed Millenniumon trapping the spirits within, letting their constant fire surround.

"Looks like the finish is for the melee team!" Joshua announced as Shine Greymon, Mirage Gaogamon, Queen Chessmon rushed forward.

"Shining Blast!" Shine Greymon declared covering himself in a glowing aura and rushing forward.

"Gale Claw!" Mirage Gaogamon announced as he rushed towards Zeed Millenniumon.

"Heart Breaker!" Queen Chessmon declared as she flew forward with her scepter.

The three melee attacking Digimon each connected their attack with the pyramid before it erupted, completely shattering Zeed Millenniumon as well.

"**I... This cannot be the end!**" Zeed Millenniumon's twisted voice hissed before vanishing into the hole in the sky.

"_Digimon. Humans. I thank thee for saving both worlds"_ the voice said returning. "_I will let you say your farewells, but first_" the voice said before drawing golden power out of their Partners, returning them to their normal forms. "_You have just five minutes before the gate will close_"

The Holders paused for a moment. The power around them slowly came back on, the only real signs of the battle being a crushed sidewalk and the remaining hole in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of Insert Song<br>Saite by everset**

* * *

><p><em>We'll bloom and scatter, as we go into the world<em>

"It's really over huh" Yui muttered with teary eyes.

"It have been really fun being with you, Yui" Lunamon replied.

_We'll grow ever stronger, until our blossoms show…_

"Who would think our time together would end this quickly" Yui wept. "Ever since you appeared in front of me"

"I'll miss you, Yui" Lunamon cried, "I hope we can meet somehow"

_Once I've gathered up all the petals_

"Likewise" Yui said, giving a thumbs up while she cried.

"This one... No I really enjoyed our time together" Kotemon said bowing.

_of all we've bloomed here together, I'll say goodbye_

" You finally stopped with that 'This one', Kotemon" Tai smiled.

"It seems your way of life have affected me as well" Kotemon replied in a kind tone.

_And though you have those memories pushing you onwards_

"You've affected me as well, Kotemon." Tai wept. "Man it's hard saying goodbye huh"

"I hope we will meet in the future." Kotemon wept, bringing a hand up to 'wipe' his mask.

_You can't move past the start line, cause I'll still be there…_

"So, this is like farewell" Impmon muttered.

"I guess it really is. Nothing last forever" Kai replied in a half bitter tone.

_And so you falter, as life's pressure begins to mount_

"Keep yer' chin up. That tone isn't you" Impmon said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I guess it's just saying goodbye like this that does it" Kai said, trying to smile. "Keep your head up as well" he added giving a thumbs up.

_For the first time, loneliness truly sinks in_

"Milady" Gaomon said in a low tone.

"It's okay Gaomon" Sabrina replied, "You can stop with it"

_That nervousness just twists our hearts into negativity_

"But Milady-" Gaomon tried to reason.

"Please. Please let me hear you say my name" Sabrina cried, "Just once"

_So wipe away those tears, and tell yourself to be positive!_

Gaomon let out a sigh, "If you really wish for it Mi-... Sabrina" Gaomon smiled.

"Thank you" Sabrina said with a weak smile.

_Through all the good times and the bad_

"I'll miss you Floramon" Mei said.

"I'll miss you as well, Mei" Floramon replied, "I've really liked seeing your world"

_It's the friends around us that give us the strength we need_

"I guess I can say likewise" Mei smiled with teary eyes.

"Hopefully we can keep looking upwards, and keep looking on the bright side of things" Floramon said looking up towards the sky.

_Because that feeling is something that burdens us all_

"Hopefully" Mei cried joining her Partner in looking up.

"It's been one interesting ride huh" Drake grinned.

_So we'll bloom and scatter, as we go into the world_

"It's been fun" Labramon replied.

"And your evolution were so cool" Drake smiled giving a thumbs up.

_We'll grow ever stronger, until our blossoms show_

"No tears huh" Labramon grinned.

"A real man should never cry, unless he lost his wallet" Drake grinned.

_We'll laugh and cry, as the world keeps on turning_

"I'll miss you Renamon" Maya said weakly.

"It have been fun being with you" Renamon replied.

_With the strength in our hearts to keep on walking_

"Thanks to you I've gotten to know a lot more people" Maya said with a weak smile.

"I've met great Digimon, and experienced many things with you as well" Renamon smiled.

_Time seems to fly by, one season to another_

"May we meet again" Maya smiled sticking a hand forward.

"To another time. Renamon smiled meeting the hand.

_That we find ourselves getting lost in the moment_

"It's been fun" Christopher said.

"Really fun" Toshio added.

_So when you stop and look at how far you've come_

"You guys" Liollmon wept.

"We'll miss you two" Commandramon said sternly, trying to keep his face straight.

_Know that I'll still be there, in your memories_

"It's okay" Toshio said, "You can show your true feelings at our goodbye.

"Thank you" Commandramon cried.

_So when nostalgia catches you in its embrace,_

"I'll miss you Liollmon" Christopher said trying to fight the tears.

"Likewise" Liollmon grinned. "May our paths cross once again."

_your dreams devolved into frustration and despair_

"Totally" Toshio smiled.

"I'll miss you really much Akane" Terriermon cried as he had jumped into Akane's arms.

_Realizing now how naive your expectations were_

"Me too" Akane cried.

"We had so much fun" Terriermon wept. "Who'll I have fun with now"

_You can't just run away, you have to face up to it!_

"I'm sure you'll stick together back in the Digital World" Akane said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hopefully" Terriermon replied with a weak smile.

_For when loneliness saps away at you_

"Even if I had seen Digimon before hand, I'm thankful you became my Partner" Joshua said running a hand through his dreads.

"I'm thankful for our meeting" PawnChessmon replied.

_The contrast between joy and sorrow becomes so stark_

"Even if I was hesitant at first, I'm thankful I kept on going" Joshua smiled.

"I'm happy you did so" PawnChessmon said looking at Joshua.

_But with every loss comes the chance to learn a valuable lesson_

"It's been a great time we've had" Joshua grinned fighting back his tears.

"Really great" PawnChessmon replied.

_So we'll bloom and scatter, as we go into the world_

"We might have gotten off wrongly with the others, but it's a good thing it turned out as it did huh" Randy said.

"I'm thankful I met all these nice Digimon, and people" Starmon replied.

_We'll grow ever stronger, until our blossoms show_

"It's about keeping true to ourselves" Randy noted with a weak grin. "And keep our souls heated"

"Totally heated" Starmon responded.

_So let your tears fall, for each one you shed_

"We've had a great time Agumon" Kat smiled.

"It's been the best time of my life" Agumon smiled back.

_Will mean something in your life_

"May life bring us great luck" Kat grinned.

"And great meals" Agumon laughed.

_And one day you may end up here again_

"You keep thinking with your stomach" Kat laughed.

"I'll miss you a lot Lopmon" Amane cried.

_Having made new meetings, having said new goodbyes_

"I'll miss you more" Lopmon cried. "I'll miss you so much I can't even stop crying now"

"I'll cry more" Amane cried.

_But know that parting is always just as hard for them_

"It have been rather interesting huh" Anya said, casting a glance around.

"I have enjoyed your companionship" Kudamon replied. "May your career go on"

_So don't make it more difficult, just say farewell with a smile!_

"I'll make it go on, for you" Anya said with a smile.

"Best of luck" Kudamon smiled.

_And when you realize how great that kindness is_

"This really is the end huh" Connor said.

"Even if we started working for Yamasaki" Samantha added.

_All you've been through in life begins to have meaning_

"Even so, I'm happy we met" Palmon said.

"So am I" Wizarmon spoke calmly.

_And a whole new world will be lying in wait for you_

"Hopefully we'll have a chance to meet" Connor said.

"I'll miss you Palmon" Samantha wept as Connor put an arm around her.

_So we'll bloom and scatter, as we go into the world_

"It's been a great time you two" Wizarmon said calmly.

"I'll miss you too" Palmon cried.

_We'll grow ever stronger, until our blossoms show_

"_Your time for farewell have passed_" the voice explained.

Slowly the Digimon all moved forward standing in front of their partners crying.

_We'll laugh and cry, as the world keeps on turning_

"Take care" Lunamon called.

"Of course we will" Yui replied as a beam of light from the crack shot down covering the Digimon.

_With the strength in our hearts to keep on walking_

"It really was ending" Yamada spoke surprised as he managed to reach the area.

"Yeah. They have to return to their world" Yui explained as she started waving. "Hattori, Takuma and Yamasaki is the reason it's all like this"

_So we'll bloom, oh how we'll bloom, and nobody will stop us_

"I had a feeling" Yamada muttered. "I have something else to mention"

"Can it wait just a bit?" Yui asked.

_Brilliant flowers shall rise from the memories we've shared_

"Of course" Yamada smiled.

"Good" Yui responded as the light started to move the Digimon closer to the crack as it was slowly reassembling itself.

_Brilliant flowers shall rise from the memories we've shared_

"Farewell you guys!" the Holders called out waving, tears rolling.

"It's been really fun" the Digimon shouted back crying and waving.

_We'll meet again, smile again, as this world's one and only flowers_

The speed which the light withdrew them in started to pick up before they were near the crack as it had slowly fully closed itself.

"Take care you guys!"

_For that is what we'll be._

"Right back at you!"

As those words were said the light vanished alongside it the Digimon and all signs of a crack ever having been there vanished.

_And anytime I don't wanna close my eyes_

"To think it's over now" Yui said weakly.

"Hard to think" Mei replied

_Anytime I don't wanna close my eyes_

"We just keep looking ahead" Connor said. "That's what we'll do"

"Without a doubt" Joshua replied.

_I'll bloom, and keep on walking_

"May we all stay friends!" Drake cheered as the Holders decided to finally return home, going their separate ways towards the trains.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Insert Song: Saite by everset<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time may pass, but bonds and memories last forever. Somewhere deep down we all knew we'd never meet again. But as long as we keep each other in our hearts we'll never forget each other. Because nothing is stronger than the bonds between two people. It connects their hearts and it connects them as people.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Story<strong>

**Man those evolution scenes. They took quite a while to set up even if it was copy paste from previous chapters. I think I'll start saving those sequences in a separate document in the future.**

**You might notice this isn't listed a complete yet, that's because I made a small epilogue like chapter. Nothing special just something extra I felt like making. It'll show up shortly after or the day after, there's some final editing I want to add before it goes up.**

**Funny note, the entire evolution sequence took up about 1400 words. I think it's a good thing I'm starting to work with smaller casts in the future. Which is why I wasn't as descriptive at the second. Mainly because I'd have to write fourteen new ones.**

**The end of the battle were maybe a bit cheesy but I couldn't just make up a new story arc to give everyone else Ultimate so I figured make Zeed Millenniumon near invincible and then make a Miracle Creates an Evolution that let them defeat him together.**

**I'll have to say. Writing that farewell scene with Saite on loop. It gave some feels.**

**!Note!**

**Blossomon became Lotusmon and Lilimon became Rosemon.**


	27. Epilogue

**Digimon Digital Monster Invasion**

**This was just a small thing I felt like adding to the story, so you can look on it however you feel. I just felt it could be a fun thing to come up with.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

**July 2025 - Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

A lone woman is sitting at a booth inside a coffee shop, her long dark brown hair flows softly down her shoulders and further down at her back, a pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. She's dressed in a simple purple summer dress. On the table next to her is a bag with a fedora hanging from it.

She's stirring in a cup of coffee, an uneaten piece of shortcake sitting on a plate next to her cup. She leans back, tapping the table with her finger, a low clicking emitting from the table as her finger nail comes in contact with the hard surface.

_'Thirteen years have passed since the battle with Zeed Millenniumon took place. Thirteen years since we last heard from the Digital World, I'm certain they are doing well back there, here a lot have happened since then. We all moved on with our lives._

_Most of us went on to do our own things after the battle, finishing up school and then moving on. Most of us, at least us still in Japan still meet up whenever time lets us. You could say some of us is rather busy._

_Some decided on telling the story of the Us and the Digimon the way they all felt was most correct. Other's went completely different directions._

_Maya ended up writing Light Novels under the pen name Mari, her stories focused more on the drama aspects of the early parts of our time with the Digimon, when we had to keep them hidden while still keeping through with school. _

_Even Kai dappled into writing, where as Maya's stories went on to grab the interest of female teens with its focus on relationships between the humans and Digimon. Kai went on in a more male oriented interest. You could say their stories were polar opposites. His stories appealed more to younger males being that he had paired with a manga artist for the visuals to his story. __Though he's working currently a vet at a animal shelter._

_Shortly after the battle Yamasaki's two former Vanguards left Japan. We heard that Connor and Samantha finally got serious shortly after they left Japan so I'd imagine by now he'd finally popped the question but you never know with those things. _

_Anya kept going with her music career and started touring. I think she's currently staying in America promoting her music while touring there._

_Kat is probably the one that surprised me the most, I'd heard she had a lot of interest in soccer but I'd never imagined she'd actually go all the way to living from it. I've sort of lost track of where she actually plays now. But I'm sure she's doing great wherever she are._

_Randy's choice of future didn't really come that much as a surprise to me. He and some of his friends from his later years at school formed a Visual Kei band called The Shooting Stars, I see where he got the name from. I've sort of worked with him a bit and I think we've been on a variety show together once. I should go see one of his concerts next time I'm free._

_I'm rather proud of Joshua's current line of work. He went on to study medicine after school and I believe he became a surgeon of sorts, I've heard he's currently in the Middle East so whatever he is doing there it's good knowing he's helping others._

_The twins Christopher and Toshio each went very different ways. Toshio went on to become a sculptor where as his brother surprisingly enough went on to become a pastry chef. I guess I never saw it coming, I didn't really talk a lot with either of the two._

_Drake matured a lot after the events with Digimon, he decided to actually help people and went on to become rescue worker, doing his best to help as many people as possible._

_Tai went on to do a bit of everything for a short period, though she's now taken over her parents former store. I should stop by in the future._

_Sabrina went in the footsteps of her parents and studied medicine after high school. I'm sure she's doing her best to help._

_Amane went on to become a zookeeper, I'm guessing she finds the job rather interesting since you never know when something happen. I'm sure she's enjoying what the different days can bring._

_And what about myself, Akane and Mei. Well I'm sitting here waiting for them._

"You can't just let a lady wait like that" the woman said with a smirk as two women just about her own age walked towards her booth.

The one to the right had black hair reaching her shoulders, and oval face with striking blue eyes. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a red shirt, a short black jacket. She wore a lightning bolt necklace and had a bag slung over her right shoulder and a cup of coffee in her hand "Well it's not our fault you learned to show up early, Yui" she said as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"I guess everyone can mature, Akane." the woman to the left said casting a glance to the one on the right., her black hair still kept its blue tint and was currently tied back into a ponytail. Her well curved body and creamy skin and those grey eyes. She wore a simply long skirt, with a white shirt and a purple jacket and came with a bag around her shoulder as well and also had a cup of coffee in her hand. "Though I miss to just have time relaxing" she said sitting down next to Akane.

"Mei, that's probably what you get for already being a parent" Yui commented taking a sip of her coffee.

"It do come with its joys though" Mei retorted.

"Well you look more like a woman now than back during high school" Yui giggled.

"You also look older" Mei giggled pointing to the fact that Yui was the only of the three that had rounded 30.

"Don't rub salt in the wound" Yui sighed, "How's the little one doing?"

"She's doing well, I'm just happy to manage sometime for myself" Mei smiled.

"Though I wish I could have been there for you" Yui said a bit hesitant.

"Well you were far from Tokyo" Mei replied.

"I'm still surprised you're the first of us to become a parent, I mean you're the youngest of us three" Akane said.

"I'm sure you'll both experience it someday" Mei said with a smile.

"Well it's not like I have the time" Yui replied taking a sip of her coffee, "Sometimes I wonder what I would do if I didn't accept Yamada's offer"

"Probably something boring" Akane said, "You can't deny your modeling career isn't fun"

"And acting career," Yui added proudly. "I did manage some parts in dramas"

"And you've been doing that rather well" Akane smiled.

"Even so" Yui said leaning forward, "How have you been doing? I read about your case" she said looking at Mei. "That Yo- Yo- Yoshi-" she continued trying to remember a name.

"You mean that thing with Tsukasa Yoshisawa?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, that second year student that tried to kill herself" Yui said, "I was amazed you managed to talk her out of it"

"There's that and then..." Mei replied in a low tone. "She went missing not long after... No one have heard anything"

"Hopefully she'll turn up soon" Yui muttered, looking out the window before letting out a sigh glancing at a billboard from some ad she had done. "And I'll never get used to seeing myself around Tokyo."

"You did accept Yamada's offer of continuing with the modeling you did back then" Akane commented taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well just because you became a teacher" Yui said pointing at Mei with the spoon from her coffee, before turning to Akane, "And you a kindergarten teacher"

"But our friendships still stood the passage of time" Mei said with a smile before taking a sip of her coffee, "To think it have been so long since the Digimon returned to the Digital World."

"I'm sure whatever they are doing back there is something they can be happy about" Akane added.

"Just like we had to look forward and stay true to ourselves, I'm certain they are doing the same" Yui finished as she took a sip. "Staying true to what they feel is right, staying true to themselves."

'_And so time moves forward, the world might have forgotten the incident with Digimon or only remember from the memories shared by us Holders, but those involved it will always be remembered. Even if we no longer participate in the battle I'm sure that if the Digital World needs humans, someone else will be there'_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Theme<strong>

**Aozora Ni Naru by Jin Hashimoto**

_Lying down with my head__  
><em>_on my heavy luggage here__  
><em>_Take a deep breath__  
><em>_...into the blue heaven_

_Even though I open my eyes wide or shut,__  
><em>_the same fine scenery's passing just before me__  
><em>_But I've got to watch it now, or will never know_

_I'll take you to the future__  
><em>_where no sadness is ever making sense__  
><em>_With only beam of delight once you gave me__  
><em>_put in my precious pocket__  
><em>_I will be... gone into the blue sky_

_Yesterday or tomorrow__  
><em>_What would it matter at all?__  
><em>_How about a whistle__  
><em>_...everything will be alright_

_Even though I try to run or walk again,__  
><em>_eventually I'm reaching to the same destination__  
><em>_But I've got to run for now, or will never change_

_I'll take you to the future__  
><em>_where no more war is ever taking place__  
><em>_With only memory of happy moments__  
><em>_spent with you on my mind__  
><em>_I will be..._

_I'll take you to the future__  
><em>_where no sadness is ever making sense__  
><em>_With only beam of delight once you gave me__  
><em>_put in my precious pocket__  
><em>_I will be, I will be... gone into the blue sky_

_I'll take you to the future__  
><em>_where no more war is ever taking place__  
><em>_With only memory of happy moments__  
><em>_spent with you on my mind__  
><em>_I will be, I will be... gone into the blue sky_

**The song's translated title is **Into the Blue Sky**, it's been left in Japanese to make sure it can be found on Youtube.**

**I'm sure people will notice this Epilogue takes place 12 years after Chapter Twenty-Five.**

**Now most futures are based on what I received of answers, which granted wasn't a lot so everything else was something I came up with based on the sent in OC form mainly because it'd feel weird to only explain for a few characters and leave everyone else in the dark.**

**!Status of Story!**

**Word Count: 91075**

**Page Count: 256**

**Chapter Length: 25 + Epilogue**

**Average Chapter Length: 3643 Words**

**Favorites: 9**

**Follows: 14**


End file.
